La fierté d'une reine
by Juste Cllia
Summary: Elene souhaitait abandonner le trafic de bang-bang. Sandor travaillait à éliminer le-dit trafic. Kiel'den'taril s'opposait au deux. Mais ni la trafiquante sortcelière, ni l'imperator d'Omois, ni l'elfe noir trafiquant n'auraient cru que cette lutte irait aussi loin. Liens anciens, ennemis de la veille, alliés de circonstances, tous ne sauraient pourtant survivre.
1. Prologue

**Ce n'est pas la première fanfiction que je publie, mais c'est la première que j'ai jamais écrite, et la seule que j'ai achevée. Je l'ai écrite à la manière d'un livre, et j'ai même préparé une quatrième de couverture:**

 _Le jour où l'Imperator d'Omois arrête le groupe de trafiquants auquel elle appartient, Elene voit une occasion de changer son destin. Malheureusement, l'Imperator ne l'entend pas ainsi. Pas plus que Kiel'den'taril, le séduisant elfe noir, chef des trafiquants._

 _Traquée par les deux camps, la jeune fille va devoir faire des choix pour protéger les siens._

 _Auquel peut-elle faire confiance ? A moins qu'ils ne soient tous les deux des ennemis mortels…_

 _Imperator d'Omois, Sandor a décidé d'éradiquer une fois pour toutes les trafiquants qui infectent son royaume comme le germe d'une maladie._

 _Menacé par les trafiquants, peut-il vraiment faire confiance à cette jeune fille dont il ignore le nom et qui égrène derrière elle des indices capitaux ?_

 _Marqué par la tentative d'assassinat dont il a été victime, Kiel'den'taril est fermement décidé à se venger et à éliminer tous ceux qui se mettrons dans son chemin._

 _Pourtant, le jour où Elene change de camp, il hésite à la tuer elle aussi._

 _Leurs trois destins inextricablement liés à ceux des autres, l'homme, la femme et l'elfe vont mener une lutte à mort pour triompher de leurs ennemis._

 _Emportés dans un tourbillon d'intrigues et de vengeance, ils n'hésiteront devant rien pour parvenir à leurs fins. Et surtout, pour survivre._

 **Je trouvais qu'elle était assez bien, même s'il y a trop de mots pour la mettre dans le résumé du site. Kiel'den'taril, Elene et quelques autres personnages et confréries secrètes m'appartienne, pas le reste, malheureusement.**

 **J'ai une suite, _Le Retour du Maître Assassin,_ et une autre histoire, _Le Serment d'une lame,_ qui fait figure de préface en cours d'écriture, mais je suis incertaine de les finir. En tout cas, j'espère des avis sur l'histoire; bonne lecture**

Ils étaient tous en train de festoyer joyeusement autour du feu de camp, et évidemment c'était elle qu'on avait « tiré au sort » pour monter la garde. Ce qui ne servait pas à grand-chose parce que dans quelques heures elle aurait beau leur hurler dans les oreilles ils ne se réveilleraient pas. Tous les membres du groupe étaient là, même Kiel qu'on ne voyait pourtant pas souvent. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'on fêtait mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas choisi d'être ici alors les gains du moment qu'elle ramassait de quoi rembourser « ses » dettes elle ne s'intéressait pas à leur provenance. Il y avait des métiers où il fallait savoir fermer les yeux et tendre l'oreille à la fois trafiquant était l'un d'eux. Elle entendait les éclats de voix de Salia, en train de raconter ses déboires amoureux (cette fille avait un nombre d'amants pas possible) et les éclats de rire des autres. L'autre sentinelle, Krrrol, devait être le seul qui ne soit pas encore complètement bourré, mais étant donné que c'était un ogre il lui fallait trois barriques là où les autres ne prenaient que trois bouteilles.

Des bruits de pas la tirèrent de ses réflexions, mais elle ne se retourna pas les pas venaient du campement et Krrrol aurait déjà sonné l'alerte si c'était un intrus. Il avait beau être bête il lui arrivait d'avoir un éclair d'intelligence.

Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise lorsque quelqu'un s'assit lourdement à son côté. Peut-être avait-on décidé de la relever ? Elle tourna la tête. Kiel… Aucun risque qu'il s'abaisse à monter la garde. Les deux lunes choisir ce moment-là pour sortir de derrières les nuages avec qui elles jouaient à cache-cache depuis tout à l'heure. Les rayons vinrent effleurer le profil finement ciselé de l'elfe, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sculpture. Ce type était un fantasme à l'état pur. Exotique le fantasme vu que sa peau était de noir veiné d'argent, en accord avec ses yeux du même métal précieux. Elle avait passé pas mal de temps à baver dessus l'année passée, depuis que ses yeux étaient ceux d'une femme. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse, elle n'en avait pas le loisir, d'ailleurs elle n'aurait pas choisi Kiel, c'était un véritable Casanova, comme tous les elfes. Et il avait cinq siècles de plus qu'elle. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle savait de lui. Ah si, c'était un Maître Assassin.

-Pourquoi tu t'embêtes à monter la garde ? Krrrol peut s'en charger tout seul, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avec son timbre si chaud et suave.

Sa voix lui semblait plus grave qu'à l'habitude.

-Préfère rester ici.

A son grand soulagement la sienne, n'avait pas variée d'un pouce.

L'elfe but une gorgé à même le goulot de la bouteille qu'il avait emporté avant de la lui fourrer dans les mains.

-Bois, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle appliqua le goulot sur ses lèvres mais n'avala rien. Elle reposa la bouteille entre eux et fit mine de s'essuyer. Kiel lui sourit et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle pour rompre ce silence qu'il avait apparemment l'intention de prolonger.

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais continuer la fête ici puisque tous les autres se sont endormis, répondit-il en haussant élégamment les épaules.

-Va plutôt voir avec Krrrol, moi je n'ai pas envie de discuter de tactique.

Pourvu que ce ne soit que de tactique qu'il souhaite discuter, pria-t-elle silencieusement.

-Krrrol ? Ce ne sera pas très amusant, toi c'est nettement mieux.

Il la fit tourner son visage vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle le laissa faire un moment, savourant un baiser plus exotique que tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà échangé avec des garçons de son âge. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui avec un léger gémissement. Elle ne l'arrêta que lorsqu'il voulut passer la main sous son haut.

-Non, dit-elle fermement en posant sa paume sur son torse.

-A ton aise, murmura-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

Il se leva et retourna vers le feu en train de mourir, aucunement contrarié de s'être fait repousser. Nul doute qu'il finirait la nuit dans les bras d'une autre trafiquante, songea la jeune fille.


	2. Partie 1

**J'hésitais vraiment à poster ce chapitre; il me semblait que cette histoire n'avait eu aucun succès. Aussi je remercie beaucoup Rosevalyne pour cette review; au moins je sais que quelqu'un va lire cette histoire (jusqu'au bout ? Il n'y a que trois parties après celle-ci, mais elles ont à peu près la même longueur…).**

 _15 Trebo 5005_

Elle courait, sautait par-dessus les pierres dans cette forêt qu'elle connaissait assurément mieux que ses poursuivants. Cela dit sa connaissance du terrain ne lui permettait pas de lutter, juste de ralentir leur avancée. Car ils la rattraperaient, ils étaient plus rapides, ils étaient des elfes. Des elfes d'Omois. Des chasseurs. Des tueurs. Et c'était elle qu'ils poursuivaient.

N'empêche ç'aurait put être pire, non ? D'accord, ça pouvait difficilement être pire. Les services qui luttaient contre les trafiquants avaient mis la totale anti-transmitus, sorts d'immobilisation, escouades d'elfes violets, de thugs… Il aurait pu amener des bazookas que ça n'aurait pas paru déplacé. Même l'Imperator était là. Elle les avait vus.

C'était sa formation qui l'avait sauvé. Certains des gars avaient beau trafiquer le bang-bang depuis plus de dix ans, ce qui était un record (habituellement cinq ans dans « l'entreprise » c'était tout à fait respectable, on y restait rarement plus longtemps, à part le zombie bien sûr), mais aucun n'avait compté parmi les futurs Voleurs Patentés les plus prometteurs de l'Université d'Omois. Et si certains étaient des Assassins expérimentés, ce qui n'était pas son cas, elle avait traîné assez longtemps du côté de leur université pour développer une sorte de sixième sens qui l'avertissait du danger. Qui lui avait permis d'échapper une capture pourtant quasiment inévitable.

Obéissant à son intuition elle avait simulé un mal de ventre pour s'écarter du feu de camp où les trafiquants s'étaient attablés. Et s'était enfoncé dans les forêts d'Omois, parmi les plus dangereuses d'Autremonde. Elle avait marché pendant trois minutes, guettant, l'air de rien, les bruits environnants. Soudain elle avait senti les poils de sa nuque se hérisser, elle s'était jetée à terre et d'un même mouvement avait dégainé un sabre court. Il s'était enfoncé dans le ventre de l'elfe qui lui avait sauté dessus, celui-ci avait eu un geste peu glorieux : il s'était évanoui. Elle avait repoussé le corps et l'avait détaillé. Il était légèrement plus fin que Deyle, ce qui était normal vu que celui-ci affichait une carrure exceptionnel pour un habitant de Selenda. Son visage était fin mais ses yeux n'affichaient pas le bleu cobalt de Silkar ils étaient marrons. Il ne possédait pas non plus la balafre dont Ke'alan'til tirait une si grande fierté. Et il tenait une longue épée, pas d'arc contrairement à G'ilenra qui ne se séparait jamais du sien. Les autres hommes qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien n'étaient pas des elfes violets. Elle avait frissonné elle ne connaissait pas cet elfe. Et s'il l'avait attaqué alors qu'elle ne l'avait manifestement jamais rencontré il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seul raison à cela : ils avaient été découverts. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, elle s'était enfoncée plus profondément dans le bois, trottinant pour conserver son souffle et rester attentive aux possibles pièges. Elle avait évité un nid de blurps et un autre d'insectovors. Elle savait déjà que les elfes seraient bientôt à sa poursuite, et furieux qu'elle ait tué l'un des leurs. Ils la retrouveraient sans peine grâce à leur sens surdéveloppés et au sang qui maculait ses habits. Et il lui était impossible d'utiliser la magie, dans cette région déserte cela aurait attiré ses futurs poursuivants plus surement encore que si elle avait agité un drapeau rouge à cent mètre d'eux. Non, pas rouge, s'était-elle ravisée en regardant la végétation alentour, en partie pourpre et carmin. Malgré la distance lui parvinrent des vociférations, elle eut une pensée émut en songeant à ses compagnons qui n'avait certainement plus que quelques secondes à vivre, la justice d'Omois étant aussi expéditive que celle des trolls dans leur cas. Elle ne les reverrait sans doute jamais, avant de passer en Outremonde tout du moins. Des bruits résonnèrent, plus proches d'elle. Trop proches. Elle se mit à courir.

Elle courait, les elfes à ses trousses. Elle accéléra encore la cadence, elle ne pouvait pas se faire prendre, pas maintenant, trop de choses dépendaient d'elle. Mais ils la rattrapaient, elle entendait leurs pas, de plus en plus proche, ils étaient à une centaine de mètres tout au plus. Fébrilement elle activa un transmitus, et jura lorsque ses mains s'éteignirent, elle était encore dans la zone sous influence des anti-transmitus. Ce type de magie nécessitait pas mal d'énergie, le seul fait qu'il soit étendu sur une si grande surface prouvait l'importance de leur capture aux yeux des omoisiens. Elle savait que le réseau dont elle faisait partie ne se restreignait pas au trafic de bang-bang, il couvrait toutes les drogues, les broyettes et elle ne savait pas trop quoi encore. Une organisation importante, les services d'Omois espéraient sans doute que les prisonniers qu'ils feraient avec cette opération pourraient leur permettre de démanteler aussi les autres branches d'activités. Ils se trompaient, les niveaux étaient quasiment hermétiques seules quelques personnes passaient entre les branches, des gens importants. Elene était entrée dans la famille depuis déjà deux ans et n'en avait vu qu'un, en charge de la branche « bang-bang », Kiel'den'taril, un elfe noir aux cheveux argents, étonnement moins bagarreur que la majorité des membres de sa race, ce qui faisait surement qu'il était encore en vie. Et qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux, car s'il savait maîtriser sa colère il n'en était pas moins un Assassin professionnel. Un Maître et, même pour un elfe, l'entrainement de la Guilde n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Elle sauta par-dessus une racine d'arbre et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour accélérer encore, elle avait le souffle court. Elle s'entraînait parfois à la course, vieux vestige de son passé, mais jamais si longtemps et si vite. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne rapidement la limite des anti-transmitus. Le réseau était étendu, il était logique qu'il ait des alliés, elle en avait vu certains. L'Imperator ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'envoyer trop de Hauts mages pour maintenir cette protection. Il devait y en avoir deux ou trois tout au plus, ceux en qui la famille impériale avait une absolue confiance. Son père avait été Haut mage, elle connaissait la majorité de ceux du palais, qui pouvait bien avoir été sélectionné ? Galen Fen Embaril, peut-être, à l'époque où elle l'avait connu cet homme discret et légèrement bedonnant était réputé pour la sagesse de ses jugements et avait accompli plusieurs missions secrètes pour l'Impératrice et son demi-frère. Tilder Del Amirca aurait été parfait s'il n'avait pas perdu les faveurs des souverains suite à un scandale concernant des détournements d'argents, le chef des gardes lui avait d'ailleurs fait passer un séjour en prison avant que l'Impératrice ne le gracie. Mais le mal était fait, plus jamais il ne regagnerait sa place si enviée. Un certain Hebron Ab Zan l'avait remplacé, mais Elene doutait qu'il soit venu, ce paon prétentieux n'aimait pas se salir et allait sans doute prochainement se faire plumer par l'Impératrice, une as, elle devait le reconnaître, quand il s'agissait de palier à un manque de sous.

Toujours était-il que la puissance de trois Hauts mages ne pouvait étendre les anti-transmitus que sur une surface maximum de cinq kilomètres carré. Le camp des trafiquants devait selon toute logique se trouver au centre du cercle. Elle avait déjà parcourue près de deux kilomètres, détours non comptés. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq cents mètres à franchir, si elle survivait. Comme si on avait entendu ses pensées une flèche se ficha dans un arbre à sa droite. Instinctivement elle vira à gauche, une autre flèche vint la frôler, toujours par la droite. Quelque chose n'allait pas, les elfes étaient bien trop habile pour la rater deux fois de suite et elle n'était pas si agile que ça. Soudain elle comprit, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de la tuer, juste de l'orienter à gauche où un traquenard l'attendait surement. Deux autres flèches sifflèrent à sa droite. Elle sauta au-dessus d'un gros tronc d'arbre et faillit perdre l'équilibre quand elle atterrit dans une dépression du terrain. Profitant du couvert tout relatif que lui procurait cette chance inespérée elle fila vers la droite, courbée en deux pour ne pas se faire voir. Les elfes sautèrent l'obstacle et atterrirent souplement. Une dizaine d'entre eux continua la poursuite, l'autre moitié par contre s'arrêta pour observer les alentours et humer l'air. Ils la repérèrent en quelques secondes et d'un cri rappelèrent ceux des leurs qui avaient poursuivi leur chemin. Quelques secondes, quelques mètres, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné. Se voyant découverte, Elene se releva pour aller plus vite et fila vers l'orée de la forêt qu'elle apercevait. Sans penser une seconde qu'il puisse s'agir d'un piège elle s'élança témérairement vers la trouée. Si elle avait bien compté il ne devait lui rester qu'une centaine de mètres. Elle aperçut trop tard le gouffre qui se dressait sur son chemin, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et faire demi-tour, d'ailleurs elle n'était pas sûre que les elfes fassent de quartier. Avisant un rocher plat qui s'avançait légèrement dans le vide elle obliqua vers lui en accélérant encore pour profiter du maximum d'élan. Les elfes émergèrent à leur tour du couvert et freinèrent en découvrant la falaise, seuls six d'entre eux poursuivirent leur course. Prenant appui sur la pierre Elene s'élança et atterrit contre la falaise d'en face, légèrement sonnée par le choc, elle papillonna un instant des yeux puis grimpa rapidement à l'aide des prises présentaient par la roche, un jeu d'enfant pour tout Voleur Patenté qui se respecte. Au bruit qu'elle entendit, elle devina que les elfes avaient atterris de chaque côté de son point de chute. Elle se hissa sur la terre ferme et repris sa course au moment où le premier de ses poursuivants atteignait le haut à son tour. Sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière elle s'enfonça dans le bois qui lui faisait face. Elle entendait les elfes qui couraient juste derrière elle, en tournant la tête elle pouvait même voir l'un des guerriers qui courait à son niveau, à une demi-douzaine de mètres à peine. Ses poumons étaient en feu, des lumières semblaient apparaître aux limites de son champ de vision. Soudain son regard s'éclaircie là ! Elle voyait le voile irisé qui indiquait la fin des anti-transmitus, à une dizaine de mètres à peine. Les elfes l'avait vu aussi car ils s'approchèrent d'elle avec une rapidité déconcertante. Plus que cinq mètres. Elle sentit une main qui tentait d'accrocher son gilet, lorsque celle-ci le saisit elle tendit les bras en arrière et laissa l'habit dans les mains de son poursuivant. Deux mètres. Une flèche entailla son bras à hauteur de l'épaule. Elle gémit de douleur. Un elfe apparut à sa droite. Un mètre. Elene trébucha sur une pierre, projetée en avant elle se rétablit d'une roulade. Un trait se ficha dans l'arbre juste devant elle. Sa roulade lui fit traverser la barrière anti-transmitus. Elle vit les elfes s'élancer vers elle. Elle hurla plus qu'elle n'incanta son transmitus et se dématérialisa devant les violets qui ne furent pas inclus dans le sort.

* * *

Elene atterrit sur le sol d'une petite cabane, aux abords de Tingapour, qui n'était plus utilisée depuis quelques années et squattée en permanence par une bande de chauves-souris qui effrayait les enfants du coin. Elle resta un long moment face contre terre, à récupérer son souffle, quand elle se fut calmée elle s'assit sur le sol de terre battue. La jeune voleuse sortit une étoffe de soie fine, autre vestige d'un passé radieux, et entoura délicatement la coupure d'où s'échappait de gros bouillons de sang. Fermant les yeux pour tenter d'ignorer la douleur elle tira un coup sec sur le nœud. Elle gémit de nouveau puis examina son bandage de fortune il ne laissait rien paraître de la blessure qu'elle avait subie. Elle essuya le sang qui avait coulé le long de son bras avec un peu d'eau fraîche. La jeune fille se pencha alors sur le cas de ses vêtements souillés et, constatant l'ampleur des dégâts, les rassembla en un cercle délimité de pierres. D'un geste elle les enflamma, elle rajouta aussi le mouchoir avec lequel elle avait lavé son bras. Elle sortit de ses poches une tunique à capuchon beige et des bas de même couleur qu'elle enfila, elle fixa également deux poignards à sa ceinture, hors de vue. Elle savait que les elfes ne viendrait pas aussitôt, il faudrait déjà qu'ils fassent leur rapport, ce devait être fait à l'heure actuelle. Et leur commandant ne s'intéresserait peut-être pas immédiatement à son cas. Elle soupira, non, l'Imperator ferait d'elle sa priorité, aucun risque qu'il la laisse tranquille. Mais elle savait se fondre dans la foule, c'était son univers, là elle aurait toutes ses chances, enfin, elle l'espérait ! Ensuite il leur faudrait localiser où son transmitus l'avait amené, elle avait été idiote de se rematérialiser à Tingapour, elle aurait dû choisir une autre ville, mais elle avait instinctivement voulut rentrer chez elle. Puis il avertirait les forces de police et dépêcherait des enquêteurs sur place. Tout cela prendrait entre une demi-journée et deux jours, si ce n'était pas plus rapide.

Elene passa une main lasse sur son visage, elle en avait assez. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, elle allait tout arrêter et se tenir à carreau, finalement le fait qu'il y ait eut cette descente était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour elle. Pour elle. Mais pour les autres… Tienen, l'humain blond aux larges épaules et à la figure basané qui dirigeait leur groupe. Almirka, la grande brune élancée aux yeux de biche qui gérait habituellement les transactions. Salia, une sortcelière auburn à l'humour déplacé. Ancarian, un vieux mage expert en stratégie. San Dal Berilneim, un grand brun à la beauté ténébreuse et au maintien digne d'un prince. Kenth, un elfe blanc aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux argentés, deuxième époux de Ki'al'dara, qui maniait les poignards comme personne. Hor'men'tegen, une elfe violette en quête d'aventure et compagne de G'ilenra. Ke'alan'til, le premier mari de Ki'al'dara, un elfe violet fier de ses multiples cicatrices qu'il avait hérité d'un affrontement avec une cohorte de trolls furieux, combat dont il était le seul survivant et dont les multiples reparus n'avaient pas réussis à effacer les traces. Deyle, Silkar et G'ilenra, les fils de Ke'alan'til et Ki'al'dara, des elfes violets arborant des cheveux de même couleur et des yeux vert pour Deyle, cobalt pour Silkar et noirs pour G'ilenra. Ki'al'dara, dernière elfe de l'équipe et arborant de multiples tatouages sur sa peau violette. Krrrol, un troll à demi transformé en ogre, qui, s'il ne possédait pas la moitié d'un neurone, était un atout en combat rangé, fournissait d'excellentes diversions et connaissait par cœur sa forêt natale de Krankar. Forêt où les trafiquants se procuraient le bang-bang. A eux tous ils avaient formé un groupe exceptionnel, mais cela appartenait désormais au passé.

Elene étouffa les flammes qui venaient de finir de consumer les preuves de sa présence dans la forêt. Elle incanta un nouveau transmitus en direction du cœur de la capitale.

* * *

Elle avait raison, l'Imperator allait en faire sa priorité. Il connaissait ce type d'organisation, il suffisait qu'un seul membre en échappe pour qu'elle soit reconstituée. Les elfes, piteux, qui étaient venus lui faire leur rapport lui avait décrit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui avait un entraînement militaire et tué un de leurs camarades. Une professionnelle, probablement née au sein même des trafiquants pour en faire partie à un si jeune âge. Il détestait tuer cette sorte de personne, celles qui auraient probablement étaient de bons citoyens si elles étaient nées dans les bonnes familles. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, on ne dirigeait pas un empire en faisant preuve d'une constante clémence. De retour au palais il demanderait les enregistrements des satellites, et il la traquerait.

* * *

Inconsciente des motivations de Sandor, Elene déambulait parmi les innombrables rues de Tingapour. Les marchands de tous peuples attiraient à grands cris le chaland, proposant des articles plus inattendus les uns que les autres parfums qui ne parvenait pas à éclipser l'odeur des bacs de couleurs, griffons apprivoisés, rites aux buts occultes, vêtements, ingrédients magiques, teintures, peintures, bracelets d'invisibilité… C'était justement ces bracelets qui attiraient son attention, elle doutait de leur efficacité mais ils avaient une jolie couleur. Elle s'approcha de l'étale tenu par un jeune nonsos, et se mit à examiner les babioles comme si elle était une cliente. Sentant une affaire le marchand s'avança.

-C'est un bracelet de cuir de spalenditas, il porte un sort permettant de dissimuler les odeurs, lui déclara le vendeur.

L'objet était d'un noir luisant, joli, mais pas son genre, elle le reposa sur l'étale et s'intéressa à son voisin.

-Et celui-là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus aigue qu'à la normale.

-Ce shamballa est à la dernière mode sur terre, ses fils sont en laine de braaa noire et les perles sont des pierres elfiques. Elles vont à merveille avec vos yeux.

C'était vrai, le bijou était magnifique, les perles du même vert que son regard.

-Combien coûte-t-il ?

-Un crédit-mut argent, répondit le marchand avec son plus beau sourire.

-C'est cher pour un simple bracelet, remarqua-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas seulement pour faire joli, il a aussi été ensorcelé par un Haut mage pour pouvoir rendre invisible son porteur à volonté, protesta le jeune homme.

-Quel Haut mage ?

-Maître Alenn Car Amiel, déclara le marchant en bombant le torse.

-Oh ? Il se trouve que je connais maître Alenn Car Amiel, il ne fait jamais rien gratuitement. Je ne pense pas que ta boutique puisse se permettre ses services.

Le nonsos se tortilla un instant puis, voyant son regard ferme, fini par avouer :

-D'accord, c'est mon frère qui l'a ensorcelé, mais il est quand même efficace, regarde.

Accompagnant la parole au geste il disparut subitement après avoir enfilé le shamballa.

-Et ton frère, il est quoi exactement ? interrogea-t-elle dans le vide.

Le marchand réapparut.

-Il est premier sortcelier au palais, son maître est Getis Tar Maliener. Il a seize ans.

-Son sort tiendra toujours moins que celui d'un maître, c'est une arnaque au client.

Elle promena la main sur les bracelets de toutes couleurs.

-Cela dit, je suis prête à passer l'éponge si tu me laisse celui-là, déclara-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Le vendeur hésita.

-Tu n'en parles à personne alors, hein ? voulut-il s'assurer.

-Accordé.

Et elle tourna les talons en mettant le bracelet, elle avait repéré le geste, il suffisait d'appuyer sur la pierre du milieu pour enclencher le sort. Elle attendit d'être quelques rues plus loin pour sortir la dizaine de bracelets qu'elle avait fauchés. Elle les aligna sur ses bras nus et se mit à crier :

-Bracelets d'invisibilité, bracelets d'invisibilité, bracelets masquant votre odeur !

Une bande de premiers lui acheta deux bracelets d'invisibilité et un anti-odeur après qu'elle est largement vanté leurs mérites et leur ai assuré qu'ils avaient été enchanté par le Haut mage Fenil Ab Tacaratz.

* * *

-Elle s'est rematérialisée dans la périphérie de la ville, déclara le thug. Elle réactivé un transmitus du même endroit vers le cœur de Tingapour. Au quartier des peintres et des teinturiers, sa signature magique s'est perdue dans le flux.

-Elle cherche à brouiller les sens des elfes, pronostiqua l'Imperator.

Ils ne peuvent plus savoir par où elle est partie, continua-t-il mentalement. Mais cela peut se retourner contre elle, il suffit de chercher quelqu'un sentant la teinture, ou un anti-odorus, elle avait certainement prévu cette éventualité.

Il remercia le thug puis quitta le bureau sans une autre parole. Il ne vit pas le localisateur vérifier qu'il était bien parti puis taper rapidement un numéro sur sa boule de cristal.

-Oui ? interrogea une voix sans timbre et sans qu'apparaisse une image.

-Il semblerait qu'il y ait eut une survivante, chuchota le thug.

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'elle s'est rematérialisée dans le quartier des teinturiers.

-Les teinturiers… Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit, vous serez récompensé.

La communication coupa.

* * *

Elle se promena pendant une heure dans la capitale, vendant six autres bracelets. Elle fourra ceux qui lui restaient dans ses poches et se fondit dans les ombres après avoir incanté un anti-odorus. Elle réapparut les quartiers des tapissiers, des couvreurs et des vitriers dépassés. Sans la moindre hésitation elle se dirigea vers une petite maison aux volets et aux murs bleus et or.

Arrivée au perron elle repoussa son capuchon sur ses épaules et frappa cinq coups. Elle entendit un remue-ménage à l'intérieur puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme au visage jovial qui sourit en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

-Elene ! s'exclama un petit garçon de cinq ans aux yeux d'un bleu profond et aux cheveux noirs de nuit.

-Mélégan, petite fripouille ! Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Très bien, sa présence me rajeunit de dix ans, entre.

-Merci, Dame Auria.

* * *

-Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec le bang-bang ? interrogea l'un des elfes qui était embusqué sur un toit voisin.

-Je dirais plutôt une garde d'enfant, répondit un autre.

-De toute manière avec le mouchard que tu lui as collé pendant qu'elle vendait ses bracelets on entendra tout ce qu'ils diront, renchérit un troisième.

Les deux autres elfes qui étaient resté silencieux jusqu'à présent firent signe aux autres de se taire pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur les informations que leur délivrait leurs casques.

* * *

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Elene, remarqua la vieille femme.

-Il a fallu déplacer tout le stock du magasin vers une autre réserve, répondit avec aplomb la trafiquante. Il y en avait tellement qu'on a dû finir à la main, évidemment la moitié du personnel s'était fait porté pâle. Ça m'a quand même valu une augmentation de salaire, finit-elle en tendant l'argent que lui avaient rapporté les bracelets.

-Voyons, tu sais bien que je ne veux pas être payée, le bonheur de pouvoir m'occuper de ton petit frère me suffit, protesta la sortcelière.

-Alors contre un reparus ? Je suis moulue de partout.

La veille femme éclata de rire.

-Accordé, tu parviens toujours à tes fins, toi !

-C'est plus dur quand elles sont honnêtes.

-Cesse de dire des choses pareilles, jeune Voleuse, la tança Dame Auria.

-Ex Voleuse, je ne peux pas poursuivre mon entraînement et gagner de quoi payer le mien et celui de X'ici.

-Tu es sûre que l'université ne peut pas te faire une fleur ? demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois.

-Je pais déjà assez irrégulièrement celui de X'ici, sans les contacts de maman elle serait déjà à la porte.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Mélégan s'endormait lentement sur les genoux de sa sœur.

-Et tu l'as revu ? demanda doucement la sortcelière.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Non, et c'est mieux ainsi. Debout, petit lutin, reprit-elle après un moment de silence en secouant le garçon.

-Je suis pas un lutin, protesta-t-il.

-Petit troll alors ?

-Non, les trolls ils savent pas parler bien.

-Parce que tu crois que tu parles bien ?

-Je parle bien écoute : Soyez bienvenue en mon humble demeure, ô grand chevalier de l'Etendard. Puisse les mille et un dieux bénir votre présent en ces lieux, déclama-t-il d'une voix grave. Alors, hein que je parle bien, hein ?

-C'est l'histoire que je suis en train de lui lire, pouffa Dame Auria.

-Noble chevalier, je n'ai jamais entendu plus beau discours, improvisa la jeune fille.

-Comment tu fais pour parler aussi bien ?

-Je me suis entraînée, grenouille.

-Je suis pas une grenouille, protesta de nouveau le garçon.

Dame Auria sourit, heureuse de voir les deux enfants se chamailler.

* * *

-Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de suivre la suite, on apprendra rien, déclara un elfe en enlevant ses écouteurs. Tu avais raison, c'était une garde d'enfant, rien à voir avec ce que nous recherchons.

-Elle va rester ici combien de temps environ, selon vous ?

-Le temps de se débarrasser de son frère sans doute, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle passe la nuit ici.

L'un des elfes fit signe aux autres de se taire. Tous obéir et se figèrent, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes sans percevoir quoique ce soit, puis l'un d'eux entendit un bruit semblable à celui que fait une légère pluie en tombant. Sauf que le ciel étoilé était vierge de nuages. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à en distinguer l'origine. Un autre elfe lui indiqua le haut d'un toit, il fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait, pas plus qu'il ne sentait, rien. Puis une ombre se détacha du sol et sauta à la maison suivante, il eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, la silhouette ne tenait manifestement pas à se faire repérer, il fallait vraiment savoir qu'elle était là. Brusquement elle s'immobilisa le temps d'un instant et fit demi-tour, disparaissant avant que les elfes ne puissent bouger un seul muscle.

-Vous pensez ce que je pense ? finit par interroger l'un des elfes.

-Je pense que c'était un trafiquant.

-Je dirais plutôt un Assassin.

-Moi un elfe.

-Il pourrait être tout à la fois.

-Il ou elle.

-Bref une énigme de plus.

-Et il nous a vus.

-Dix contre un qu'il la cherchait aussi et que notre présence lui a donné sa réponse.

-Je ne tiens pas le pari, il faudra prévenir les supérieurs.

-Pas tout de suite, pour l'instant on est juste censé récolter le maximum d'informations, nos boules de cristal sont surement sur écoute, cette opération était censée être ultrasecrète.

* * *

Elene sortit quelques heures plus tard, et se mêla à la foule d'une grande artère. Les elfes jurèrent quand ils constatèrent qu'elle avait de nouveau changé de vêtements, portant désormais du noir. Elle faisait attention de rester en périphérie du courant central, il était si simple d'encercler quelqu'un et de le poignarder au milieu d'une foule. Les elfes faillirent perdre sa trace par trois fois, l'humaine était plus douée que prévu pour ce qui était de les semer. De fait ils finirent par la perdre. La silhouette attendait cette occasion depuis quelques temps déjà, elle laissa la voleuse prendre un peu d'avance sur ses poursuivants. Quand elle estima que celle-ci avait mis assez de distance elle se glissa dans une ruelle peu fréquentée devant laquelle sa proie devait passer.

La jeune voleuse scrutait attentivement les alentours, enchainant les détours au cas où elle aurait été suivie. Non, elle _était_ suivie. Elle avait repéré le mouchard en changeant de vêtements, à présent celui-ci enregistrait les bruits d'une discothèque par laquelle elle était passée. Elle espérait semer ses poursuivants, elle leur avait déjà donné l'adresse d'une partie de sa famille, pas question qu'elle leur donne celle de l'autre. Elle se mêla plus encore à la foule, si tant est que cela soit possible, écoutant les moindres bruits. Cela ne la sauva pas.

Venue de nulle part une main gantée la saisit alors qu'elle passait devant une petite ruelle. Elle fut brutalement ramenée contre le torse de son agresseur, plutôt grand d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans la ruelle, à quelques pas, dans l'avenue, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Avisant la main qui la bâillonnait, elle mordit le cuir noir de toutes ses forces. Son ravisseur la balança contre un mur, elle roula sur le côté, dégainant ses deux poignards. L'assaillant abattit ses poings à l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait une seconde auparavant. Elle contre-attaqua violemment, éraflant à peine la tenue de cuir noire. Elle ne vit pas arriver le vigoureux direct qui l'étourdit suffisamment pour que son agresseur la maîtrise sans peine.

Elle reprit ses esprits immobilisée au sol par les jambes de son attaquant, la pointe d'un de ses couteaux appuyée sur la nuque. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester au centre de la foule, finalement. Elle s'immobilisa en apercevant une mèche argenté qui s'était échappée du capuchon de son agresseur. Avec un soupir elle se détendit.

-Il y a un contrat sur ma tête ? interrogea-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

-Oui, ainsi que sur tous ceux de l'ex branche « bang-bang », murmura une voix grave au timbre indéniablement masculin. Mais ton meurtre n'est pas assez côté, tu ne vaux quasiment rien sur le marché de l'assassinat.

-Ex branche ? Vous ne comptez pas la recréer ?

-Oh si, mais je vais attendre que l'Imperator se soit calmé, ses intrusions dans notre système commencent à devenir fatigantes, répondit-il en retirant la lame de son cou.

Fatigantes, des dizaines de gens étaient morts et lui trouvait ça « fatigant ». Elle était écœurée par l'attitude de l'Assassin, n'empêche la mort était courante dans sa profession.

-Et ils sont morts ? demanda-t-elle, préoccupée par le sort de ses compagnons.

-Non, pas encore, pour l'instant les services d'Omois sont en train de les cuisiner pour qu'ils crachent tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est-à-dire rien, dit-il calmement en se curant les ongles avec son poignard.

La jeune voleuse frissonna de peur aux vues du sort de ses amis.

-Tu es vraiment trop sensible, constata l'Assassin en observant sa main pour voir si le résultat était parfait. Il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments dans le trafic.

-Il n'y a pas de place au sentiment pour les Assassins, plutôt, corrigea la jeune fille.

-Oh que si, le plaisir est un sentiment éprouvé en abondance, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude à son oreille.

-Et qui ne me tente pas le moins du monde, merci, déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-De rien, dit-il en repoussant légèrement l'encolure du haut qu'elle portait.

-Je suis sérieuse, vos plaisirs douteux ne me branchent absolument pas.

-Elene… chuchota-t-il en faisant trainer les syllabes de son prénom. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin de ton accord pour te faire hurler de plaisir ?

-Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des personnes qui sont en train de me chercher dans toute la capitale en ce moment même, articula-t-elle avec froideur.

-Dommage, murmura-t-il en se redressant, sa voix reprenant son timbre normal. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Mais j'attendrais, dans quelques années se sera toi qui te jettera dans mes bras.

-Je suis impatiente de voir ça, ironisa l'Apprentie Voleuse.

-Vraiment ? interrogea-t-il, des traces de désir dans sa voix.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin, euh… s'embrouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle finit par se taire pour ne pas se rendre complètement ridicule.

-Pourrais-je me relever, maintenant ?

-Pourquoi ? Moi j'aime bien cette position, déclara nonchalamment l'Assassin en s'intéressant à sa deuxième main.

-Je croyais que votre métier nécessitait un minimum d'attention, le railla-t-elle. J'ai dit que j'étais suivie…

-… Par des elfes guerriers, je sais, et d'ailleurs tu les as semés sinon je ne serais pas là, termina-t-il.

Il finit de se curer la main puis se releva. Elene se redressa à son tour. L'Assassin repoussa sa capuche, dévoilant un visage aux traits sculpturaux, comme ciselé dans un marbre noir aux veines argent, un nez à faire damner un empereur romain, une bouche plus que tentante, des yeux d'un gris argenté, des sourcils filant vers ses tempes, des oreilles pointues, presque entièrement cachées par une cascade de cheveux, argentés eux aussi, rassemblés en une natte guerrière qui lui allait à mi dos. Grand mais svelte, on devinait sa musculature dans ses gestes souples plus qu'on ne la voyait, il était sanglé d'un costume noir qui le rendait presque invisible. Devant elle se tenait le Maître Assassin Kiel'den'taril, responsable du trafic de bang-bang dans tout Omois et mondialement recherché bien que sans nom et sans visage.

Conscient de son examen, il lui adressa un sourire carnassier et se jeta sur elle. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, la laissant presque déçue quand il se retira. Il la fixa dans les yeux, la tête inclinée en avant du fait qu'il avait une vingtaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle.

-Tu prétends toujours que tu n'as pas envie de moi ? chuchota-t-il comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait passé les bras sous ses aisselles et qu'ils étaient désormais agrippés à ses épaules. Gênée, elle relâcha sa prise et détourna le regard. Avec un soupir il s'écarta d'un pas.

-Je ne comprends pas que vous manifestiez un tel intérêt pour moi après m'avoir à peine regardé pendant des années, reprit-elle d'une voix ferme.

-Je t'avais vu depuis déjà un an, assura-t-il en balayant l'air et son argument d'un geste de la main. Que veux-tu que nous fassions puisque tu as écarté mon agréable proposition ? demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué en lui rendant son arme.

Elle rêvait ou cette confrontation était en train de se transformer en un rendez-vous galant ? Autant mettre toute suite les choses au point, songea-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta, posa les mains sur les hanches et le fixa dans les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Rien, j'arrête le trafic. Tous les membres de mon groupe seront bientôt morts, je ne sais plus rien qui soit utile aux omoisiens. Je vais me tenir à carreau et reprendre tout à zéro. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le visage de l'elfe qui lui faisait face se para d'un rictus cruel tandis qu'il la plaquait contre le mur.

-Ecoutes bien ma jolie, une fois qu'on y est entré on ne quitte pas le trafic, si tu t'y risques je tuerais ton petit chiard de frère, puis je m'occuperais de tout le reste de ta famille, suis-je bien clair ?

La gorge écrasé Elene fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Satisfait, l'assassin la relâcha et s'enfuit par la maison voisine. Elle entendit un bref cri étouffé en provenance de la modeste bicoque tandis qu'elle se massait la gorge, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

* * *

Ce fut Bey'el qui retrouva sa trace, les elfes étaient arrivés juste à temps pour entendre les menaces du trafiquant. Ils virent parfaitement l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de la jeune fille, et la virent accepter. Par contre ce qu'ils ne purent distinguer le visage de l'assassin, seulement sa chevelure argent. Lorsqu'il lâcha la gorge de sa proie, deux d'entre eux se glissèrent dans la maison par laquelle il s'enfuyait.

Rodé à l'art des batailles et de la chasse ils ne perçurent pourtant rien avant que Kiel'den'taril ne surgisse de l'ombre et ne tranche la gorge de l'elfe guerrier le plus proche. Avec un cri de guerre le second se précipita sur lui. Cri qui mourut lorsque le poignard s'enfonça dans son cou. L'elfe essuya avec application son arme sur une tenture puis la rangea dans son fourreau. Avisant d'un coffret à bijou il l'ouvrit et saisit une pleine poignée de joyaux de sa main gantée. Il fila vers la porte de derrière qui ne serait sans doute pas gardée, égorgea le propriétaire sur lequel il avait un contrat, et disparut dans la nuit. Il avait d'autres meurtres à accomplir avant le lever du jour.

* * *

Elene se releva avec difficulté, consciente qu'elle devait s'éloigner au plus vite de la maison où refroidissait surement un cadavre. Titubant légèrement elle rejoignit une autre rue et activa le bracelet, les menaces de l'assassin avaient sapées ses forces. Un seul des elfes la suivit, elle leur avait désignée son contact, il ne leur restait plus qu'à obtenir l'ordre de l'arrêter. Les deux autres glissèrent au sol pour voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas récolter d'indices supplémentaire, quoique cette conversation leur fournisse toutes les preuves nécessaires.

-Des traces de bagarre, observa le premier.

-Il l'a trainé ici depuis la grande rue, elle a cherché à sa défendre avant de le reconnaître, déduisit le second.

-Et il l'a gardé maintenue au sol un moment avant notre arrivée, ajouta l'elfe.

-Mais pas d'odeur, pas d'impact de magie, ils se sont battus uniquement avec leurs poings, poursuivit l'autre en désignant un mur d'apparence tout à fait normal. Ils ont chacun utilisé différents gadgets pour se rendre inodore.

-Des professionnels, conclut l'autre. Et avec des poignards aussi.

-Je vais faire le rapport, regarde si tu peux en apprendre plus.

Les deux elfes s'immobilisèrent en entendant un râle en provenance de la petite maison. Sans se consulter ils se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte et l'enfoncèrent d'un coup de pied. Oubliant son entraînement militaire, l'un des deux se précipita vers les corps de ses camarades étendus dans la pénombre. Constatant que l'inconscient ne se faisait pas hacher menu, le deuxième s'avança à son tour, rasant les murs. Il s'accroupit devant le corps de son compagnon et secoua lentement la tête en notant l'absence de pouls.

-Enril ! Il respire encore, l'appela l'autre, penché sur son frère, avant d'incanter un reparus.

La magie illumina ses mains mais n'eut aucune action sur la plaie à la gorge que présentait l'elfe.

-Le salaud, il a enchanté son couteau pour qu'on ne puisse en soigner ses blessures, murmura Enril, apparemment impassible.

Le mourant tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais seul un affreux gargouillis fut entendu. Enril pressa la profonde entaille pour empêcher l'elfe de se vider de son sang, puis se pencha jusqu'à ce que son oreille touche la bouche du blessé.

-K…Ki…, chuchota-t-il si bas que seul le plus proche l'entendit.

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire passer la suite de son message oralement il désigna ses cheveux blancs puis, comme si l'effort avait été trop grand, il expira. Bey'el poussa un hurlement de détresse et de rage et se releva. Enril l'assomma avant qu'il ne massacre complètement sa scène de crime. Il rattrapa le corps et le posa dans un coin, puis tenta, sans grand espoir, un revivus qui n'eut pas plus d'effet que le reparus. L'elfe incanta un sort de conservation puis se retourna froidement, il observa attentivement la pièce, puis, guidé par son odorat, gravit l'escalier. Entrant dans une chambre il constata la présence d'un troisième mort, celui-ci n'avait manifestement pas souffert puisqu'il avait quitté ce monde pendant son sommeil.

L'elfe redescendit, se plaqua contre un mur, puis dégaina sa boule de cristal et tapa un numéro. Le visage de l'Imperator, encore à demi endormi, dans sa chambre s'afficha. Il avait demandé que les rapports lui soient faits sans aucun intermédiaire, tenant à être le premier informé des derniers rebondissements de l'affaire. Son regard s'aiguisa en reconnaissant l'elfe qui lui faisait face.

-Votre Majesté Impériale, s'inclina celui-ci.

-Capitaine Enril, répondit Sandor, lui demandant implicitement de continuer.

-J'ai trois cadavres dont deux de mes elfes, assassinés en quelques secondes à peine.

L'Imperator connaissait la valeur de l'unité créée par l'elfe, celle-ci avait déjà démantelée plusieurs trafics dans ce genre, il ne prit donc pas l'évènement à la légère.

-Où es-tu ?

-Dans une petite maison de couleur blanche aux volets marron écaillés avec une glycine sur la façade donnant sur une petite ruelle débouchant sur la grande artère traversant le quartier des menuisiers, zone est.

-Parfait, restes-y, j'envoie des thugs.

-Oui, votre Majesté Impériale.

L'imperator coupa la communication et sauta sur ses pieds, partant rassembler une douzaine de thugs de confiances.

* * *

Il jura, il l'avait perdu, celle qu'il avait cru suivre s'était révélé n'être qu'un vieil ivrogne, ç'aurait été trop facile. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller faire son rapport à Enril. Sans un bruit il fit demi-tour et retourna là où il avait abandonné son capitaine.

Il avait à peine quitté la place qu'un mendiant vêtu de noir se leva et alla taper l'épaule de l'ivrogne. Surpris, celui-ci se retourna, la main en profita pour décrocher la bourse qui pendait à sa ceinture. Puis son propriétaire continua sa route tandis que l'ivrogne cherchait toujours à comprendre qui l'avait frappé. Seul un bracelet orné de perles vertes flamboyantes témoignait de l'identité du voleur.

* * *

Agenouillé à quelques centimètres du carrelage, l'Imperator observait la marque laissée sur la gorge d'un elfe, le premier tué d'après Enril puisque le second avait succombé dans les bras de Bey'el. C'était un travail de professionnel, les elfes étaient particulièrement vifs et celui-ci n'avait même pas eu le temps de bouger, comme le prouvait le trait rectiligne. Il fallait un elfe pour surpasser un elfe, ou un vampyr buveur de sang humain, qui étaient bien plus rares et impitoyablement chassés par les leurs. Un elfe plus probablement. Et un trafiquant de bang-bang tout aussi probablement. Il se pencha davantage, à la limite du champ de protection, une particule de métal était restée coincée dans la chair. Les enquêteurs avaient déjà photographié le cadavre sous tous les angles possibles, il sortit une pincette des profondeurs insondables de ses poches. Délicatement, il écarta ce qui restait des muscles et retira la minuscule paillète ternie qu'il rangea dans un tube avant que quiconque puisse s'apercevoir qu'il avait trouvé un indice.

Il se releva et se posta dans un coin, cherchant à déterminer la chronologie des événements. Enril lui avait dit avoir envoyé les deux elfes suivre le meurtrier, ils étaient entrés par la fenêtre à sa droite qui était encore ouverte. Ils s'étaient immobilisés au milieu de la pièce, à neufs pas d'écart l'un de l'autre, résuma-t-il en observant la disposition des corps. L'assassin s'était glissé derrière celui qu'il venait d'examiner, il avait placé son arme, un poignard surement, sur la gorge de l'elfe, la lame s'était enfoncé dans le mouvement. La paillète montrait qu'il avait d'abord tranché les veines de la gauche vers la droit, puis avait repassé de la droite vers la gauche en appuyant plus. Il n'avait donc pas était éclaboussé par le sang. L'elfe était tombé à genoux, le deuxième passage de la lame avait coupé les nerfs reliant la tête au reste du corps, il n'avait donc même pas pu porter la main à sa gorge. Le deuxième elfe s'était précipité, le meurtrier avait envoyé son couteau qui avait atteint l'assaillant à la gorge avant qu'il puisse faire trois pas.

Non, ça ne collait pas, c'était beaucoup trop rapide, même pour un elfe.

L'elfe s'était précipité et avait était touché avant qu'il puisse faire _cinq_ pas. Mais là c'était trop lent, à moins que ce ne soit plutôt un humain qui voudrait se faire passer pour un elfe, mais il ne les aurait pas attaqués aussi témérairement, et il n'aurait pas eu cette agilité sur les toits.

L'Imperator regarda de nouveau la scène du crime, le premier elfe était un violet, pas le second, les couleurs de leur sang étaient différentes, mais dans quelques heures on ne pourrait plus distinguer l'une de l'autre. Le sang du violet avait éclaboussé jusqu'aux murs de la salle, témoignant la violence de l'attaque, mais le sang du second était aussi présent juste devant la tête de son compagnon.

-Xandiar, appela l'Imperator.

Le grand thug, pour l'instant simple sous-officier, et entièrement dévoué à la famille impériale, avait une analyse assez proche de celle de Sandor mais était plus habitué aux assassinats qu'il résolvait habituellement avec brio. Le garde délaissa le coffret à bijoux qu'il venait de saupoudrer pour en relever les empreintes pour venir s'agenouiller à côté de l'Imperator. Il avait écouté le rapport d'Enril et avait participé au raid de la forêt, il savait donc de quoi il en retournait.

-Votre Majesté Impériale ?

-Que penses-tu de ça ? interrogea l'Imperator en lui montrant la traîné de sang rouge parmi le sang bleuté.

Le thug cogita un instant puis déclara :

-On dirait que l'assassin s'est avancé pour enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge de l'elfe, celui-ci s'est reculé et a basculé en arrière. Ce n'est qu'après que l'agresseur a repris son arme et s'est intéressé au coffret à bijoux, répondit-il docilement.

-Exactement, l'elfe a eu le temps de reculer de deux pas, l'assassin a donc en théorie du sang sur le bras ou plus puisqu'il n'a pas utilisé de magie à part pour jeter un anti-tempus. Montres moi ce que tu as appris du coffret.

Donc pas neuf mais sept pas.

-Il y avait quelques gouttes de sang qui a probablement coulé de la lame à côté, j'en ai déduis qu'il s'en était approché. La poudre devrait agir dans quelques minutes.

La boule de l'Imperator vibra, celui-ci s'isola et son interlocuteur chuchota d'un ton précipité, comme s'il craignait de se voir transformé en quelque chose de pas très catholique. Les traits de Sandor se crispèrent mais il se contenta de demander s'ils savaient comment et coupa suite à une diplomatique réponse négative.

Ils étaient morts. Tous. Tous ceux grâce auquel il espérait pouvoir démanteler cet agaçant trafic qu'il combattait depuis des années. Sauf une, heureusement. Et dans ses prisons qui plus est. Ce trafic disposait d'encore plus de ressources qu'il ne le croyait. Et cela le mettait en rage.

* * *

C'était juste devant elle, cette petite maison d'apparence délabrée à un étage, c'était là qu'elle vivait désormais. C'était moins bien que le petit palais qu'elle habitait auparavant avec sa famille mais c'était toujours mieux que le dessous d'un porche, et elle était heureuse que son propriétaire accepte de les héberger. Elle examina attentivement la petite place quasiment déserte bien que Tingapour ne dorme jamais. D'un pas vif elle traversa la place et s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle sombre. Sans ralentir elle prit appui sur une borne et sauta par-dessus un mur. Elle atterrit dans la petite cour dallée, les herbes qui avaient poussées entre les pierres amortirent le bruit de ses pas. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de la fenêtre qu'elle força en quelques secondes, toujours dans le plus parfait silence. Et enjamba la croisée… et s'arrêta net, un couteau à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Vous avez tous décidé de me tuer aujourd'hui ? grommela Elene en rencontrant le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Tu as encore des progrès à faire si tu veux un jour me surprendre, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire tordant son visage en lame de couteau.

Il reposa le couteau avec lequel il était en train d'éplucher une pomme de terre.

-Qui a tenté de t'éliminer ?

Ouille, maudite langue, diversion vite.

-Personne, je me suis pris une planche sur l'épaule, le sortcelier qui dirigeait le chantier m'a administré un reparus après avoir houspillé son charpentier. Ce n'était pas censé être mon travail ? interrogea-t-elle en désignant le bac de légumes.

-Si, mais je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas ce soir, répondit-il en lui cédant la place.

Derrière lui le ronronnement amicale de Lefa, son lynx de familier qu'elle préférait laisser ici durant ses expéditions, l'accueillit avec chaleur.

-Tu n'es pas marrante, se plaignit une fillette d'une dizaine d'années aux long cheveux aile-de-corbeau et aux yeux bleus, une moue désapprobatrice peinte sur son joli visage en sortant de derrière la tenture où elle s'était cachée.

Elene ne tiqua pas, elle avait repéré la présence de sa petite sœur presque immédiatement.

-Tu aurais pu être un voleur et je t'aurais sauté dessus pour t'empêcher de mettre la maison à sac, poursuivit la petite, déçue.

-Salut, X'ici. Et non, de toute manière si j'avais voulu cambriolé ici j'aurais attendu qu'Elberth parte en mission à l'autre bout du monde et que tu sois à l'université. Par contre j'ai pensé que ceci te plairais peut-être, déclara la voleuse en sortant deux bracelets.

-C'est quoi ? interrogea la fillette, toute contrariété oublié, en s'emparant du cadeau.

-L'un sert à te rendre invisible, l'autre à dissimuler ton odeur, mais fait attention, les sorts ne tiendront pas longtemps.

-Comment on les active ?

-C'est un secret, il faut que tu le découvre toi-même, intervint Elberth.

Ravie, la petite fonça au salon pour essayer de faire fonctionner les bracelets.

-Et toi, interdiction d'utiliser la magie, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Elene.

Elle hocha la tête, elle ne comptait de toute manière pas le faire, elle ne tenait pas à se faire repérer.

Pendant ce temps un leurre à son image continuait son chemin.

* * *

-C'est la dernière chose qu'il ait dite, affirma Enril.

Il avait attiré l'attention de l'Imperator d'un discret signe alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à rentrer au palais. Il ne restait plus que des thugs dans la pièce en dehors de lui, Enril s'était donc agenouillé à côté de Sandor pour lui montrer une blessure sur le cadavre que l'Imperator faisait semblant d'examiner de nouveau.

-Ki, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de Ki'al'saran, l'autre de mes elfes mort ce soir. Ey'nerl, n'était pas du genre sentimental, je crois qu'il a reconnu son meurtrier et a voulu me donner son nom. Il n'a pas eu le temps de prononcer en entier le mot mais il m'a montré ses cheveux. Je pense qu'il faut chercher parmi les personnes ayant les cheveux argentés et dont le nom commence par Ki.

L'Imperator hocha la tête comme s'il confirmait l'avis de l'elfe sur le cadavre. Il se releva et incanta un transmitus pour se rendre jusqu'au tapis camouflé aux abords du quartier qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Il s'approcha sans méfiance quand une ombre le heurta violemment. Par réflexe il tendit la main et saisit la cape que portait l'inconnu. Il n'eut que le temps de voir une chevelure sombre et des yeux verts avant que la silhouette gainée de noir ne s'évanouisse de nouveau dans les ombres. Il fit un pas en avant dans le but de rappeler à l'ordre l'inconnu quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir les restes d'une boule de verre brisée dans les plis des vêtements passe partout qu'il avait revêtu. Aussitôt qu'il vit les éclats le sort se dissipa et les bouts de verre, si tant est que ce soit du verre, disparurent. Seul resta un bout de papier plié, curieux, Sandor le déplia, le parchemin n'était orné que de trois mots marqués à la hâte :

 _Ne montez pas !_

Victime d'un soudain accès de paranoïa l'Imperator s'éloigna du tapis sans toutefois le perdre de vu. Dégainant sa boule de cristal il ordonna aux thugs présents sur le véhicule de décoller. Le tapis s'éleva à une trentaine de mètres puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il explosa littéralement.

Incrédule, Sandor regarda les décombres retomber au sol, il ne restait presque rien.

Soudain quelqu'un le poussa et l'aplatit au sol, une dague d'acier se ficha à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait la seconde d'avant. Avant que l'Imperator ne puisse s'attaquer à son agresseur la silhouette se releva, lança un destructus dans la direction d'où était partit le projectile puis fila à toutes jambes. Sandor se redressa, vit la dague, et le corps de l'assassin tomber. Il bondit sur ses pieds et fila à la poursuite de son sauveur. Zigzagant entre les personnes que l'incident avait attiré l'homme ne perdait pas de vu la frêle silhouette qui passait son temps à disparaître. Ce n'était que grâce à son entraînement quotidien et à celui d'Imperator qu'il parvenait encore à la voir. Il parvint à un boulevard à l'entrée duquel il avait aperçu la silhouette, la voie qu'il venait de parcourir était encombrée de monde qui pestait contre les effrits qui avaient bloqué le quartier où s'était produit le drame en un temps record. Dans ce carrefour par contre la circulation était fluide. Il ne voyait nulle part celui ou celle qu'il poursuivait, il regarda attentivement le boulevard à la recherche d'un bout de tissu noir. Tous ceux qu'il vit, quatre, étaient soit trop grand soit trop petits pour être ce qu'il poursuivait. Il allait abandonner quand une voix retentit au niveau de son genou :

-Tu as perdu ta belle, monseigneur ? interrogea d'une voix ironique un vieux mendiant édenté.

Alors c'était une femme. L'Imperator allait démentir lorsque lui vint une idée.

-Oui, saurais-tu où elle est ? demanda-t-il sur un ton innocent.

-Tu n'es pas le premier, d'habitude elle me donne une pièce pour que j'égare ses soupirants, elle a tort, ces elfes étaient très mignons.

Pour qu'il égare des elfes ? Alors elle faisait partie de ceux qu'il avait fait suivre. Maintenant que le vieillard en parlait, il se souvenait du cas d'un des trafiquants. Voilà pourquoi mes patrouilles n'ont jamais réussi à remonter jusqu'à son domicile, réalisa-t-il, elle a payé des gens pour les désinformer. Il avait fait repérer et surveiller divers membres du réseau de trafiquant qui avait été démantelé, mais il n'avait pas pu apprendre grand-chose car elle s'était volatilisé quelques heures seulement après le début de la filature.

-Mais je fais surtout ça pour m'amuser, poursuivit le vieillard inconscient des réflexions de son interlocuteur. Tu n'aurais pas quelques crédits-mut ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Comprenant qu'il n'écouterait la suite que s'il payait Sandor sortit un crédit-mut or de sa bourse et le plaça devant le nez du vieillard. Celui-ci tendit vivement sa main crasseuse mais ne réussit pas à se saisir de la pièce.

-Où est-elle ?

Le vieillard se mit à geindre des mots sans le moindre sens, à mi-chemin entre la supplication et les injures. Lassé l'Imperator le saisit à la gorge, coupant net ses jérémiades, et articula distinctement :

-Tu l'auras si tu me dis où elle se trouve.

Il relâcha légèrement la pression pour permettre au vieillard de répondre.

-Le magasin de vêtements en face.

Sandor se redressa et lui lança la pièce avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers l'endroit indiqué, sans prêter plus d'attention au mendiant qui rampa dans l'ombre d'un porche.

Il entra dans le magasin portant l'enseigne _Curtis & fille, ménages de tous moyens, _il ne vit d'abord que deux vieilles dames discutant des prix de tel ou tel article puis il remarqua une jeune rousse qui observait une boîte de nuit à travers une fenêtre. Jugeant étrange d'entrer dans une boutique pour se contenter d'observer l'extérieur il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. La femme se retourna, en la voyant de face l'Imperator se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé : cette fille avait au moins une trentaine d'années, un nez empâté au centre d'un visage rond quoique charmant, des tâches de rousseurs, aucune souplesse et ses yeux bruns étaient ronds comme des billes. Elle était aussi bien plus grande que la frêle silhouette qu'il avait poursuivie. Ses lentilles permettant de voir à travers les illusions n'en dévoilaient aucune cette fille était une simple nonsos. La jeune femme adressa son plus beau sourire au visage magiquement modifié pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

-Oui, on m'a dit que ma sœur était entrée ici, j'aimerais la retrouver, sauriez-vous où elle est ?

-Oh, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement déçu. Je suis désolé, la maison ne vend que des vêtements pour nonsos alors il n'y a que moi ce soir.

L'Imperator hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie du magasin, songeur.

A la caisse les deux vieilles femmes avaient fini par faire leur choix et payaient leurs achats en jacassant à une jeune stagiaire blonde. Qui ne quittait pas Sandor des yeux.

* * *

-Pas mal, apprécia Elberth.

X'ici était du même avis, cela faisait trois fois qu'elle se resservait et ne semblait toujours pas rassasiée.

-D'habitude tu es une vrai catastrophe en cuisine, poursuivit sans le moindre tact le voleur, mais tu t'améliores.

-C'était il y a presque un an et demi, protesta Elene, le visage en feu au souvenir de l'incident.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, tu avais à moitié fait bruler la cuisine, lança X'ici pour en rajouter une couche.

-Vous m'aviez demandé des crêpes caramélisées et j'ai réussi à les faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous venez vous plaindre, protesta la trafiquante en se drapant dans ce qui lui restait de fierté. Tu n'aurais jamais rien remarqué si je n'avais pas remis l'évier à l'envers.

-Tu oublie la tâche noire au plafond, rajouta la petite.

-Si je me souviens bien tu n'étais pas totalement innocente non plus, rétorqua Elberth, un léger sourire tordant son visage.

-Sûr que si tu n'avais pas remplacé le rhum par un vin ultra concentré ce ne serait jamais arrivé, ajouta perfidement la voleuse.

-J'en avais à peine mis, protesta la fillette, sur la défensive.

-Juste trois litres, compléta la jeune fille.

-X'ici, intervint le Voleur pour mettre fin à la dispute.

La petite s'immobilisa aussitôt car il avait employé le même ton que celui qu'il utilisait pour rappeler à l'ordre les élèves en faute.

-Maître Elberth ? interrogea-t-elle, utilisant la formule usuelle dans les murs de l'Université.

-Je croyais avoir dit que nous devions être sur les toits avant six heures pour des travaux pratiques, ronronna-t-il.

Raide comme un piquet la fillette s'inclina et monta se coucher.

-Tu as plus d'autorité sur elle que moi, regretta Elene.

-Je suis plus présent, c'est tout, répondit-il en se resservant une coupe de vin. Mais c'est toi qui paye ses études, elle le comprend tout à fait.

La jeune voleuse sortit de sa poche la bourse qu'elle avait dérobée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Je pense que ça suffira pour toute l'année, murmura-t-elle en posant l'argent sur la table.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as encore emprunté, protesta-t-il en repoussant le sac de cuir qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

-J'ai emprunté à quelqu'un qui empruntait, corrigea-t-elle en souriant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as…

-Non, ils bradaient ces bourses sur un marché à Kikrok, le vendeur pliait boutique, je ne l'ai remplie qu'après.

Le Maître Voleur la scruta afin de vérifier si elle disait vrai, il savait déjà qu'elle partait souvent en mission à l'autre bout du monde pour la joaillerie pour laquelle elle travaillait maintenant. Parfois chez les édrakins qui fabriquaient des plantes uniques au monde dont certaines faisaient de parfaits bijoux, mais le plus souvent à Hymlia, les nains étant les meilleurs forgerons de l'univers.

-Je suis une apprentie Voleuse Patenté, pas un vulgaire pickpocket, protesta-t-elle.

-Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, finit-il par se décider.

La voleuse garda son air offensé, puis déclara d'une voix impériale :

-Puisque l'on doute de moi sous ce toit je me vois contrainte de le quitter céans. Sur ce permettez-moi de me retirer pour la nuit dans ces obscures mansardes qui vous servent de chambres.

Elberth eut un léger sourire en entendant cette réplique presque parfaite du vers d'une pièce de théâtre très célèbre sur Autremonde _La fierté déchue d'une reine,_ l'histoire d'une reine meusienne contrainte de se réfugier à Krankar en perdant tout ce qu'elle possédait par excès d'orgueil. A sa sortie, quelques siècles plus tôt elle avait fait l'un des plus grand succès connu et avait était la pièce la plus jouée sur toute la planète et au-delà, et ce pendant plus de dix ans, puis elle avait sombrée dans l'oubli et rares étaient ceux qui la connaissait encore.

-Vas plutôt acheter des cordes, calibre 37.

-C'est obligé ? demanda la trafiquante avec une moue découragée.

-Si telle est votre décision Damoiselle, sachez que nous ne ferons aucun effort que ce soit pour vous retenir, vous et votre lutin de carnaval, déclara le Voleur, sautant quelques vers. Oui c'est obligé et c'est même pour demain, alors file, reprit-il avec sa voix habituelle.

Avec un soupir Elene se leva, empochant l'un des crédits-mut or qui trainaient encore sur la table et se dirigea sans enthousiasme vers la porte.

* * *

Elle marcha vers le quartier dévolu aux câbles, cordes et autres. Elberth s'en apercevrait aussitôt si elle se contentait d'aller au magasin du coin. Et il n'y avait pas plus maniaque que lui parfois. Elene scruta attentivement tous les détails qui auraient pu trahir une filature ou un traquenard. Si ça continuait ainsi elle allait finir par devenir paranoïaque, mais mieux valait être paranoïaque que mort, ou pire : entre les mains des omoisiens. Et puis, on ne la rechercherait pas toute sa vie. Il suffisait qu'elle se tienne à carreau pendant quelques années, après elle pourrait relâcher légèrement sa surveillance. Oui, mais Kiel'den'taril ? lui souffla sa confiance, il ne te lâcheras pas, il mettra ses menaces à exécutions. Et si tu pars ce sera pire encore. Mais où pourrait-elle partir ? Toute la planète était soumise à l'influence sordide du réseau auquel l'elfe appartenait. L'air du Drangouvisplenchir n'était pas exactement un exemple de salubrité. Et puis, ils adoraient tout ce qui brillait et Kiel avait de quoi acheter à peu près n'importe qui, sans parler du train de vie, elle doutait d'avoir les moyens suffisants, elle n'était pas restée dans le trafic assez longtemps. Elle eut un sourire ironique, qui eut pu penser que le trafic lui manquerait ? Non, la planète de dragons était hors de question, elle ne convenait pas lorsqu'il fallait élever deux enfants ne possédant pour l'instant quasiment aucune magie. La Terre, peut-être, personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller s'enterrer dans ce monde sale et pollué où la magie était amoindrie. Justement, c'était ça le hic, X'ici et elle pourrait sans problème compenser par leur agilité supérieur à la moyenne dut à l'entraînement de Voleur Patenté. Mais Mélégan ? Il était trop petit pour faire partie de quoi que ce soit, ce n'était qu'un gamin de cinq ans. Elle avait pensé l'inscrire chez les scripts, il avait toujours eut une analyse très poussée, surprenant tout le monde par ses conclusions aussi inattendues que justes. Et puis, elle n'avait que seize ans, elle ne pouvait pas se prétendre tutrice des deux enfants, il lui faudrait trouver une sorte de chaperon. Et elle pourrait moins facilement utiliser sa magie pour se défendre si Kiel les retrouvaient. Elle était dans une impasse.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'entrer dans le trafic ?! Ah, oui, elle n'avait pas eu le choix… Elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'accepter les conditions de l'elfe, elle continuerait dans l'illégalité, jusqu'à se faire arrêter par la police, et là elle mourrait sous les regards surpris et dégoûtés de ses proches à qui elle n'aurait pas la force de dire : « c'était pour vous ». Si ça se trouve, elle finirait même par céder à Kiel, quand elle aurait besoin de réconfort car personne ne connaissait la réelle nature de son activité. Personne, ainsi elle ne mettait personne en danger. Du moins l'avait-elle crue, mais bien sur elle avait était trop optimiste, comme toujours.

Comme toujours, comme au temps des jours heureux, quand elle n'avait pour seuls soucis que de décrocher son diplôme et de faire des grimaces au marchand de fruit juste en face de sa fenêtre. Elene se souvenait de la cour carrelée de bleu turquoise qui entourait le bassin, au centre de leur maison. Les vastes pièces meublées à l'orientale selon le goût de Maella Kir Entarel, sa mère, une des meilleures voleuses patentées d'Omois. De son père qui revenait du palais en fin d'après-midi, au moment où toute la fratrie jouait à se poursuivre autour du bassin, bien que ce soit formellement interdit, dans sa tunique blanche et froissée d'avoir dû passer toute la journée accroupit pour étudier le comportement d'un escargot. Il était en charge des multiples biomes que possédait le palais impériale. Damel Tor Conting devait s'assurer qu'une espèce ne prenne pas le pas sur les autres, une fonction d'apparence banale mais qui revêtait toute son importance quand on savait à quel point l'impératrice tenait à son parc, réputé bien au-delà du continent. Il avait eu son heure de gloire au moment où il avait réussi à guérir les vrirrs du palais d'une maladie liée, cause que l'on découvrit après, au parfum d'un courtisan (qui se vit infligé une très lourde amende sous prétexte qu'il avait mis en danger la santé des souverains, mais en réalité parce que l'impératrice lui en voulait). Les deux époux gagnaient à eux deux de quoi entretenir la vaste maison, son parc, deux sortceliers et trois nonsos qu'ils avaient engagés pour prendre soin de leurs enfants. Et ceci tout en gardant une importante somme en cas de coup dur. La vie était belle et rien ne semblait pouvoir interrompre cette existence composé de crème glacées, d'expéditions à la mer et de veillées jusque tard dans la nuit.

Rien. Jusqu'au jour où, au cours d'une mission, Maella décéda. Son corps avait était renvoyé par le pays qu'elle devait cambrioler. Tout ce qui restait de ce qui avait été une famille heureuse avait été invitée au palais pour assister à sa dilution, un grand honneur, mais ce jour-là personne ne se risqua à le leur faire remarquer. Elene avait à peine saisie quelques mots du discours qui avait été prononcé tant son chagrin était grand. Tandis que tous regardaient le corps s'enfoncer lentement en terre, elle avait relevé les yeux pour regarder la tribune, comme pour demander la question auquel nul ne leur avait donné de réponse pourquoi ? Elle avait croisé le regard de Sandor, pas encore imperator, il savait, c'était forcé. Elle l'avait fixé, tentant de faire passer son interrogation, espérant qu'il lui répondrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils étaient restaient ainsi quelques secondes, puis il avait détourné les yeux et s'était levé pour suivre le cortège qui s'était formé, entraînant la famille impériale vers elle ne savait trop quelle affaire politique. Ils avaient quitté la salle bons derniers pour rentrer d'un pas chancelant chez eux.

Là, tout c'était accéléré. Pour oublier sa douleur Damel s'était mis à boire. Mélégan était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et réclamait sa mère, creusant ainsi le gouffre que la mort de celle-ci avait ouvert. X'ici s'était noyée dans l'entraînement qu'elle avait commencée à l'université pour oublier. Elene avait fait de même. Comme un fléau n'arrive jamais seul, à l'alcool s'ajouta le jeu et Damel se mit à perdre des sommes folles. Ne s'étant pas présenté à son travail depuis plus de huit mois, on apprit un jour par la cuisinière qu'un autre Haut mage avait était nommé à son poste. L'ancien mage s'était contentait d'éclater de rire en entendant la nouvelle, grisé par la boisson, l'ébriété était devenu un état permanent chez lui. Elene finit par se réintéresser à la vie de la maisonnée quand elle s'aperçut de l'absence inhabituel du jardinier et d'une servante. S'étant renseigné auprès de la cuisinière, qui, comme il se doit dans son métier, connaissait tous les potins, elle apprit qu'ils avaient été renvoyé le matin même et qu'elle craignait pour sa place. Désirant une explication, elle alla voir son père et le trouva, discutant avec deux hommes. Elle se figea en reconnaissant l'un d'eux grand, filiforme, les traits acérés, les cheveux gris et un tic, passer sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Sa mère le lui avait désigné, une fois, c'était un banquier puissant, un des requins de la finance, dont elle devait se méfier. Et qui disait requin disait proies. Son père semblait tout à fait convenable comme dîner, apparemment. L'homme parlait d'un ton doucereux, de ce ton hypocrite et condescendant qu'utilisent les escrocs. En face son père était assis, serrant sa bouteille comme un naufragé agrippe une planche de bois, bafouillant des bouts de phrases. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait saisir le banquier parlait d'un contrat que son père hésitait à signer, à propos d'une grosse somme. Elle se figea, la seule grosse somme qu'ils avaient en leur possession était celle qu'ils avaient soigneusement mit de côté pour les coups durs, Damel comptait-il la leur confier ? Ce serait folie ! L'homme tendait à présent un papier et un stylo à son père, en continuant de lui assurer qu'il faisait une affaire, qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur placement possible. Damel attrapa le crayon et tenta maladroitement de saisir la feuille.

Comprenant qu'il était sûrement en train de se faire avoir, elle sortit de derrière le mur d'où elle avait épiée toute la scène et attira le papier à elle. Les trois visages se tournèrent vers elle, celui qu'elle n'avait pu voir appartenait à un elfe noir aux veines argentées qui paraissait s'ennuyer à en mourir. Il se releva du canapé où il était vautré à cette intrusion qui lui offrait une distraction inattendue. Elene lut rapidement le contrat, tout y paraissait en règle, mais un mot lui sauta aux yeux : voiture. C'était une proposition d'investir dans l'importation de ces bruyants véhicules terriens, avec 6% des bénéfices assurés, ç'aurait paru plutôt juteux s'il n'était pas question d' « automobile ».

Elle plia soigneusement la feuille et déclara :

-La guilde des tapis volants fait pression sur le gouvernement pour interdire ces importations, dit-elle en montrant la feuille pliée en deux. Il serait quasi suicidaire de miser sur quelque chose qui sera interdit dans les jours qui suivent. Partez.

Elle les fixa avec colère, bien consciente que son ordre avait peu de chance de fonctionner.

-J'ai des alliés importants au gouvernement, susurra le banquier à Damel, ignorant complètement la jeune fille maintenant qu'elle avait fini de parler.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça docilement, plus préoccupé par la manière de trouver le bon goulot parmi les trois possibilités que lui fournissait son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool.

Elene s'avança vers le duo d'un pas décidé.

-Si j'étais toi j'éviterais, la prévint l'elfe.

-Allez-vous faire voir.

Il avait raison, bien que furieuse elle avait appris à ne négliger aucun indice. Et le léger scintillement dans l'air révélait un champ de force à quelques pas du banquier qui tendait de nouveau un dupliqua du contrat qu'elle avait rangée dans une de ses poches. Elle sortit alors un banal crayon de bois, un peu usé par ailleurs. Elle plissa les yeux puis planta la mine à un endroit précis du sort. Sans le moindre bruit, celui-ci vola en éclat tandis que le crayon virait au rosé. Elle plaqua la main sur la feuille, faisant sursauter le banquier qui se croyait protégé par le champ de force, le papier s'enflamma brusquement.

-Je vous ai dit de partir, il me semble, répéta-t-elle en fixant l'homme dans les yeux, la lueur violette illuminant toujours ses mains. Tenter de m'assommer n'est pas le moyen idéal de me convaincre du bienfondé de votre action.

-Monsieur, dit le banquier, l'ignorant toujours royalement. Pourriez-vous dire à votre fille de se retirer, elle envahit mon espace vital.

-Elene, marmonna Damel.

-Vous avez entendu, Damoiselle, veuillez nous laisser discuter tranquillement, ordonna-t-il en la regardant distraitement, comme si elle n'était qu'un candélabre dans une réserve de bougie.

-Je suis chez moi ici, et n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

-Ceci reste à prouver, si je ne me trompe vous n'êtes pas encore majeure, Damoiselle ?

C'est qu'il avait constitué un dossier, l'autre ! Elle était mal, là. Parce qu'il avait tous les moyens de les coincer. Et qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à son père ? Il paraissait plus soumis à un sort d'obéissance qu'à l'alcool…

Avec un timing parfait deux sortceliers firent irruption dans la pièce, lui offrant une occasion de ne pas répondre à cette embarrassante question.

-Vous nous avez fait demander, Damoiselle ? interrogèrent-ils avec respect.

-En effet, ces messieurs en ont fini, pourriez-vous les raccompagner ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en concert avant d'inviter le banquier et l'elfe à les suivre.

-Reste, Tyler, ajouta-t-elle.

Le précepteur qui venait d'apparaître par une porte latéral fit demi-tour pour venir s'affaler au même endroit que l'elfe quelques instants plus tôt.

-Tu as entendu quelque chose ? interrogea Elene.

-Je viens juste d'arriver, qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu actives ce code vieux de plusieurs années ?

Un vieil algorithme qu'ils avaient élaboré juste après qu'elle soit entrée à l'Université des Voleurs Patenté (à l'époque ce nom lui paraissait presque magique tant elle était fascinée), alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aide pour élaborer un langage codé efficace.

-Ca…

Et elle lui tendit le contrat plié en deux. Il parcouru rapidement les lignes et eut la même réaction qu'elle.

-Des voitures ? Mais c'est complètement fou, même le pire des idiots n'avalerait pas ça !

-Le pire des idiots peut-être pas, mais un ivrogne, déclara-t-elle en désignant Damel qui ronflait en cuvant son vin. Si tant est que ce ne soit que la boisson…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Il avait des réactions bizarres, je me demande s'il n'était pas l'objet d'un sort… Mais le pointeur n'a rien détecté, continua-t-elle en montrant le crayon. Cela dit je ne suis pas sûr qu'il marche sur un sort aussi perfectionné, et j'ai déjà usé plus de la moitié de sa charge sur l'assommus, rajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil à la jauge d'énergie qui était apparu sur la tranche.

-Et ?

-Et j'aimerai que tu étudies ce contrat, tu as plus l'habitude que moi des documents administratifs.

-Je m'en occupe, assura-t-il en sortant de la pièce, la feuille à la main.

Un étrange spectacle la tira de ses rêveries : une silhouette sombre se glissait sous un tapis presque trop sobre pour la rutilante capitale. Elene reconnut sans peine l'assassin à ses mouvements fluides. Elle l'observa avec attention tripoter quelque chose hors du champ de vision de six hommes qui semblaient surveiller l'appareil. L'un d'eux eut un geste d'impatience qui écarta légèrement la longue cape que tous portaient. Elene manqua de sursauter quand elle constata qu'il avait non pas deux mais quatre bras c'était un thug ! En les observant plus attentivement elle réalisa que tous appartenaient à cette race et portaient la livré impériale. Un des membres de la lignée de Demiderus était donc en ville. Et un assassin lui en voulait. La seule question était qui ? Elle n'était pas assez suicidaire pour aller poser une question du type : « Bonjour monsieur le thug, dites, vous voudriez bien me dire quel membre de la famille impériale va être assassiné ? Au fait, vous saviez que vous étiez vraiment un mauvais garde ? ». Elle préférait nettement attendre de voir le malheureux bénéficiaire du ticket gagnant pour un allez simple pour Outremonde.

Elle patienta une demi-heure avant de voir arriver un homme bien bâti, au visage passe-partout quoique plutôt séduisant, sur lequel son regard avait été attiré par sa démarche furtive. Les lunettes anti-illusions qu'elle portait ne mirent que quelques secondes avant que l'image ne laisse place à une autre. Il s'agissait de la personne qu'elle avait eu le plus peur de voir ces dernières heures, hormis Kiel'den'taril bien sûr. L'Imperator lui-même! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ?! Elle paniqua un moment, supputant qu'il était venu pour l'arrêter, mais il passa à quelques mètres d'elle sans même la remarquer. Avec un léger soupir de soulagement elle se relaxa, il n'était pas venu pour elle. La voleuse se tendit à nouveau quand elle le vit se diriger vers l'endroit où était stationné le tapis. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas y avoir deux membres de la famille impériale au même endroit au même moment, ce serait trop gros. La présence du demi-frère de l'Impératrice dans ce quartier n'était pas une coïncidence, le tapis était pour lui, bien sûr, et la bombe aussi.

Le cri… Il y avait eu un cri dans la maison près de laquelle Kiel l'avait quitté. L'elfe noir avait probablement tué tous les occupants de l'habitation. Mais l'Imperator ne se serait pas déplacé pour de simples meurtres, par contre s'il avait perdu des agents c'était possible. L'assassin avait pourtant affirmé qu'elle les avait semés. Mais ils pouvaient l'avoir retrouvé, elle avait attribué le départ de l'elfe à la colère, il avait sûrement du repérer ceux qui la suivait et avait fichu le camp après avoir neutralisé les elfes guerriers qui s'étaient accroché à ses basques. Elle avait cru qu'il attendrait que les autorités cessent de s'intéresser au trafic, manifestement il souhaitait accélérer la procédure. Elle jura mentalement, 100% de chance que l'Impératrice savait ce que manigançait son demi-frère. Et vu qu'elle était plus ou moins fichée elle n'avait pas la moindre envie que la souveraine face le rapprochement entre le trafic et la mort de Sandor, et d'essuyer les pots cassés. Les omoisiens, pas plus que les Autremondiens en général n'étaient particulièrement tendre. Et une Impératrice folle de rage, elle n'était pas sure de vouloir rencontrer. Maintenant il allait falloir qu'elle joue à protéger ses ennemis, superbe, elle s'ennuyait, tu parles d'une corvée…

Elle fit le tour d'un pâté de maisons au pas de charge, histoire d'arriver avant lui. Elle sortit rapidement une petite sphère de cristal, matériau qui retenait très bien la magie, contenant un sort d'immobilisation. Elle passa en trombe devant l'Imperator et écrasa la boule sur son torse. La voleuse sentit la légère cape de lin dont elle s'était envelopper être agrippée, elle ouvrit vivement l'attache, ne surtout pas donner de prise. Elle se retourna une demie seconde, juste le temps de s'assurer que son stratagème fonctionnait correctement. Elle refit rapidement le tour du même pâté de maison que quelques secondes plus tôt. En voyant une silhouette se dressait sur un toit, un objet métallique à la main, elle se jeta sur Sandor et l'aplatit au sol, juste à temps pour que l'assassin rate son coup. Elene se releva d'un bond et courut, elle entendait les protestations des gens que son poursuivant bousculait. Elle réussit à le semer sur un boulevard à quelques rues de là.

* * *

Furieux, Sandor se pencha sur le cadavre de son assassin. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'on ait tenté de le tuer qui le mettait en colère mais que l'on puisse accéder à lui si facilement. Et surtout qu'il ait eu besoin d'être protéger. Car il n'avait aucune illusion : sans la jeune fille il serait mort à l'heure qu'il était. Il avait suivi les meilleures formations de filatures et s'était fait avoir comme un gamin ! Il aurait préféré découvrir l'identité exacte de son sauveur aussitôt, mais il allait falloir qu'il se livre à des dizaines de recoupements pour cerner celle à qui il devait la vie. Et en plus il n'avait même pas été capable de repérer le piège. Le fait qu'on ait osé s'attaquer à lui le faisait sortir de ses gonds, malgré tout. Il avait donc toutes les raisons d'être énervé, quoique qu'énervé n'était pas le mot qui convenait fou de rage serait plus approprié. Même si sur son visage aucune de ses émotions n'apparaissaient, il avait été bien entraîné.

Il respira calmement et regarda autour de lui. Les effrits avaient fini par réussir, non sans peine, à évacuer tout le quartier. Malheureusement la foule avait eu le temps de piétiner pas mal d'indices. Ses thugs étaient arrivés au pas de course quelques minutes plus tard et s'étaient aussitôt mis à examiner les lieux. Mais ils n'avaient pas réussit à tirer beaucoup de la petite artère. Seul le cadavre s'était révélé intéressant car, les Dieux soient loués, on avait réussi à empêcher les badauds de le toucher. Le corps avait déjà été photographié et mesuré sous tous les angles possibles, il avait envoyé les échantillons au palais avec un mot pour rassurer Lisbeth qui devait être dans tous ses états. Il lui semblait évident que c'était le réseau de trafiquants auquel il s'était attaqué qui avait commandité son assassinat, c'était l'affaire la plus brûlante sur laquelle il travaillait. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était que ce soit précisément une trafiquante qui lui avait sauvé la vie. S'agirait-il d'un gigantesque complot, destiné à ce que la jeune fille gagne sa confiance ? Mais les elfes étaient exceptionnels quand il s'agissait de détecter un mensonge et la trafiquante leur avait paru sincère quand elle avait dit à la personne aux cheveux argentés qu'elle voulait arrêter le trafic. De plus tous les indices semblaient abonder dans le sens de ses paroles. Si ce n'est qu'elle volait à tort et à travers. Et qu'elle avait tué un de ses elfes. Qui n'empêche avait voulu l'éliminer lui aussi.

L'Imperator remit ce dilemme à plus tard pour étudier le cadavre qui se trouvait devant lui. L'assassin était de taille moyenne, vêtu d'un costume noir moulant classique, celui qui permettait de se fondre dans les ombres. Plutôt filiforme, quoique musclé, il avait un profil conventionnel pour son métier. A sa taille pendait encore une dague et il avait deux couteaux de lancé dans ses bottes, taille 41. Les vêtements ne portaient aucune marque ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. D'autant plus qu'on ne pouvait pas tenter de l'identifier d'après son visage car il n'en avait plus. Entièrement brûlé par le sort, seul apparaissait quelques lambeaux de chairs noircis et sanglants. Il préleva l'un d'eux, beaucoup trop de personnes s'intéressaient à cette affaire, et il n'avait aucune envie que ses échantillons se volatilisent. Raison pour laquelle il avait gardé sur lui les plus importants, d'ailleurs.

Les laboratoires d'Omois étaient réputés, à juste titre, pour être les meilleurs dans une grande majorité des domaines étudiés. Avec des recoupements lui et ses équipes parviendraient sans peine à déterminer l'identité de l'homme. Et aussi celle de son ange gardien qui avait laissé beaucoup d'indices derrière elle. Telle sa cape par exemple, il pourrait faire comparer les cheveux ou tout ce qu'on pourrait prélever dessus avec le gilet ramené par les elfes dans la forêt. Il se demandait bien qui c'était.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Elene revint enfin chez elle. Tadix et Madix avaient passées leur zénith et seraient bientôt au niveau de l'horizon, il devait être cinq heures du matin, songea la trafiquante. Pourtant elle ne regarda pas son hor aux couleurs d'Omois, le pourpre et l'or, pour s'en assurer. Elle entra plutôt dans une des maisons voisines qui était à l'abandon. Sans bruit elle escalada le conduit de cheminé du salon jusqu'à mi-hauteur, là un trou avait été soigneusement aménagé par des cambrioleurs, jadis. Cambrioleurs qui s'étaient d'ailleurs fait cueillir dès la sortie du tunnel par des elfes guerriers, la maison étant à l'époque une planque dont se servaient les agents plus ou moins secrets du gouvernement omoisien. Heureusement pour Elene, l'affaire avait fait pas mal de bruit à l'époque et on avait été obligé de déménager la planque.

L'intérêt de suivre les actualités c'est que ça ménageait pas mal de cachettes dont tout le monde oubliait l'existence au bout de quelques années, sauf elle. Elle savait bien qu'un jour elle aurait à se cacher, elle avait donc pris soin de mémoriser tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile un jour. De fait elle connaissait la moitié de la capitale comme sa poche. Ce qui avait des avantages quand il fallait semer des policiers un peu trop zélés, ce qu'elle n'avait heureusement jamais eu à faire. Personne ne s'était jamais aperçu qu'elle avait dévalisé la moitié de l'étalage des gens en question. Ou plutôt si, mais trop tard pour qu'elle soit inquiété. Avec le temps elle avait même fini par devenir un des meilleurs voleurs de Tingapour. Voleur sans majuscule malheureusement, elle ne possédait pas, à son grand regret, le don d'ubiquité qui lui aurait été fort utile, ainsi qu'à la moitié des êtres vivants quel qu'ils soient d'ailleurs.

Elle se faufila dans l'étroit tunnel, à se demander s'il n'avait pas été creusé pour des gnomes. Rampa sur cinq mètres dans les parquets qui séparaient les deux étages de la maison jusqu'à la demeure voisine où se situait la fin du tunnel. Elle était aussi abandonnée à cause de ses fondations instables, comme une bonne partie du quartier, les propriétaires n'ayant pas le temps, ou l'envie, de procéder à des travaux. Raison pour laquelle Elberth s'était installé dans le quartier : il avait eu la maison pour une bouché de pain. Elle émergea sur le bord d'une étroite corniche, cinq centimètres à peine de large, qu'elle traversa les bras tendu de chaque côté de son corps. Aucuns risques qu'on la repère d'épais murs entouraient la propriété, il aurait fallu être sur les toits pour pouvoir la voir et elle avait vérifié : en dehors de quelques nuisibles la maison et ses alentours étaient désertes. Arrivé au bout de la corniche elle se hissa sur le mur d'enceinte et sauta sur le toit de la maison d'Elberth. Là se glisser par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes fut un jeu d'enfant. Elle descendit silencieusement l'étage et posa les rouleaux de cordes sur la table.

-Raté.

La voix résonna dans toute la pièce. Elene se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

-Je n'essayais pas de te surprendre, cette fois.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu entrée par une fenêtre ?

-Elberth, ça fait des années que j'entre par les fenêtres et tu ne m'as jamais fait d'autres reproches que celle de perdre la clef à longueur de journée, raison pour laquelle je n'en ai plus aucunes en ma possession, et que je dois entrer par les fenêtres, justement.

-J'avais oublié, reconnut-il en repensant aux nombres de clefs qu'elle avait perdu ces dernières années. Je crois qu'on en était à une douzaine.

-A peine quatre, protesta la trafiquante.

Le Voleur la regarda, amusé.

-Bon d'accord, peut-être cinq, rectifia-t-elle.

Il continua de la fixer du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

-J'admets, je n'ai pas compté. Mais j'ai fait les courses pendant des mois pour me rattraper, opposa-t-elle.

-Tu as pris de la première qualité ? interrogea-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, même eu le spectacle en prime, ajouta-t-elle, sachant qu'il voudrait savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Cela ne manqua pas.

-Quel spectacle ?

-Une tentative d'assassinat.

-Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

-Contre l'Imperator.

Elberth se redressa, surpris et alarmé comme la plupart des omoisiens il aimait bien son Imperator et qu'il soit tué n'enchanterait guère que les pays ennemis, quoique l'empire soit en paix apparente avec tout le monde. Mais comme tous les Voleurs il savait lire entre les lignes et la récente démission de Tendir Gar Aneltam, un ministre né à Meus, lui semblait suspecte.

-La famille impériale à des ennemis partout, n'importe qui pourrait avoir commandé son élimination, fit-il remarquer.

-Mais je paris que tu as une idée.

-Un ministre originaire de Meus a prit sa retraite, lui révéla-t-il. Mais je suppose que tu as toi aussi un suspect ?

La jeune fille acquiesça gravement.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était sur les traces d'un réseau qui trafic du bang-bang, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

De toute manière il finirait bien par l'apprendre, autant lui mâcher le travail s'il se décidait à mener une enquête en solo, ce dont elle doutait.

Elberth se contenta de hausser des épaules avant de lui suggérer d'aller dormir et de monter lui-même l'escalier. Elle haussa aussi les épaules, persuadé qu'elle devrait lui faire un compte rendu précis de ce qu'elle avait vu le lendemain, elle avait toute la nuit pour peaufiner son récit.

Lefa l'accueillit avec un grognement interrogateur quand elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec X'ici. Elle exigeait qu'ils rompent le contact télépathique pendant qu'elle était en mission afin de ne pas être gênée par ses pensées. Et qu'il joue les paresseux. Cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement, il aurait préféré montrer à quel point il était rapide et agile, mais seule Elene s'en souvenait à présent. Elle souhaiter faire croire à tous qu'elle menait une vie rangée et loin d'être trépidante. Vendeuse de vêtements pour Dame Auria et Mélégan, employée dans une joaillerie pour les autres. Tous ignoraient qu'elle était appelée à une mort à brève échéance. Au moins elle avait gagné de quoi se payer un enterrement de luxe, lui fit remarquer le lynx. La répartie lui arracha un bref sourire, ç'aurait pu être pire. Elle avait trouvé une maison pour Mélégan, X'ici et elle, et gagnait sa vie, la situation était loin d'être catastrophique. Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées positives, Lefa blottit contre elle.

* * *

L'Imperator entra dans la pièce, fatigué, crasseux et couvert de boue. Sa sœur s'y trouvait déjà, entourée de ses suivantes et venait de piquer une crise de nerf d'après les tessons de poteries qui jonchaient le sol. En le voyant elle se leva d'un bond et saisit ses mains.

-Sandor ! Tu m'as fait peur, on m'a rapporté que ton tapis avait explosé, s'exclama-t-elle en congédiant les suivantes d'un geste.

Elle l'entraîna vers les canapés et le força à s'asseoir. Conscient qu'il ne gagnerait rien à lui résister et qu'elle était déjà traumatisée par la disparition de leur frère Danivou et par la mort de son mari Daril Kratus, il ne résista d'aucune manière.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Lisbeth quand ils furent installés.

Il y avait une fragilité dans son ton que seule une oreille exercée pouvait détecter.

-Enril, celui que j'avais chargé de suivre la trafiquante qui s'était échappée m'a appelé pour me signaler qu'il avait découvert son contact, et que celui-ci avait éliminé deux des cinq elfes de son groupe d'élite. Je me suis rendu sur place pour voir si on pouvait tirer quelque indice. J'allais monter sur le tapis quand quelqu'un m'a percuté.

Il lissa le bout de parchemin sur la table qui les séparait.

-Délivré avec un sort d'immobilisation, type 8, précisa-t-il.

L'Imperatrice se pencha sans toutefois toucher le bout de papier manifestement déchiré à la hâte et, chose notable, écrit à la main.

-J'ai ordonné aux thugs de décoller et tu connais déjà le résultat. Par contre ce que tu ignores surement c'est que le tueur a récidivé, au moyen d'un couteau de lancée alors que j'étais encore en train de fixer les restes du tapis. C'est la même personne qui m'a sauvé en me jetant à terre avant d'abattre mon agresseur, ajouta-t-il trop rapidement pour qu'elle n'ait le temps d'intervenir. Je l'ai perdu sur une place à quelques rues de là. Une équipe a relevé toutes les traces possibles, le cadavre de l'assassin est en train d'être analysé par notre police scientifique. Il semblerait que je me sois trouvé un ange gardien, conclut-il.

-Avec la graphologie, l'origine de ce papier et le sort d'immobilisation, on peut arriver à cerner ce messager, déclara Lisbeth après un moment de silence.

Sandor acquiesça silencieusement.

-Je suppose que tu as déjà faut un recoupement entre ton assassin et la base de donné de leur université ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard aigu.

-Et je n'attendais que ton analyse pour confier ce message à expertise.

Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'il se chargeait de l'espionnage et de démanteler les trafics, il connaissait son métier.

-Nous savions que ce réseau était bien plus étendu que les précédents, lui rappela-t-il car elle gardait le silence.

-Oui… Mais je ne supporterais pas de te perdre toi aussi…

Il l'attira brièvement dans ses bras, sa sœur n'aimait pas qu'on la plaigne, ils avaient étaient entraînés depuis leur plus jeune âge à maîtriser leurs émotions et pouvoir rester impassible quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ces temps-ci Lisbeth était plus fragile et il lui arrivait de craquer, dans ces moments-là elle se réfugiait dans le travail, gouverner relevait alors de l'obsession et il devait se charger de modifier ses circulaires en douce, histoire d'éviter le mécontentement du peuple. L'Impératrice se dégagea et reprit son masque de dirigeante implacable.

-Bien, puisque nous n'avons plus besoin de cette trafiquante je vais ordonner à nos elfes de la capturer.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Lisbeth se retourna, à mi-chemin entre la porte et Sandor.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir.

L'Imperator tripota la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou, un vieux tic qui le prenait lorsqu'il était inquiet ou nerveux, ou incertain comme c'était le cas.

-J'ai des raisons de penser qu'elle et mon ange gardien ne font qu'un, ou sont au moins complices.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Le fait qu'elle ait ressentit le besoin de semer nos elfes guerriers et que leur deux signalements se recoupent parfaitement.

-C'est troublant, reconnut l'Impératrice. Mais rien ne prouve que ce ne soit pas des coïncidences.

Sandor haussa un sourcil surprit.

-Tu crois aux coïncidences maintenant ?

-Non, mais je préférerais que cette limite reste claire, je navigue dans différents tons de gris à longueur de journée. Depuis que j'ai commencé la politique j'ai développé un fort penchant pour les choses tranchées, avoua-t-elle.

L'Imperator lui sourit, comprenant tout à fait ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Je vais quand même faire mener une enquête sur ce mystérieux sauveur, précisa-t-il. Nous aviserons de ce qu'il faut faire à ce moment-là.

Enquête que je mènerais, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Lisbeth était capable de lui coller ses camouflés si elle pensait qu'il songeait encore ne serais-ce qu'à quitter le palais sans une escorte impliquant nombre de bazookas. D'ailleurs il était prêt à parier sa place d'Imperator qu'elle allait quand même le faire. Il lui sourit gentiment.

-Je te préviens dès que j'ai les résultats.

Il quitta la pièce après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de nuit à sa demi-sœur. Il longea le couloir, se dirigeant vers une volée de marches descendantes. La nuit n'était pas finie pour lui, il lui restait une chance de découvrir qui était Ki. La seule chose dont on était sûr c'est qu'il appartenait au réseau qu'il traquait. Et qu'Ey'nerl le connaissait, mais comme l'elfe avait plus de deux cents ans le champ d'investigation était très large. Le trafiquant aurait très bien pu teindre ses cheveux et il n'était pas très difficile de modifier sa voix grâces aux petites merveilles technologique et magique qu'on trouvait aisément sur le marché noir. En dehors de sa vitesse rien ne le démarquait des humains si ce n'est ses redoutables talents de combattants. Sandor avait donc très peu d'indices quant à l'identité du fameux Ki, mais il avait un témoin.

Les soldats en faction s'inclinèrent devant lui et il demanda le capitaine des gardes. Celui-ci apparut promptement, prêt à faire son rapport. Mais Sandor voulait seulement voir la prisonnière survivante des assassinats. Cela faisait beaucoup d'assassinats, réalisa-t-il en suivant un thug jusqu'à l'une des cellules du fond, dans la partie a-magique. Le réseau était extrêmement réactif.

S'inclinant, le garde prit congé, le laissant seul face à une silhouette violette prostrée sur le lit. C'était une elfe, des larmes coulaient de son visage et son corps portait une marque faite au fer rouge sur l'épaule, elle était attachée au lit par une chaine du même métal et avait les mains menottées par du fer d'Hymlia. Les elfes étaient totalement allergiques au fer. Le visage de l'Imperator ne laissa transparaître aucune expression : du moment qu'il avait ses réponses il se fichait de la manière dont il les obtenait. La femme leva des yeux rougit de larmes vers lui. Elle aurait dû parler, tout aurait été réglé rapidement et elle n'aurait pas eu à subir la torture du métal, songea Sandor, sans la moindre émotion. Il avait interrogé le chef des gardes à son sujet elle avait refusé de parler et était installé pour que le bourreau puisse l'interroger plus facilement au moment de l'attaque. Raison pour laquelle elle était encore en vie. En comprenant ce qui s'était passé elle s'était refermée comme une huître et n'avait plus dit un mot. Il lui faudrait donc essayer d'obtenir les informations qu'il désirait au moyen d'une discussion.

-Ki'al'dara ?

Il avait demandé son nom aux thugs. Elle le regarda sans le voir.

-J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

Elle n'eut pas davantage de réaction. Il s'y prenait comme un manche à balais, il n'avait jamais été doué pour la négociation.

Il cherchait quelque chose à dire quand elle sembla enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Mes fils, gémit-elle.

Elle avait parlé bas mais Sandor était habitué à tout détecter, tout entendre sinon on ne survivait pas longtemps au poste d'Imperator. Il s'approcha attentif.

-C'est vous qui les avez tué, poursuivit-elle.

Elle est davantage affectée par la perte de ses enfants que par les tortures, réalisa-t-il. Ils devaient faire partis de ses prisonniers.

-Ils ont été assassinés, rectifia l'Imperator.

La réaction de la prisonnière ne se fit pas attendre : elle se redressa, ses larmes cessèrent de couler et se jeta contre la grille qui les séparaient. Sandor bondit en arrière, esquivant de justesse la main de l'elfe qui avait tenté de le saisir à la gorge.

-Laissez-moi sortir et aller lui faire la peau, grogna-t-elle, folle de rage.

-Si je vous laisse sortir il sera sur ses gardes, contra froidement l'Imperator. Mais je veux bien vous le livrer une fois que nous en aurons fini avec lui.

Les yeux de l'elfe brillèrent d'une sinistre lueur, promesse de souffrance.

-Accordé, il s'appelle Ki…

Elle allait poursuivre quand elle se dressa brusquement, hurlant de douleur, et s'affaissa comme une fleur coupée. Sandor ouvrit rapidement la grille et tomba à genoux à côté de l'elfe, il saisit sa main, cherchant le pouls. Il ne le trouva pas. Il se releva lentement, le dos tourné aux thugs qui arrivaient avec un temps de retard, la tête contre la poitrine.

-Votre Majesté Impériale ? interrogea le capitaine des gardes en s'approchant prudemment de lui.

-Incapables, siffla l'Imperator. Elle était d'une importance capitale pour mon enquête.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie, bousculant les thugs qui ne s'écartaient pas assez vite. Il traversa rapidement les couloirs et les salles qui avaient été les décors de son enfance. Il ne ralentit qu'une fois dans ses appartements où il s'effondra sur le couvre-lit, la tête entre les mains.

Un gea… Seuls les plus puissants Hauts mages maîtrisaient ces sorts. L'assassin qui était venu exécuter les trafiquants avait donc accomplis sa mission. Il possédait des moyens importants s'il possédait assez de crédits-muts pour se payer ce qui en valait près de dix mille ors sur le marché noir. Ou alors il avait des « amis » qui le fournissaient ainsi, et faisait en conséquence parti du réseau. Ou peut-être les deux à la fois. Cette histoire était un vrai casse-tête.

Epuisé, il contacta Xandiar et lui demanda de dresser une liste des assassins capables de réussir un exploit tel que celui qui avait été accompli dans les prisons d'Omois. Après que le thug lui ait assuré qu'il s'en chargeait immédiatement il coupa la communication. Il se doutait que les laboratoires n'avaient pas encore les résultats des analyses, surtout que c'était lui qui était en possession des principaux indices, mais il tenta tout de même sa chance. Et reçu l'assurance que le lendemain soir au plus tard les comptes rendus seraient prêt.

Après avoir éteint son ordimage Sandor se dirigea vers l'un des murs de la suite et y appliqua la bague frappée des armoiries d'Omois qu'il portait à l'index droit. Une petite niche apparut dans le mur. C'était le début d'un tunnel menant jusque dans la vieille ville. Il n'avait plus été utilisé depuis des siècles, jusqu'à ce qu'il le découvre un jour où Lisbeth et lui s'amusaient à chercher les innombrables passages secrets que recélait le palais. Il embrassa le minuscule paon pourpre et referma la cache. Vu le nombre de personnes qui commençaient à penser que le monde tournerait bien mieux sans lui, il préférait dormir avec un peu moins de confort mais se réveiller le lendemain. Il ressortit le duvet qu'il utilisait lors de ses missions et se roula en boule dedans.

* * *

Elene grogna lorsqu'une main la secoua doucement.

-Je dors, protesta-t-elle mollement en se tournant de l'autre côté.

-Il est une heure de l'après-midi, rétorqua X'ici en la secouant de plus belle.

Avec un nouveau grognement la trafiquante ramena la couette sur sa tête.

Avisant du félin qui regardait la scène d'un air intéressée, la petite l'apostropha :

-Lefa !

Et elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Ravi de ce répit la voleuse commença à se rendormir. Sans le moindre avertissement le lynx bondit dans les couvertures.

-Eh ! cria Elene, surprise tandis que le félin lui débarbouillait la figure à grands coups de langue.

Elle repoussa l'animal sous le regard de X'ici qui riait aux éclats.

-Attends d'avoir un familier et tu verras, toi, bougonna la jeune fille.

-Il est sûr que ce sera l'expérience la plus horrible de ma vie.

-Attends d'être suspendu au-dessus d'une colonie d'oiseaux de feu avant de te prononcer, l'avertit l'aînée en passant sur les cohortes de trolls hurlants qui lui avaient déjà foncé dessus.

-Dix contre un que ce n'arrivera jamais, lança sa sœur.

-Tenu ! J'espère pour toi que je vais perdre.

-En attendant c'est le déjeuner qui va être perdu si vous ne vous dépêchez pas de descendre, signala Elberth en apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte.

-Première en bas ! s'exclama la fillette en s'élançant.

-Non moi !

Elberth s'écarta précipitamment afin de laisser passer les deux sœurs. Il observa leurs techniques X'ici avait pris parti de descendre l'escalier d'une roulade en se servant de son élan, une manière idéale d'esquiver flèches et sorts. Elene avait une technique plus aérienne, choisissant de sauter par-dessus la barrière avant de terminer en un dérapage contrôlé sur la rambarde de l'escalier, elle comptait davantage sur sa vitesse et sa chance pour éviter d'être touchée. Ainsi que sur l'effet potentiellement déstabilisant que pouvait générer cette technique sur des inconnus. Le maître Voleur eut un sourire elles comptaient chacune parmi les meilleurs éléments de leurs promotions. Quel dommage que la formation de l'une doive se faire au détriment de l'autre. Il descendit calmement et trouva sans surprise les deux filles en train de se disputer pour savoir laquelle d'elles deux était arrivée en premier.

* * *

Sandor quant à lui fut réveillé par son hor. Ne l'ayant pas trouvé alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour une affaire importante sa demi-sœur était en train de paniquer. Elle lui cria dessus pendant une bonne demi-heure pour lui avoir fait peur, n'écoutant absolument pas les arguments qui avaient motivé sa décision de s'isoler momentanément.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? finit-il par demander pour mettre fin à ce déluge de réprimandes.

-Rejoins-moi dans la salle du conseil dans un quart d'heure, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Le visage de Lisbeth s'effaça.

Avec un soupir Sandor se leva, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore inventée ?

* * *

La tête entre les mains Elene se maudissait intérieurement de s'être mise dans une situation pareille. Elberth et X'ici étaient repartis à l'université depuis une demi-heure déjà, la laissant seule c'était censé être son jour de congé. Si seulement elle pouvait fermer les yeux et découvrir que c'était un rêve ! Mais avec des si on mettrait Autremonde en bouteille. Ou on transformerait un loup comme Kiel'den'taril en agneau bêlant. L'elfe revenait souvent dans ses pensées ce jour ci, il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'ordonne son exécution, à moins qu'il ne s'en charge lui-même ? Elene savait que sous ses airs décontractés se cachait un esprit pervers capable du pire. Et elle ne tarderait certainement pas à en faire les frais. Sa seule porte de sortie, à peine entrouverte, était l'Imperator. Si elle réussissait à le faire arrêter Kiel elle serait relativement à l'abri, le banquier ne causerait pas trop de problème pour ce qui était de sa disparition.

Je deviens bien machiavélique ces temps-ci, songea la voleuse. J'ai toujours su que je devrais tuer un jour mais je ne l'envisageais pas aussi… froidement.

Prise d'une impulsion subite elle se leva et récolta un peu de cendre au fond de la vieille cuisinière. La jeune fille monta dans la salle de bain, là elle sortit une mixture de dessous une lame de parquet déchaussé. Elle ajouta un peu d'eau et appliqua avec soin le mélange sur ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent d'un roux éclatant. La voleuse vérifia qu'une des mèches n'étaient pas restée en partie noire avant de remettre le produit à sa place. Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre et monta sur le lit de X'ici. Sortant un long crochet de sa poche elle l'inséra dans ce qui semblait une banale fissure et dégagea l'une des nombreuses cache qu'elle avait aménagé lors des absences d'Elberth. La trafiquante sortit une crème de sa poche et la mélangea avec la cendre. Satisfaite de la couleur obtenue elle maquilla son visage, son cou et ses bras, leur conférant une teinte halée qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se dirigea vers le placard pour enfiler une robe de sortcelier aux couleurs d'Omois. Son père avait toujours espéré qu'elle suivrait une formation de Première. Elle retourna se planter devant le miroir de la salle de bain et tourna lentement, cherchant ce qui pourrait la faire repérer. Elle préleva le contenu d'un récipient et se créa de légères rides à la commissure des lèvres, comme quelqu'un qui a le sourire facile. Etre jolie oui, attirer l'attention de tous les hommes de la capitale non. Elle choisit des lentilles bleues qui donnaient à ses yeux une profondeur indéchiffrable. Elene fixa son reflet, peut-être devrait-elle rajouter d'autres rides ? Ou bien des boutons ? Ou un furoncle, c'était bien un furoncle, non ?

Les furoncles et les boutons n'étant pas en nombre sur le monde magique elle rajouta quelques tâches de rousseurs qui ne parvinrent pas, à son grand regret, à l'enlaidir. Elle renonça également aux rides car le peu qu'elle avait mis été déjà inhabituel pour la tranche d'âge qu'elle souhaitait imiter. Elle s'examina de nouveau et essaya quelques expressions elle devrait sourire en montrant les dents, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle était petite et avait compris que ses dents de l'époque étaient tordues. Sinon ça allait, personne ne la reconnaitrait. Elle teignit une mèche à l'avant de sa chevelure pour imiter celle de l'Impératrice, comme toute les femmes fréquentant la cour. Jetant un dernier regard à son reflet Elene descendit calmement l'escalier et invoqua un léger sort pour rendre encore plus éclatante l'image qu'elle s'était choisi. De cette manière on la prendrait simplement pour une première sortcelière cherchant à paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les gardes possédaient à coup sûr des lunettes anti-illusions.

* * *

Ca il ne s'y attendait pas. Lisbeth avait déjà envisagé de supprimer la guilde des assassins mais elle avait aussitôt réalisé que se faire ennemi de toute une organisation n'était pas une bonne idée. Il semblait que sa paranoïa soit plus importante qu'il ne le soupçonnait, songea Sandor en observant le curieux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Au lieu des habituels séduisants ministres se tenaient un groupe de vieillards et d'hommes d'âge mûr pas content de se voir privés de leur apparence fictive. Au milieu d'eux un garçonnet d'une douzaine d'années détonnait complètement, et que les autres regardaient parfois avec étonnement, malgré le fait qu'il soit lui aussi un politique accompli. Il en allait de même pour la jeune et jolie secrétaire qui s'était révélé n'être qu'une grand-mère édenté. Seule Lisbeth était restée aussi belle quoiqu'un peu moins éclatante.

L'Imperator ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire : sa demi-sœur avait tout simplement annulé toutes les illusions activées dans le palais. Et par là même coulé un certain nombre de carrières politiques s'il en croyait les regards que jetait un des ministres à la secrétaire qui poursuivait vaillamment son travail de prise de note. La réunion n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais ces illusions étaient parfois embêtantes pour savoir qui on avait en face de soi. Sans parler des crimes parfois commis sous de faux visages. Lisbeth avait raison, ces charmes apportaient plus d'ennuis qu'ils n'en résolvaient. Il alla se placer à côté d'elle, signe évident qu'il soutenait son initiative.

* * *

Elene s'appuya contre le mur, haletante. Elle venait d'enchainer deux sessions d'entraînement de trois heures chacune. Mais elle s'était vite aperçu qu'elle n'avait plus le même niveau que jadis, avant elle n'aurait jamais haleté elle aurait grimacé de douleur intérieurement en rentrant à la maison avec une entorse mais elle ne se serait pas plainte, ou n'aurait pas montré qu'elle avait mal. Là au moins elle n'avait pas d'entorse mais elle était morte de fatigue, un état déconseillé quand on est poursuivi par la police _et_ des assassins. C'était justement à cause de ça qu'elle venait de faire un entraînement qu'habituellement seul les maîtres réussissaient. Maître Voleur c'entendait. Et quoi de plus approprié que le gymnase de l'Université des Voleurs Patenté d'Omois pour cela ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle était censée se tenir à carreau, visiblement. La moitié de l'université l'avait vu s'entraîner, d'ailleurs c'était rapidement devenu un tournoi où tous avaient tenu à se mesurer les uns aux autres. Elene avait appris à cette occasion que ses anciens maîtres la citait souvent en exemple auprès de leur élève rebelles, elle était montée en grade sans s'en apercevoir. Une véritable idole. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un étudiant de première année lui remette un papier. Sur le parchemin trois mots avaient été gravé par une plume ensorcelé :

Je te guette

Et juste en dessous :

Le dessin stylisé d'un aiglelong, le rapace le plus redoutable d'Autremonde, après les harpies bien sûr. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui signait de cette façon. Et qui signerait avec un prédateur sans en être un lui-même ? Kiel. Du temps où il était encore membre de la Guilde des Assassins il aimait bien jouer avec ses proies et signer ses méfaits. Il l'avait laissé échapper un soir, le seul où il ait trop bu. Mais comme tous les autres étaient aussi bourrés, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un d'autre s'en souvienne.

Elene froissa le papier et porta son regard sur le gamin qui n'était pas encore parti.

-Un problème ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire, comme si ce qu'elle avait reçu était un billet amoureux.

-Il veut une réponse, expliqua le garçon.

-Alors dit lui qu'un chat aurait mieux convenu, un gros chat.

Et elle s'éloigna pour regarder le combat qui opposait Elberth à Gougir, son éternel rival. Elle sourit en voyant son favori désarmer Gougir d'une feinte puis le plaquer à terre. La voleuse joignit sa voix aux acclamations tandis que le vainqueur excitait la foule.

On n'imaginait pas qu'Elberth puisse avoir un tel ascendant sur les gens en le voyant, pourtant c'était le cas, en un autre temps il aurait pu être le meneur d'une révolution tellement il paraissait charismatique à ce moment. D'ailleurs, qui sait ? Peut-être l'avait-il été.

-La finale ! La finale, se mirent à scander les spectateurs.

Elle sentit qu'on la poussait au centre de l'arène, face à son concurrent. Elle releva la tête et aperçut le Maître Voleur.

-Oh non, non, non, non, je suis pas d'accord là. Il va me réduire en chair à pâté, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais personne ne l'entendit.

Les deux voleurs s'élancèrent au même instant et commencèrent un combat fait de feintes, d'esquives, de parades, de roulades et d'acrobaties de toutes sortes.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de réunion Sandor était fourbu, parfois une heure de combat pouvait s'avérer moins fatigante qu'une heure en conseil des ministres. Comme à leur habitude les courtisans déambulaient, parlant du dernier scandale, ceux-ci était nombreux vu la mesure prise par Lisbeth. Apparemment il s'agissait du couple de l'année qui s'était révélé être composé de deux femmes. Tout était normal, il vit même un elfe noir faire la cour à une jolie rousse ainsi qu'une grande blonde gifler un vieillard avec qui elle s'était fiancée la veille.

Rien d'anormal. Mais comme tous les Imperators avant lui il était passablement paranoïaque et continua d'observer les alentours en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Là, il alluma son ordimage et se mit en communication avec les laboratoires.

-Les résultats ? Oui, nous les avons, je vous les fais apporter Votre Majesté Impériale ?

-Non, je viendrais les récupérer plus tard, par contre j'attends votre rapport sur les anti-venins des harpies.

Le laborantin acquiesça vivement et s'inclina devant Sandor avant que celui-ci ne coupe la communication.

L'Imperator se leva, s'étira et attendit en silence, comptant les secondes sur son hor.

La porte annonça un jeune premier.

Sandor lui fit dire qu'il n'était pas là.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle tourna sur ses gonds, anesthésiée par le produit que venait de lui injecter le « premier ». Celui-ci repoussa doucement le battant. Il examina attentivement la pièce, d'abord avec ses yeux puis avec un sort. L'Imperator se raidit mais le contre-sort qu'on lui avait fourni tint le coup. Satisfait, le garçon laissa son sort glisser dévoilant les traits d'une femme au visage austère. Sandor se souvenait avoir déjà vu ce visage en lisant les fiches sur les assassins portés disparus que lui avait fourni Xandiar, celui-ci ne parvenait pas à identifier lequel était l'homme qui l'avait attaqué en ville. Il avait commencé à feuilleter les descriptifs, cherchant selon leurs techniques à déterminer son assassin.

Selon ce qu'il avait lu cette femme avait pour meurtre de prédilection les éventrations, c'était un peu caricatural. Il la laissa installer tout un complexe dispositif dans la pièce centrale de sa suite, observant sa façon de procéder. Elle se redressa au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à peine. Sandor était surpris, il n'avait fallut que peu de temps à l'assassin pour installer les nombreux éléments, en apparence anodins, qui constituait un piège mortel pour quiconque ignorait son existence. C'était tellement bien fait que lui-même n'aurait probablement rien repéré s'il était rentré, même particulièrement attentif, par la porte principale. Mais de là où il était caché il pouvait apercevoir quelques traces du traquenard. Aucune magie n'était utilisée, rien que de la technologie terrienne modifiée pour convenir au monde magique. Un travail de Maître. Il faudrait qu'il soit plus prudent dorénavant, le réseau mettait les bouchées doubles.

L'Imperator choisit ce moment pour déclencher son plan, appuyant sur une des touches de l'hor qu'il portait au bras. La sonnerie retentie à l'autre bout de la pièce, faisant sursauter la femme qui s'aplatit sur le sol. Réalisant que la boule de cristal qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau était seule responsable de cette distraction elle se détendit.

-Un joli dispositif, à n'en point douter.

L'assassin se retourna comme si on l'avait brûlée, se retrouvant face à face avec Sandor. L'Imperator se trouvait entre elle et la porte, la femme allait donc tout naturellement se tourner vers les fenêtres lorsqu'un blindage épais bien que transparent s'abattit sur elles, bloquant tout autre retraite que celle que défendait Sandor. Avant que l'Imperator n'ait le temps de réagir, l'assassin dégaina son poignard et le planta dans le ventre de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle fit remonter la lame sans que Sandor n'esquisse un mouvement.

Pourtant le corps ne s'effondra pas sur le sol, le sang ne goutta pas le long du couteau.

La femme jura en réalisant que ce qu'elle venait de tuer n'était qu'un hologramme prêt enregistré. Elle fit alors quelque chose de très déconseillé dans son métier : elle paniqua. Regardant de tous côtés, elle recula lentement vers la porte. Elle n'entendit pas le pas léger, ne vit pas que le tapis épais s'enfonçait sous le poids d'une personne qui la contournait. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que l'invisible silhouette se tenait désormais derrière elle.

Aussi l'assommer fut-il un jeu d'enfant. L'assassin papillonna un instant des yeux avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Derrière le corps se matérialisa une jeune femme vêtue de pourpre et d'or.

-Mes félicitations, Séné, vous venez de gagner une promotion vous êtes désormais chef du service des Camouflés, déclara Sandor en sortant du renfoncement que dissimulait une tenture où il s'était tenu durant toute la scène.

-Ce fut un plaisir Votre Majesté Impériale, répondit l'intéressée en s'inclinant, un large sourire aux lèvres. Votre plan était parfait.

* * *

-Tu te bas bien, la complimenta Elberth. Tu m'as presque donné du fil à retordre.

-Je rêve ! Un compliment de la part du nouveau meilleur Maître Voleur ? Quel honneur ! ironisa X'ici en déboulant dans le salon où les deux voleurs étaient déjà attablés.

-Ce doit être le premier de sa vie, répliqua sa sœur.

-J'en ferais un deuxième si vous me dites ce que vous avez remarqué d'inhabituel en repartant, proposa-t-il pour les mettre à l'épreuve.

-Je ne vois pas, déclara Elene après quelques secondes de silence.

X'ici réfléchissait toujours, on entendait presque le bruit de ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient.

-Normal, tu es partie plus tôt que nous. Mais toi tu devrais avoir remarqué, poursuivit Elberth en se tournant vers la petite.

-Les types bizarres qui nous ont dépassé quand on partait ?

-Bravo, presque ça.

-Avec toi c'est toujours presque, nota la trafiquante en se resservant de pousses de brills.

-Si je disais que s'était ça vous ne vous donneriez pas la peine de creuser plus avant.

-D'accord creusons plus avant comme tu dis. X'ici, qui étaient-ce ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je peux juste te dire qu'ils étaient très grands, dissimulés par des illusions et qu'ils parlaient le Thug.

Autrement dit des gardes impériaux ou quelque chose s'en approchant, songea la jeune fille, soudain terrifiée.

-Mais ils ne sont pas entré à l'Université, alors qu'est-ce que ça à d'important ? demanda l'apprentie.

A leur grande surprise le Maître Voleur éclata de rire.

-D'important ? Absolument rien : c'était juste des étudiants venant de Lé'ovris, il y a là-bas une université de linguiste. Elle est particulièrement prisée mais ses pensionnaires sont surtout réputés pour leur grande timidité. Ce sont eux que tu as vu.

La voleuse se détendit imperceptiblement un moment, elle avait craint le pire.

-Qu'est-ce qui était si important, alors ? interrogea-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

-Réfléchis, X'ici, n'as-tu pas vu un léger scintillement dans l'air ?

-Non, reconnut-elle de mauvaise grâce après une hésitation.

-Ce qui signifie ? poursuivit impitoyablement Elberth.

-Qu'un camouflé est passé par là, conclut Elene, le cœur lourd.

Par Bendruc le Hideux ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle fasse une gaffe aussi monumentale ? Et deux fois le même jour qui plus est ! D'abord au palais puis à l'université, ça elle était douée, on pouvait dire !

-Et qu'il est entré dans l'université, l'acheva le Voleur.

* * *

Couché sur son lit, les mains croisées derrières la tête, l'Imperator faisait le point. L'enquête qu'il menait sur le trafic avait grandement avancé de part le décodage des divers indices auquel il venait de procéder. Mais il n'avait rien de tangible à se mettre sous la dent. Ses prisonniers ? Morts. L'échappée ? Envolée dans la nature. Son contact ? Disparu sans laisser de trace lui aussi. Et deux tentatives d'assassinats contre lui. Le message était clair : il gagnait et les trafiquants mourraient, ou il mourrait et les trafiquants gagnaient. Une lutte à mort venait de s'engager et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vaincre cette hydre aux multiples têtes. Désormais il n'avait plus qu'une seule possibilité : progresser dans son enquête coûte que coûte. C'est à cette seule condition qu'il parviendrait à s'en sortir.

Mais il ne devait pas trop hâter le pas, sinon le réseau l'imiterait et se débarrasserait de lui.

Faisons d'abord le point sur ce que nous savons, décida Sandor. Il avait fini par isoler l'Assassin au tapis à l'aide de Xandiar. C'était presque un Maître et un homme sans histoire, il avait bien choisit le moment pour attaquer et aurait réussi s'il ne s'était pas emporté. Un fait intéressait toutefois l'Imperator : il n'avait pas été payé. Sur aucuns des comptes où il recevait habituellement ses virements ne figurait de somme assez importante pour le meurtre de Sandor. Hors, en dehors de son métier l'homme était irréprochable tant d'un point de vue financier que d'un point de vue moral. Devait-on en conclure qu'il avait été rétribué en liquide ? On n'avait trouvé que de la menue monnaie sur lui. Et tous les assassins demandaient à être au moins en partie payé avant de commencer leur travail. L'Imperator pensait plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'un service rendu à un ami, l'homme n'étant pas lui-même un trafiquant.

Sandor avait demandé à Xandiar en qui il avait toute confiance de procéder un recoupement entre les personnes en qui l'Assassin pouvait rendre ce service et celles qu'Ey'nerl connaissait suffisamment pour les reconnaître en des conditions inhabituelles. Mais ni lui ni le thug ne pensait que cela donnerait quelque chose à supposer que les déductions de l'Imperator soient justes plusieurs personnes allaient convenir dans le rôle de l'elfe-vampyr assassin, et cela ne cadrait pas avec la nouvelle politique de prudence de Sandor.

Mais les trafiquants n'étaient pas l'unique préoccupation de l'Imperator sa sœur était en train de faire des mécontents avec l'interdiction des illusions dans le palais impérial, ce n'était peut-être rien mais Sandor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Rien de bien précis mais une impression diffuse de danger. Et il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les intuitions, elles ont souvent tendances à se révéler en partie si ce n'est totalement juste, surtout celles d'un politicien. Car même s'il était peu féru de débats interminables, en tant que membre de la famille impériale, il se devait de connaître les « arts de la persuasion par raisonnement » ou autrement dit de comment convaincre quelqu'un de vous rendre service alors qu'il n'en a aucune envie.

Il y avait aussi autre chose qui le chiffonnait : la trafiquante. Qui était-elle au juste ? Une habile manipulatrice ou une jeune fille cherchant à se sortir d'une situation critique ? Que devait-il croire ? Tous les indices recueillis se contredisaient les uns les autres. D'un côté une voleuse à la tire ayant manifestement beaucoup de pratique, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas retrouvé sa bourse depuis le soir où il l'avait rencontré. Une menteuse accomplie, trompant son entourage en s'inventant de faux métiers, de fausses histoires. Une trafiquante qui se moquait éperdument des conséquences que pouvait avoir le bang-bang sur ses consommateurs, des dizaines voire des centaines de morts qu'il engendrait chaque année. De l'autre une sœur attentive, soucieuse du sort de son jeune frère. Une jeune fille courageuse qui lui avait sauvé la vie et faisait la charité aux mendiants.

Certaines bribes de dialogues surprises par ses agents laissaient penser qu'elle venait d'une famille riche qui avait subi un sérieux revers. Mais n'était-ce que tromperie ? Il avait cruellement besoin de renseignements mais ne savait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, hors, elle était la seule source d'information dont il disposait. Il avait donc, sans en parler à personne, procédé lui-même aux analyses des indices qu'il possédait sur la trafiquante. Et malgré leur maigre nombre en avait tiré des informations plus que dignes d'intérêt. Le sort d'abord, les types 8 n'étaient utilisés que par les Voleurs et les Assassins. Ces petites merveilles se vendaient extrêmement chère sur le marché noir, cependant existait une deuxième façon de s'en procurer : l'Université des Voleurs Patentés. Si un élève parvenait, cas oh combien exceptionnel, à rester en tête de classe durant une année entière avec plus de quinze de moyenne sur vingt, on lui remettait un sort de ce type en récompense. C'était considéré comme un immense honneur car seuls les Maîtres les utilisaient habituellement. Il avait donc diligenté Séné là-bas pour qu'elle essaye de faire parler le directeur il n'avait plus que peu d'agents en qui il avait entièrement confiance.

Les vêtements qu'elle avait laissés ne révélaient rien. De bonne fabrique mais sans marque qui eut permis de les rattacher à une quelconque maison de couture. Des formes que la plupart des sortceliers n'auraient pas portées de par leur simplicité mais parfaites pour passer inaperçues dans une foule bigarrée.

Le message quant à lui s'était révélé particulièrement curieux, écrit à la plume et à la va vite. Ces deux détails sortaient en tout point de l'ordinaire. La trafiquante ne voulait donc pas qu'on l'entende dicter à une plume intelligente. Elle avait dût voir l'Assassin mettre en place sa charge et comprendre qu'elle lui était destinée quand il était arrivé, raison pour laquelle le message était aussi bref. Mais il revenait toujours au même endroit : pourquoi lui avait-elle sauvé la vie alors qu'il venait d'arrêter son groupe ? Mais c'était surtout l'autre face du bout de parchemin qui l'intéressait. Le parchemin, surtout fait en cuir de jeune draco-tyrannosaure, était un matériau précieux qui semblait corroborer sa théorie d'un revers de fortune. Matériau qui n'était utilisé que pour relier des ouvrages anciens, avait-on sacrifié la page d'un livre pour le sauver ? Il semblait bien que oui :

 _Act III Scène 4_

 _« -Qui ne serait point fou ni inconscient de vous croire vous qui à l'aube du_

 _quatrième jour ne vîntes pas ? Vous fûtes le seul absent de ce conciliabule, et_

 _par votre étourderie, ou votre malveillance devrais-je plutôt dire ? Vous causâtes la_

 _perte de vos frères, pères et cousins._

 _Croyez-vous donc que quiconque à présent put encore vous accorder sa_

 _confiance ? Non messire, notre entente est finie et ne pensez point qu'un mot de_

 _moi vous rappellera car je préférerais mourir que de le prononcer. Sur ce je vous_

 _souhaite un agréable séjour dans les bas-fonds où se trouve, je le pense, mieux votre_

 _place._

Sandor ne parvenait pas à reconnaître ce texte mais il était sûr d'avoir déjà eu le loisir de le lire. D'où connaissait-il donc cette pièce ? Il n'en avait plus le moindre souvenir. Le livre dont était extrait ce dialogue était-il un ouvrage volé ? Ce message créait plus de questions qu'il ne donnait de réponses… Et ce passage avait-il été choisi délibérément où était-ce un hasard ? Fallait-il chercher une signification de ces mots dans le contexte actuel ? Cette histoire était un véritable casse-tête.

* * *

L'Imperator n'était pas le seul à faire le point. Couchée sur son lit, les bras étendus de chaque côté et les yeux fixés au plafond, Elene aussi réfléchissait. Un camouflé à l'université… C'était une véritable catastrophe. Et ce ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les services impériaux étaient sur le point de découvrir son identité.

Foutu altruisme ! Il n'y a pas idée de sauver ses ennemis pour se faire capturer par eux ensuite. Et dans son cas toute capture signifiait la mort à brève échéance, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait que Kiel avait un accès presque illimité au palais. Elle avait eu un choc en se trouvant face à lui l'après-midi même.

Les gardes l'avaient laissé passer sans protester, au milieu d'un groupe de courtisans. Elle avait préparé son histoire si on l'interrogeait elle était la nièce du Haut mage Damel Tor Conting, son père, et accompagnait son maître le Haut mage Tamnel Dir Ankiln, un nouveau venu à la cour. Son but était d'atteindre Sandor et de parvenir à lui faire passer un message, malheureusement il était en réunion quand elle était arrivé. En désespoir de cause elle avait pris parti de le laisser à sa porte. Mais elle avait décidément jouée malchance car à cet instant Kiel l'avait abordé. La scène se rejoua dans sa tête sans qu'elle cherche à l'empêcher :

-Tu sembles perdue, puis-je t'aider ? avait demandé l'elfe noir en posant la main sur son épaule.

Il arborait un sourire aimable mais elle savait pour l'avoir déjà fréquenté qu'il était capable du pire, du meilleur c'était moins sûr.

-Non, j'étais en train d'attendre mon fiancé, répondit-elle avec sa voix la plus adulte et un large sourire.

Et toc ! Avales-toi donc ça, l'Assassin.

-Si jeune et déjà fiancée ? fit-il mine de s'étonner. Je n'en crois pas un mot, ajouta-t-il après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes.

Il semblait sûr de lui et ses yeux s'étaient légèrement durcit.

-Je me fiche complètement de ce que vous pensez monsieur, répondit-elle, à la limite de la grossièreté. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter et vous devriez l'avoir compris dès le début.

Elle espérait qu'en étant désagréable elle le ferait fuir, elle aurait dût savoir que cela ne marcherait pas avec lui.

-Que de venin dans une si jolie bouche, s'amusa-t-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Il l'attira contre lui et se mit à les faire bouger doucement, comme s'ils dansaient un slow.

-J'aimerai beaucoup passer la nuit avec toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Et moi j'aimerai que vous me laissiez tranquille, répondit-elle de son ton le plus acide en tentant de se dégager.

Le Maître Assassin resserra son étreinte et la repoussa lentement contre le mur.

-Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire.

Elle n'était pas inquiète, du moins pas encore, au milieu de cette foule il ne pourrait pas pousser beaucoup plus loin sa tentative de flirt.

-Je pourrais faire un scandale, proposa-t-elle bien que ce ne soit nullement son intention.

-Mais tu ne t'y risqueras pas, n'est-ce pas… Elene ?

On voyait que ce n'était aucunement une question mais plutôt une affirmation.

-Je ne connais aucune personne s'appelant ainsi.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

A cet instant elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que l'Imperator et les ministres sortaient de la salle de réunion. Elle ne manifesta nul signe qu'elle l'avait remarqué et montra d'un léger mouvement les thugs qui quadrillaient la pièce où se trouvait la foule et eux-mêmes. Thugs qui avaient d'ailleurs commencé à s'intéresser à leur couple, jugeant sans doute leurs démonstrations d'affections un peu trop voyantes pour être réelles.

-Je suis sûr que votre fiancé me pardonnera si vous passez quelques minutes de plus en ma compagnie, déclara-t-il galamment.

Elle comprenait ce qu'il essayait de faire s'ils étaient pris ensemble et que l'un d'eux était reconnu il ne faisait aucun doute que l'autre serait soupçonné de complicité. Et l'elfe noir devait souhaiter encore moins que quiconque que la police impériale se mêle de ses affaires. Jouant le jeu, elle saisit le bras qu'il lui tendait et le laissa les guider à l'extérieur.

Ils parlèrent de choses futiles, surtout des principaux scandales qui avaient éclatés au palais impérial, durant la majorité du trajet. Ce ne fut qu'en pleine ville qu'ils abordèrent le sujet qu'Elene redoutait.

-Que faisais-tu là-bas ? demanda brusquement l'assassin alors qu'ils parlaient la seconde précédente de la maitresse de l'ex-ministre des affaires étrangères.

-Que fait-on lorsque l'on n'a rien à faire ? contre-attaqua-t-elle.

-On essaye de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

-On se promène sans but et on profite de la moindre distraction. Jamais les gardes ne m'auraient remarqué si tu n'étais pas intervenu.

-Tu te serais fait repérer, insista-t-il. Et je n'ai pas envie de recréer mon entreprise à partir de rien.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'était justement l'endroit où j'avais le plus de chances de passer inaperçue. Qui penserait à me chercher entre les mâchoires du draco-tyrannosaure alors que je dispose de toute une forêt pour me cacher ?

-Les gardes impériaux. Ils sont devenus assez paranoïaques depuis que mon assassin a manqué son coup, heureusement leur chef est à ma botte alors ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose sans ordre direct de l'Impératrice ou de son frère.

-Je me suis douté que c'était une de tes manigances quand j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire.

Il contrôlait le chef des gardes ? Elle comprenait mieux comment il avait pu pénétrer si impunément dans les prisons d'Omois la dernière fois qu'il avait dû y accomplir un contrat. Il n'y avait aucune entraide dans le trafic, si vous vous faisiez prendre vous saviez que personne ne viendrait à votre secours, vous ne pouviez compter que sur vous-même et espérer que vous n'en savez pas assez pour qu'on se penche sur votre cas. Hors Kiel venait de lui révéler une information de premier ordre. Elene savait ce que cela signifiait : en cas de capture il l'éliminerait dans un laps de temps de quelques heures.

-Moi ce dont je doute c'est que tu me dises la vérité.

La voix de l'elfe la ramena à la réalité. En levant les yeux vers lui elle constata qu'il la dévisageait avec une attention accrue.

-J'aimerai donc que tu me redises ce que tu y faisais.

-Pfff… Tu peux me le faire répéter tant que tu veux tu ne trouveras rien, j'ai dit la vérité en te disant que je suis allé au palais pour vérifier la rumeur des anti-illusions.

-Uniquement ? insista-t-il.

-Non, maintenant que tu le dis je me rappelle aussi avoir glissé quelques mots à une personne de ma connaissance sur toi, répondit la voleuse en le fixant insolemment dans les yeux.

-Et je suppose que tu lui as dit mon nom ?

-Parfaitement, et même comment j'ai eu le malheur de te rencontrer.

Le trafiquant sembla se détendre.

-C'est étrange mais je ne crois pas que ce soit exactement ce qui s'est passé.

-Evidemment puisque c'est un mensonge.

-Dans ce cas nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Se baissant légèrement, il lui vola un baiser puis reparti d'où il était venu. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle remarqua où il l'avait mené devant la maison de Dame Auria.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Pour la troisième fois de la nuit. La scène tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis la veille. Pourtant c'était la première fois qu'un des détails l'alarmait plus particulièrement. La réaction de Kiel lorsqu'elle avait prétendu avoir dit son nom à une tierce personne. Le soulagement. Cela aurait pourtant dû l'inquiéter et provoquer une réaction violente chez lui. Mais non, il avait souri.

Sans faire de bruit elle descendit au salon sans réveiller ni X'ici ni Elberth.

-Par le revelus, incanta-t-elle. Que si le sort s'avère vrai, par cette incantation il me soit montré.

Une lueur rouge apparut et l'enveloppa tandis que des mots s'inscrivait dans sa tête, lorsqu'elle se dissipa la voleuse tomba à genou.

-Un gea, murmura-t-elle. Il m'a mis un gea.

* * *

-Non, aucun élève cette année, répondit Gougir.

Qu'est-ce que ça lui importait à cette camouflée les résultats des futurs Voleurs Patentés ? Si elle n'avait pas eu une lettre signée en main propre de l'Imperator il l'aurait volontiers mit à la porte.

On ne devenait pas Maître Voleur en naissant idiot, Gougir avait parfaitement compris de qui la jeune femme qui lui faisait face voulait parler. Eleanor Tor Conting. Ou plutôt Eleanor Kir Entarel. C'avait été l'Apprentie Voleuse la plus prometteuse depuis presque un siècle dans l'université. Et il était hors de question qu'il la dénonce contrairement aux trafiquants les Voleurs avaient tendance à se serrer les coudes et s'entraider. On ne laissait pas un ami dans le besoin, ça faisait partie du code d'honneur. Ainsi à la mort de Maella Elberth avait hébergé ses deux filles Apprenties Voleuses. De son côté Gougir avait réduit de moitié la somme qu'Eleanor versait pour que sa sœur continue à étudier. Une des tantes du directeur avait accueilli le dernier de la fratrie avec grand plaisir. Tous avaient mis la patte pour leur accorder une meilleure existence, sauf leur père. Celui-ci avait signé ses dettes de jeu au nom de sa fille aînée quand celle-ci était devenue majeure, dilapidant son héritage et la forçant à renoncer à ses études. C'était depuis cette époque que « Damel » était considéré comme la pire des injures par les Voleurs Patentés d'Omois.

-Et les précédentes ? insista la camouflée.

-Personne depuis trente ans je vous dis n'a pu tenir quinze de moyenne plus d'un trimestre, fit semblant de s'indigner le directeur de l'université.

Par solidarité il irait jusqu'à perdre son poste, le destin n'avait pas été tendre pour les Kir Entarel, particulièrement pour l'adolescente. Si elle avait des ennuis s'était son devoir de la soutenir.

-Vous en êtes bien sûr ?

-Parfaitement.

* * *

-C'est ce qu'il m'a répondu, Votre Majesté Impérial. Je suis presque sûre qu'il mentait, déclara Séné. Un des Apprentis Voleur d'il y a quelques années m'a dit qu'une semblable remise de prix avait eu lieu il y a moins de quatre ans.

-Elle est donc en cheville avec l'Université des Voleurs Patentés, nota Sandor. Ton contact se souvient-il du nom du bénéficiaire de cette cérémonie ?

-Malheureusement non, il n'avait pas été convié.

-Séné, vous sentez-vous capable de vérifier cette information dans les registres de l'université ?

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, il s'agissait là d'un défi de taille.

-Je suppose que oui, Votre Majesté Impériale.

-Vous irez ce soir.

La camouflée écarquilla encore plus les yeux si cela était possible.

-Je… je vais me préparer Votre Majesté Impériale, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle esquissa une rapide révérence et sortit de la pièce comme si elle avait une horde de démons à ses trousses.

Pauvre Séné, songea l'Imperator. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, sa sœur avait été mise au courant de la deuxième tentative d'assassinat et seule la thug était au courant de cet épisode. De là à en conclure que la jeune femme faisait des rapports à l'impératrice il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et il ne souhaitait pas que la petite excursion qu'il avait programmée pour ce soir lui cause davantage de soucis. Car le verso du message de la trafiquante laissait supposer un rendez-vous, c'était en tout cas le passage de _La fierté déchue d'une reine_ qui pouvait le plus y faire penser. Et ce n'était pas un des livres les plus répandu sur Autremonde. Il allait donc retourner à _Curtis & fille, ménages de tous moyens _dans l'espoir d'y retrouver la trafiquante, après tout c'était là qu'il l'avait perdu la dernière fois.

* * *

Le gea ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul but : l'empêcher de parler de la personne qui l'avait jeté. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Seul Sandor pourrait lui en dire plus, les nouvelles circulaient vite dans le palais impérial. Elle avait appris la veille qu'une des trafiquantes, miraculeusement échappé au massacre de son groupe (elle pariait que Kiel'den'taril en était responsable) avait trouvait la mort suite à un sort (pas mal de gens prétendaient que c'était un gea) quand elle s'était décidée à donner le nom de son chef à l'Imperator. Il fallait donc qu'elle revoit l'Imperator pour avoir la confirmation de son intuition. Mais comment ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de continuer à massacrer son livre préféré. Elle tourna les pages du volume jusqu'à tomber sur le passage arraché.

-Qui ne serait point fou ni inconscient de vous croire vous qui à l'aube du quatrième jour ne vîntes pas ? Vous fûtes le seul absent de ce conciliabule, et par votre étourderie, ou votre malveillance devrais-je plutôt dire ? Vous causâtes la perte de vos frères, pères et cousins. Croyez-vous donc que quiconque à présent put encore vous accorder sa confiance ? Non messire, notre entente est finie et ne pensez point qu'un mot de moi vous rappellera car je préférerais mourir que de le prononcer. Sur ce je vous souhaite un agréable séjour dans les bas-fonds où se trouve, je le pense, mieux votre place, récita Elene en caressant doucement la tranche.

Ce livre avait appartenu à sa mère, elle y était très attachée. Mais une vie valait toujours plus qu'un ouvrage, si précieux soit-il, du moins à ses yeux.

A l'aube du quatrième jour…. Se pourrait-il que l'Imperator ait compris cela comme une partie du message ? Ça valait le coup de tenter sa chance, se dit la voleuse. Après tout il n'y avait pas trente-six façons d'accéder au numéro deux de l'Empire d'Omois. Si ça ne marchait pas elle pourrait toujours imaginer un autre moyen. Restait juste à espérer que ce ne soit pas un traquenard.

* * *

Peut-être aurait-il dû attaquer sur plusieurs fronts ? Diligenter une enquête non seulement sur l'Université des Voleurs Patentés mais aussi chez celle qui hébergeait le frère de la trafiquante ? Peut-être. Mais si tant est qu'elle était sincère cela la condamnerait à mort.

Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, paraissant soudain plus âgé que les vingt-cinq ans qu'il affichait et les quarante-sept qu'il avait réellement. Après cette enquête il ferait une pause, une période sans enquête. Avec un peu de chance il n'aurait qu'un rôle décoratif pendant au moins quelques semaines. On pouvait toujours rêver.

Il fixa son hor cinq heure vingt-sept de l'après-midi. Sandor se leva avec un soupir : il avait encore quelques préparatifs à faire.

* * *

Cinq heures, quatre-vingts minutes et trente-neuf secondes qu'elle patientait au coin de cette rue. Le banquier habitait une riche propriété excentrée du cœur de Tingapour mais néanmoins proche du siège social de son entreprise. Elene avait mis à profit le temps qu'elle avait passée embusquée à vendre des vêtements de cuir pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de supprimer l'homme qui avait en grande partie entraîné la chute des Kir Entarel. Depuis quelques années X'ici, Mélégan et elle avaient cessés d'utiliser le nom de Tor Conting au profit de celui de leur mère.

La maison connaissait de nombreuses allées et venues durant la journée, d'ailleurs le banquier n'y était quasiment jamais à ces heures. Il lui faudrait procéder la nuit. Tant mieux, elle préférait la faveur de l'obscurité bien que cela ne change absolument rien. L'idéal serait de continuer à faire le pied de grue encore quelques jours mais elle n'avait plus le temps. Elle déplia le papier qui lui était parvenu une dizaine d'heures avant :

Je te surveille

Et toujours l'aiglelong, elle commençait à détester cet oiseau. Il y avait toujours trois messages. Le premier pour vous avertir qu'on allait vous assassiner, et permettre à ce maudit elfe noir de s'amuser de vos réactions. Le second quand vous commenciez à vous détendre, ou lorsque vous ignoriez le premier. Généralement vous receviez le dernier juste avant de mourir. Et son messager était toujours le Maître Assassin. Qui prenait à ce petit jeu un grand plaisir, un vrai sadique ce type. Elle préférait ne pas penser à la suite, garder toujours l'espoir d'une petite chance. Sandor. Elle devait tout faire pour aider l'Imperator, désormais. Mais d'abord elle allait s'assurer que plus jamais le banquier ne ferait de mal à ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Après au tour de Kiel. Elene n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser tuer sans résistance. Ceux qui s'y essaieraient le paieraient de leur sang. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

* * *

Le silence désormais. C'était amusant de savoir que cette véritable fourmilière qu'était le palais impérial se transformait en un tel havre de paix au milieu de la nuit. Les gardes venaient de passer, les suivants n'arriveraient qu'à l'aube. Trois rondes par nuit, c'est fou ce que cet endroit était mal défendu. Il comprenait mieux que Xandiar réussisse à mener deux fois plus de patrouille que prévues en plus de son service ordinaire : il n'y en avait quasiment aucune. Le thug ferait un bon capitaine de la garde. Sandor songeait plus que sérieusement à promouvoir le simple sous-officier capitaine. Après tout Xandiar avait déjà réuni autour de lui un petit groupe dévoué qui formait un service de renseignement très efficace. L'Imperator avait de plus en plus souvent recours à celui-ci. Lisbeth aussi à ce qu'il en savait. Mais avec le trafic il lui semblait plus prudent de ne pas tout chambouler en même temps. L'avenir lui dirait s'il avait raison. Si tant est qu'il le vive.

* * *

-Déjà ? interrogea Elberth, surpris.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois tout le temps en mission ? se plaignit X'ici.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui choisit les horaires, et je vois mal comment je pourrais trouver un autre boulot aussi bien payé si je refuse, exposa la trafiquante.

-D'habitude tu as beaucoup plus de congés, fit remarquer le Voleur.

-Ca j'avais déjà noté, précisa Elene avec une petite grimace. Mais apparemment il y a un gros coup à faire en ce moment alors ils envoient tout le monde à l'autre bout de la planète. Il y a même des gens qui sont partis au Dranvouglispenchir, alors que moi je retourne simplement à Hymlia.

-Tu devrais partir au Dranvouglispenchir, tu serais revenue plus vite, protesta X'ici.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu résister à tous ces coffres emplis de joyaux, la taquina sa sœur.

-Cambrioler les dragons, ça c'est quelque chose, rêva la petite.

-Tu n'en es pas encore là. Et si tu veux y parvenir il n'y a qu'une solution, fit remarquer Elberth.

-Compris, grommela-telle.

L'apprentie repoussa son assiette et monta l'escalier en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Le Maître Voleur tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'elle ne les écoutait pas puis se leva et alla fermer les rideaux.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Elene, dit-il en se rasseyant.

-Pourquoi cette remarque ? demanda-t-elle, alerte.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu essayes de me cacher et je veux savoir quoi.

-Je n'ai rien de plus à cacher que la plupart des gens.

-Les gens ont toujours quelque chose à cacher. Et toi aussi. Sauf que toi tu as plus de responsabilités.

Il se pencha par-dessus la table et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu ne pars pas en mission, martela-t-il.

-Non, en effet, c'est une fable pour X'ici, reconnut-elle. Et pour toi. Aucun de vous deux n'a besoin de savoir ce que je vais faire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Ça te suffirait si je te disais que j'en parlerais avec X'ici si elle était plus âgée ?

-Tu as rendez-vous avec un garçon ? il paraissait plus surpris qu'interrogatif.

La voleuse rougit légèrement.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Qui ?

-L'Imperator, répondit la jeune fille le plus sérieusement du monde.

Evidemment il ne la crut pas une seule seconde.

-Je finirais par découvrir qui, la prévint-il.

Le pire c'est que c'est vrai, songea-t-elle. Ce qui est bien avec la vérité c'est qu'elle est parfois tellement farfelue qu'un mensonge serait plus plausible. J'ai déjà eu Kiel de cette façon, pourquoi pas Elberth ?

* * *

L'hor vibra, réveillant celui qui le portait, il était deux heures du matin. Sandor avait pris parti d'arriver avant l'aube. D'où cette heure matinale. Il avait estimé qu'il lui faudrait au moins deux heures encore pour gagner la ville. Il quitta prudemment la cachette où il dormait désormais chaque nuit. La console indiquant les mouvements était rouge. L'Imperator l'avait fait installée il y avait de cela deux jours. Le rouge ayant à Omois la même signification que le vert sur Terre, Sandor s'avança dans la pièce et attrapa un autre hor. Ne pas en avoir était suspect et il ne tenait pas à ce que l'on l'appelle en pleine mission.

La main appuyée sur la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser, il regarda la pièce une dernière fois. Il suffisait d'imaginer les murs non plus brun et blanc mais barbouillés de peinture pour retrouver la même scène que le lendemain du départ de Danivou. Le même lit sans plis dans ses couvertures, couleur mise à part, et la même impression de vide. Seule manquait la lettre sur le sol, juste devant la porte. Lisbeth aurait sûrement la même impression que lui si elle entrait dans cette pièce. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Il saisit donc une plume et gribouilla un bref message qu'il posa non pas sur le sol mais sur la tête de lit.

Ordonnant à la porte de ne rien révéler de son excursion il se fraya un chemin parmi les couloirs de l'immense édifice.

* * *

Non, elle avait eu tort, il ne viendrait pas. Au moins ce n'était pas un traquenard. Elle était arrivée avec quatre heures d'avance et n'avait vu jusque-là que quelques clients. De toute manière on ne l'aurait pas reconnue elle avait encore changé de déguisement. Selon son habitude elle modifiée son visage et ajouté un jeu de carte dans chacune de ses chaussures pour paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Elle n'avait gardé que le shamballa aux pierres vertes, désormais moins assorties à ses yeux bruns. Dans un monde d'apparence elle se servait plus d'artifices que de sorts qui risquaient de flancher en cas de défaillance magique. Il fallait toujours pouvoir se débrouiller sans, c'était plus prudent quand on faisait une profession risquée.

Un jeune homme dans la vingtaine entra dans le magasin et se mit à déambuler parmi les rayons. Comme toute vendeuse qui se respecte, ou plutôt comme toute personne désirant se faire passer pour une vendeuse, Elene s'approcha de lui pour le conseiller.

* * *

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Danivou avait pris tant de précaution pour fuir Omois ce palais était une vraie passoire. Il suffisait de quelques détours pour en sortir sans encombre. Seul la petite milice d'une douzaine d'individus crée par Xandiar avait failli le repérer, heureusement pour lui un autre rôdeur avait attiré leur attention. Rôdeur qui, il le supposait, devait se trouver en prison car il avait dans ses poches quelques (une dizaine environ) stylets d'Assassin. Le fait que Sandor se soit trouvé bloqué dans un placard durant cette interpellation lui avait permis de jauger les techniques du thug. Il était excellent. Dès qu'il serait de retour il l'élèverait au titre de capitaine de la garde impériale.

L'Imperator prit soin de déambuler dans diverses boutiques avant d'entrer dans celle qui l'intéressait. Il n'y avait là qu'une vendeuse relativement jeune, mais nulle trace de la femme rousse avec qui il avait conversé la dernière fois. Minute. La rousse avait dit qu'elle était seule ce soir-là, hors il y avait également une stagiaire à ce moment-là. La trafiquante était sous son nez et il ne l'avait pas vu. Tu vieillis, Sandor, se reprocha-t-il. Si comme l'avait prétendu la nonsos elle tenait seule le magasin avec sa mère alors que faisait là cette vendeuse ? C'était soit celle qu'il cherchait soit une intermédiaire, auquel cas il devait s'agir d'un piège tendu par le réseau.

-Puis-je vous aider ? interrogea la vendeuse qui s'était avancée sans bruit, interrompant ses réflexions.

Non, ce ne devait pas être un traquenard sinon elle l'aurait déjà attaqué il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Oui, il apparaissait de plus en plus probable qu'elle ait fait l'université des Voleurs ou celle des Assassins. Si la trafiquante était vraiment sincère il était peu probable qu'elle fasse appel à des intermédiaires.

-En effet, j'avais rendez-vous avec une jeune femme. Elle m'avait demandé de l'attendre au milieu de la place mais je ne la vois nulle part et je sais que c'est son magasin préféré, inventa-t-il à toute allure.

La femme qui lui faisait face avait une vingtaine d'années elle aussi, de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux de même couleur au milieu d'un visage pâle. Sensiblement de la même taille que celle qu'il cherchait, elle possédait comme seule signe distinctif un tatouage sur la joue droite qui représentait un faucongyre. Les lentilles anti-illusions qu'il portait témoignaient de leur absence. Mais était-ce vraiment une preuve ? Après tout lui aussi n'avait eu besoin de nul sort pour changer son apparence juste du maquillage et des tiges de coton.

-Je crois savoir de qui vous voulez parler, une jeune femme m'a laissé quelque chose pour son petit ami. Mais vous allez devoir me donner le code convenu.

Un code ? Qu'est-ce que la trafiquante avait bien pu demander comme code. Il faisait surement parti du message qu'on lui avait laissé.

-Qui ne serait point fou ni inconscient de vous croire vous qui à l'aube du quatrième jour ne vîntes pas ? récita-t-il (à force de l'étudier il connaissait le passage par cœur). Vous fûtes le seul absent de ce conciliabule, et par votre étourderie, ou votre malveillance devrais-je plutôt dire ? Vous causâtes la perte de vos frères, pères et cousins. Croyez-vous donc que quiconque à présent put encore vous accorder sa confiance ? Non messire, notre entente est finie et ne pensez point qu'un mot de moi vous rappellera car je préférerais mourir que de le prononcer. Sur ce je vous souhaite un agréable séjour dans les bas-fonds où se trouve, je le pense, mieux votre place.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

-Attendez-moi un instant, dit-elle simplement.

Elle pénétra dans l'arrière-boutique et en ressorti quelques secondes plus tard, un manteau à la main pour aller se placer derrière la caisse.

-Cela fera deux crédits-mut bronze.

Légèrement surpris, Sandor paya et saisit machinalement le ticket de caisse qu'on lui tendait. Sans lui laisser le temps de lancer une allusion qui aurait pu lui fournir une explication, la vendeuse se tourna vers deux femmes d'âge mûr qui se demandaient quel vêtement choisir pour aller avec leur dernière acquisition. Comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister, l'Imperator sorti dans la rue et déplia discrètement le colis qui lui avait été remis, dans ces poches se trouvaient diverses crèmes que Sandor reconnu comme étant parmi les plus utilisées pour se rendre méconnaissable. Il fallait visiblement qu'il se grime de nouveau. Pour aller où ? La facture lui fournit sa réponse.

Discothèque – ½ heure

L'Imperator sourit la poursuite continuait.

* * *

S'il avait réussi à décoder son premier message, Sandor ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficulté à comprendre le deuxième, nettement plus explicite. Elene ne savait pas si Kiel la surveillait en permanence ou périodiquement mais elle préférait être prudente. Quelques détours ne faisaient pour cela pas de mal. Et elle était curieuse de savoir jusqu'où l'Imperator tiendrait, s'il serait capable de détruire le trafic. Elle l'espérait car en ce moment nul autre ne s'en préoccupait.

Elle saisit le verre de bullage que lui tendait le barman et le remercia grâce aux deux pièces que lui avait donné l'Imperator une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle observa une fois de plus la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les boîtes de nuit étaient une mode importée de la Terre. Il était interdit d'y faire de la magie, heureusement d'ailleurs, on n'avait pas idée des dégâts qu'une bande de poivrots magiciens pouvaient causer, en dehors du personnel composé exclusivement de sortceliers. La voleuse connaissait bien la plupart des discothèques de la capitale pour y égarer fréquemment les personnes qui tentaient de la suivre. Celle-ci était plutôt calme, hormis les soirs de concerts, sinon on était loin d'être serré et tout le monde avait la place de danser comme il le souhaitait. Le volume de la musique était suffisamment fort pour qu'on ne puisse épier une conversation à moins de disposer d'un mouchard, il fallait être au minimum à cinquante centimètre de quelqu'un pour entendre ce qu'il disait. L'endroit était idéal pour un rendez-vous secret de ce fait.

Néanmoins cela n'empêchait pas que l'Imperator soit en retard, de trois minutes à peine d'accord, mais trois minutes cela pouvait sembler une éternité. Mais comme il avait à l'origine presque deux heures d'avance ça compensait.

-Tu danses ? lut-elle sur les lèvres de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Coiffé d'une crête iroquoise noire et rouge et les yeux soulignés d'un trait noir, il semblait tout droit sorti d'un monde de punk, comme la moitié de la foule ce soir-là. Elle allait refuser quand elle aperçut quatre personnes entrer trois humains et un thug. Ni les humains ni les thugs n'étaient exceptionnels dans ce club, par contre leurs habits aussi sombre que sobre étaient typiques des Assassins. Leur attention se tourna immédiatement vers les filles qu'ils pouvaient inviter à danser, elle savait comment ils procédaient, elle avait rencontré son premier petit ami dans comme ça, le seul d'ailleurs. Malheureusement elle était parmi les filles solitaires accoudées au bar devant leur verre, et elle ne tenait pas à ce que l'hypothétique hypothèse que l'un d'eux le reconnaisse se réalise. Et remonte jusqu'aux oreilles de Kiel. Raison pour laquelle elle accepta la proposition du punk.

Elle s'en repentit ce type était le pire bavard de l'univers. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il parlait dans le vide. Elle avait déconnecté dès les deux premières secondes et se serait probablement endormis si elle n'avait pas été menacée. Du coin de l'œil elle vit que deux des Assassins étaient en train de valser sur la piste en compagnie respectivement d'une brune et d'une fille aux cheveux bleus. Le troisième était toujours assis au bar en train de draguer, le quatrième embrassait sa partenaire en l'enserrant de ses quatre bras. Elene s'était souvent demandé s'ils n'enseignaient pas les techniques de drague à leur université car ils semblaient tous y exceller.

-Tu vois, disait Punk, j'avais décidé de créer un groupe, on était quatre. Et là tu vois, y une fille qui débarque et elle nous dit, tu vois, elle nous dit que le punk c'était pourri, qu'on était plus proche du son des Groax que d'autre chose, tu vois….

Et il poursuivait son monologue, répétant ses « tu vois » jusqu'à la nausée. Pas étonnant que son groupe n'ait pas marché. A cet instant un homme seul entra à son tour dans la vaste salle. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux légèrement bridés, une silhouette musclée mais dont la minceur était soulignée par un manteau noir très seyant. Méconnaissable, songea Elene en s'excusant auprès de son partenaire. Si ce n'était pas elle qui avait donné à l'Imperator de quoi refaire son déguisement elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

* * *

Sandor aussi l'avait repéré. Il doutait que la présence de la vendeuse soit un hasard. Surement la trafiquante elle-même qui l'avait attiré ici, mais pour quelle raison ? Il avait repéré les Assassins dispersé dans la salle, étaient-ils là pour lui ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir attiré dans un endroit emplis de témoins, alors ? Parce que la foule avait tendance à massacrer les scènes de crimes ? Après tout, la foule était parfois bien plus discrète qu'un endroit moins fréquenté… Il vit la vendeuse s'approcher de lui d'un pas souple, l'air totalement dans son élément. Elle s'immobilisa devant lui et fit un léger signe de la main. Signe communément utilisé par les Voleurs Patentés et certaines Guildes d'Assassins pour signifier qu'il fallait ne pas se faire repérer. D'accord, à Rome faisons comme les romains. C'était son rendez-vous. L'Imperator passa la main autour de la taille de la trafiquante tandis que celle-ci plaçait les siennes derrières la nuque de Sandor.

-Apagorn ? interrogea-t-elle.

L'Imperator eut un sourire en reconnaissant le nom du personnage à qui s'adressait le reproche du message.

-En effet, Ayléane, si je ne me trompe ? demanda-t-il en lui donnant le nom de celle qui prononçait la réplique.

-Vous tromper ? Certes non. Mais de grâce prudence je suis surveillée.

Raison de tous ces détours avant d'en venir à une conversation.

-Je me demande bien quel rôle vous occupez dans cette affaire, attaqua Sandor.

-Celui de la bulle-sardine dans une mer de Krok-requins.

-Vous me semblez bien moins inoffensive qu'une bulle-sardine.

-Laisse tomber le vouvoiement, ce ne nous apportera rien de bon.

C'était la première fois qu'on osait s'adresser à lui de cette façon.

-Tu pourrais te repentir de ces paroles.

-Je doute d'en avoir le temps, je souffre du même mal que celui qui a emporté l'un de mes compagnons et une bulle-sardine ne gagne pas plus contre un Kraken qu'un faucongyre contre… une harpie.

La trafiquante rejeta en arrière sa chevelure, dévoilant son tatouage. Puis elle garda le silence pour laisser le temps à l'Imperator d'assimiler les informations qu'elle venait de lui fournir.

Ainsi donc elle aussi est victime d'un gea, comprit l'Imperator. Elle ne pourra donc pas me dire précisément ce que j'attends. Qu'a-t-elle voulu me faire comprendre avec ses métaphores animalières ? De plus le prédateur du faucongyre est l'aiglelong, pas la harpie.

-Je ne puis te communiquer beaucoup d'informations, poursuivit la trafiquante dans un murmure. J'ignore ce que je peux dire exactement.

-Alors parles-moi du fameux Ki.

Il crut distinguer un éclair de peur dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

-J'ignore s'il s'agit réellement de son nom, mais c'est celui qu'il utilise en notre présence. Vous ne l'attraperez pas. Si vous en avez l'occasion tuez-le car lui n'arrêtera jamais sa poursuite.

-J'en ai besoin, répondit simplement Sandor.

-Trouves quelqu'un d'autre, il est capable de décimer la moitié de tes services, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il te l'a déjà prouvé.

-Si tu ne peux pas parler tu peux bien infirmer ou confirmer les hypothèses dont je dispose.

-Je pense en tout cas pouvoir te dire que ton système de sureté est parmi les plus défaillants que j'ai vu, on a déjà du te cambrioler, non ?

Elle parle de la garde impériale, comprit immédiatement l'Imperator.

-C'est un elfe ? interrogea-t-il, continuant sur sa lancée.

A cet instant il vit son regard se tourner vers un coin de la pièce et son teint pâlir.

* * *

Kiel, slurk, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Bien sûr ce n'était pas l'elfe noir qui se tenait près du bar mais un homme d'apparence passe-partout. Mais elle savait reconnaître l'éclat de ses yeux, même modifiés. L'elfe était, comme à son habitude, en train de draguer, et la bleue (celle qui dansait avec l'Assassin précédemment) qui lui faisait face n'avait visiblement aucune idée de quelle sorte de monstre se tenait en face d'elle. Malgré la lumière changeante elle vit distinctement la femme rougir tandis que l'Assassin lui murmurait des choses surement torrides à l'oreille. Mais aucun risque que Kiel'den'taril se soit déplacé uniquement pour faire la cour à une femme. Il était là pour elle. A moins qu'il ne soit là pour Sandor ? En tout cas si elle ou l'Imperator portait un mouchard ils étaient morts. On ne survivait pas à un Maître Assassin de son envergure. L'aiglelong finissait toujours par avoir sa proie.

* * *

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

La voix de Sandor la ramena à la réalité.

-Je viens de voir un ami, répondit calmement la jeune fille.

D'un geste rapide elle effaça le tatouage en forme de faucongyre qui ornait sa joue droite.

Un faux, réalisé rien que pour moi, comprit Sandor. Que venait faire cet oiseau dans son enquête ?

-Excuses-moi, mais je pense que tu vas devoir finir la soirée seul.

Sans laisser à l'Imperator le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis se dirigea vers le bar en roulant des hanches. Poursuivant la comédie il saisit une fille au vol et se mit à se contorsionner au rythme de la musique avec elle.

* * *

-Que vois-je ? sembla s'étonner une voix derrière elle. A peine arrivée et déjà décidée à nous quitter ?

Avec un soupir elle se retourna. Bonne nouvelle, ce n'était pas Kiel. Mauvaise, c'était un des Assassins, plus précisément celui qui s'était fait larguer dans les minutes précédentes par la bleue à présent en train d'embrasser Kiel.

-Ouais, vaut mieux que je sois rentrée avant l'retour de mes parents sinon je vais me prendre passer un savon. Tchao.

-Eh, attends, dit-il en lui saisissant le bras alors qu'elle tentait de s'esquiver. Je te raccompagne.

-Seule, s'ils sont d'ja là se sera pire si je reviens avec un mec.

Et elle tourna les talons sans qu'il ne l'attrape cette fois.

* * *

Du coin de l'œil Kiel la vit quitter la salle. Et slurk, songea-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la fille qui lui faisait face.

-Désolé, mais j'ai une urgence, dit-il en écartant doucement les mèches du visage de son interlocutrice.

-Reste, c'est pas important, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'excès d'alcool.

Mais il l'ignora, quittant la boîte de nuit sans se rendre compte que Sandor enregistrait soigneusement son départ.

Il ne lui fut pas difficile de repérer celle qu'il cherchait, il connaissait assez bien Elene pour savoir la retrouver dans une foule, même déguisée. Ce qui était son habitude. La trafiquante était assez douée pour semer ceux que l'Imperator lançait à sa poursuite, mais pas suffisamment pour un Maître Assassin de sa trempe. Les réflexes, la vitesse et la puissance de son corps elfe combinés à l'entraînement des Assassins avaient fait de lui le plus doué de tous les sicaires. Tellement doué qu'on avait fini par vouloir l'éliminer à son tour. C'était il y avait de cela quelques centaines d'années déjà, mais il n'avait rien oublié, pas plus qu'il n'avait pardonné. Même le temps n'avait pu effacer le souvenir de ce que les livres d'Histoires appelaient « la semaine de sang », celle où il avait tué les cent-quarante-trois personnes qui avaient tentées d'attenter à sa vie. Mais personne ne l'avait soupçonné après tout, il était censé être mort ! Et personne n'avait fait le rapprochement entre le plus doué des Assassins et l'elfe qui avait fait sa réapparition un demi-siècle plus tard. Personne. Et cela continuerais ainsi puisque tous ceux qui connaissaient son visage à l'époque étaient en Outremonde.

La silhouette de la jeune fille se glissa dans la foule d'une grande artère. Au centre.

Evidemment, songea Kiel. Je l'ai surprise quand elle était à la périphérie, du coup elle essaye autrement.

Elle avait des réactions parfois étonnement similaires aux siennes. Ne jamais opérer de la même manière avait été son crédo durant des décennies.

L'elfe laissa l'illusion qui le recouvrait s'effacer et retira rapidement les rembourrages et le maquillage qui lui avait permis de prendre une autre identité. Puis il s'élança à son tour dans la cohue et arriva sans peine à la hauteur de sa proie. Sentant soudain le danger, la voleuse chercha à s'écarter mais il appliqua une petite fléchette sur son cou avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps. La fléchette ne contenait qu'un tranquillisant, il ne tuait jamais ceux qu'il traquait avant d'avoir fini de jouer. Sous l'effet de la drogue, la trafiquante se laissa docilement guider vers la ruelle qu'il avait aperçue. Une heure, c'était le temps dont il disposait avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sens. Mais avec les Voleurs Patentés on ne savait jamais ils avaient pour habitude d'avaler de petites doses de poisons quotidiennement pour se rendre plus résistants à ceux-ci. L'estimation baissait donc à une demi-heure au lieu d'une entière. Généralement cet extrait qu'il avait mis au point rendait les gens incapable d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente, malheureusement ils étaient aussi incapables de parler, on ne pouvait donc pas s'en servir pour les interrogatoires. Dommage…

* * *

Fatigué, Sandor passa la porte de la chambre. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de danser de cette façon. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça danser. Il farfouilla dans la semi-obscurité que seul éclairait le spot vert du détecteur de mouvement, mais celui-ci ne s'était activé qu'à son entrée il était seul. Il caressa de la paume de la main la tête de lit, à la recherche du message qu'il avait laissé à l'intention de Lisbeth. Il ne le trouva pas.

Vaincu par l'épuisement, il gagna difficilement le renfoncement dans lequel il dormait depuis presque une semaine. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dût boire autant mais il avait fallu qu'il soûle la fille avec qui il dansait pour qu'elle consente à le lâcher.

Il s'effondra sur le duvet sans même prendre le temps de se glisser dedans.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Les larges rideaux verts laissaient passer la lumière du matin, illuminant une pièce dans des tons crème et de verts. Les meubles se résumaient à un lit, une table et trois fauteuils. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis qui rappelait l'épaisse fourrure d'un animal polaire. Une fresque représentant une forêt recouvrait tout un mur et le plafond. C'était très joli, mais il y avait un _léger_ problème. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était cet endroit.

Elle s'enfonça jusqu'à mi mollet en posant ses pieds nus à terre. Une glace lui faisait face. Elene constata dans son reflet que quelqu'un l'avait démaquillé dans son sommeil, lui rendant son apparence normal, la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était, à son grand soulagement, ses vêtements.

Debout on pouvait apercevoir une armoire et deux meubles bas qui avaient échappés à son regard car cette partie de la pièce était dissimulée par les fauteuils. Elle s'approcha de la fresque pour mieux l'observer. Elle n'était pas inquiète si on avait voulu la tuer, on l'aurait déjà fait.

-Ça te plaît ? interrogea une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Je t'ignorais des talents de dessinateur, répondit la trafiquante sans quitter le dessin des yeux.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi.

La voleuse sentit des bras se refermer autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux, appuyée contre un torse puissant et rencontra sans surprise un regard argenté. L'elfe noir lui souriait.

-Tu invites toujours tes victimes avant de les tuer ?

-Tu as quelque chose contre les traitements de faveurs ?

-Rien de particulier, à moins qu'il s'agisse de la dernière volonté du condamné.

-Pas spécialement.

Il la fit se retourner.

L'elfe lui semblait encore plus séduisant que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux pour une fois laissés libres cascadaient sur son torse couvert d'un haut de cuir noir comme une rivière d'argent. Elene se détendit légèrement il les attachait toujours quand il avait à combattre. Ses yeux descendirent il ne portait qu'un couteau à sa ceinture, c'était bon signe : un Assassin ne se débarrassait jamais de son arme mais en portait habituellement bien plus s'il comptait tuer. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir son pantalon de cuir moulant qu'il plaça sa main sous son menton et releva sa tête, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. La pressant contre le mur, le Maître Assassin l'embrassa avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais imaginée. Mais ne venait-il pas de dire qu'elle ignorait beaucoup de choses sur lui ?

-Je suppose que tu refuseras de me révéler l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, murmura-t-elle quand il la relâcha.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire, répliqua-t-il en s'écartant légèrement.

-Que je puisse donner cette adresse à l'Imperator, proposa-t-elle.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?

Il la laissa se dégager.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux te craindre toi, un problème après l'autre.

-Je suis flatté, ricana-t-il.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas son rire d'être parfaitement sexy.

-Pour quelle raison m'as-tu amené ici ? demanda Elene pour mettre fin à ce jeu de séduction.

-Parce que j'avais envie de passer un moment avec toi, répondit-il nonchalamment.

-Mais ce n'est certainement pas la seule raison n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que tu as aussi un petit papier pour moi ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle bondit vers les fenêtres ouvertes. Elle avait juste oubliée un détail : Kiel'den'taril était un elfe et par conséquent était bien plus rapide que n'importe quel humain fut-il un des meilleurs apprentis Voleur ayant jamais existé. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne la moitié de la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, la trafiquante était plaquée au sol par le corps puissant de l'Assassin.

-Tout doux, ma jolie, murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle se débattait, essayant en vain de se soustraire à la prise de l'elfe.

Comme tous les guerriers il savait bien évidement immobiliser son adversaire. Sauf qu'elle aussi savait se battre. Elle releva brusquement la tête et aurait assommé son adversaire si celui-ci ne s'était pas reculé. Dans le mouvement il relâcha légèrement sa prise, lui permettant de dégager sa main et du tranchant de la paume d'asséner un coup qui étourdit son adversaire. Profitant de sa confusion elle dégaina le poignard pendant à la taille de Kiel et lui aurait tranché la gorge si, ayant recours à une prise tout ce qu'il y a de plus illégale, il ne l'avait pas retourné sur le ventre, l'immobilisant cette fois totalement.

-Pas mal, apprécia-t-il en pointant son arme sur le cou de la trafiquante.

-Deux fois en moins d'une semaine, marmonna Elene en détendant ses muscles.

-As-tu une raison particulière pour m'éliminer ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne semblait nullement en colère de s'être fait attaquer.

-T'éviter d'avoir à le faire peut-être ? grommela la voleuse, mécontente de s'être fait avoir une deuxième fois.

-Et qui a dit que c'était mon intention ? murmura-t-il en dégageant la nuque de la jeune fille de ses cheveux.

-Tuer avant d'être tué, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-En effet.

Bien plus que tu ne peux le croire.

-Mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser ce n'est pas mon intention.

A la grande surprise de la trafiquante le Maître Assassin se releva. Avec prudence, sans quitter les mains de l'elfe noir des yeux, son interlocutrice fit de même.

-Pourquoi les petits papiers, alors ?

-Pour ne pas avoir à le faire la prochaine fois.

Parce qu'il envoyait toujours des messages aux gens qu'il allait tuer, lui ?

-C'est tordu, remarqua-t-elle.

-Inhabituel plutôt, j'aime ce qui est inattendu.

Il rangea sa dague à la ceinture.

-Viens, l'invita-t-il en l'entrainant vers la table.

-C'est-à-dire que la prochaine fois que je fais un faux pas tu pourras me trancher la gorge sans culpabiliser de ne pas avoir joué au mrrr et à la pouic, tenta-t-elle d'éclaircir.

-A peu près, répondit-il en servant deux verres de bullages.

-Tu peux être plus flou ? demanda-t-elle en s'emparant de celui que l'Assassin lui tendait.

-D'une certaine manière, on peut dire cela comme ça.

-D'accord, tu peux, se résigna-t-elle.

-Avec qui parlais-tu hier soir ?

-Si je comprends bien je n'ai le droit _ni_ d'aller vérifier le dernier scandale _ni_ même d'aller danser.

-Parfaitement.

-J'aurai peut-être dût me laisser capturer par les omoisiens, eux m'auraient laissé chanter tant que je l'aurais voulu sans y trouver à redire.

-Tu as toujours la même menace à la bouche, remarqua-t-il.

-Parfois les plus évidentes sont les plus efficaces, même si rien ne semble te faire peur.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que supposant que j'allais vouloir te tuer tu sois allé dans un endroit bourré d'Assassins.

-J'aime le danger, je flirt avec. Je tutoie la Mort et j'aime ça.

Elene leva son verre pour porter un toast, désignant implicitement à qui la Mort était assimilée. Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun vidèrent leur coupe.

-Tutoyer la mort… J'aime bien l'idée.

-C'est étrange comme coïncidence mais il me semble que tu fais un métier intimement lié à la mort.

-Pas uniquement.

-Je sais, le plaisir aussi, tu l'as déjà dit.

Le trafiquant contourna la table et posa son verre à côté de celui de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis et le fixa. Lentement, l'elfe noir glissa sa main sous la bretelle du débardeur qu'Elene avait revêtu pour se rendre à la discothèque. Elle se leva pour lui faire face sans quitter le regard argenté de l'Assassin.

-Ceci n'entre nullement dans mes projets, prévint-elle en tendant délicatement la main vers l'arme qui pendait toujours à la ceinture du trafiquant.

-Mais il n'est point nécessaire d'en venir à de telles extrémités, répondit-il en retenant sa main. Pas plus qu'il n'est obligatoire d'amener la chose à terme dès à présent, murmura-t-il en la repoussant contre le tapis.

Celui-ci les engloutis, ne laissant voir à la jeune fille que la fresque qui s'étendait sur le plafond et le visage du Maître Assassin quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses cheveux caressaient le visage de la jeune fille. Elene sentit ses mains remonter sous son haut, les yeux fermés elle poussa un léger gémissement et effleura à son tour le corps musclé de l'Assassin. Il sembla à la voleuse qu'il murmurait quelque chose. Elle rouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard amusé de l'elfe noir.

-Avec qui parlais-tu hier soir ? répéta-t-il.

-Et tu m'accuses de manquer de romantisme, reprocha-t-elle en le repoussant.

Il se laissa faire.

-Les informations avant tout.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire si je fréquente d'autres garçons ?

-Rien, mais cela me dérangerais si tu les rencontrais sans les fréquenter, dit-il, accentuant le dernier mot, révélant parfaitement ce qu'il entendait par celui-ci.

-Ok, j'ai écouté le monologue le plus barbant qu'on puisse imaginer avant de repérer un autre garçon plutôt mignon et nettement plus intelligent, te vas ?

-Les noms ?

-Apagorn pour le second, connais pas le premier, je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il disait.

Il se releva et l'invita d'un geste à la rejoindre.

-Bien, j'ai répondu à ta question, à ton tour d'éclairer ma lanterne, déclara la voleuse en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

L'elfe noir haussa un sourcil, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Le gea.

A cette mention le trafiquant perdit son air sympathique. Il se pencha sur elle et la fixa dans les yeux.

-Comment as-tu découvert ça ?

-Les rumeurs vont vite à Tingapour, particulièrement quand elles concernent une quinzaine de meurtres simultanés, choisit-elle de répondre.

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge

-Tu m'en as mis un aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Maître Assassin vida son verre d'un trait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je rêve, on pouvait dire un mot de travers et on crevait sans savoir pourquoi. T'es vraiment un salaud.

Elle se leva pour mieux le toiser.

-Un salaud qui tient à sa peau.

Il fit le tour de la table pour se planter devant elle.

-Alors, écoutes moi bien maintenant tu dis un mot sur le trafic, tu es morte. Tu dis la moindre chose sur moi, tu es morte. Tu lèves la main sur moi, le sort te tuera. C'est clair ?

Au moins les choses étaient dites maintenant. Elene savait qu'il la tuerait s'il s'apercevait qu'elle était en train de tuyauter les services omoisiens. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'éliminer sans le payer de sa vie. Mais elle le ferait, pas maintenant certes, mais quand elle en aurait finie avec le banquier rien ne l'en empêcherait. L'elfe croyait la piéger avec le gea ? Il se trompait, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Elle avait peur pour les autres. Pour ceux qu'il menaçait.

-C'est bizarre, mais il me semble avoir à moitié égorgé il y quelques minutes le sale groax que tu es, siffla-t-elle.

Le trafiquant voulu lever la main pour la saisir à la gorge et réitérer ses menaces quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

-T'es pas le seul à t'y connaître en poudres, cracha-t-elle tandis qu'il essayait de parler.

Et elle lui administra un gauche magistral. L'assassin tomba à terre sans pouvoir réagir. La voleuse regarda le corps à ses pieds puis lui administra un coup dans l'entrejambe.

-Je ne peux peut-être pas te tuer mais d'autres le peuvent.

Elle sortit une corde en soie d'aragne et ligota efficacement l'elfe avant de filer par l'une des fenêtres. Sans toutefois avoir oublié de lui prendre son arme, le Maître Assassin aurait de mauvaises surprises quand il se réveillerait. Du type la garde impériale.

* * *

Sandor était inquiet il n'avait pas retrouvé le mot qu'il avait laissé à l'intention de Lisbeth et celle-ci ne semblait pas le posséder. Fallait-il en déduire que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait désormais en sa possession ? L'Imperator le craignait. Mais pour s'en assurer il faudrait auparavant qu'il ait une discussion avec sa sœur. Il grimaça intérieurement, ça n'allait pas être agréable.

* * *

Alerter une patrouille de thugs n'avait rien eut de compliqué, la question était : arriveraient-ils à temps ? Passé quelques heures l'elfe noir était tout à fait capable de se libérer _et_ de tendre un traquenard aussi efficace que mortel. Elene espérait qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de se délier, après tout elle l'avait solidement ficelé. Mais il fallait néanmoins prendre en compte toutes les possibilités, y compris celle qu'il s'échapperait. Elle avait été imprudente, maintenant c'était quitte ou double. Si Kiel parvenait à s'enfuir la première chose qu'il ferait serait de se venger d'elle. Et il savait où habitait Mélégan. Se serait à coup sûr sa première destination. Les Dieux d'Autremonde soient loués l'Assassin ignorait où était logée l'autre partie. Mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle convainque Dame Auria de l'urgence de la situation. Et vite.

Elle vit avec soulagement se dessiner la porte bleue qui marquait l'entrée du havre de la Haute mage.

Que pourrait-elle dire pour forcer la vieille femme à partir ? Quel mensonge inventer ? Peut-être la vérité. C'était ce qui avait le plus de chance de passer. Peut-être.

Selon le code établi, Elene frappa cinq coups. La Haute mage était prudente, mais pas assez si Kiel se mettait en tête de venir là.

-Elene, s'exclama joyeusement la vieille femme en découvrant sa visiteuse. Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle en voyant le visage grave de la voleuse.

-Je vous demande pardon Dame Auria, mais puis-je entrer ? Ce que j'ai à dire ne souffre pas d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, la Haute mage s'effaça pour laisser la trafiquante s'engouffrer dans la maison.

-Assoyais-toi, l'invita la femme en prenant elle-même place sur un des canapés du salon. Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai un problème, Dame, commença la jeune fille, mal à l'aise.

C'était la première fois qu'elle devait avouer au moins une partie de la vérité à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

-Continue.

-Je…. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais je travaille pour le gouvernement d'Omois. Comme agent double.

Sa voix s'était affermie au fur et à mesure qu'elle déballait son demi-mensonge.

-Le gouv… ? Je vois, tu n'as jamais été vendeuse.

Le ton était légèrement amer.

-Si, c'était une de mes couvertures.

Vrai.

La Haute mage haussa un sourcil.

-Et je suppose que tu as une bonne raison de me dire cela maintenant.

La voix avait toujours cette pointe d'acidité, comme un sarcasme constant. Seul Mélégan parvenait à l'en défaire, mais Elene n'avait ni son don ni le temps d'essayer.

-J'ai infiltré un trafic de bang-bang.

Le gea n'était pas étendu à ce point, elle pouvait tout à fait rester dans le domaine du général, cela ne la tuerait pas, mais si elle donnait des noms où des endroits le résultat serait bien plus désagréable.

La voleuse vit la Haute mage se raidir. Son fils avait fait partie des services secret d'Omois et avait été assassiné par des trafiquants de bang-bang alors qu'il tentait de les arrêter. Sans le savoir Elene avait touché une corde sensible.

-Malheureusement ils m'ont suivis et repéré cet endroit. Ils sont en train de se rendre compte que je mène double jeu, et s'ils viennent ici… S'ils viennent ici…

La trafiquante n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, elle avait peur, plus que jamais que Dame Auria refuse ce qu'elle allait lui proposer.

-Et tu comptes sur moi pour protéger Mélégan, comprit-elle.

Elle aimait le petit garçon plus que tout au monde, il lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait perdu. Et elle ferait tout pour le protéger.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont envoyer des Assassins ? Ou des trafiquants ?

Elle avait craché le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des horreurs. Elene la regarda avec des yeux ronds cette attitude si vulgaire ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle qu'on connaissait à la vieille femme.

-Les meilleurs, choisit-elle de répondre, mettant trafiquants et Assassins dans le même panier.

-Je suppose que tu veux que nous allions nous réfugier au palais impérial.

Ce que la Haute mage avait la ferme intention de refuser.

-Non, la surprit la voleuse. C'est précisément ce qu'il faut éviter, je voudrais que tu aille à l'université.

La vieille femme étant la sœur du directeur de l'Université des Voleurs Patentés il n'y avait évidemment aucun doute quant à la nature de l'université en question.

Elle fixa de ses perçants yeux marron la trafiquante singulièrement agitée qui lui faisait face. Après avoir cogité quelques instants elle accepta docilement, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Je vais tout de suite le chercher, assura-t-elle en hochant la tête. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

-Non, il y encore une possibilité d'arrêter la machine et je veux la tenter.

-Laquelle ? demanda Dame Auria, légèrement inquiète.

-On ne contre un serpent qu'en lui tranchant la tête, répondit la voleuse. Evidemment c'est plus dur avec une hydre.

Sur ces paroles sibyllines la trafiquante s'inclina.

-Je vous remercie pour ce que vous faites pour moi, Dame.

Et elle sortit de la pièce tandis que la vieille femme restait figée, sous le choc des derniers mots d'Elene.

* * *

Il mit un certain temps à pouvoir de nouveau bouger sans sentir la douleur. Ou plutôt en la sentant _moins_. Elle ne l'avait pas manqué. La prochaine fois il ne la sous-estimerait pas. Ramenant lentement la jambe droite contre lui il parvint à décoincer la lame qu'il cachait dans une de ses bottes. Une fois qu'il aurait réussi à gagner un peu de mobilité au niveau des mains il pourrait attraper la dague et facilement couper les liens. Il bougea lentement les mains, détendant la corde. La voleuse savait faire les nœuds, il n'y avait pas à dire. Mais elle ne s'était pas aperçue que les bracelets noirs, presque invisibles, qu'il portait autour des poignets étaient doublés de fer d'Hymlia sur le milieu, ce qui les rendaient légèrement coupants. Il entreprit de cisailler la soie d'aragne par de légers mouvements créant de minuscules accrocs.

Cela lui prit presque une heure. Ensuite il fut facile de trancher la corde qui liait ses mains, se détacher fut alors un jeu d'enfant. Sensibles, ses oreilles d'elfe captèrent le pas rapides de nombreuses personnes se rapprochant. Ce n'était pas des passants, il entendait le bruit du métal contre le métal. Les uniformes d'Omois avaient ce problème, les fourreaux étaient renforcés par des plaques métalliques, si bien que les épées crissaient lorsqu'on les sortait. Ce bruit impressionnait généralement les gens, mais le défaut était que si on négligeait de nettoyer régulièrement son équipement, ce son pouvait aussi être entendu quand on courait, si on avait l'ouïe fine. Et cette ouïe Kiel'den'taril la possédait, il savait donc parfaitement qui arrivait en ce moment sur le chemin qui reliait sa résidence à Tingapour. Des gardes impériaux. Comme si quelques thugs pouvaient l'arrêter. Au moins il savait désormais qui étaient les fameux alliés d'Elene. Il était déçu, il avait espéré une bande rivale leur enviant le monopole dont disposait le réseau auquel il faisait partie, des Assassins expérimentés ou même des Scalers. Au moins il aurait pu s'amuser, les gardes impériaux étaient vraiment trop faciles à tuer.

Il alla calmement se placer dans un coin de la pièce et attendit.

* * *

Il fallait accélérer le rythme, désormais, et prier pour que Kiel ne s'échappe pas et aille prévenir ses supérieurs. Mais même s'il se faisait arrêter le réseau passerait à la vitesse supérieure devant la disparition du chef de la branche bang-bang. Il ne restait plus qu'à jouer son va-tout désormais. Vivre ou mourir, cela tenait à peu de chose finalement.

Mais d'abord cacher ce poignard. Elene doutait de parvenir à éliminer à elle toute seule tous les membres suffisamment influant du trafic pour pouvoir l'identifier. Elle devait s'assurer que quelqu'un prendrait le relais. Qui de mieux placé que l'Imperator ? D'ailleurs il n'y avait personne d'autre les gouvernements menaient de petites actions de temps en temps mais le réseau n'était pas une priorité. Seul Omois avait eu le cran de s'y attaquer directement.

D'un pas tranquille Elene pénétra dans un restaurant affichant presque complet et le traversa calmement pour ressortir par derrière sans que quiconque ne la voie. Elle s'arrêta devant un des murs de la petite cour intérieur du restaurant et déplaça un carton, dévoilant une fissure.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, ils ne l'ont pas rebouchée, pensa-t-elle.

La voleuse se glissa dans le trou, elle savait que la cavité s'élargissait les premiers cinquante centimètres passés. Le tunnel menait quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, tout le quartier était truffé de ce genre de passage, ceux-ci avaient été creusés ou découvert par une bande de gamins il y avait un siècle environ. La bande renouvelait continuellement ses effectifs, ce qui faisait qu'elle était encore là, et qu'elle creusait encore. Un jour tout le quartier finirait par s'écrouler car le sol commençait singulièrement à ressembler à du gruyère. Mais pour l'instant ces tunnels et chemins de traverses étaient bien pratique aussi bien aux gamins qu'à elle. L'avantage d'avoir des amis partout c'est qu'on peut utiliser leurs caches. Habituellement les voleurs à la tire ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup entre eux mais Elene était tolérée dans le secteur car elle n'y volait pas et refilait tout ce qui n'était pas crédits-mut aux gamins.

La trafiquante ressortit la moitié du quartier plus loin, déposa les restes d'un butin, et replongea aussi sec dans un autre passage.

-T'as des épices, Mati ? l'apostropha une voix quand elle quitta enfin les chemins de traverse.

-Keyln, tu m'as fait peur, soupira la voleuse en se détendant à la vue du gamin aux boucles brunes.

Comme la moitié de ses amis il utilisait un faux nom, comme elle d'ailleurs. Plutôt petit, les yeux bleus, les cheveux à l'épaules rassemblés en une queue de cheval qui lui donnait un air de pirate, le gamin de treize ans promettait de devenir un tombeur de cœur. Il était vêtu comme à son habitude de vieux vêtements qui transpiraient la richesse passée et de ses inséparables gants noirs, un vieil héritage de famille, ses ancêtres les avaient tous portés lors de grandes guerres. Mais Elene n'était pas sûr que ce soit la vérité. Elle n'avait jamais su qui dirigeais la bande mais ce semblait être lui, sauf que dès qu'elle en avait la certitude un élément venait tout remettre en cause. C'était assez agaçant.

-Ouais, je les ai déposés à la planque 4, répondit-elle en modifiant une fois de plus son niveau de langue.

De toute manière elle parlait aussi bien le « mâché » que le « vieux livre » ou encore l' « éméché » pour n'en citer que quelques-uns.

-Sup ! Symp de ta part ! Tchao.

Et il fila, la laissant pester intérieurement sur sa foutu manie d'abréger les mots. Elene regarda son hor. Elle avait encore deux heures avant que X'ici et Elberth ne rentrent de l'université, le temps de faire quelques détours.

* * *

Les voix hésitaient à entrer. On nous a dit qu'il était dangereux, alors je n'y vais pas, semblaient-ils tous penser. C'était presque comique. Un léger sourire aux lèvres devant l'hésitation des grands thugs, le Maître Assassin attendait que l'un d'eux se décide à entrer. Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait souhaiter. Néanmoins il allait falloir qu'ils se décident avant la nuit car il avait un rendez-vous qu'il ne souhaitait pas manquer. Les gardes impériaux n'étaient pas à la hauteur de leur réputation, ce qui n'était pas nouveau d'ailleurs, mais ils ne faisaient même plus semblant ! Les palabres se poursuivaient sans convenir d'une solution, lassé, l'elfe noir dégaina une épée longue et sortit au grand jour. Personne ne s'aperçut de sa présence, les thugs étant trop occupés à se traiter les uns les autres de lâches. Par contre deux elfes guerriers, apparemment consternés d'avoir de si mauvais alliés, se tournèrent vivement vers lui. L'un d'eux cria, alertant les gardes impériaux, l'autre lâcha une flèche vers le Maître Assassin. Celui-ci opéra une roulade et lança un tricroc, transperçant l'épaule du premier, son mouvement l'amena près du second, lui permettant de l'embrocher sans aucune difficulté. Il s'aplatit à terre, évitant une deuxième flèche et fit un croche-pied à un des thugs qui se précipitait vers lui avant de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Il aperçut alors quatre elfes violets sortant en silence du couvert des bois. Instinctivement il laissa partir sa magie, ne touchant hélas que deux cimes. L'elfe noir se releva d'un bond et enfonça brutalement sa lame dans la gorge d'un des thugs qui s'était trop approché. Balançant un violant uppercut à un violet, il lança un stylet qui atteignit l'elfe déjà blessé à l'œil. Une rapide accélération l'amena près d'un violet qu'il transperça, se plaquant à terre il esquiva la lame d'un autre violet qui, incapable de stopper son élan, transperça le thug qui lui faisait face. Kiel'den'taril foudroya le violet et asséna un violent coup de botte dans la poitrine d'un thug. Effectuant un mouvement tout droit tiré d'un manuel de kung-fu il renversa trois thugs et un violet. L'elfe noir asséna le tranchant de sa main sur la nuque de ce dernier qui se brisa net sous le coup. D'un revers il égorgea deux des gardes impériaux avant d'achever le troisième. Il était seul sur le champ de bataille.

Six thugs et autant d'elfes, à croire qu'on le sous-estimait.

Le Maître Assassin, couvert de sang, leva la tête vers les soleils d'Autremonde, laissant leur lumière baigner son visage, les yeux mi-clos. Il rengaina son épée, les paupières toujours fermées. Il aimait l'odeur du sang, cela réveillait en lui un indistinct plaisir. Donner la mort pouvait être délicieux, surtout sur le champ de bataille. Autant que l'excitation de la traque. Kiel'den'taril n'était pas seulement un guerrier, il était un tueur. Et il aimait ce qu'il était. Il appuya sur l'un des boutons de son hor et l'appartement explosa. Les débris retombèrent autour de lui dans une pluie de cendre sans toutefois le toucher.

Kiel'den'taril rouvrit les yeux. Et ils étaient rouges.

* * *

Ici personne ne la trouverai, qui aurait idée de la chercher en cet endroit ? Pas même Kiel qui connaissait pourtant sa tactique ne songerait qu'elle se soit réfugiée au cœur même de l'organisation qui cherchait à l'éliminer. Mais il le comprendrait après. Après la mort du banquier. Car c'était à l'intérieur de la propriété de celui-ci qu'elle se trouvait. Plus précisément dans l'un des conduits qui parcourait les multiples pièces de la vaste demeure. Elene ne cherchait pas le banquier celui-ci ne rentrait que plus tard. Non, pour l'instant elle observait les allées et venues du personnel, rien d'anormal de ce côté-là. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre. A attendre sa proie. L'aiglelong le traquait ? Bien, elle serait le faucongyre. Un prédateur, même chassé par un autre, faisait toujours des victimes. Le banquier serait l'une d'elle.

* * *

Kiel'den'taril se présenta à la porte à l'heure dite. Il avait pris résolution de ne pas parler d'Elene. La voleuse était une affaire personnelle, il entendait régler ça lui-même, avec beaucoup de cris. Un serviteur ouvrit presque immédiatement. L'elfe noir le connaissait, c'était toujours le même qui le menait à son supérieur depuis trente ans déjà. L'homme n'était pas bavard, une qualité lorsqu'on sert un homme mêlé à des manigances autant politiques que fiscales et toutes absolument illégales. Mais pour quelques pièces d'or il acceptait toujours de lui révéler qui était présent à la réunion. D'autant plus que ce ne lui était pas interdit.

-Dame Silédia, Maître Bandil, Maître Henber Tal Genrt, Maître Téorul et Maître Dainel sont présent. Ainsi que le capitaine Xul'oral, lui révéla le majordome. Maître Fen Atel est attendu.

Il connaissait bien chacune des personnes citées. Silédia était une vampyr en charge de la contrebande de sang humain même si, prudente, elle n'en consommait pas elle-même. Le Maître Assassin se souvenait avoir passé d'agréables moments en sa compagnie. Plus qu'agréables même. Ambarel Bandil s'occupait du trafic de broyettes, très demandées par certains mercenaires. L'elfe noir n'avait finit par découvrir son prénom qu'après plusieurs années de recherches, une animosité latente caractérisait les relations de l'homme et de l'elfe. Henber Tal Genrt était un Haut mage influant à la cour d'Omois, particulièrement doué pour blanchir l'argent et de fait quasiment essentiel au trafic. Tonkel Il Dainel, en tant que banquier, occupait un rôle similaire et tout aussi important. Olves et Orles Téorul, un tatris, dénichait les meilleurs poisons en un temps record, ce qui l'amenait à travailler fréquemment avec Kiel et Henber qui possédaient un accès quasiment illimité au palais impériale. Fen Atel était un pirate, petit-fils de triton, il opérait dans la mer des brumes, alimentant au grès du réseau les tensions entre les divers pays côtiers. Xul'oral, pour sa part était le capitaine des gardes au service de l'Impératrice et laisserait passer tous les assassins du monde sans broncher si le trafic le lui demandait. Il était bien mieux payé en tant que trafiquant que comme garde. Néanmoins il n'était pas coutume de l'inviter à leurs réunions, c'était inhabituel.

-Xul'oral ? Pour quelles raisons se présenterait-il ici ? interrogea donc le Maître Assassin.

-Qu'en sais-je ? Mais vous voici arrivé, Maître Kiel'den'taril.

Le serviteur s'inclina et disparut sans un bruit. Avec assurance l'elfe noir entra dans la pièce et salua chacun de participant déjà réunis autour d'une table ronde par leur nom. Pas de faux patronymes entre les dirigeants du trafic omoisien. Juste une méfiance constante. Il fallait du temps et du talent pour accéder à un si haut niveau dans la hiérarchie complexe du réseau. Un véritable état, manquant seulement de frontières.

-Bonsoir Kiel, le salua d'une voix neutre le banquier.

Siléda lui adressa un sourire, la vampyr était aussi séduisante qu'à l'habitude. Henber et Téorul s'inclinèrent légèrement, Bandil lui se contenta d'un léger hochement sec. Xul'oral était trop occupé à tenter de cacher son malaise pour répondre, mais tous les participants devaient le sentir, les hommes politiques avaient, comme les elfes ou les vampyrs un instinct aiguisé.

Le banquier attendit que l'Assassin se soit assis pour reprendre la discussion. D'un signe de tête il intima à Henber de parler.

-Comme je l'indiquais il y a quelques instant, la présence du malheureux Xul'oral tient au fait qu'il vient de perdre son poste en faveur d'un sous-officier, un certain Xandiar, déclara le Haut mage avec un soupçon de moquerie.

Un sourire méprisant se dessina sur les lèvres de la vampyr.

-Lamentable, commenta l'une des têtes du tatris.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce bougre de thug a décidé de mener des patrouilles de nuits et que votre assassin s'est fait pincé, se défendit le garde.

-Et ne pouviez-vous pas lui interdire cette action ? railla Bandil.

-Cela aurait accrus les soupçons qui pesaient déjà sur moi quand j'ai diminué les tours de gardes à votre demande, protesta le thug, transpirant de plus en plus.

-Ainsi…, déclara La première tête du tatris.

-C'est nous…, reprit le seconde.

-Que vous accusez…

-De votre échec ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, répondit vivement Xul'oral.

-Nous préférons…

-Cela.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire de votre successeur ? demanda le banquier.

-Il est assurément efficace, il a résolu plusieurs affaires de meurtres en peu de temps et bénéficie de toute la confiance de la famille impériale. Il fait consciencieusement son travail et est d'un acharnement peu commun. Il sera un adversaire coriace si nous ne l'éliminons pas immédiatement.

La voix du thug devenait de plus en plus ferme au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, concentré sur son interlocuteur.

-Si nous ? reprit Dainel en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais vous ne nous êtes plus d'aucune utilité, Xul'oral.

Le thug émit un cri étouffé et baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements qui se teintaient de rouge.

-Et par conséquent vous n'avez plus de raison d'être, termina le banquier tandis que l'ancien chef des gardes poussait un râle rauque.

Kiel'den'taril dégagea sa dague et laissa le corps sans vie tomber à terre. Il essuya soigneusement son arme sur un mouchoir immaculé quelques secondes auparavant puis rengaina et retourna à sa place d'un pas souple.

-Il dit vrai, en ce qui concerne Xandiar, c'est un crochien accroché à son os et d'une fidélité à toute épreuve.

-Et bien tu t'en occuperas, conclut Bandil.

-N'est-il pas anormal que Fen ne soit pas encore parmi nous ? demanda Siléda, abordant le sujet suivant.

Un éclair de jalousie transperça le Maître Assassin. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole depuis le début de la réunion. Et ce pour parler du bellâtre de pirate. Il cilla.

-C'est justement l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous sommes rassemblés ici, indiqua le banquier. Fen a été tué par les troupes omoisiennes lors d'un assaut mené contre son vaisseau suite à un abordage mal préparé.

-Etait-il spécifiquement visé ou n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ? demanda calmement Henber après avoir laissé passer un instant.

-Je n'ai pas plus d'informations pour l'instant, répondit Dainel avec une légère grimace.

Son service de renseignement était censé être infaillible. Vu le nombre d'espions dont il disposait c'était normal.

-Nous continuons donc les mesures de rétorsions.

-En effet, mais cette fois-ci sous ma tutelle, Kiel. A moins que tu ne te décides à faire le travail de ta main, rajouta le banquier en fixant l'elfe dans les yeux.

-Je dois de toute manière me rendre au palais prochainement pour Xandiar, peut-être visiterais-je l'Imperator ? répondit calmement le Maître Assassin.

Il me place en mauvaise posture, mais je doute qu'il réussisse mieux que moi. Je le remettrais à sa place quand il aura essuyé quelques échecs.

-Parfait, conclut Henber.

Ah, le Haut mage est de mon côté, tant mieux.

-Comment avance la reconstitution de ta branche, Kiel ? demanda Bandil d'un ton doucereux.

-J'ai déjà recruté cinq personnes, dont un assassin et deux voleurs, tous sortceliers. J'ai vérifié, ce ne sont pas des agents doubles.

En fait il avait soûlé chacun d'eux pour les cuisiner.

La vampyr eut un sourire approbateur, elle connaissait ses méthodes.

-Bien, quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à rajouter ?

Les participants secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Cette séance est donc levée, termina le banquier.

* * *

De sa cachette Elene les vit se lever et se saluer les uns les autres. La voleuse était satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait entendu et vu. En constatant qu'il se déroulait une réunion elle avait eu l'idée de sortir un taludi pour filmer la suite, et elle avait eu raison. Elle connaissait maintenant les noms et les visages des dirigeants de la zone omoisienne. Ce n'était pas rien, elle savait désormais qui était à éliminer. Mais ce qui l'enchantait le plus était le fait que l'elfe noir ait omis de la mentionner. Même si elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi, cela l'arrangeait. Kiel ne tenait surement pas à expliquer qu'il avait engagé un agent double après les reproches du banquier et de Bandil. Le trafiquant de broyette lui rappelait quelqu'un avec ses yeux azur, mais qui ? Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

Elene contempla la petite assemblée, malgré la clôture officielle de la réunion, les trafiquants continuaient de bavarder par petits groupes. Téorul et Henber s'entretenaient à voix basses, toujours assis à la table. Bandil chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille du banquier. Kiel, lui, était en train de parler à Siléda, la vampyr sourit légèrement à l'une de ses paroles tandis qu'il repoussait une des mèches noires qui s'était échappée de la coiffure de son interlocutrice. D'accord, il draguait, comme à son habitude. Siléda fourra son visage dans la chevelure argentée de l'elfe et frotta avec délice son nez contre son cou. Ca par contre Elene ne comprenait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite. La vampyr releva ses yeux de sang et embrassa doucement le trafiquant avant de le mordre à la jugulaire. Là par contre la voleuse était surprise, elle n'aurait pas imaginée que le Maître Assassin puisse accepter de faire preuve de tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter de près ou de loin à de la soumission. Et la morsure de la trafiquante lui paraissait plus comme une marque de domination que comme un échange de service. Kiel ferma les yeux, visiblement c'était agréable car une légère extase marquait les traits de l'Assassin. Peut-être un échange, finalement. Puis le banquier appela Siléda à se joindre à eux et le Maître Assassin quitta la pièce en compagnie du tatris et du Haut mage.

* * *

-Je croyais que tu aimais mordre tes amants, murmura Kiel'den'taril à la vampyr.

Il s'était approché d'elle dès la réunion finie. Il voulait savoir.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Peut-être la cicatrice que je porte au cou ?

Siléda sourit, dévoilant ses crocs. Un point pour lui.

-J'ai besoin de posséder quelqu'un avant d'aller plus avant avec lui.

Il sourit à son tour, la vampyr jouait toujours au mrrr et à la pouic avant d'en venir au fait. Le seul moyen de l'amener à une réponse claire était une attaque directe.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as pas couché avec Fen ?

Elle avança d'un pas vers lui, ondulante, de cette démarche sensuelle qui l'avait tout de suite séduit.

-Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, observa-t-elle en posant sa main sur le torse du trafiquant.

-Est-ce un défaut, selon toi ? murmura-t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de la vampyr derrière son oreille.

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit-elle en fixant la veine qu'elle voyait palpiter sur le cou de l'elfe noir.

Celui-ci s'en rendit compte.

-Vas-y.

-Pardon ? feignit-elle de s'étonner.

-Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Le souffle du Maître Assassin était chaud et sa voix persuasive. A quoi bon résister ? Siléda frotta doucement son nez contre la jugulaire pour sentir l'afflux de sang. Relevant la tête elle embrassa le trafiquant avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ce qui l'intéressait. Elle planta ses crocs dans la chaire chaude et sentit la saveur cuivrée exploser dans sa bouche. L'elfe avait un goût épicé qu'elle n'avait réussi à retrouver nulle part ailleurs. Le sang seul aurait suffi à la convaincre de rester avec lui, le fait que Kiel'den'taril sous un excellent amant ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa valeur. Elle n'était pas prête de laisser tomber une telle aubaine avant d'en avoir extraie la dernière goutte de sang et le dernier soupir plaisir.

L'elfe noir s'adossa contre un mur pour la laisser boire tout son soûl. L'idée de se faire mordre l'aurait sans doute rebutée par son caractère dégradant si la salive des vampyrs n'était pas un tel aphrodisiaque. Une véritable drogue. Et il aimait en être victime.

-Siléda, peux-tu te joindre à nous ? demanda poliment le banquier.

-Dommage, murmura la trafiquante en caressant le visage du Maître Assassin.

Elle lui appliqua un reparus et se dirigea vers Bandil avec un déhanchement à donner le mal de mer à un marin aguerri.

-Elle te rejoindra après, Kiel, dit le banquier avec un soupir exaspéré en voyant le regard que l'elfe jetait à la vampyr.

-Je sais.

Et j'ai ma réponse, elle ne l'a pas fait.

Le trafiquant tourna les talons et sortit en compagnie de Téorul et de Henber.

Le banquier resta un instant immobile puis rejoignit la table où étaient assis Bandil et Siléda. Un serviteur, toujours le même, entra dans la pièce.

-Les Maîtres Kiel'den'taril, Henber Tal Genrt et Téorul sont partis, annonça-t-il.

Il miniaturisa le cadavre, fit disparaître le sang puis s'inclina et sortit de la salle.

-Bien, qu'avais-tu à nous dire de si important qu'il faille attendre le départ de la moitié de notre conseil ? interrogea nonchalamment la vampyr en s'étirant.

-Ce que nous a caché ce cher Kiel'den'taril.

-Raison de son départ ainsi que celui de ses alliés, comprit Siléda.

-En effet.

-Et que nous a-t-il donc dissimulé ?

Le banquier fit signe à Bandil de continuer.

-Un agent double.

-Ah, dit la vampyr avec un soupir de regret. Une belle tête tombe.

-Au grand dépit d'Ambarel, non.

Le trafiquant de broyettes paraissait déçu.

-Connaissant Kiel je pense qu'il en a fait une affaire personnelle, continua le Dainel. Mais il y a fort à parier que l'Imperator s'appuie sur cette jeune fille, nous prendrons donc nos propres mesures pour l'éliminer. Tu as refusé de me dire son nom tout à l'heure, mais peut-être y consentiras-tu à présent ? interrogea le banquier à l'intention de Bandil.

Celui-ci sourit. Puis il lâcha :

-Eleanor Tor Conting.

* * *

Elene sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à l'énonciation de son nom. Elle avait bien sûr comprit qu'elle était l'agent double en question, mais entre le savoir et l'entendre dire il y avait une sacrée différence. Comme par exemple pouvoir garder l'espoir qu'on ne connaisse pas votre nom. De saisissement elle faillit lâcher le taludi avec lequel elle filmait depuis le début le conciliabule des trafiquants. Se ressaisissant juste à temps, elle durcit sa prise sur le petit animal qui, étant donné sa carapace, s'en ficha complètement. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ça l'autre ?!

-Comment sais-tu cela ? interrogea le banquier en écho à la question de la voleuse.

-J'ai mon propre service de renseignement, et il est efficace, répondit Bandil.

-Un autre ne pourrait-il pas s'en occuper ? demanda la vampyr. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec Kiel, moi.

-Je vais m'en charge, assura le trafiquant de broyettes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle ?

-Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire, reconnut Bandil.

-Moi, ça me dit quelque chose, déclara lentement le banquier en réfléchissant. Je crois que j'ai déjà fait affaire avec elle. Attendez une seconde je vais vérifier mes livres de comptes.

Il se leva et pénétra dans la pièce suivante.

Slurk, il fallait qu'elle le neutralise avant qu'il n'ait le temps de donner davantage d'informations sur elle. Elle bénit le trou de mémoire du banquier.

* * *

Douloureux fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de l'Imperator quand Lisbeth le laissa _enfin_ partir après lui avoir hurlé dessus pendant plusieurs heures. Pas totalement idiot, il n'avait pas tenté de discuter, s'inclinant devant la rage de sa demi-sœur. Sinon ça aurait pris des jours, voir des semaines. Néanmoins ils étaient parvenus à se mettre d'accord sur une chose : démettre Xul'oral de ses fonctions. En dehors de ce consensus il était désormais coincé dans le palais, avec il ne savait pas combien de camouflés à ses basques. Au moins cette fois si Lisbeth était-elle d'accord avec lui sur le compte de la jeune trafiquante : on différait son arrestation et ralentissait l'enquête la concernant pour faire croire au réseau qu'on avait perdu sa trace. On n'arrêtait pas ses propres informateurs.

* * *

Le conduit dans lequel elle se trouvait étant un système de ventilations (pour le moins inhabituelle cette ventilation terrienne, d'habitude elle utilisait plutôt les égouts pour s'introduire quelque part), celui-ci communiquait avec toute les pièces de la maison. Elle avait déjà repéré où se trouvait le bureau du banquier (en fait elle y avait cherché son dossier, en vain, malheureusement puisqu'elle avait été interrompue par cette foutue réunion de trafiquants). A peine trois salles plus loin. La galerie dans laquelle elle se trouvait y menait directement, juste une légère pente à descendre. Elene se laissa glisser le long du conduit tandis que Siléda et Bandil débattaient du sort de l'elfe noir. Apparemment il aurait juste un blâme, mais ça allait sacrément l'énerver.

Arrivée au-dessus du bureau la jeune voleuse força silencieusement la grille qui la séparait de son objectif. Le banquier était en train de taper une combinaison sur son ordimage. La trafiquante l'enregistra soigneusement dans sa mémoire. D2C387J. Aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire, songea la jeune fille en sortant un sachet de sa poche. Il fallait que son meurtre ait l'air naturel. D'où la poudre. Elle versa le contenu du sachet juste au-dessus de la tête de Dainel. De fines particules rouges se répandirent dans l'air ambiant.

Quoi de plus ironique pour un trafiquant de bang-bang que de mourir par le bang-bang ? Saisi par l'effet de la drogue, il se redressa brusquement. Elene passa un bâillon devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Précaution inutile car la dose qu'elle lui avait assénée était suffisante. Il était déjà en état de mort cérébrale. Précisément l'effet qu'elle cherchait, car si tuer quelqu'un n'était pas particulièrement difficile, s'assurer qu'il l'était vraiment était bien plus ardu, surtout avec les revivus. Elle atterrit doucement sur le sol et posa le corps comme s'il était brusquement tombé à terre. On conclurait à un AVC. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Se désintéressant totalement du corps elle se tourna vers l'ordimage, enfila des gants et tapa le code de Dainel. Celui-ci fournit l'accès à un fichier, le sien. Elle demanda l'effacement complet du document ainsi que tous ceux qui y étaient reliés. La voleuse fit de même avec une douzaine d'autres pour masquer ses traces. Elle demanda manuellement la déconnection pour éviter d'alerter les deux trafiquants qui continuaient de deviser.

Do you want your new score?

Afficha la machine. D'accord, c'était quoi ce truc ? Tyler lui avait fait étudier ce langage terrien durant son enfance ce qui faisait qu'elle comprenait la moitié des mots. Ça donnait à peu près « toi vouloir résultat ? ». Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien pouvoir dire ? Curieuse, la cambrioleuse cliqua sur le lien. Un instant elle eut envie de rire. Son ennemi était maniaque des chiffres au point de tenir un compte. Etait affiché le nombre de pertes des trafiquants et celui des gouvernements. Les nombres quant à eux prêtaient nettement moins à un accès d'hilarité : 24 trafiquants contre 257 agents cette année. Ça expliquait pas mal d'assassinats.

Soudain une voix rageuse retentit dans son dos.

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ? s'impatienta Bandil.

Il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Siléda de se ranger à son avis lors du conseil qui devrait juger Kiel. Elle persistait dans son idée, un simple blâme suffirait. Il avait eu beau lui montrer un billet qu'il avait fait subtiliser au cœur même du palais impérial prouvant qu'Eleanor avait servie d'indicatrice à l'Imperator, rien n'y avait fait. Il était donc légèrement contrarié.

-Allons voir, proposa la vampyr. Cela fait déjà un quart d'heure alors que son bureau n'est qu'à deux pas.

En réalité c'était plus à une trentaine, mais, pour les trafiquants habitués aux entraînements ce n'était rien.

Bandil entra sans frapper dans le bureau. Il vit le corps de Dainel à terre, l'ordimage allumé et une silhouette noire qui le manipulait. Un cri de rage s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il se ruait sur le tueur. D'un mouvement souple celui-ci fit volte-face et sortit des plis de ses vêtements un tricroc qu'il lança droit sur le cœur du trafiquant. Bandil se laissa brusquement tomber et l'arme ne fit que lui transpercer l'épaule. Une seconde seulement il put voir le visage de son assaillant avant que celui-ci ne se jette contre une fenêtre fermée, défonçant le verre. Un jet de magie s'écrasa contre le mur devant lequel se trouvait l'ombre un instant avant. Les éclats volèrent et, comme au ralenti, l'homme vit le poignard de Siléda se ficher dans le bras du tueur. La trafiquante se précipita à la croisée mais ne put apercevoir la frêle silhouette qui se hâtait vers la ville.

Etouffant un cri de douleur, Bandil retira le tricroc qui s'était profondément fiché dans sa chair. Alertée par le bruit la vampyr alla s'agenouiller à côté du trafiquant et lui administra un reparus avant d'examiner la lame.

-Il n'y avait pas de poison, commenta-t-elle en reniflant le métal.

De toute évidence elle rêvait de lécher le sang qui le maculait.

-Ce n'était pas après nous qu'elle en avait.

-Elle ?

-Oui, précisément celle dont nous parlions quelques minutes plus tôt et sur laquelle Dainel était allé chercher des informations. Et je paris cent crédits-mut or qu'elle en a profité pour faire disparaître son fichier.

-Je ne tiens pas le pari, trop probable. Il n'empêche que nous voilà amputé de deux des membres de notre conseil et chefs de branches.

Elle avait rapidement constaté que si le banquier était encore vivant il était en état de mort cérébral. C'était finement joué, ainsi on ne pourrait invoquer ses mânes dans l'espoir de coincer la meurtrière. Trop réussi pour que ce ne soit pas le travail d'une professionnelle.

-Je me charge d'elle, assura le trafiquant de broyettes en dégainant sa boule de cristal.

Il composa un numéro et une voix off demanda au correspondant de laisser un message. Bandil dicta rapidement les conditions de son contrat puis coupa la communication.

Siléda leva ses yeux de sang vers lui, elle avait reconnu le système, seuls les Assassins l'utilisaient.

-Il va s'en charger, garantit l'homme.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles le cristal vibra signalant un message. Un seul mot était affiché :

OK

Les trafiquants se regardèrent, vu la somme promise par Bandil, le tueur était de haut niveau, il ne ferait aucun doute qu'il réussirait.

* * *

Elene tira un coup sec sur le bandage pour empêcher le sang de couler davantage. Foutue vampyr ! Elle ne l'avait pas manqué cette s… ! Et en plus tout son plan pour passer inaperçue était aux miams, Bandil avait vu son visage, elle en était sûre. Oh, ils ne la retrouveraient pas très facilement, à moins de demander au Maître Assassin, ce qui ne semblait pas être dans leurs intentions. Mais ils la trouveraient, c'était assuré.

Quoique, elle, elle pouvait s'enfuir, on ne la retrouverait pas.

Elene écarta cette pensée d'un mouvement de tête. Non, elle devait protéger Mélégan et X'ici. Et il ne servirait à rien de tenter de les attirer à l'autre bout de l'univers. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était les retarder. Et le seul moyen pour cela était d'accomplir d'autres meurtres.

Qu'elle était la personne la plus susceptible de la vendre ? Un visage encadré de long cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus vint immédiatement à son esprit. Elle frissonna mentalement. Non elle ne pouvait pas. Il y avait une grande différence entre tuer un inconnu et une personne que l'on connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Si elle ne lui avait pas pardonné ce qu'il avait fait, elle se savait incapable de lui planter un poignard dans le cœur. Ou du moins elle l'espérait fortement, sinon cela signifiait qu'elle avait perdu tout ce qui lui restait d'humanité. Car elle le savait, l'homme/être/truc le plus susceptible de la vendre contre un peu de vin n'était autre que son père !

* * *

La camouflée qui lui faisait face était couverte de suie et passablement fatigué. Mais l'Imperator n'avait pas pris en compte son état tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un nom.

-J'ai finalement réussit à pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur, déclara enfin Séné.

Le « finalement » était dû au fait que l'université des Voleurs Patentés était le terrain d'une partie des examens passés par les aspirants. Et de fait il était particulièrement difficile de s'y introduire autrement que par la porte principale, ce qui à l'heure où elle s'était présenté n'était pas envisageable.

-Qu'en est-il ? demanda Sandor, d'un ton neutre.

-Une seule élève est parvenue à obtenir cette récompense, et cela trois fois de suite. Son nom est Eleanor Tor Conting.

-Savez-vous autre chose ? interrogea-t-il toujours sur le même ton mais avec un léger sourire.

-Elle a fait six années d'études avant d'abandonner brusquement, probablement pour des raisons financières, c'était la meilleure élève qu'ait connu l'université depuis quatre-vingt ans.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un problème d'argent ?

-La somme d'argent qu'elle devait payer a été divisée par deux pour sa dernière année d'étude, elle n'en a d'ailleurs fait que le premier trimestre.

Ce n'était pas logique. Pour avoir suivi dans le cadre de sa formation d'Imperator des cours à l'université Sandor savait à quel point les Voleurs étaient soudés. Ils auraient été prêts à réduire de bien plus que de moitié le prix des études de la jeune voleuse. En fait ils auraient probablement étaient prêt à _payer_ pour qu'elle reste. Il ne pouvait donc s'agir que d'une décision de la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi quitter des études alors que l'on est en si bonne position de les réussir ?

-Votre Majesté Impériale ? demanda avec déférence la camouflée. Puis-je poursuivre ?

Interrompu dans ses réflexions il hocha la tête.

-Une autre élève de quatre ans plus jeune répondant au nom de X'ici Tor Conting a vu ses frais se réduire d'autant.

-Est-ce tout ?

-Oui Votre Majesté Impériale, puis-je disposer ou dois-je continuer l'enquête ?

On sentait à son ton qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

-Non, allez-vous reposer. Ah, et…

-Votre Majesté Impériale ?

-Pourriez-vous ordonner à deux de vos hommes de faire surveiller Xandiar et Xul'oral. Et d'assurer la sécurité du premier.

Ce n'était pas une question. Séné s'inclina et sortit de la pièce.

Sandor se tourna vers la fenêtre. Indéniablement ce qu'avait découvert la camouflée était… instructif.

* * *

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire çà. Elle avait beau ne ressembler en rien à Damel Tor Conting elle ne _pouvait_ pas.

Et pourtant elle était là. Sur la corniche surplombant le tripot auquel son père devait des sommes astronomiques. Elene savait qu'il viendrait, il venait là tous les soirs. Pour l'instant on le laissait traîner, la jeune fille ne savait pas comment il trouvait l'argent qu'il misait chaque soir mais il le trouvait. Alors, pour les patrons (un tatris et un salteren) ça allait. Ils se fichaient d'où provenait les fonds. D'ailleurs c'était là qu'elle avait perdu la quasi-totalité de son héritage. Au moins elle avait réussi à sauver ceux de X'ici et Mélégan en convertissant leur argent en parts dans diverses sociétés, type tapis volants, sorts nettoyants ou écrans de cristal plats. Des valeurs sûres. La voleuse était ainsi devenue, bien contre son gré, une as de la finance, tout comme ce troik de banquier.

Il y eut un remue-ménage sous elle. La trafiquante jeta un discret coup d'œil sous elle. Et resserra sa poigne autour de la dague imprégnée de noir tue-mouche, un des plus efficaces poisons d'Autremonde, effet presque instantané.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait changé. Les yeux brouillé par l'alcool, il baragouinait des bouts de phrases. Mais ce qui la choqua surtout ce fut l'espèce de bouée de chair au niveau de ses hanches tandis que son visage et le haut de son corps étaient maigres et pâle à faire peur. Pendant les premiers temps où il avait sombré dans la boisson il avait beaucoup grossi et très rapidement. Il semblait qu'un mouvement se soit inversé et tout ce qui restait à présent de son ancien embonpoint c'était ce tas de chair morte qui pendait. L'ancien Haut mage était dans un état pitoyable. Malgré son cœur bien cuirassé, Elene ne put s'empêcher de sentir la pitié l'assaillir devant le spectre de celui qui avait été son père.

Damel lança une dernière insulte au salteren qui venait de le virer avant de s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant dans une ruelle. La voleuse ne bougea pas d'un seul muscle tant que le félin ne fut pas retourné à son bar. Elene tourna son regard vers son père, il était assis sur une pierre, se lamentant doucement.

Il ne vit déjà plus depuis la mort de maman, je ne fais rien de mal, se persuada-t-elle.

Elle dégaina à moitié son arme, regardant la silhouette de celui qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un fantôme. Pendant une crucifiante minute elle hésita. Puis avec un soupir elle remit le poignard dans son fourreau. Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

Se relevant sans un bruit elle s'éloigna.

* * *

Tor Conting était le nom d'un des anciens Haut mages du palais lui apprit-on. Il avait été renvoyé deux ans auparavant. Et c'était tout ce que contenait son fichier. Sandor se massa les tempes. Il détestait rester cloitré comme Lisbeth le lui imposait. Et il craignait bien trop l'ire de sa demi-sœur pour tenter de lui désobéir en ce moment. Il soupira, contemplant la page quasiment vide en face de lui. L'homme étant toujours resté discret on ne savait presque rien de lui. Il allait passer des années sur ce dossier.

Il se leva et alla se placer devant la fenêtre. Il avait toujours aimé le parc impérial.

La porte s'éclaircit la voix, signalant un visiteur.

-Le chef des gardes Xandiar désire vous parler, annonça-t-elle poliment.

-Qu'il entre.

En grand uniforme pourpre, le thug s'inclina devant lui. Il tenait un papier à la main. Et avait l'air soucieux.

Il s'était passé quelque chose comprit l'Imperator avant même que le garde ne prenne la parole.

-Mes hommes ont retrouvé le corps de Xul'oral, soigneusement miniaturisé, dans l'une des ruelles de la capitale grâce à l'aide d'un mendiant, indiqua le thug après les salutations d'usage, un pli de contrariété marquant son front.

-Le corps ? De quelle façon était-il mort ?

Une victime de plus des trafiquants. Il était donc mêlé au réseau.

-Un coup de couteau dans le dos qui lui a traversé le poumon et plusieurs importantes artères. Il a dû succomber en quelques secondes de l'hémorragie. Le meurtre a été commis dans un autre lieu, possédant des tapis de style persan, avec un stylet d'Assassin, ajouta-t-il consciencieusement.

Il était payé pour bien faire son travail alors il ne comptait pas décevoir au lendemain de son investiture, même si elle n'était pas encore officielle.

Il tendit le rapport à l'Imperator.

-Je dois également signaler avoir un message à votre intention.

-De qui ?

-Une certaine Ayléane. Il m'a été remis par le mendiant.

-Parfait, constata-t-il avec un large sourire en se saisissant du papier. Ce mendiant vous a-t-il dit quelque chose de particulier ?

-Non, il a juste montré le cadavre à une patrouille et demandé de vous remettre ce message, Votre Majesté Impériale.

Sandor hocha la tête, il s'y attendait. La trafiquante semblait ne vouloir lui livrer les informations qu'au compte-goutte, ce qui s'expliquait si l'on savait qu'un seul mot pouvait activer le gea. Il déplia le morceau de parchemin et parcouru les quelques mots.

-Xandiar, appela-t-il.

-Votre Majesté Impériale ?

L'imperator fourra le papier dans une de ses poches et regarda le thug dans les yeux.

-J'ai plus que jamais besoin d'un service de renseignement efficace, raison pour laquelle vous serez désormais confiné dans une pièce sous haute sécurité avec un accès à l'enquête. Interdiction formelle d'en sortir. Sa localisation ne sera connue que de vous et moi.

Le chef des gardes sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Il était mis aux arrêts ? Mais pourquoi ?

Voyant l'incompréhension du thug il lui montra le message, presque aussi concis que les précédents.

Mettez Xandiar en sureté

Suivait un symbole chinois aussi utilisé par les vampyrs. Qui signifiait chez ses brillants scientifiques qu'il valait mieux se planquer avant de se faire saigner aux quatre veines. Ou qu'on avait découvert trop de choses pour sa santé. Dans ce cas-ci les deux à la fois.

Forcé d'obéir, Xandiar s'inclina, attrapa la clef que lui lançait Sandor et quitta la suite. S'il attrapait ce mendiant il allait le lui faire payer cher.

* * *

Durée de vie d'un trafiquant : quelques années. Durée de vie d'un trafiquant menant double jeu et découvert par ses anciens employeurs, principalement de très efficaces assassins : de deux secondes à quelques jours. Avec de la chance.

C'était en tout cas ce que pensait Elene en faisant le bilan de sa situation. Où aller à présent ? Le plus loin possible si on voulait survivre. Ce qu'elle voulait. Retourner sur le lieu de ses précédents meurtres si on désirait mettre à l'abri les personnes qu'on aimait. Ce qu'elle devait.

Vivre ou mourir. C'était aussi simple que ça.

- _My friend, la destinée est cruelle. Il n'existe ni rêve, ni honneur. Le trait a quitté le chemin de la vie. Mon âme, rongée par le désir de vengeance, a vécu dans la tourmente mais s'éteindra avec mon salut,_ murmura-t-elle, caressant le mur de pierre qu'elle longeait.

Au moins j'ai compris la morale de Loveless, songea-t-elle. C'est nous qui forgeons notre destin, qui forgeons sa cruauté. Qui de par nos actes nous détournons de ce qui devrais être, et qui ne sera jamais.

 _-Le don de notre destinée est son mystère, pour le découvrir nous prenons notre envol. Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau, tandis que nos âmes errantes ne connaissent aucun repos._

Nous sommes l'eau, l'eau qui coule des sommets vers la mer, de nos rencontres nous grandissons. Méandres ou cascades, telle est la seule décision que nous possédons. Car il nous faudra de toute manière rejoindre l'océan.

Je choisis les cascades, j'en ai dévalé beaucoup depuis deux ans, il serait dommage de retourner aux méandres si près du but. Si près de la fin.

- _Mon ami, prends-tu ton envol à présent ? Vers ce monde qui nous rejette, you and me ? Tout ce qui t'attends est un sombre lendemain. Peu importe où les vents souffleront_ , ils ne me mèneront désormais qu'à l'océan. _My friend, your désir, est ce qui donne un sens à ce don de vie_ , à cette destinée.

Peu importe quelle sera ma direction, tous les chemins mènent à Rome. A ma mort. Mais l'on ne dira point que je suis lâche. Je prendrais le chemin le plus court, de toute manière si j'avais pris l'autre ma vie n'eut pas forcément été plus longue.

-But, _même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses rien n'empêchera my return._

Et un jour ou l'autre, I hope que le sablier sera renversé. Car _le vent navigue à la surface de l'eau. Lentement, mais sûrement._

Elle vit une silhouette s'approcher d'elle d'un pas décidé. Cette vue chassa brusquement mélancolie et aiguisa ses sens. La voleuse posa la main sur la garde d'un de ses poignards.

Ainsi donc voici le premier des assassins qu'ils m'envoient, mais il en faudra bien plus s'ils désirent m'avoir.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il était dommage de parvenir à maitriser l'anglais uniquement quand on était d'humeur pessimiste.

* * *

Penché sur le rapport, Sandor en décodait les indices. Il y en avait assez pour pouvoir espérer résoudre le meurtre. Avec du temps. Le temps que les assassins se volatilisent dans la nature. Car ils étaient plusieurs, Xandiar était formelle. Xul'oral, comme tous les chefs des gardes, était paranoïaque et il n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour se défendre, signe qu'il n'avait pas capté la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui. Un complice était donc en train de détourner son attention. Les fibres de tapis qu'on avait retrouvé sur son uniforme étaient elles aussi très intéressantes. Comme l'avait signalé le thug elles appartenaient à un tapis persan ocre et rouge. Ou plutôt un tapis anciennement pourpre et or qui avait perdu ses couleurs avec le temps. Donc présent dans la maison depuis pas mal de temps. Et à moitié éclairé par une fenêtre si on notait la différence entre les deux décolorations. Mais le plus intéressant était une particule de poudre rouge coincé entre deux brins et que Xandiar avait remarqué et fait analyser. Du bang-bang. Xul'oral avait donc était tué au cœur même de la base des trafiquants que Sandor traquait. Et occupait de fait une place importante dans leur réseau.

Evidemment puisqu'il laissait entrer tous les assassins lancés à mes trousses, pensa ironiquement l'Imperator.

Il continua la lecture du document et un passage lui sauta aux yeux : « Le mendiant nous a mené, deux de mes thugs et moi-même, dans un quartier aisé et s'est placé devant une maison portant le numéro 65, dans l'allée des marronniers. Là, il m'a tendu un papier en me disant de le remettre à l'Imperator, de la part d'Ayléane, a-t-il précisé avant de s'enfuir. ».

-65 allée des marronniers, lut à voix haute Sandor.

La trafiquante avait émaillé chacune de ses phrases, chacun de ses gestes d'un indice lors de leur rencontre. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait mené délibérément Xandiar, venu enquêter, à cette adresse ? Si c'était elle cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Se redressant brusquement, il courut presque jusqu'à l'ordimage qui le mit en communication avec le chef des gardes. Voyant qui l'appelait le thug se mit au garde à vous.

-Xandiar, à quoi ressemblait le mendiant ? demanda directement l'Imperator sans laisser le temps à son subordonné de saluer.

Comprenant que Sandor n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Xandiar ne s'embarrassa pas non plus de circonvolutions.

-Petit, environ un mètre soixante-cinq, agile, probablement voleur à la tire, pas bavard, sachant se fondre dans les ombres, probablement humain, impossible de savoir si c'est un homme n'ayant pas encore mué ou une femme. Voix suraigu, visage dissimulé par un capuchon. Et un bracelet vert au bras.

Un mètre soixante-cinq, la taille de la trafiquante. Bracelet vert, comme celui qu'elle portait à leur rendez-vous.

-Je vous remercie, convoquez cinq thugs de confiance, de préférence ceux qui vous ont accompagné et le capitaine Enril. Dites-leur de se rendre à la porte sud dans quinze minutes. Sans uniforme.

L'Imperator coupa la communication et sortit de quoi se rendre méconnaissable.

Tant pis pour Lisbeth, pensa Sandor. Elle n'en saura rien. Et cette fois-ci je ne ferais pas l'erreur de laisser un message.

* * *

Elene se détendit en apercevant le visage de celui qui s'approchait d'elle. Ce n'était pas un assassin. Elle savait qu'il ferait beaucoup de choses pour de l'argent, mais certainement pas la tuer. Keyln n'était pas comme ça.

Car c'était bien l'adolescent à la chevelure brune ramenée dans un anneau d'argent qui lui faisait face.

-Hey, Mati ! l'interpella-t-il avec le total sans gêne qui le caractérisait.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fous si loin de ta zone ?

Malgré l'apparence désordonnée que l'illégalité donnait aux yeux des citoyens normaux, il existait une hiérarchie très complexe. Et un code d'honneur qui ne comprenait à vrai dire qu'une règle et un conseil. La règle était de ne jamais dénoncer quelqu'un à la police (généralement on la suivait de peur de se recevoir un couteau entre les côtes) et le conseil « un peu de solidarité ne fera jamais de mal ». Sauf que la personne qui avait dit cette phrase s'était fait assassiner par son beau-frère deux jours seulement après l'avoir prononcée.

C'était assez représentatif de l'univers impitoyable des voleurs à la tire. On distinguait deux castes : les sédentaires qui défendaient farouchement leur territoire contre les intrusions des groupes voisins (bien sûr si les personnes en question étaient poursuivies par des effrits on les laissait passer). Et les nomades, tolérés ou non selon les clans, qui piquaient à droite à gauche avant de quitter le territoire sans attendre les représailles et des volés et des voleurs de la zone. Le tout était plus ou moins encadré par des « loups », des adultes sans scrupules, anciens membres de clans ou ancien nomades, qui se livraient à des activités bien plus sales que le vol à la tire.

Si Elene était nomade, Keyln en revanche était un sédentaire, chef de clan qui plus est. Il n'avait rien à faire dans ce quartier, si on l'y trouvait il risquait de sacrés ennuis.

-J'devais te voir, y a un typ qui te cherch, dit-il à toute vitesse.

-Ça je sais.

-Et il a l'autorise du loup.

Ça c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Les loups coordonnaient des zones bien plus grandes que les simples clans. Si l'Assassin bénéficiait du soutien d'un loup ça voulait dire que tous les groupes affiliés devaient aide au tueur. Elene regarda soudain le voleur avec méfiance. Lui aussi pouvait donc être chargé de la ralentir ou de faire le sale boulot. Et elle ne se voyait pas poignarder un ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? répéta-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas.

-J'suis venu te prév. J'veux pas perdr c'qui rapporte des tunes.

Autrement dit il est motivé uniquement par l'appât du gain. Charmant.

-Faut qu'tu te casses, dit-il. Sinon l'aut va t'avoir. STP.

Elene le regarda, ce n'était pas son habitude d'implorer les gens.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-elle, oubliant d'utiliser le langage de la rue.

-J'connais l'loup, casse-toi !

Il semblait presque désespéré.

-C'est qui le loup ?

-Mon père, grouille-toi de partir, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps !

-Je peux pas, j'ai des choses à faire avant.

Soudain elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Son père. Le loup était son père. Elle croisa le regard si bleu du voleur. Où avait-elle déjà vu ces yeux ? Soudain elle se souvint, elle s'était déjà posé la question la nuit même pour… Bandil ! Keyln était le fils du trafiquant de broyette ! Prise de panique elle recula encore d'un pas.

-Tu peux pas lui demander, à ton père, de me foutre la paix ? J'ai rien fait de plus que d'habitude.

Ce qui était absolument faux vu qu'elle venait d'assassiner un des proches collaborateurs du loup avant de s'en prendre à lui.

-Il s'est foutu d'moi toute ma vie. Il a abandonné ma mère y a des plombes. J'pourrais lui d'mander un crédit-mut bronze qu'y refuserait !

Il inspira un grand coup puis la fixa dans les yeux.

-Il faut que tu partes, c'est _vital_ , tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

-J't'ai dit, j'peux pas.

-Alors, je suis désolé, Eleanor. Mais c'est l'opportunité que j'attends depuis des années, déclara-t-il, quittant le langage de la rue. Celle pour laquelle je suis entré dans les Assassins.

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase il s'était avancé vers elle et au mot « Assassins » il la repoussa violemment du plat de la main. Pendant un instant elle ne comprit pas, puis une brusque douleur la fit tomber à genou. Elene porta la main à sa poitrine et leva la tête vers le voleur.

-Je suis désolé, murmura celui-ci. J'aurai préféré que tu acceptes de partir, mais tu as toujours été bien trop têtue.

Sa silhouette se brouilla tandis qu'il vieillissait de quelques années, dévoilant sa véritable apparence. Toujours le même visage de pirate, toujours les mêmes cheveux bouclés ramenées en une queue de cheval, mais des habits noirs et un regard hanté. Le gamin de treize ans en avait en fait dix-sept et c'était son assassin.

Tremblante, Elene retira la main. Elle était maculée de sang. Elle tomba à terre.

-Je vais terminer ça, tu n'auras pas mal, assura-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Il sortit une dague de sa poche et la plaça sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

-Tu… Tu pourrais dire que… tu l'as fait et m'appliquer… un reparus, murmura-t-elle malgré le sang qui sortait de sa bouche.

Une détonation retentit à cet instant mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y accordèrent la moindre attention.

-C'est trop tard, ces gants sont dans ma famille depuis des générations, je te l'avais dit, et on ne peut pas utiliser la magie pour s'en soigner. Et où irais-tu avec un poumon transpercé ? C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais utiliser sur mon père.

Au moins quelqu'un continuera à combattre le trafic, dommage que ce soit mon assassin.

-Tue… aussi les autres.

-Qui ?

Il plaça sa tête sur ses genoux pour lui permettre d'articuler malgré le sang qui envahissait sa gorge.

-La vam…pyr, parvint-elle à articuler.

-Si tu veux.

Il avait manifestement pris ça pour ses dernières volontés car il resserra sa prise sur l'arme.

Des cris retentirent à cet instant mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

- _There is no hate, only joy_ , récita-t-elle si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

Keyln la laissa tomber à terre et elle entendit les voix se rapprocher.

-Eleanor Tor Conting, prononça une voix au-dessus d'elle.

La voleuse ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Enril était au rendez-vous avec Be'yel et El'san'dra, les deux derniers elfes de son escouade. Escouade qui avait singulièrement diminué. Deux avaient péri sous la lame de Ki. Les six autres n'étaient jamais revenus d'une mission en ville. Les accompagnaient cinq thugs dirigés par Xalavul.

C'était un bon choix, Xalavul lisait avec passion le moindre rapport sur lequel il pouvait mettre la main et ne sous-estimerait jamais pas plus qu'il ne surestimerait ses coéquipiers elfes avec lesquels il travaillait parfois. Sandor savait qu'il était le bras droit de Xandiar. Il eut un mince sourire, le chef des gardes voulait manifestement continuer de suivre l'enquête même s'il ne pouvait plus y participer.

Certains des tapis qu'utilisaient les patrouilles étaient des véhicules banalisés, s'en procurer un fut un jeu d'enfant. Néanmoins Sandor tenant à ce que son excursion reste discrète au moins le temps qu'ils passeraient en ville insista pour qu'on assomme le sortcelier de garde. Ce dont se chargea Enril tandis que l'Imperator faisait démarrer le tapis. Xalavul ouvrit les portes et le tour fut joué. Personne ne découvrirait la disparition du véhicule avant la ronde de l'aube, Xandiar ayant donné ses ordres pour que les patrouilles de nuit qu'il avait instauré évitent l'endroit.

Sandor expliqua rapidement le but de la mission pendant le bref trajet. Un des thugs repartirait aussitôt après les avoirs déposés, les membres de l'escouade rentreraient à pied, avant l'aube en cas d'échec. On ferait venir des troupes si l'on appréhendait un trafiquant. Ce qui était loin d'être sûr.

Tout se passa selon les prévisions de l'Imperator. Jusqu'à l'allée des marronniers. Enril fit signe à deux thugs de partir en éclaireur. Les désignés se frayèrent silencieusement un chemin entre les buissons du parc bordant le palais qu'était le numéro 65. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'une fenêtre, et la força à la manière des cambrioleurs. Il repoussa le battant et enjamba l'appui. Le second pénétra à son tour dans la maison. Faisant signe au premier de rester dans la pièce, le thug s'avança, ses épées dégainées et entreprit de fouiller la demeure.

Sandor jeta un coup d'œil à son hor, déjà cinq minutes qu'ils étaient à l'intérieure.

-Ce n'est pas normal, déclara soudain Enril.

-Quoi ?

-Il ne se passe rien, grâce à la scoop camouflée qui accompagne vos hommes nous pouvons suivre leur déplacement et il ne se passe rien d'anormal. Si c'était vraiment un repère de trafiquants ils auraient déjà dut être attaqués à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Xalavul qui examinait avec attention la maison à l'aide d'un appareil. Il n'y a aucun sort de protection, pas la moindre défense ni mécanique ni magique. Une maison de ce genre est _toujours_ protégée.

Sandor aussi observait attentivement la maison à l'aide d'un détecteur de chaleur.

-Or cette maison est totalement déserte, compléta-t-il.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent. La conclusion était évidente.

-Elle est piégée, dit Enril. Dès que Xer'oal et Xulivor entreront dans une pièce contenant des informations importantes tout sautera.

Xalavul se pencha sur son hor mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu commencer à taper un numéro la maison explosa. Instinctivement, les membres de l'escouade, tous sortceliers, se protégèrent tant magiquement que physiquement. Les débris enflammés retombèrent tout autour d'eux, rebondissant contre leurs protections. Ils attendirent que la pluie de blocs de pierres et de feu ait prit fin avant de s'élancer, sur l'ordre de Sandor, vers l'orée du parc, abandonnant la silhouette rougeoyante de la demeure.

-Les sales troiks, ils nous attendaient, jura El'san'dra.

Enril le fit taire d'un seul regard. Il valait mieux éviter d'énerver encore plus l'Imperator qui devait déjà bouillir de rage.

-Mais il y a au moins quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pu cacher, déclara l'elfe en montrant la dernière image que la scoop lui avait transmise avant l'explosion.

On voyait le cadavre d'un homme poivre et sel, d'environ cent-quarante ans, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage tordu de plaisir.

Sandor le reconnu aussitôt.

-Tonkel Il Dainel, un krok-requin de la finance.

-Intoxication au bang-bang, diagnostiqua un des thugs.

Les elfes acquiescèrent, ils connaissaient les symptômes.

-Mais pas volontaire, ajouta Enril. Il y a la marque d'un bâillon autour de sa bouche, c'était un assassinat.

-En attendant il faut partir d'ici, décréta l'Imperator. Nous ferons le point plus tard.

Ne doutant pas d'être obéis il s'engouffra dans une ruelle. Et s'arrêta net. Devant lui un homme vêtu de noir était accroupi auprès d'une silhouette du même habillement. Enril la reconnu instantanément.

-La trafiquante, souffla-t-il.

Ce que vit Xalavul, lui, fut le couteau qui barrait la gorge de la jeune fille et le sang qui maculait ses vêtements. Avec un rugissement de fureur il se précipita vers l'assassin. Celui-ci releva la tête et, voyant trois thugs et deux elfes lui foncer dessus, se redressa et lança son poignard sur le premier des attaquants, Enril, celui-ci se baissa, perdant son élan et se fut Xalavul qui reçut l'arme dans l'épaule. Sans attendre de voir le résultat de son attaque, l'homme prit la fuite, deux thugs et un elfe à sa poursuite. Sandor se précipita vers la jeune fille tandis qu'Enril appliquait un reparus à Xalavul.

-Eleanor Tor Conting, prononça l'Imperator en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, serrant les dents pour contenir la douleur. Sandor se hâta d'appliquer un reparus qui n'eut pas le moindre effet.

-Pas… la peine, articula-t-elle en crachant du sang.

Elle sembla reconnaître Enril qui s'approcha à ce moment. Xalavul retira son manteau et le plia pour compresser la plaie.

-Eleanor, je suis Apagorn, déclara rapidement Sandor, que peux-tu nous dire ?

La trafiquante se tourna vers lui et fouilla sa poche. Elle en sortit une boule de cristal qu'elle tendit à l'Imperator.

-Il… Il a décidé… de s'occuper… de vous… lui-même.

-Qui ?

-Vous… venez de… le dire.

-Ki a décidé de me tuer ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Enril déposa le cataplasme qu'il préparait sur la plaie.

-Qui est-ce vraiment ?

-Les… papiers…. Il donne… toujours… trois pa…

La trafiquante ne finit pas sa phrase.


	3. Partie 2

**A la Princess of a Sandcastle, merci pour la review ! Ton « global et concis » représente plus que tout ce que j'ai déjà adressé à l'ensemble des écrivains de ce site. Mais si non j'aimerais bien une autre review, je les apprécie de plus en plus sur cette histoire-ci (pas beaucoup d'écrit rime avec pas beaucoup de lecteur, je le crains). En tout cas, voici la suite.**

* * *

 _24 Plucho 5005_

-Du nouveau Xorlival ? demanda l'Imperator en s'adressant au thug qui lui faisait face.

-Non, Votre Majesté Impériale, il semblerait que nous ayons définitivement perdu la trace de ces trafiquants.

Le chef des gardes tentait sans succès de cacher sa frustration.

-Vous pouvez vous retirer alors.

Sandor attendit qu'il soit sorti pour sourire. Pauvre Xorlival, il croyait être le seul à mener l'enquête sur les trafiquants alors qu'en réalité pas moins d'onze de personnes s'activaient dans l'ombre. Xandiar, d'abord, officiellement mort le précédent chef des gardes était en réalité enfermé dans une pièce depuis presque soixante jours. Après la tentative d'assassinat qui avait coûté la vie à Xel'aril, un thug ressemblant de manière singulière à Xandiar et qui avait pris dans le plus grand secret la place de ce dernier, Sandor avait jugé bon de prétendre son meilleur enquêteur mort. Séné, qui déliait sans que quiconque s'en rende compte nombre de langues. Xalavul qui restait constamment plongé dans les archives, sûr d'avoir déjà entendu parler de « trois papiers ». Enril, dont la colère n'était toujours pas apaisé, faisait cavalier seul : il avait réussi à se faire engager comme aspirant à la Guilde des Assassins, son visage n'était heureusement pas très connu. El'san'dra l'avait remplacé momentanément à la tête de son service et avait recommencé le recrutement de son escouade. Incluant volontairement un agent double. Autant faire croire aux trafiquants qu'on était idiots. Be'yel bénéficiait d'un arrêt maladie, pas totalement remis de la mort de son frère, et tentait de se souvenir qui pouvait bien convenir parmi les connaissances d'Ey'nerl dans le rôle du mystérieux Ki. Sandor quant à lui centralisait toutes les informations obtenues et les transmettait à Xandiar. Car il était le seul à être au courant de l'identité de ceux qui travaillait sur ce dossier. S'ajoutait à cela un agent qu'ils avaient réussi à infiltrer, un scientifique, Lisbeth qu'il avait bien fallut mettre au courant et qui ne décolérait toujours pas, et un chaman.

Le reste de l'univers pensait que l'enquête piétinait.

Ce succès ils le devaient en grande partie à la trafiquante, lors de sa mort elle portait sur elle un taludi, malheureusement il avait été gravement endommagé et ne contenait plus qu'un huit clos dont les paroles avaient été effacées. Evidemment puisqu'il savait lire sur les lèvres il avait réussi à décrypter la majorité de la conversation. Manquait juste le nom de Ki qui avait pourtant, il en était sûr, été prononcé par la vampyr quand elle avait tourné la tête.

Sandor se planta devant un mur et tapa rapidement une combinaison, la paroi s'écarta, révélant un tunnel. Lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de son existence, plusieurs années plus tôt, l'Imperator avait fait aménager les pièces qui se trouvaient à l'extrémité. C'est là qu'il avait caché Xandiar. Et là aussi qu'il avait installé un laboratoire à son service exclusif. Seule Lisbeth, lui et désormais le thug, le canhboum et le tatris connaissait son existence, bien que les deux derniers ne sachent pas son emplacement. La paroi reprit sa place dès qu'il se fut engagé dans le passage. Arrivé au bout du corridor construit à l'intérieur des murs, il tapa un autre code qui lui ouvrit la voie à l'enfilade de salles situées sous le parc du palais.

Xandiar était assis devant la table qui se situait au centre de la première, bricolant le taludi pour tenter d'avoir accès au début de l'enregistrement. On entendait dans la pièce d'à côté les voix de Feyln et Meyln Kormil, tatris et scientifique de son état ainsi que celle de Maître Géoril le canhboum qui servait de médecin à la petite équipe.

-Du nouveau, Xandiar ?

-Pas grand-chose, nous en apprendrions considérablement plus, Votre Majesté Impériale, si nous parvenions à faire reprendre ses esprits à ce taludi. Malheureusement je doute qu'on puisse en tirer quoi que ce soit. Les informations collectées par Séné sont utiles mais il manque un lien essentiel qui nous permettrait de régler une bonne fois pour toute leur compte à ces trafiquants.

L'ancien chef des gardes, après avoir tempêté pendant des semaines, insistant qu'il serait bien plus utile sur le terrain, avait fini par se résigner. Mais Sandor, le soupçonnant de vouloir tenter une sortie suicidaire, avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas bouger en échange de la garantie qu'il participerait à l'assaut final. C'était sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle il se plongeait dans le dossier il ne pourrait quitter sa prison dorée, bon d'accord pas si dorée que ça, que l'enquête close.

-Enril continue de nouer des contacts, poursuivit le thug. Mais pour l'instant il n'y a rien de bien concret. Bey'el a dressé une liste impressionnante de noms que nous vérifions et rejetons petit à petit. Xalavul relit le moindre passage des archives sur lequel il peut tomber, sans résultat jusqu'à présent. Il serait peut-être temps d'engager la phase deux de votre plan, Votre Majesté Impériale, proposa, plein d'espoir, le thug.

-J'y songeais justement, admit Sandor. Nos amis scientifiques ont-ils du neuf ?

-Pour l'instant ils sont plutôt en train d'échafauder les plans de nouveaux bâtiments, mais sait-on jamais ?

Xandiar retourna à son taludi. Depuis qu'il était cloîtré, il semblait ne plus avoir le même respect qu'à l'habitude. Mais l'Imperator ne s'en offusquait pas, lui-même continuait de dormir dans une alcôve exiguë et comprenait tout à fait ce que pouvait ressentir le thug.

S'avançant dans l'autre pièce, il entendit le tatris et le canhboum se disputer à cause d'un théorème mal exécuté. Il s'agissait en effet de plans. Les deux scientifiques en avaient dressés à eux deux dans ces soixante derniers jours plus que dix ingénieurs en une année. Dommage qu'ils soient tous plus irréalisables les uns que les autres.

La tatris était en train de démontrer avec d'innombrables calculs qu'il avait raison et Géoril tort, quand ils l'aperçurent.

-Votre Majesté Impériale, s'exclama le canhboum, probablement heureux de faire taire son camarade.

-Quel plaisir de vous revoir…, poursuivit avec aisance Meyln.

-Comment…

-Allez-vous ?

-Très bien, je vous remercie.

-Je vous laisse…

-Avec Maître Géoril…

-Qui a des informations…

-A vous transmettre.

Le scientifique s'inclina puis quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec le médecin.

-Ah, il est infernal, soupira celui-ci en agitant ses tentacules. J'ai constaté une amélioration sur la patiente, il est probable qu'elle parvienne à se réveiller, continua-t-il en l'entraînant dans la pièce suivante.

Là, reposait sur le lit le corps d'une jeune fille entièrement recouverte de cristaux.

-Voyez, dit le canhboum en désignant un panneau affichant des séries de chiffres. Les périodes où elle est consciente s'allongent. Mais elle n'est pas prête à se réveiller, je la maintiens donc dans un coma artificiel.

-Que se passerait-il si elle se réveillait ?

-Les phases de consciences sont d'une demi-seconde, elle n'aurait le temps de répondre à aucune de vos questions. De plus, il n'est pas assuré qu'à ce stade elle reprenne conscience. Il ne servirait à rien d'essayer, Votre Majesté Impérial.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner mon intention, songea Sandor. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à la cacher.

-Cette enfant s'est fait poignarder, a fait une commotion cérébrale et a ingéré régulièrement des doses de poisons qui auraient suffi à tuer n'importe qui n'y ayant pas était habitué depuis l'enfance il faudra du temps avant qu'elle ne se remette totalement, pronostiqua le médecin en fronçant ce qui lui servait de sourcils. Elle était plus morte que vive quand vous me l'avez amené et cela on le doit à la réaction rapide de vos soldats, ne me la tuez pas en voulant gagner du temps.

La plupart des chamans étaient ainsi, ils considéraient leurs patients comme leurs enfants. L'Imperator acquiesça docilement, de toute manière il avait d'autres moyens de parvenir à son but. Il allait enclencher la phase 2.

* * *

La situation c'était nettement amélioré, après les nombreuses morts qu'avait subis le trafic celui-ci s'était redressé de ses cendres. Kiel'den'taril était satisfait. Ils avaient remplacé les membres de leur conseil qui avaient été éliminés au grand désappointement de Bandil qui s'était vu diriger seul le conseil. Et leurs activités repartaient de plus belle maintenant qu'ils avaient dépisté les services omoisiens et supprimé les agents doubles. Et il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'éliminer l'Imperator pour cela. Le trafic repartait et rien ne l'arrêterait, la preuve en était une fois de plus faite.

* * *

Sandor ne se donna pas la peine de frapper, il entra directement, il savait que c'était l'endroit où il devait se rendre. Le message était formel.

Lorsqu'il avait allumé la boule de cristal pour la première fois, l'image de la trafiquante était apparue.

« Je m'appelle Eleanor Tor Conting, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, je peux vous donner le moyen de découvrir l'identité de celui que vous cherchez.

J'habitais chez le Maître Voleur Elberth de l'Université des Voleurs Patentés, j'y ai caché quelque chose lui appartenant qui contient suffisamment d'indices pour que vous découvriez qui il est. Dites-lui que vous venez de la part d'Elene Kir Entarel et de chercher sous le regard d'un souvenir. Il comprendra. Il y a dans ma poche un taludi avec lequel j'ai filmé la façon dont il a tué Xul'oral ainsi qu'une réunion de leur conseil.

J'aimerais toutefois vous demander une faveur : que personne ne s'aperçoive que vous continuez l'enquête. Cela permettra peut-être d'éviter d'autres morts. J'espère que vous réussirez. »

Et l'image avait coupé, pour repartir aussitôt.

« Ah, et, je ne sais pas si cela peut vous aidez mais il a un accès au palais en tant que courtisan. »

Cette fois-ci le message était définitivement fini.

L'Imperator avait appliqué ce qui semblait être les dernières volontés de la trafiquante, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient pertinentes. C'est pourquoi il avait attendu deux mois avant de se rendre à la maison du Maître Voleur. Pour faire croire au trafic qu'il avait perdu leur trace.

Enril dont c'était le jour de congé et Xalavul à sa suite, il entra dans la première pièce. C'était une salle lumineuse même si on voyait les lézardes qui commençaient à fendre la couche de peinture. Une table d'un simple bois brun, usée par le temps, était dressée au centre de la pièce, derrière une porte s'ouvrait vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Un escalier s'élevait vers l'étage à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce fut tout ce que Sandor eut le temps de voir avant de sentir un couteau s'appliquer contre sa gorge. Tournant la tête il aperçut un homme au visage en lame de couteau, les cheveux poivre et sel mi longs qui le fixait. Lui aussi avait une lame sur la jugulaire. Celle d'Enril.

-Que voulez-vous ? interrogea calmement l'homme, comme s'il n'était pas en danger de mort.

-Je désire parler au Maître Voleur Elberth, répondit tranquillement l'Imperator.

-Que lui voulez-vous ?

-C'est Elene Kir Entarel qui m'envoie, se risqua Sandor.

L'homme rangea sa dague tandis qu'Enril baissait son arme.

-Elene ne dit jamais son nom sans avoir une bonne raison. Que me voulez-vous ?

Alors c'est lui le Maître Voleur, songea l'Imperator.

Il ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui d'après le rapport qui le décrivait comme un meneur charismatique. A vrai dire son corps sec et noueux n'inspirait pas à la popularité dont il jouissait à l'université.

-Vous parler.

-Allons au salon, proposa le Voleur. Tu peux descendre, ajouta-t-il en levant la voix.

Une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années tomba des poutres. Sandor nota aussitôt sa ressemblance avec la trafiquante : la même forme de visage, la même souplesse acquise au fil de longues années d'expériences, les mêmes cheveux longs, le même teint pâle, mais deux yeux bleus. Sa sœur, comprit-il. La raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait que je sois discret.

Xalavul et Sandor s'assirent en compagnie d'Elberth tandis que X'ici allait cherchait des chaises supplémentaires à la cuisine. Enril, lui, préféra s'accouder sur l'escalier, un peu en retrait.

-Qui êtes-vous ? répéta le Voleur.

-Et comment connaissez-vous ma sœur ? ajouta la fillette en revenant de la cuisine, deux chaises à la main.

Elle les disposa et invita l'elfe à s'y asseoir avant de se placer à côté de lui. Elberth suivit la scène du coin de l'œil. Sandor remarqua cette attitude paternelle. Le Voleur aimait manifestement bien la jeune fille. Avec un soupir l'Imperator ôta pendant quelques secondes seulement, le temps à son interlocuteur de le reconnaître, le masque qu'il portait.

-Je vois, que désirez-vous ?

Le ton du Voleur était presque respectueux cette fois-ci. La fillette, elle, était trop occupée à regarder Enril pour s'être aperçut du manège de Sandor.

-Des renseignements. Comment Eleanor s'était-elle installé ici ?

Le Voleur passa la main sur son visage comme si s'était un souvenir douloureux.

-C'était peu après la mort de Maella.

-Notre mère, l'interrompit la fillette.

Elberth ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Les Tor Conting était une famille riche, tenta-t-il de continuer.

-Mais quand maman est morte, papa a tout dilapidé, on a dût vendre la maison, et tout le monde a été renvoyé. Avec Elene on est allé demander de l'aide à l'université, il ne restait plus que l'argent qui avait été mis de côté pour notre héritage. Elberth a accepté de nous héberger, Elene et moi. Mélégan par contre a dût aller chez Dame Auria.

-Mélégan ?

-Notre frère, il n'avait que trois ans à l'époque.

-L'Université a réduit de moitié les frais de scolarité qu'elles devaient payer. Elene est devenue majeure à cette époque, elle a donc put payer grâce à son héritage. C'est là que ça c'est compliqué. Damel connaissait son numéro de compte. Et un jour elle a reçu un appel disant qu'elle avait cinquante crédit-muts or de dette.

-Il n'était pas dur de comprendre que c'était papa qui en était responsable, dit la fillette avec une grimace.

-Elle a dût arrêter ses études et se mettre à travailler, elle a trouvé presque immédiatement un boulot bien payé dans une joaillerie.

-Mais elle devait partir au bout du monde tout le temps, se plaignit la fillette.

-C'est comme ça qu'elle a payé tes études, X'ici, lui rappela Elberth. L'Université a accepté de reporter les paiements. Elene n'a pas apprécié de s'endetter davantage mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Les procédures administratives auprès de la banque était lentes, je ne sais pas combien elle devait quand elle a réussi à empêcher que Damel ait accès à son compte. Mais cela a pris plusieurs mois et il était capable de perdre des sommes folles en peu de temps.

-Elle pleurait souvent et un jour sa boule de cristal à disparue, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait perdu et que ce n'était pas grave, mais je crois qu'elle l'a vendu, ajouta X'ici.

Sandor sentit la pitié l'envahir, la trafiquante n'avait rien fait par choix, mais par devoir, par honneur. Elle s'était même privée du soutien que pouvait lui procurer sa famille en leur cachant la réelle nature de ses activités.

-Tu as dit qu'elle devait partir au bout du monde, releva Enril en s'adressant à la fillette. Pourquoi « devait » ?

-Elle est partie en mission il y a deux mois, mais elle n'est pas encore revenu, d'habitude elle ne part pas si longtemps. Et quelques jours après son départ Lefa, son familier, s'est écroulé dans le salon en se tordant de douleur. Il est encore vivant mais il n'a pas repris conscience.

L'Imperator n'avait pas pensé au problème que posait un familier en faisant croire à la mort de la trafiquante.

-Quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé à Lefa ?

-Non, nous avons gardé ça secret.

-Puis-je le voir ? demanda Xalavul, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

Le Voleur fit signe à X'ici de l'y conduire.

-Je savais qu'Elene ne travaillait pas dans une joaillerie, dit Elberth quand le thug et la fillette eurent disparus dans l'escalier. A Dame Auria elle disait qu'elle était vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements. Mais j'ai fait comme si j'ignorais qu'elle volait à la tire, puis Dame Auria est arrivée à l'université avec une histoire de trafiquants de bang-bang, de gea et d'agent double. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là.

-En effet, j'ai arrêté le groupe dans lequel elle opérait. Elle semblait vouloir quitter le trafic alors elle a essayé de m'aider.

-Je pensais qu'elle plaisantait quand elle m'a dit avoir rendez-vous avec vous, soupira le Maître Voleur.

-Donc elle faisait partie de ce trafic depuis déjà deux ans ?

-Officiellement elle est engagée dans la joaillerie depuis deux ans.

-Vous pouvez m'apprendre autre chose ?

-Je ne crois pas, il va falloir que vous vous livriez à un véritable jeu de pistes si vous voulez remonter cette ligne. Je peux vous mettre en contact avec Dame Auria, mais X'ici vous en apprendra peut-être plus, elle était présente quand toutes ces magouilles ont commencées.

-Il y a autre chose, déclara Enril d'une voix douce. Elle nous a dit de regarder sous le regard d'un souvenir.

Elberth eut un sourire.

-Elle a toujours eut une excellente mémoire. Venez.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et tourna plusieurs fois les porte-manteaux qui y étaient accrochés selon une combinaison. Une porte s'entrouvrit légèrement avec un grincement. Le Maître Voleur la repoussa et descendit l'escalier que la manœuvre avait révélé, Enril et Sandor à sa suite.

L'Imperator compta une vingtaine de marches puis il déboucha sur un espace vide. Il se demanda soudain s'il avait eu raison de faire confiance au Voleur, et si c'était un piège. Il ne voyait rien dans le noir complet qui baignait la pièce, seul l'elfe devait être capable de distinguer quelque chose dans cette obscurité.

-Pourquoi avoir installé un sanctuaire ici ? demanda-t-il justement.

Un sanctuaire ?

Elberth ne répondit pas, il incanta d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'habitude, allumant les torches qui étaient accrochées aux murs. Une pièce aux parois de pierres nues apparut alors aux yeux de l'Imperator. Sept portraits étaient affichés sur trois des murs. Sandor reconnut certains d'entre eux : c'étaient des Voleurs.

-Ce n'est pas un sanctuaire, ce sont des souvenirs. J'ai travaillé avec chacune des personnes que vous voyez, et je descends parfois ici pour ne pas oublier leur visage. Elene m'y a surpris une fois, je lui ai expliqué ce qu'était cette pièce, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle y était revenue. Je croyais qu'elle avait pris peur en voyant mes drôles d'habitudes.

-Donc ce que nous cherchons pourrait être sous n'importe lequel de ces tableaux.

-Je ne pense pas, si elle luttait contre le trafic elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle avait de grandes chances d'y laisser la vie. Et où aurait-elle caché ce qu'elle vous destinait sinon sous le portrait de sa mère ?

Le Maître Voleur s'agenouilla devant l'image d'une jeune femme aux yeux aussi verts que sa fille. Juste en dessous, comme pour tous les tableaux, étaient placés des dessins en forme d'étoiles aux multiples branches imbriquées les unes dans les autres. L'Imperator identifia aussitôt un mécanisme.

Elberth bougea les cadrans jusqu'à obtenir une configuration précise.

-Elene n'a pas dût avoir beaucoup de difficulté déduire ce code de celui que je lui avais indiqué ils sont tous basés sur le même principe.

Il se releva et la dalle portant le dessin se souleva, un coffrage de pierre pris sa place. Les trois hommes se penchèrent.

-Nous remontons la piste d'un assassin, à quoi nous attendre d'autre ? ironisa Enril.

-Cela nous permettra d'établir des comparaisons utiles avec des meurtres qui ont déjà eut lieu, déclara Sandor.

-Un professionnel, commenta Elberth, vous voyez les rayures sur les côtés ? Elle a beaucoup servit. Elle doit laisser une empreinte caractéristique dans la chair.

-Elle a des motifs sur la garde, elle a dû être forgée spécialement pour lui, un travail de nain je dirai.

-Je ne me risquerais pas à émettre un avis contraire.

Dans le coffret reposait la dague de Kiel'den'taril.

* * *

La seule chose qu'il regrettait c'était de ne pas avoir pu s'occuper lui-même d'Elene. D'autant plus que l'avorton qui s'était occupé d'elle avait réussi à être nommé chef de bande. Il avait réussi à éviter le blâme en rappelant à ce qui restait de leur conseil que c'était sur la demande de Tonkel Il Dainel qu'il l'avait engagé. En fait la situation était à son avantage. Le fait d'avoir dût remplacer les anciens membres du conseil par de jeunes loups avides de pouvoir les avaient encouragé à se rapprocher les uns des autres. Car, bien qu'ils fassent pour l'instant profil bas du fait qu'ils ne soient pas encore officiellement du conseil, ce que Kiel'den'taril avait pu se procurer comme informations sur eux ne lui plaisait pas. Particulièrement ce qui concerné cet avorton de… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Keyln. Un gamin placé là par Bandil pour lui servir de pion. Ce conseil ne vaudrait pas l'ancien. Il sentait déjà la charogne à plein nez, même s'il était le seul à s'en rendre compte.

* * *

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? interrogea Sandor.

-Sincères, ou bons menteurs, répondit Enril.

-Je peux confirmer que le lynx était réellement dans le coma, fit Xalavul.

-Justement, et si ce n'était pas son familier ? C'est là toute la question.

-Le seul moyen dont nous disposons serait d'interroger aussi Damel Tor Conting.

-Je ferais des recoupements à notre retour, assura le thug.

-Si on met la main dessus, répliqua l'elfe en plissant ses yeux lavande. Et ça il faudra le faire discrètement. Si nous sommes réellement confrontés à un jeu de piste, il ne sera pas difficile de nous tomber dessus. Nous ne sommes après tout que trois.

-En train de devenir paranoïaque, hein ? demanda le thug sur un ton de plaisanterie.

-C'est ce que j'apprends en ce moment, à l'université toujours s'attendre à tout.

-Mmmmh.

-Mais la question est surtout ce que nous faisons à présent, continuons-nous ou arrêtons pour aujourd'hui ? continua Enril, toujours sérieux.

Mais malgré son air interrogatif on sait qu'il ne demande qu'à venger au plus vite ses camarades, pensa l'Imperator.

-Nous continuons, déclara-t-il. Je suis sensé être en réunion et ai intérêt à rapporter quelque chose de concret si je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle me tombe dessus comme une demie tonne de briques, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de l'elfe violet tandis que Xalavul éclatait de rire en assenant une claque sur le dos de l'Imperator avant de se confondre en excuse en se souvenant qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le mess des officiers.

-Nous y sommes, finit par dire Sandor, deux rues plus loin pour arrêter les excuses du thug.

Il frappa une fois à l'anneau de fer qui pendait à la porte. Cette fois-ci il patienta sagement jusqu'à ce qu'un homme les fasse entrer, il avait déjà manqué de se faire transpercer, il ne tenait pas à recommencer la même journée. Un homme, cheveux roux coupés de près leur ouvrit.

-Vous êtes bien Tyler Jen Fenrer ? demanda Xalavul.

L'homme secha la tête en signe de dénégation puis appela.

-Tyler, de la visite !

Un autre homme tout aussi roux que le premier mais aux longs cheveux bouclés laissés libres lui allant jusqu'au milieu du dos, avec de pétillants yeux verts et non pas marron.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous souhaiterions vous parler, dit courtoisement Enril. Je suis Fen'er'eryl et voici mes compagnons Xil'tavir et Fenrir, continua-t-il en désignant successivement le thug et l'Imperator. Pourrions-nous nous entretenir dans un endroit discret ?

-Je connais une bonne auberge, acquiesça le précepteur, le regard soudain sérieux. Du moment que c'est vous qui payez l'addition, ajouta-il avec humour.

L'auberge était d'un bois simple, une terrasse et une salle intérieure, les deux agrémentées de sensitives dorées. Ce détail en particulier attira l'attention de Sandor. Les fragiles fleurs reflétaient les émotions de ceux qui s'en approchaient trop près. Habituellement on évitait d'un planter dans les villes : elles mourraient trop vite, surchargées d'émotions. Tyler désirait sans doute sonder leurs intentions. En apparence il était irréprochable, tout le contraire du Maître Voleur, d'une exquise politesse, même sans savoir qui il avait en face de lui, les cheveux roux bouclés laissés libres tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux d'un vert pétillants et le sourire toujours aux lèvres tandis qu'il parlait de tout et de rien. L'aubergiste, un tatris, le connaissait visiblement bien.

-La même chose que d'habitude, Tyler ?

-Ces messieurs et moi sommes assoiffés.

Il prit les commandes et se retira.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes installés, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous voulez de moi ? interrogea-t-il avec courtoisie.

Enril remarqua qu'il surveillait du coin de l'œil les sensitives. Il sait déjà ce que nous voulons, comprit-il, il veut juste gagner du temps mais pourquoi ?

-X'ici, répondit simplement Xalavul.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler directement de la trafiquante, ce serait prendre trop de risques, il fallait d'abord commencer par la jeune voleuse.

-X'ici…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'interroger à son tour.

-Laquelle ? J'ai connu plusieurs femmes portant ce nom, il est plutôt répandu.

Et maintenant il essaye de nous déconcerter, que veut-il ? s'interrogea l'elfe en acceptant le verre qu'on lui tendait. Un service rapide, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer en avalant son contenu d'un trait. Et leur breubière ne manque pas de goût, elle avait une légère amertume qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il fut tenté d'en commander un deuxième, mais il n'était pas là pour boire.

-Moi aussi, convint Enril, il est très courant chez les Voleurs.

La remarque anodine n'eut aucun effet sur le visage du précepteur, par contre les sensitives virèrent fugitivement au pourpre. Ah, la remarque l'avait perturbé nota Sandor en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Par pure politesse il avala une gorgée.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé l'adresse de cet établissement ? demanda l'Imperator sur un ton de conversation. Je suis né ici et pourtant je ne le connais pas, leurs breubières ont pourtant un goût excellent.

Xalavul approuva d'un signe de tête.

Vu de l'extérieur la conversation devait être tout à fait paisible. Pas de scandale.

-Par un ami, sourit Tyler. Il m'avait entraîné dans la moitié des bars de la ville pour son enterrement de vie de garçon. Curieusement son épouse l'a quitté quelques semaines plus tard, d'après les rumeurs il lui préférait le vin terrien.

Une fois encore il allongeait sa réponse plus que de nécessaire.

Le précepteur était méfiant, leurs efforts pour tenter de le détendre tombaient à l'eau les uns après les autres.

Tentons autres chose, pensa Sandor.

- _Croyez-vous donc que quiconque à présent put encore vous accorder sa confiance ? Non messire, notre entente est finie et ne pensez point qu'un mot de moi vous rappellera car je préférerais mourir que de le prononcer. Sur ce je vous souhaite un agréable séjour dans les bas-fonds où se trouve, je le pense, mieux votre place,_ récita doucement l'Imperator en faisant tourner sa breubière.

Par-dessus le bord de son verre qu'il avait levé à hauteur d'yeux il regardait attentivement le précepteur et les sensitives derrières ce dernier.

- _La fierté déchue d'une reine_ , act III, scène 4. Une belle pièce, peu de gens la connaisse. Mais remarquez que vous venez de citer le texte original, dans la version jouée certains mots ont été changés. Tel que entente en amitié et séjour en voyage, murmura l'homme, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il but une rasade de breubière et reprit.

-Vous êtes amateur de poésie, Fenrir ?

Sandor remarqua que le précepteur aussi observait les sensitives.

-A l'occasion, j'aime les œuvres anciennes.

-Ancienne ? Celle-ci a plusieurs siècles. Je serais curieux de savoir où vous avez trouvé cette version…

-Une amie me l'a donné, répondit l'Imperator, reprenant l'idée de l'homme.

Xalavul s'agita à côté de lui, mais il n'avait pas tiré son épée, il ne devait donc pas y avoir de danger.

-Le terme « amie » est-il vraiment exact ? Sa définition est assez vague et certain se prêtent des connaissances inexistantes, mais vous le savez mieux que moi me semble-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? s'interrogea Sandor. Il tourne autour du sujet qu'il veut aborder.

Trop concentré sur la conversation il ne prêta pas attention à Xalavul qui roulait des yeux dans tous les sens sans toutefois bouger d'un muscle. Enril par contre avait repéré le ménage du thug. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux échappée de sa natte d'un mouvement de tête il se pencha assez pour voir ce que le thug avait repéré. Il vit le tatris fermer à double tour la porte de devant et mettre la clef dans sa poche puis se diriger vers eux. Malgré la saison il faisait encore chaud et ils étaient seuls dans la salle intérieure. L'elfe voulu parler mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Comme Xalavul il était immobilisé. Il réussit néanmoins à presser la main de Sandor, posée près de la sienne avant de s'effondrer à son tour sur sa chaise. De tous c'était lui qui avait bu le plus et même s'il avait plus de résistance que le thug il ne put que succomber à l'action du poison qui continuait de se répandre dans ses veines.

L'Imperator sentit Enril lui écraser les doigts. Saisissant le message d'alerte, il se concentra non plus entièrement sur les allusions du précepteur mais aussi sur son environnement. Il nota le tatris qui rangeait quelque chose dans sa poche et qu'ils étaient désormais seuls dans la salle. Un léger coup d'œil dans leur direction lui apprit que si le thug continuait de rouler des yeux désespérément, l'elfe était inconscient. Son regard se porta sur les verres, Xalavul l'avait approuvé quand il avait complimenté le précepteur sur le choix de cette auberge, et il avait vu Enril en boire. C'était forcément ça, l'aubergiste était manifestement dans le coup puisqu'il les enfermait à présent selon les signes que lui transmettait les gesticulations oculaires, beaucoup plus ordonnées qu'il n'y paraissait, du thug. La tête commençait légèrement à lui tourner. Il regarda son verre à moitié vide, puis celui de ses compagnons. Celui d'Enril était entièrement vide tandis que Xalavul avait consommé les trois quarts du sien.

-Cela commence à agir, n'est-ce pas, Fenrir ? Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit votre vrai nom, dit le précepteur qui regardait avec amusement le manège de l'Imperator.

Il porta à ses lèvres sa breubière et continua d'observer Sandor qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir.

-Un intéressant mélange d'herbes, peu connu et redoutablement efficace pour assommer l'adversaire, à faible dose et ajouté à de la poudre de racines de kalornas il perturbe les connexions nerveuses, déclara l'homme d'une voix trainante en faisant tourner dans sa main un petit sachet. Malheureusement ses effets se dissipent rapidement, sinon le produit revient à sa destination initiale comme dans le cas de votre ami, poursuivit-il en désignant Enril d'un mouvement de tête.

Le tatris s'avança et ligota les deux soldats. Profitant que son interlocuteur était concentré sur son visage et que son acolyte s'occupait de ses compagnons, l'Imperator testa les muscles de ses doigts. Visiblement la drogue avait un effet moindre sur lui, peut-être parce qu'il en avait ingéré beaucoup, comme tous les membres de la famille impériale, pour s'en immuniser.

-Mon collègue va vous administrer un antidote qui vous permettra de regagner suffisamment de mobilité pour pouvoir ouvrir les lèvres et répondre à nos questions… et sentir la douleur. Ensuite nous continuerons avec vos amis, vous êtes d'accord Fenrir ? murmura Tyler en se penchant vers lui.

Xalavul se débattit faiblement dans ses liens.

Les imbéciles, pensa Sandor, ils me fournissent une parfaite occasion de récupérer l'intégralité de mes réflexes. Mais en attendant je dois en apprendre le maximum.

-Tra…iquant ? interrogea-t-il comme s'il ne parvenait à articuler que difficilement.

Le précepteur partit dans un éclat de rire.

-Vous avez mis du temps à comprendre, oui, trafiquants comme vous dites, même si je me voyais plutôt comme un serviteur d'une mortelle et divine beauté, dit-il en esquissant une révérence moqueuse. Dommage que le Maître Assassin l'accapare.

Le tatris toussa légèrement pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

-Tr… S'assin ?

-Celui qui a inventé cette très efficace poudre, enfin, c'est efficace si on veut tuer sa cible, pas pour un interrogatoire.

La toux se fit plus forte.

-De toute manière nous allons les tuer, protesta le précepteur, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'ils connaissent une partie de l'histoire.

-Ene ? s'entêta l'Imperator.

-Quoi ?

-E…le…ne, recommença Sandor en détachant bien les syllabes.

-La gamine agent double ? Jamais rencontrée de ma vie.

Une grimace incrédule échappa à l'Imperator.

-Et non, désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas celui que vous cherchez, j'ai juste pris son apparence, dit le faux précepteur en rajustant ses vêtements comme si son corps entier n'était qu'une combinaison.

Tu me facilites les choses, trafiquant, ricana intérieurement Sandor, je n'aurai pas à t'épargner.

Celui qui s'était fait passer pour Tyler fit un bref signe de tête vers son acolyte. L'Imperator l'entendit s'approcher à pas feutrés, comme s'il avait voulu ne pas être entendu, ce qui ne marcha pas. Aussi Sandor se tenait-il prêt lorsque le tatris saisit son bras, une seringue dans l'autre main. Par contre, le trafiquant ne s'attendait absolument pas au crochet que reçu sa tête droite. Pas plus au coup de poing qui lui cassa quelques côtes. Chancelant, il recula tandis que Sandor se tournait vers son deuxième adversaire. Le faux précepteur ne souriait plus du tout. Mais il n'était pas inquiet pour autant, son regard concentré disait clairement : je vais te tuer et tu regretteras de ne pas t'être laisser faire. Le fait qu'il tienne désormais à la main une arme à mi-chemin entre la machette et l'épée broyeuse renforçait cette impression. Sans laisser le temps à l'Imperator d'évaluer le niveau de son adversaire, il chargea. Et il était rapide. Sandor s'écarta de deux pas sur la droite et le trafiquant, emporté par son élan, le dépassa.

Un peu trop enthousiaste, songea l'Imperator, il ne calcule pas ses coups avec assez de précision.

Le fait que Sandor soit désarmé ne semblait pas le gêner alors que son adversaire tenait de quoi lui retourner les entrailles. Le trafiquant se retourna, cette fois-ci il semblait se demander où attaquer. L'Imperator entendit un faible gémissement derrière lui, quelqu'un était tout près. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de regarder : l'homme s'avançait de nouveau vers lui, comme s'il avait senti qu'il était déconcentré. Cette fois Sandor se laissa tomber à terre et fit bien : la lame dentelée qui aurait dût le transpercer de part en part heurta le tatris qui s'apprêtait à l'immobiliser. Les yeux de l'aubergiste s'agrandirent quand il comprit ce que son complice venait de faire. Le meurtrier dégagea sa lame. Malheureusement pour lui, l'Imperator était un des plus grands lutteurs humains de la planète : le temps que le trafiquant récupère son arme, Sandor lui avait cassé les deux rotules, le faisant tomber à terre. Il y eut un craquement bref et le corps du faux précepteur tomba au sol, la nuque brisée.

Comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était parfaitement anodin, l'Imperator prit un appareil dans sa poche et scanna toute la pièce. Visiblement satisfait de son manque de réaction, il le rangea et fouilla celles du trafiquant. Il en sortit une petite fiole qu'il renifla puis compara avec le contenu de la seringue cassée. Les deux liquides étaient du même bleu pâle, quoiqu'un peu plus concentré dans le flacon. Sandor en fit glisser quelques gouttes dans la bouche de Xalavul. Celui-ci papillonna des yeux puis se redressa.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je n'ai pas su assumer mon rôle.

-Nous nous sommes tous fait avoir, aucun de nous n'avait pensé à un guet-apens. Va garder la porte et les fenêtres. Tu connais le signal si quelque chose arrive.

Il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, le thug était un bon garde mais il souffrait d'un manque de confiance en soit, une seule erreur le faisait vaciller. L'Imperator se tourna ensuite vers Enril.

Il est déjà assommé, il ne servira à rien de lui faire boire l'antidote, songea Sandor. Il s'empara des chopes vides et les remplies d'eau. Se plaçant derrière l'elfe il les vida sur sa tête. Toussotant et crachotant, celui-ci se releva.

-Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? interrogea l'elfe violet en essorant ses cheveux. Je déteste l'eau.

Réaction diamétralement opposée à celle de Xalavul. Enril voyait le fait de s'être fait assommer comme une aventure plutôt que comme une faute.

-Toujours s'attendre à tout, répliqua l'Imperator, reprenant les paroles de l'elfe. Tu ne sembles pas un bon Apprenti Assassin. Fouillons cet endroit, on peut peut-être en tirer quelque chose.

On n'en tira pas grand-chose dans la première salle. Pas plus dans la deuxième. Dans la troisième par contre Enril décela un mécanisme dans le porte-manteau. Après avoir tenté, avec succès, d'en relever les empreintes, il l'actionna. Avec un grincement une portion du mur s'écarta, dévoilant un escalier. S'emparant d'un flambeau, Sandor y pénétra le premier. Une enfilade de pièces secrètes.

-Un repère de trafiquants, lâcha Enril.

-Possible.

L'Imperator avança, les premières pièces ne contenaient que des sacs.

-Ça sent le sang, déclara soudain l'elfe qui reniflait depuis quelques secondes.

-Récent ?

-Non, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait un cadavre, l'odeur est là mais lointaine, ça semble provenir des sacs mais elle n'est pas assez forte pour ça.

Enril fronça les sourcils, perturbé. Sandor saisit un couteau et éventra le sac de jute le plus proche. Fouillant l'intérieur de sa main, il rencontra un objet mou.

-Ça, peut-être ? demanda-t-il en montrant sa trouvaille.

L'elfe eut l'air dégouté à la vue de la poche de sang que lui montrait l'Imperator.

-Ils utilisent les mêmes sur Terre, déclara-t-il en la fourrant dans sa poche. Mais pour transfuser les malades, pas pour faire du trafic.

-Les vampyrs y seraient mêlés ?

-C'est à eux qu'on pense dès qu'il s'agit de sang, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls suspects, rappela Sandor.

-Qui d'autre alors ?

L'Imperator ne répondit pas, il passa à la pièce suivante.

-Tu avais raison, reconnut-il en s'immobilisant soudain, c'est bien un repère de trafiquants.

Curieux, Enril s'approcha. La salle était la plus grande qu'ils aient traversée, mais, contrairement à toutes les autres qui contenaient des stocks, celle-ci était entièrement vide. Juste une pièce hexagonale avec des murs de pierres abimées. Mais l'elfe violet ne voyait pas ce qui confirmait sa théorie.

-C'est une anamorphose, continua Sandor, où que l'on se place on ne verrait qu'une salle vide, sauf ici, dit-il en invitant l'elfe à s'approcher.

Enril comprit ce que voulait dire l'Imperator ce qu'il pensait usure de la pierre était en réalité des fresques représentant des dragons, des licornes, des lutins pabo… C'était une porte. Si savamment dissimulé que seul le hasard avait permis à Sandor de la déceler. Les bas-reliefs avaient remplacés les tapisseries mais le passage n'en était sans doute pas gêné, sinon cette pièce servirait aussi de débarras.

Enril siffla doucement.

-On a de quoi faire la plus grande saisit depuis vingt ans.

-Cela signalerait que nous sommes toujours en piste et réactiverait les assassins. Par contre nous pouvons tenter de remplacer nos deux morts par des agents doubles.

-Le résultat pourrait être identique, remarqua l'elfe.

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, quittons cette pièce, des trafiquants pourraient survenir n'importe quand.

-Puis-je continuer l'exploration des salles suivantes ?

L'Imperator acquiesça.

-Prends celles de gauches, je m'occuperais des autres.

L'elfe hocha la tête et pris l'un des couloirs. Sandor ne quitta pas la pièce, il s'accroupit et caressa le sol poli. Il devait y avoir beaucoup de passage pour que le roc soit devenu lisse, ou alors cet endroit était utilisé depuis pas mal de temps. L'Imperator observa attentivement les alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres indices. Il repéra une tache de sang dans un coin de la pièce et un cheveu blanc accroché à un des murs.

Cela appuie l'hypothèse d'Enril sur les vampyrs, reste à savoir lequel des buveurs de sang humains est venu ici, pensa-t-il.

Les salles de droite ne contenaient que d'autres réserves de sang. Visiblement il y avait une grosse demande, au point que le réseau ait une branche spécialisé dans ce commerce. Sandor laissa quelques scoops sous camouflus dans le repère secret puis remonta à la surface.

Enril était déjà là avec Xalavul. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-Fenrir, appela le thug en reprenant son faux nom, cet homme dit être Tyler Jen Fenrer.

L'Imperator haussa un sourcil et s'approcha.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans une des salles du fonds, à côté d'autres réserves de sang, à moitié saigné.

-Je ne vous crois pas, bredouilla l'homme, le visage livide. Vous pouvez prétendre ce que vous voulez, je ne trahirai pas la petite.

Il avait, en effet, l'air à bout de force.

-Cela vous convaincrait-il ? demanda Sandor en lui montrant le message que lui avait remis la trafiquante.

Le visage du précepteur s'anima.

-Comment avez-vous eut ça ? Le livre appartenait à Elene, c'était sa pièce préférée.

-Elle me l'a donnée, répondit l'Imperator en lui montrant l'autre face du message, pour me sauver la vie.

-J'ai peine à croire qu'elle l'ait déchiré, c'était un souvenir de sa mère, elle y tenait beaucoup.

-Vous convaincrais-je si je vous disais que c'était X'ici qui m'a conseillé de vous voir ?

-Avec une transfusion ça devrais aller, murmura le précepteur.

Enril se hâta d'aller chercher des poches de sang qu'il transforma de manière à ce qu'il soit compatible avec celui de Tyler.

-Merci, dit celui-ci d'une voix plus claire en se redressant.

-J'aimerais avoir une vue plus précise de ce qui s'est passé. X'ici m'a dit qu'Eleanor avait des dettes, mais elle n'en connaissait pas l'étendue.

Sandor n'ajouta rien, attendant que le précepteur réponde.

-Qui êtes-vous réellement pour Elene ?

Ah, il est toujours méfiant.

-Nous avons fait cause commune pendant une période où elle m'a sauvé la vie, répéta-t-il.

Tyler le fixa dans les yeux pendant un moment puis se détendit.

-Je vous crois. J'espère juste ne pas me tromper. Voyez-vous je ne sais pas exactement ce que je leur ai dit, s'excusa-t-il presque en montrant d'un signe de tête les trafiquants. J'ai déliré par instant, j'aurai pu dire quelque chose qui aurait sonné comme un code et aurait mis la petite en confiance.

-Vous leur avez parlé de _La fierté déchue d'une reine_ si j'en crois ce qu'ils ont dit, déclara Enril.

-Vous leur avez même fait une analyse complète, ajouta Sandor. Eleanor s'en était en effet servi comme code, nous avons donc commis l'erreur de leur faire confiance.

Le précepteur eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Et vous croyez que je suis un trafiquant, déduit-il. Vous avez raison, poursuivit Tyler avant qu'ils ne puissent l'interrompre, rien ne prouve à vos yeux que je ne le suis pas et je ne perdrais pas mon temps à essayer de vous en convaincre.

L'Imperator acquiesça doucement, un trafiquant aurait sans doute protesté haut et fort son innocence dans le but de les persuader qu'il était bien celui qu'ils pensaient. Pas lui.

-Je suis entré au service des Tor Conting il y a presque onze ans de cela, commença le précepteur. Elene avait quatre ans et des poussières, c'était un petit ouragan qui dérangeait toute la maisonnée en courant derrière les bobelles apprivoisées. Je devais l'empêcher de mettre le bazar comme elle en avait l'habitude. J'ai plutôt réussi, sauf en ce qui concernait le marchand de fruit d'en face qu'elle continuait de bombarder de petites pierres. Elle n'est pas devenue plus sérieuse à la naissance de X'ici, au contraire, c'était toujours elle qui avait les idées les plus farfelues et dangereuses. Mais personne ne la grondait, elle imprégnait toute la maison d'une aura de bonne humeur, il fallait juste faire attention aux objets auxquels on tenait. Elle admirait beaucoup Maella, sa mère, qui était une Voleuse hors pair et souhaitait l'imiter. Elle s'exerçait en chipant toutes sortes de choses. X'ici s'est hâté de lui emboiter le pas elle vénérait sa sœur. Ce qui était pratique puisqu'elles étaient en perpétuelle compétition pour être la plus douée, du coup elles étaient remarquablement attentives pendant mes leçons. Elene est entrée à l'Université des Voleurs Patentés à huit ans, sa sœur en était verte de jalousie.

Sandor haussa un sourcil, huit ans c'était très jeune, même pour la voleuse doué qu'allait devenir la jeune fille. Habituellement les apprentis n'entraient à l'université qu'à neuf ou dix ans.

-Maella avait fait jouer ses contacts pour offrir ce cadeau d'anniversaire à sa fille.

L'Imperator comprenait mieux.

-Cela a eu un effet prodigieux sur Elene, elle était entièrement concentré sur les techniques qu'elle apprenait et elle les enseignait à X'ici. Elle s'est brusquement assagie tout en continuant à être l'enfant joyeuse de toujours. Elle qui normalement ne parvenait pas à tenir en place se plongeait pendant des heures dans de vieux grimoires, elle lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : des jourstaux, des recettes de cuisines, des pièces de théâtre, des romans, de vieux traités… « Il faut toujours être prêt à tout » m'a-t-elle confié quand je lui ai demandé le pourquoi de ces recherches, la suite lui a malheureusement donné raison. X'ici a commencé ses études quatre ans et demi plus tard, elle était douée, pas autant qu'Elene, mais Elene était un cas à part. C'était les deux meilleures apprenties Voleuses de leurs classes respectives. Mélégan est né quelques temps plus tard, il n'avait pas du tout le comportement de ses sœurs, mais Maella et Damel était aussi fier de lui que des deux premières.

Le précepteur passa la main sur son visage.

-Maella est mort au cours d'une de ses missions, Elene avait treize ans, X'ici neuf et Mélégan à peine une année. C'est ce qui a tout fait basculer. Damel a sombré dans la boisson et le jeu et très vite les krok-requins sont arrivé, comme attiré par le sang. Tous les domestiques s'étaient ligués pour les empêcher d'approcher, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Un jour deux types ont débarqués avec une proposition incroyable : 6% de bénéfice sur une affaire des plus juteuses.

Sandor connaissait le commerce, 6% sur un contrat comme le décrivait Tyler ce n'était incroyable, c'était impossible.

-Il n'y avait qu'un problème : tout le monde savait que la vente d'automobiles sur Autremonde allait être interdite d'un jour à l'autre par Omois. Damel a failli signer, Elene l'en a empêché juste à temps. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais jusqu'alors personne n'avait essayé d'assommer la petite et de lancer un sort au père. Nous les avons jeté dehors juste à temps mais ils sont revenus une fois Elene partie à l'Université, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Damel signe, j'ai toujours la copie du contrat que la petite leur avait confisqué la première fois, dit-il en posant le papier vieux de plusieurs années. Elle voulait savoir si on pouvait les coincer avec ça, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, et ils étaient assez riches pour s'en sortir. J'aurai volontiers étranglé ce banquier de mes propres mains, mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en est chargé il y a quelques mois.

Enril tiqua.

-Vous parlez d'un seul banquier mais vous employez le pluriel, pourquoi ?

-Seul l'un d'eux était banquier, Tonkel Il Dainel d'après Elene. Je ne connais pas le nom de l'autre.

-A quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda Xalavul tandis qu'Enril et Sandor échangeaient un regard.

-Un elfe noir veiné d'argent, cheveux noirs, je ne m'en rappelle pas plus, dit le précepteur en haussant les épaules.

Visiblement le banquier l'avait beaucoup plus préoccupé.

-Pardonnez cette question, mais vous avez dit que vous auriez volontiers tué vous-même ce banquier, interrogea prudemment l'Imperator, en allait-il de même pour tous les membres de la maison ?

-Probablement mais nous n'étions pas des meurtriers, et un meurtre n'aurait rien arrangé à nos affaires. Mais je ne serais pas surpris qu'Elene y ait pensé si elle avait su toute la vérité.

-Qu'ignorait-elle ?

-Que c'est ce banquier qui a causé la ruine de sa famille, je ne le lui ai pas dit parce que je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas hésitée beaucoup. Elle avait énormément changé depuis la mort de Maella, elle avait même cessé de bombarder le marchand de cailloux, ce qui était son plus grand plaisir. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, perdue dans son entrainement. Elle avait changé du tout au tout.

Tyler eut un sourire amer.

-Damel a tout dilapidé, il a vendu la maison, je crois qu'il ne se souvenait même plus qu'il avait trois enfants. En tout cas, un jour Elene et X'ici sont rentrée de l'Université et on leur a refusée l'entrée, tout le personnel avait été renvoyé. J'étais resté avec la cuisinière pour les attendre. Damel avait oublié Mélégan en partant. Je leur ai proposé de venir avec moi, je n'ai jamais été riche mais je les aurais hébergées, au moins pour un temps. Elene est resté immobile un moment puis elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait nous importuner ni Armena ni moi et qu'elle avait une autre solution. Elle est repartit d'où elle venait, Mélégan dans les bras. Je ne l'ai pas revue avant plusieurs mois, je crois qu'elle avait essayé de tourner la page. Mais le passé l'avait rattrapée. Damel avait accès à son compte et entretemps elle était devenue majeure, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à retirer de l'argent de l'héritage de la petite. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider pour les procédures afin de l'empêcher de continuer. On a essayé tout ce qui était possible pour faire reconnaître à la banque que ce n'était pas à elle de payer. Rien n'a marché, nous avons juste obtenu le verrouillage de son compte ainsi que ceux de X'ici et Mélégan. L'argent avait disparu à une vitesse vertigineuse, quand on a réussi à l'arrêter Damel avait fait contracter à Elene plus de mille cinq cents crédits-mut or de dette.

Enril siffla doucement, mille cinq cents, c'était une somme.

-Et qu'a fait Eleanor ? interrogea Xalavul.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, elle avait l'air étrange, elle m'a regardé et m'a cité un bout d'une pièce de théâtre, puis elle a ajouté qu'elle allait arrêter ses études pour mieux payer celles de X'ici et qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un qui lui avait proposé un travail bien payé. Assez pour rembourser les dettes et assurer un avenir à sa sœur et son frère plus tard.

-Et savez-vous ce qu'était ce travail ?

Le précepteur était celui à qui elle semblait avoir le moins menti.

-Elle était étrange je vous l'ai dit, déclara-t-il en secouant la tête, elle m'a dit que moins j'en savais mieux ça vaudrait pour moi et que je ne devais plus chercher à la revoir, qu'il valait mieux que je ne la connaisse pas. Elle est partie en m'assurant que ce « travail » ne nécessitait pas d'autre meurtre que le sien.

Les quatre hommes restèrent silencieux, comme si ils rendaient une sorte d'hommage à celle qui avait été Eleanor Tor Conting.

-Vous ne l'avez plus jamais revu ? demanda doucement l'Imperator.

-Si, deux ou trois fois, il y a six mois. Elle voulait convertir en action une partie de l'héritage de X'ici et Mélégan sans que quiconque le sache et elle ne savait pas comment procéder pour cela.

-Et vous avez réussi ?

-Ce n'était pas dur, nous avons investi dans plusieurs entreprises qui semblent toutes en bonne voies et dans de plus anciennes. Elene a un droit de regard sur leur compte mais ne peut en aucun cas opérer une manipulation dessus. Le résultat était parfait selon elle. Je sais qu'elle a mené une autre procédure seule pour transférer la garde de son frère et sa sœur de Damel à une autre personne dont elle n'a pas voulu me révéler le nom.

-Et elle avait réglé ses dettes ?

-Ce n'étaient pas les siennes ! C'était celle de cet égoïste qui… qui…

Le précepteur ne trouvait de toute évidence pas de terme assez fort pour définir Damel Tor Conting.

-Excusez-moi, se reprit Xalavul, les dettes de Damel.

-Oui, se détendit Tyler. Sinon elle n'aurait eu aucun poids pour les transactions. Elle avait aussi changé de nom.

-Lequel porte-t-elle à présent ?

-Elene Kir Entarel, elle a complètement renié son père. Mais elle a ses raisons, après tout, c'est elle qui doit prendre en charge X'ici et Mélégan maintenant, et il ne lui a pas facilité la tâche. Il s'est accroché à leur héritage comme un vautour à une carcasse, heureusement il a été déclaré inapte à s'occuper d'eux.

-Elle avait raison, murmura Sandor.

-En quoi ? interrogea le précepteur.

-En disant que seul son meurtre était nécessaire. Elle a tué sa conscience pour pouvoir tuer Tonkel Il Dainel.

* * *

-Tu crois qu'ils connaissaient vraiment Elene ? demanda la petite en observant les trois hommes qui s'éloignaient.

-Ils en savaient trop pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, choisit de répondre le Maître Voleur.

-Oui, mais tu crois ?

-Tu étais bien moins soucieuse tout à l'heure, remarqua Elberth en se tournant vers son interlocutrice. Tu leur as dit beaucoup de chose.

-J'ai tout déballé parce que tu as fait la même chose.

-Non, je n'ai pas tout dit.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu leur as caché ?

-Secret et dissimulations sont la clef de bien des personnes. Nul n'est pâle comme le duvet de l'oiseau qui rêve de s'élancer du nid, murmura-t-il doucement, l'air absent.

-Et ça veut dire ?

-Découvres-le par toi-même, n'ai confiance qu'en toi-même, assimile ce que dises les autres, fait le tri et garde ce que tu penses, si tu veux devenir une bonne Voleuse tu dois comprendre ce principe.

-J'ai regardé et fait le tri, mais je ne sais pas quoi penser.

-Tu aurais dût regarder autre chose que l'elfe violet.

-Je regarde ce que je veux, dit X'ici avec aplomb.

Elle est aussi têtue que sa sœur par moment, pensa le Voleur en regardant sa moue fière.

-Sais-tu au moins qui c'était ?

-Non et je m'en fiche puisque je ne le reverrai sans doute pas.

Non, elle est pire que sa sœur, rectifia-t-il.

-Plutôt que de continuer une conversation qui ne nous mènera à rien que dirais-tu de faire un peu de déduction.

-Sur ces hommes ?

-Et sur Elene.

-Ça me va, qu'a donc comprit le Maître Voleur ? demanda la petite, faussement sérieuse, en s'asseyant.

-Selon toi, qui sont ces hommes ?

-Tu leur as fait confiance donc ils ne sont pas dans l'illégalité, résonna-t-elle. Et si tu leur as livré autant de renseignements, ils font sûrement parti d'un truc officiel.

-Bien, mais tu t'es appuyée sur peu de chose pour le déduire, essaye de voir si un autre indice ne pourrait pas t'aider pour la suite.

-Ils devaient être haut placés dans la hiérarchie puisque tu ne t'es pas montré aussi désagréable que d'habitude, continua-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

Elberth eut un sourire de loup, et laissa couler, il aurait tout le temps de se venger, d'ailleurs il était déjà en train de le faire.

-On peut donc avancer qu'ils sont au service de la famille impériale, si on suit ce raisonnement le thug serait un garde impérial, l'elfe un enquêteur et l'humain… Je ne sais pas, peut-être n'est-il même pas humain et se balade sous une illusion.

-Exact, je sais qui est l'humain mais je ne te le dirais qu'après. Continue.

-S'ils sont venu c'est qu'ils avaient un lien avec Elene, ils l'ont probablement cherché et perdue de vue, proposa-t-elle.

-Illogique. Ils savaient parfaitement où nous habitions et Elene est partie il y a plus de deux mois, ils n'auraient eu aucune raison de venir ici pour la chercher. A leur façon de parler, je pense qu'ils savent exactement où elle est et qu'ils cherchaient juste des informations que nous leur avons fournies.

-Ils ne savaient pas pour Lefa, protesta la petite en voyant son hypothèse massacrée.

-Non, et ça les a beaucoup perturbé, je crois qu'ils ont essayé de faire croire qu'elle avait disparue de la circulation et que son familier a été un os.

-Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça, elle est capable de se défendre seule !

-Vu ce qui est arrivé à Lefa elle a visé trop haut. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable de faire face à celui qui lui en veut, actuellement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un lui en voudrait ? s'entêta la petite.

-Elle devait cinquante crédits-mut or par la faute de Damel, et ce nombre a dû augmenter, il y a peu de personnes qui gagnent assez pour rembourser ça tout en payant une formation d'Apprenti Voleur Patenté. Je ne crois pas que son travail ait été tout à fait transparent…

-Elle n'aurait rien fait de mal !

-Pas si elle pouvait faire autrement, mais elle était coincé.

Le Maître Voleur fronça les sourcils et se massa les tempes.

-Sais-tu qui était l'elfe violet ? reprit-il.

X'ici secoua la tête.

-Non bien sûr, son visage n'est pas très connu. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais je sais ce qu'il fait comme travail.

Il regarda la petite dans les yeux.

-Il traque les trafiquants, annonça-t-il. Elene était trafiquante avant de se retourner et de devenir agent double au service de l'Imperator. C'est pour ça qu'ils la protègent.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as aucune preuve !

-Sais-tu qui était l'homme ? C'était l'Imperator et il me l'a dit. Dame Auria a entendu la même chose d'Elene elle-même.

Refusant d'en entendre plus, X'ici se précipita dans l'escalier, les mains sur les oreilles. Elberth la regarda partir tristement.

-Il fallait le faire, soupira-t-il.

Il se leva et regarda la cour ensoleillée par la fenêtre.

- _There is no hate, only joy when I go to the last battle,_ murmura-t-il.

Il activa son hors en se souvenant de la jeune fille qui tentait en vain de lui apprendre l'anglais.

* * *

Sandor ne regagna le palais impérial que plusieurs heures et détours plus tard. Enril profitait de la fin de sa permission avant de rentrer à la Guilde. Et Xalavul ne devait revenir que dans une demi-heure, il désignerait alors ceux qui remplaceraient les trafiquants tués. Tyler était reparti et allait prendre des vacances à l'autre bout de l'empire. Le temps de se forger une nouvelle identité.

L'Imperator donna à Xandiar tous les nouveaux éléments qu'il possédait et en profita pour voir la trafiquante tandis que le canhboum lui débitait les constances de sa patiente, apparemment ravi de ses chiffres que seul un autre chaman aurait pu comprendre.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite le médecin, il regarda la jeune fille, recouverte de cristaux. Bien plus mûre qu'il n'y paraissait, la trafiquante n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle savait parfaitement qu'on ne pouvait pas s'opposer au réseau dans sa situation, mais quand l'opportunité lui avait été donnée elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle avait voulu éviter à d'autres de tomber dans les filets soigneusement tendu des trafiquants. Démanteler le réseau n'était plus seulement son combat, c'était aussi la vengeance d'Eleanor Kir Entarel et de sa famille détruite par les trafiquants. La première victime avait été Maella. La deuxième, entrainée par sa femme, Damel. La troisième Eleanor. Tous les Tor Conting et les Kir Entarel qui prêtaient le flanc au vent étaient fauchés les uns après les autres.

Les trafiquants avaient dû trouver amusant d'embrigader la fille de celle qu'ils avaient tuée. Maella avait accepté la mission d'infiltration dans le réseau, elle était morte trois mois plus tard. Le corps avait été retourné aux autorités omoisiennes avec juste un mot : « bien essayé ». Mais la vengeance du réseau était impitoyable. Ils s'étaient acharnés sur la famille de la Voleuse. Peut-être même ne cesseraient-ils que lorsque tous seraient anéantis. Sandor se jura d'empêcher cela, les Kir Entarel avaient déjà trop souffert.

L'Imperator se leva, il avait un compte rendu à faire à Lisbeth, ce n'allait pas être facile de lui cacher le nombre de fois où sa vie avait été en danger.

* * *

Dans l'ombre qui masquait ses traits, Kiel'den'taril regardait l'intronisation des nouveaux membres du conseil. Vêtus de longue capes noires qui ne laissaient deviner que leur silhouette, les deux aspirants se tenaient devant la table. Le rituel était respecté depuis des générations, il n'était pas question de l'abréger ou de le supprimer. Cela ne plaisait jamais aux jeunes qui devaient faire preuves d'humilité, mais montrait le pouvoir de leurs aînés. C'était Téorul qui présidait la séance. Chacun des deux aspirants devait avoir un « parrain » qui le guiderait durant ses premiers pas dans la dimension politique du conseil. Bandil étant celui du jeune Keyln, il ne pouvait diriger l'intronisation. Le deuxième aspirant, une nommée Yoanna Henran, était chaperonnée par Henber Tal Genrt.

Kiel avait étudié attentivement ses deux futurs collègues. Yoanna venait de devenir Haute mage. Cette femme dans la trentaine aux longs cheveux à la mode omoisienne était la nièce de Henber. Le Haut mage plaçait sa famille, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. La jeune femme ne paraissait pas être un adversaire de taille. Il avait même surprit un regard admiratif sur lui.

Keyln quant à lui était un Assassin, il avait suivi une formation de huit ans dans la Guilde des Assassins dont lui-même avait fait partie. Un cursus impeccable, marqué par un sérieux et un professionnalisme peu commun. Ce n'était pas un emporté. Presque dix-huit ans, il trempait dans le trafic depuis sa naissance. Un bon choix, mais, connaissant le trafiquant de broyettes comme il le connaissait, celui-ci devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison de placer ce jeunot là. Les longs cheveux noirs ramenés dans un anneau d'argent, le visage fin, des yeux bleus azur légèrement teintés d'ardoise, le corps souple et la voix douce, le jeune homme avait le charisme des Assassins. Kiel'den'taril se reconnaissait en lui. Il avait eu la même attitude dans son jeune temps, toujours sérieux et ambitieux. Trop même.

Le jeune homme s'avança et s'agenouilla avec grâce devant la table, le visage lisse. Le Maître Assassin ne percevait aucune trace de gêne en lui, plutôt une intense satisfaction.

Il a attendu cet instant toute sa vie, comprit-il.

Keyln porta la coupe que lui tendait Téorul à ses lèvres et avala une rasade. C'était généralement en versant du poison dans cette boisson qu'on éliminait les aspirants trop ambitieux. Kiel'den'taril avait été tenté de faire de même mais, ayant été le seul à s'opposer à l'accession au conseil de l'Assassin, il aurait été le premier suspecté. Le jeune homme reposa la coupe et s'inclina, sa tête touchant le sol et ses cheveux masquant son visage. Il devait rester ainsi une minute entière, pour les aspirants cela paraissait des heures. L'elfe noir se souvenait de sa propre colère quand il lui avait fallu accomplir cette cérémonie. Personne ne parlait, on n'entendait que les souffles des trafiquants. Keyln se releva enfin et tendit le bras au-dessus d'un bol. Téorul lui tendit un couteau comme il en était offert à chaque membre du conseil. Sans afficher la moindre émotion, il s'entailla le poignet et laissa le sang ruisseler dans la coupelle.

Le Maître Assassin sentit Siléda s'agiter à côté de lui, l'odeur devait lui donner faim. Il caressa doucement la main crispée de la vampyr.

-Cela suffira, déclara le tatris.

Keyln retira son bras et Téorul referma la coupure sans incanter.

-Soit le bienvenu parmi nous, Keyln, héritier d'Ambarel Bandil et chef des loups de la cité, déclara le tatris de ses deux bouches.

Chef des loups de la cité… Le gamin avait donc à ses ordres tous les voleurs à la tir de Tingapour ? Intéressant, le Maître Assassin savait que Bandil était le principal loup de la capitale. Finalement peut-être était-ce le gamin qui avait fait chanter le trafiquant de broyette et non le contraire. Un ambitieux, il faudrait s'en méfier. Mais il y avait matière à gagner en importance on ne devenait chef des loups qu'en tuant le précédant, ce qui expliquait comment un gamin avait pu y parvenir. Généralement il se terrait dans un endroit inaccessible pour ne pas être assassiné, celui-ci par contre avait choisi de se montrer au grand jour. La question était s'il aurait le temps de l'éliminer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en charge. L'elfe noir rumina ces pensées pendant toute l'intronisation de Yoanna.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, Kiel, mais il n'en est pas question, lui reprocha la voix de Téorul derrière son dos tandis que tous félicitaient les nouveaux membres du conseil. Des félicitations hypocrites qu'on retirerait au premier faux pas.

Le Maître Assassin ne sursauta pas, il avait entendu le tatris approcher.

-Et pourquoi pas ? J'aimerai bien savoir son potentiel aux armes, répondit nonchalamment Kiel'den'taril en se retournant.

-Tu connais aussi bien que moi notre code de conduite.

-Il n'a jamais été écrit que je sache.

-Ce n'était pas jusqu'à présent nécessaire car nous sommes censés pouvoir le réciter au mot près, répondit Téorul avec un ton accusateur.

-Et nul n'attentera à la vie d'un des membres du conseil sans l'approbation pleine et entière de celui-ci, exception faite de la personne en question, récita le Maître Assassin. Je le connais et n'irait pas à son encontre, sauf s'il continue à faire les yeux doux à Siléda, murmura-t-il, les dents serrées.

-Tu sais bien que c'est toi qu'elle préfère, des dizaines de personnes qui ont essayé de la séduire tu es le seul à ne pas t'être retrouvé en sachet de marchandise.

-Le savoir ne suffit pas.

Avant qu'il ne puisse développer sa pensée, l'intéressée apparut.

-Je peux te parler Kiel ? demanda-t-elle.

Le tatris s'éloigna, allant discuter avec Henber. La vampyr entraîna l'elfe noir à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea-t-il lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix du reste du conseil.

-Il y a que ton appât s'est fait la malle avec les omoisiens, qu'ils ont tué deux de mes gars et que ma réserve la plus utilisée est éventée. A par ça en effet, il n'y a rien.

-Je vois, et tu attends réparation de ma part ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi calme.

-Oui, tu vas me retrouver ton prisonnier et me ramener ce qui m'est dû, on n'en tirera rien de plus. Je m'occupe de faire transférer le sang jusqu'au temple de Shnira où tu le récupèreras et le planqueras chez toi. Ensuite tu vas t'occuper de ces foutus omoisiens une fois pour toute, termina-t-elle en frappant son torse de ses deux poings.

Le Maître Assassin saisit ses mains pour l'empêcher de le frapper de nouveau et la repoussa contre le mur.

-Et que m'offres-tu en échange ?

-Rien, c'est ta faute si je suis dans la galère et tu le sais très bien.

-Et alors ? murmura-t-il en la pressant contre le mur.

-Lâche moi espèce de sale bruik ou…

La suite de sa menace se perdit dans un gémissement de plaisir quand il lui mordilla l'oreille. L'elfe noir caressa son ventre plat en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Je vais le faire, murmura-t-il en la relâchant. Puis je viendrais chercher mon prix.

Il se fondit dans les ombres, laissant la vampyr confuse.

* * *

Il se souvenait des moindres mots prononcés par Elene. En avançant le long de la ruelle, Tyler se remémora ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille. Meurtrière… Il ne parvenait pas à le croire. Et pourtant, elle lui avait paru si distante la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, changée, froide, adulte… Cela avait commencé à la mort de sa mère, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, se défendant en attaquant à la manière d'un serpent, étouffant sa partie sensible qui lui rappelait Maella. Et cela avait empiré avec le temps. Mais il l'avait nié, il avait préféré fermer les yeux. Jusqu'au jour où l'Apprentie Voleuse s'était chargée de le réveiller.

Il faisait un beau soleil de fin d'après-midi, mais ni Elene ni lui ne le voyaient, tous deux étaient accablés par les soucis de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas osé prendre la parole mille cinq cents-quarante-cinq crédits-mut or était une somme considérable. Il n'y avait à ses yeux aucun moyen de combler cette dette abyssale. C'était l'Apprentie Voleuse qui avait ouvert la bouche pour déclamer une de ces pièces de théâtre qui lui semblait totalement illogiques et qu'elle aimait tant…

 _-My friend, the fates are cruel. There is no dream, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. All that await I is a somber morrow. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely; the wandering soul knows no rest. Dreams of the morrow had the shattered soul, pride is lost_ , avait murmuré la Voleuse en se tournant vers lui.

Le fait qu'elle ait citée ces mots en anglais était en soit un mauvais présage elle ne parvenait à maitriser cette langue que lorsqu'elle devenait imprévisible.

- _Mon ami, les destins sont cruels. Il n'y a aucun rêve, aucun reste d'un quelconque honneur. Le destin a quitté le chemin qui lui était tracé. Tout ce qui m'attend est un lendemain sombre. Le vent navigue à la surface de l'eau, lentement, mais sûrement l'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos. Les rêves de lendemain sont brisés, la fierté est perdu,_ avait-elle traduit, bien qu'il n'en ait nul besoin. Il ne reste qu'à s'incliner devant la fatalité.

-Qu'entends-tu par-là ? avait-il demandé, alarmé par le calme avec lequel elle avait prononcé ces bouts de citations. Il n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te résigner.

-Plus la taupe s'enterre profond, moins facilement on la retrouve, répondit-elle, absente.

-Elene, je ne te demande pas de philosopher. Soit claire.

-En laissant croire à son ennemi qu'on a perdu sa trace, on lui tombe plus facilement dessus le moment venu.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tuer tous les banquiers de la ville ?

Elle était restée silencieuse.

-Elene ? avait-il demandé.

Comptait-elle réellement le faire ?

-Ce n'est pas mon projet, avait-elle finit par répondre.

-Alors quel est-il ?

L'Apprentie Voleuse s'était immobilisée et l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

-Moins tu en sauras mieux ça vaudra. Quand je partirai, ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Je saurais te contacter si j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle repartit comme si de rien était.

-Je vais quitter l'Université, avait-elle déclaré au bout de quelques minutes.

-Tu es l'élève la plus prometteuse, avait-il protesté.

-Quelqu'un m'a proposé un travail assez bien payer pour pouvoir repartir à zéro au bout de quelques années, avait-elle continuée comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Mais pour ça je ne dois garder aucun contact avec quelqu'un, si tu vois X'ici, je te serais grès de ne pas la questionner à mon sujet, et de ne pas lui rapporter cette conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Il n'y a pas de travail honnête assez bien rémunéré pour annuler ces dettes.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne choisis pas un travail honnête.

Il avait étouffé un juron et s'apprêtait à parler quand elle l'avait interrompu.

-Ne dis rien, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Elle s'était immobilisée.

-En fait si, j'ai un autre choix : partir me planquer au bout du monde et laisser X'ici régler ça quand elle sera majeure. Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne solution ?

Elle n'avait pas attendu la réponse.

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, je ne suis pas lâche, et je me débrouille beaucoup mieux que Xi.

-Mais tu pourrais intenter un procès ou je ne sais quoi d'autre de légal, avait-il explosé, comprenant qu'à chaque mot elle s'éloignait de lui. Je ferais des recherches…

Elle avait éclaté d'un rire frais.

- _My friend, your desire is the bringer of life._

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tu sais très bien que les banquiers sont de véritables anguilles, celui-ci en particulier. Non, il n'y a pas trente-six façons d'en finir.

-Et qu'est-ce ton boulot ? Assassin, voleur, trafiquant ? Tous des meurtriers !

-Que je sache, il ne nécessite qu'un seul meurtre.

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, choqué de l'entendre prononcer ces mots.

-Le mien. Adieu Tyler.

Et elle s'était enfoncée dans les ombres.

Il se souvenait de cette conversation tandis qu'il marchait le long de la ruelle. Pour aller où ? Il ne savait pas, le thug lui avait conseillé de ne pas rentrer chez lui et d'éviter les endroits qu'il visitait régulièrement. Il avait obéit, et s'était même perdu dans cette ville qu'il croyait si bien connaître.

-Tu es bien loin de chez toi, l'ami, l'apostropha une voix.

-Vraiment ? Je crois pourtant qu'il suffit de tourner à droite, mentit le précepteur en cherchant à identifier son vis-à-vis.

L'inconnu rit doucement.

-Il n'y a pas de rue qui tourne à droite dans le coin, tu es perdu.

-Dans ce cas il suffit de se retourner pour que toutes les routes aillent à droite.

-Oui, mais pourquoi revenir sur ses pas ? contra fort logiquement la voix.

-Que fait-on quand on est perdu ? On retourne sur ses pas, répondit Tyler qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Ah, c'est de toi qu'elle tient cette habitude de poser une question et d'y répondre elle-même ?

La voix semblait presque intéressée.

Elle ? Bon sang, il parle d'Eleanor.

-C'est l'habitude dans le quartier de parler aux gens qu'on ne connait pas ? demanda-t-il courageusement.

-Je te connais puisque je te parle, répondit la voix, plus proche qu'auparavant. Et je voulais te remercier, tu m'as rendu un précieux service.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

-Oh si, en te faisant évader de la cave, les omoisiens m'ont appris qu'ils étaient toujours sur ma trace et celle de mes amis.

Le précepteur sentit son sang se glacer, un trafiquant ! Mais au fond de lui il n'était pas vraiment surpris, il l'avait su dès le début, il l'avait juste nié.

-Vous êtes un trafiquant ?

-Brillante déduction, il t'a fallu presque une minute pour y arriver, ironisa la voix.

Une silhouette se détacha du mur à côté de lui.

-Je continuerais volontiers cette discussion, mais tu as beau avoir une rhétorique amusante j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne souhaiterais pas manquer. J'ai juste une question à te poser, poursuivit-il en s'approchant d'autant que Tyler reculait. Elene est-elle vivante ?

Il bondit et saisit sa victime à la gorge, la plaquant contre le mur. Le précepteur se débattit mais son assaillant le tenait bien. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes l'homme cessa de bouger. L'inconnu, tout vêtu de noir, le lâcha et sortit de ses poches un appareillage qu'il mit en place. L'ombre saisit un couteau et entailla le cadavre au niveau de la jugulaire. Le sang jaillit. Rapidement, l'inconnu planta un des tubes sur la coupure, laissant le sac au bout de celui-ci se remplir.

Il vida ainsi le corps de son sang dans une demi-douzaine de poches de plastiques. Quand le flot se fut tarit, il rangea son équipement et saisit sa victime par le cou pour la ramener contre lui. Il huma l'air puis dégagea les quelques cheveux roux qui collaient à la plaie. Il planta ses dents dans la peau, se rassasiant du sang qui restait dans le cadavre, l'attirant bien mieux que n'avait pu le faire le tube.

L'ombre ne laissa tomber le corps que lorsque plus aucun fluide vital n'y circula. Il miniaturisa ce qui restait du précepteur jusqu'à le faire entrer dans un sac plastique qu'il fourra dans sa poche.

Le tueur se releva et se dirigea calmement vers l'avenue la plus proche, retirant son capuchon. Kiel'den'taril rangea sa cape noir et se dirigea vers le lieu de son rendez-vous, les yeux brillants d'un léger rouge.

* * *

-Récapitulons, Xandiar.

-Les recherches sur le cheveu n'ont abouties à rien : son ADN ne correspond à aucun vampyr buveur de sang humain connu. Nous continuons celles sur le couteau mais pour l'instant rien de bien sérieux. Et nous avons perdu le contact avec les deux agents infiltrés en remplacement des tués.

Sandor s'affala sur un fauteuil avec un grognement.

-Magnifiques, ils savent que nous sommes toujours sur leur piste et nous n'avons aucun indice supplémentaire.

Le thug garda le silence, il n'était pas idiot. Sandor releva la tête et le regarda.

-Tu vas me faire en sorte que l'agent double qu'ils ont infiltré chez nous ait un petit accident, pas quelque chose de grave, mais de suffisant pour qu'il soit immobilisé à l'infirmerie. Fais-le empoisonner, que ça passe pour une intoxication alimentaire. Ensuite le groupe de El'san'dra prendra d'assaut ce repère en toute discrétion. Ils se rendront probablement compte que nous avons repéré notre agent double, tu le feras suivre et lui mettra une balise, je veux qu'il puisse se débarrasser de celui qui sera chargé de le filer. Avec un peu de chance il nous mènera loin. C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire pour l'instant. Comment se débrouille Séné ?

-Elle a découvert pas mal de chose mais plutôt sur deux Haut mages de la cour liés au trafic que sur les trafiquants eux-mêmes.

-Et que font-ils ?

-Du blanchiment d'argent pour le réseau, et de grosses sommes, on monte dans les cent milles crédits-mut or par an.

-Intéressant, tu t'arrangeras pour les faire suivre discrètement par une ou deux scoops, des elfes, des humains. Vari les moyens, il ne faut pas qu'ils repèrent nos informateurs. Des remarques sur ce que tu as repéré ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous sur plusieurs points, Votre Majesté Impériale le couteau me semble prometteur et nous en avons beaucoup appris sur la trafiquante. Je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

-Pour cela il faudrait déjà qu'elle se réveille, soupira Sandor.

-En effet, Votre Majesté Impériale.

L'Imperator lui sourit et quitta le passage secret. Il regarda la suite baignée de soleil, c'était une belle journée. Soudain il remarqua quelque chose parmi la décoration désormais bleu et platine : trois pions sur une tablette. Bien visible devant l'entrée, ces pièces d'échecs n'avaient rien à faire là. Personnes n'était censé être entré dans la pièce depuis le matin et il ne les avait pas remarqué avant d'aller voir le thug, pourtant il était sûr d'être passé à côté de cette table. Il s'approcha et saisit les pions blancs, c'est alors qu'il remarqua un papier sous l'un deux. Sandor le lut, et comprit immédiatement la signification de son contenu :

Trois pions de pris dans votre jeu, Imperator.

Ki

* * *

Kiel'den'taril entra dans le temple de Shnira deux heures après avoir commis son forfait. La vampyr y était déjà avec ses équipes.

-Tu as fait ce que tu devais ? interrogea-t-elle, froide.

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé.

Elle tendit la main.

-Oh non, sourit-il en mettant les sacs hors de portés de ses mains. Tu as tout transporté ?

-Oui, on n'a pas vu d'omoisiens dans les parages et les quelques curieux ne sont plus là pour parler de ce qu'ils ont pu observer.

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, l'elfe noir l'entraîna dans une pièce adjacente. Sans un mot elle tendit la main. Il lui donna les sacs de sang qu'elle examina. Se plaçant derrière elle il l'enlaça. Elle secoua la tête quand il voulut lui mordiller l'oreille mais il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

-Kiel, je ne veux pas…

-Menteuse, murmura-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

Il l'embrassa en la repoussant contre le mur.

* * *

Enril esquiva le coup de poignard de son adversaire. Vicieux, celui-ci lança du sable dans les yeux de l'elfe violet. L'enquêteur recula d'un bond, les yeux fermés, et fit une roulade sur le côté qui l'amena a porté de sa cible. Il fit mine de lancer son poing. Son adversaire, qui s'y attendait, esquiva facilement. Enril en profita pour faucher ses jambes, le faisant tomber. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, l'Assassin se retrouva avec un poignard sous la gorge.

-Je me rends, souffla-t-il. Tu es trop rapide pour moi, Nere'el.

Enril sourit et aida l'homme à se relever. Un gamin applaudit devant la démonstration.

-Vous avez tous vu comment a fait Nere'el pour me vaincre ? demanda l'Assassin.

-Il a détourné votre attention en vous faisant croire qu'il allait vous frapper avec son poing.

-Donc, vous avez protégé le haut de votre corps et il en a profité pour vous faire tomber, ajouta un deuxième élève.

-Comme ça vous vous êtes retrouvé au même niveau et il avait l'effet de surprise, compléta un dernier.

L'Assassin sourit.

-Exactement, mais retenez tout de même le coup du sable, cela oblige à fermer les yeux à l'adversaire s'il ne veut pas être touché et vous donne quelques secondes. Nere'el a eu le bon réflexe en se mettant immédiatement hors de portée. Mais d'habitude on ne contre-attaque pas les yeux fermés.

Il y eut quelques éclats de rires.

-Fin des cours, annonça l'Assassin.

Les gamins s'éparpillèrent en commentant le spectacle.

-Ils ont encore quelques années avant de devenir de bons Assassins, déclara Enril en battant des cils.

-La plupart seront morts d'ici là, commenta l'Assassin. Ce n'est pas un métier tendre. De ce groupe tu serais celui qui aurait le plus de chance de survivre si je vous envoyais en mission à présent. Mais tu n'es pas celui qui a le plus de chance de survie tout court.

-Qu'entends-tu par-là ?

-Tu fais peur aux gens Nere'el. Tu n'es pas le premier elfe à décrocher sa place dans la Guilde. Il y en a eu un autre il y a quelques centaines d'années. Un tueur comme on en fait plus. Un Maître Assassin. Aucune cible ne lui a jamais échappé, même les plus habiles, les mieux protégées. Il était tellement doué que même les autres Assassins le craignaient. Tout le monde à vrai dire. Beaucoup de gens en voulaient à sa peau, mais personnes n'a jamais réussi à l'avoir.

-Il n'y a pas trace dans les archives d'un Maître d'un tel niveau, s'étonna Enril.

-Normal, c'est un des secrets les mieux gardés des Assassins d'Omois. On a effacé toute trace de son passage des archives, d'après ce que j'ai entendu il était très ambitieux, mais il ne voulait pas le pouvoir, il aimait intriguer. Un vrai sadique qui s'amusait à informer ses victimes qu'il allait les tuer en leur envoyant des bouts de papier.

Enril tiqua.

-Un vrai sadique en effet, c'était qui ?

-Je ne connais pas son nom, je ne devrais même pas connaître son existence à vrai dire. Seul le Maître de la Guilde est censé savoir qu'il a existé.

-Pourquoi tout ce secret ?

-Parce qu'on a essayé de l'éliminer, répondit crument l'Assassin.

-Et que vous n'avez pas réussi, comprit l'elfe.

-Non, il paraît que c'était incompréhensible à l'époque. Les quatre autres Maîtres Assassins de l'époque s'y étaient mis. Ils avaient bien fait leur boulot, personne n'aurait pu survivre à une seule de leur dague. Rends-toi compte : ils lui avaient tranché la gorge, enfoncé un couteau dans le cœur…

-Et il est quand même revenu.

-On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit lui, mais une semaine après, presque tous les Assassins ont été tués et des tas d'autres gens au passage, après on a plus jamais entendu parler de ça. Il y avait qu'une seule personne qui le connaissait encore. Apparemment il l'avait oublié, mais c'est grâce à lui qu'on est au courant de cette histoire. Tu te rends compte, en une semaine il a éliminé cent-quarante-trois personnes des cent-quarante-quatre qui savaient qu'il était à la Guilde.

-Et vous pensez que je vais devenir un tueur moi aussi.

-Moi non, certains si. Je te dis juste de te méfier.

-Superbe, je t'invite à boire un coup pour fêter ma mort prochaine ?

Un gamin déboula à ce moment-là.

-M'sieur Nere'el, y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir.

-Qui ?

-Il a pas dit son nom, juste qu'il voulait vous voir.

-J'arrive, petit. Eh bien nous boirons une autre fois, dit-il gaiment à l'Assassin qui lui adressa un regard de mise en garde.

Enril pianota sur son hor en laissant le gamin le guider, si ce qu'avait dit l'Assassin était vrai, cela expliquait la raison de sa convocation. Il programma l'hor pour qu'il envoie à l'Imperator cette conversation s'il ne l'avait pas désactivé avant deux heures.

-C'est ici m'sieur, je vous laisse, dit finalement le garçon en s'arrêtant devant une volée de marche qui menait à une porte que Enril ne connaissait pas.

-Merci, petit, répondit l'elfe violet en descendant l'escalier.

Le gamin le regarda s'enfoncer sous terre en se demandant pourquoi le loup lui avait demandée d'obéir à celui qui lui avait fait mander l'elfe violet. Mais il valait mieux éviter de poser trop de questions et, sagement, il s'en était abstenu. Il ne reverrait sans doute jamais l'elfe violet, songea-t-il en rebroussant chemin.

Enril repoussa la porte, devant lui s'étendait une longue pièce de pierre à mi-chemin entre un bureau et un salon. Il y avait quelques vieux canapés d'aspect confortable et une grande table au milieu, au fond ronflait un grand feu, un fauteuil de même facture que les canapés était placé devant. Une main tenant une coupe dépassait de celui-ci.

-Entre, le convia celui qui était assis dans le fauteuil.

Enril s'exécuta en cherchant des yeux d'éventuels sicaires. Il n'y en avait pas.

-Je suis seul, dit la voix.

-Vous êtes télépathe ?

-Non, mais j'aurais agi de la même manière à ta place. Installe-toi.

L'elfe déplaça un fauteuil près de la cheminée de façon à pouvoir voir son interlocuteur mais en étant hors de sa portée. Il tourna son regard vers celui qui l'avait fait venir. C'était un elfe noir. Vêtu du costume des Assassins, ses cheveux de la même couleur que sa peau étaient ramenés en une natte sur son épaule et il portait de multiples dagues; deux à la ceinture, deux dans ses bottes montant à mi-mollet et deux sur ses avant-bras. Il avait des yeux argenté et des veines de même couleur qui lui dessinait comme un tatouage sur son visage et ses bras restés nus, formant un contraste avec sa peau sombre. Il paraissait fin de constitution, plus que la majorité des elfes. Les jambes croisées, il buvait calmement une coupe de breubière mélangée à ce qui semblait être un vin terrien. Enril estima que, debout, il devait faire quelques centimètres de moins que lui. Les vêtements de l'elfe noir n'étaient pas neufs mais de bonnes factures et leurs coutures étaient renforcées. Fait pour résister aux lames, pensa l'enquêteur. Ce type de costume était composé d'une première couche d'étoffe accroché à du cuir pour empêcher celui-ci de coller à la peau, les parties sensibles étaient renforcée par de petites plaques de métal qui se chevauchaient. Un ensemble de professionnel. L'elfe noir sourit.

-Je suis Sem'e'ter, se présenta-t-il.

Enril haussa un sourcil.

-En elfique ancien cela signifie cimeterre.

-Et Nere'el est dérivé de Nereo, le nom de l'arme d'une de nos reines, ton nom n'est pas plus facile à porter que le mien, remarqua calmement l'elfe noir.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes renseigné à mon sujet, par contre je ne sais rien de vous, répliqua Enril même s'il commençait à avoir une supposition à ce sujet. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

-J'avais envie de parler, répondit nonchalamment Sem'e'ter.

Il posa son gobelet en équilibre sur le bord de son fauteuil.

-Vois-tu, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un à qui me confier. Sais-tu qu'elle est cette salle ?

-Non.

-Je m'en doutais, seules quelques rares personnes connaissent son existence et elle est la plupart du temps fermée à clef.

L'elfe noir montra une clef pendu à la chaine qu'il portait autour du cou.

-Elle est donnée aux Maîtres Assassins lors de leur promotion, comme il n'en existe que très peu, c'est un peu poussiéreux, comme tu le vois, expliqua-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Maître Assassin elfe, fit semblant de s'étonner Enril en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est normal, ces idiots m'ont rendu service en effaçant de leurs registres toute trace de mon existence et de l'entraînement que j'ai reçu ici.

Sem'e'ter but une gorgée avant de se tourner vers lui.

-J'étais trop doué, je leur faisais de l'ombre et surtout j'allais quitter la Guilde pour me mettre à mon propre compte. Ils m'ont donc tendu un guet-apens, ici même. Nous étions cinq Maîtres Assassins à l'époque, pas amis, mais camarades, certes. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que de ceux qui voulaient ma perte se seraient eux qui parviendraient à m'avoir. J'avais baissé ma garde en leur compagnie, et je m'en suis repenti.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, l'elfe noir joua avec une bague qu'il avait au doigt, elle disait vaguement quelque chose à Enril.

-Je suis mort ici, poursuivit-il en désignant l'espace entre eux deux. Poignardé par ceux en qui je croyais pouvoir avoir confiance.

-Etrange que vous soyez devant moi, alors. Vous souffrez de schizophrénie ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser le si sérieux enquêteur.

L'elfe noir le foudroya du regard.

-Non, mais parfois la partie de moi qui était Sem'e'ter me reproche certain de mes actes. Ce que je suis devenu par soif de vengeance.

Il se leva et se mit à marcher le long de la salle. Il faisait en effet quelques centimètres de moins qu'Enril.

-Ce jour-là, ils ont tué Sem'e'ter, mais pas moi. J'ai repris conscience quelques temps plus tard, à la morgue, dans un tas de cadavre pour être précis. Il était impossible que j'ai survécu à ces blessures, pourtant elles avaient presque disparues. Les Assassins avaient oubliés quelque chose que j'ignorais moi-même à l'époque.

L'elfe noir se plaça devant le violet.

-Que je suis à moitié vampyr. Ce qu'ils m'avaient infligé aurait sans aucun doute tué un elfe, mais un vampyr avait une chance de s'en sortir. La première chose que j'ai fait en revenant à moi, ce fut de mordre le cadavre en dessous et de le vider de son sang.

-Vous avez pourtant des cheveux noirs, remarqua calmement Enril.

-Juste un peu de teinture… Quand j'en ai eu fini avec le cadavre, un homme est entré dans la salle.

-Et vous lui êtes sauté dessus pour le saigner à mort.

-Exactement, il a pris ma place dans ce charnier et je suis sortie de la morgue pour aller tuer. Et je n'ai pas arrêté avant de m'être vengé de ceux qui avaient voulu ma mort.

-Dans ce cas vous ne vous êtes toujours pas vengé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, mais j'aime tuer, et vous êtes ma prochaine victime.

-Pourquoi me le dire ?

-Pour que vous vous défendiez, le précepteur parlait très bien mais se battait très mal. Mais vous, Enril, chef d'escouade, vous savez vous battre. Et ne voulez-vous pas venger ceux que j'ai tués dans cette maison du quartier des menuisiers ?

Le Maître Assassin se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres. Devant lui Enril bouillait de rage. L'elfe noir le vit chercher des yeux une issue.

-Cette porte est fermée, et cette pièce dispose d'antitransmitus, précisa-t-il. Votre seul moyen de m'échapper et de me tuer, mais (son sourire s'agrandit) je ne crois pas que vous y arriverez.

A cet instant, Enril compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, il dégaina ses deux épées et se mit en garde, observant celui qui avait éliminé ses hommes. Il appuya sur le bouton « envoi » de son hor, puis sur le bouton « enregistrement ».

-Vous êtes Ki et non Sem'e'ter, affirma-t-il.

-J'étais Sem'e'ter, à présent je suis Kiel'den'taril.

Sur ses mots il fonça vers l'elfe. Enril l'esquiva d'un pas puis se fendit. L'elfe noir fit une feinte, manquant de peu l'enquêteur. L'elfe violet s'éloigna.

-C'est tout ? J'attendais mieux d'un Maître Assassin, railla-t-il.

Kiel ne répondit pas, il asséna un coup d'estoc qui fit apparaître une entaille sur la joue de son adversaire. Si celui-ci n'avait pas reculé, il aurait été transpercé. Enril était doué, un des meilleurs, il savait se battre et prévoir les coups de son adversaire. Mais jamais il n'avait eu à affronter quoi que ce soit qui s'approcha de la maîtrise de Kiel'den'taril. Celui-ci semblait savoir à l'avance ce qu'il allait faire et le laissait s'approcher pour lui faire une estafilade avant de se mettre aussitôt hors de portée, un léger sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Comprenant qu'il devait surprendre son adversaire, Enril commença un coup de taille, mais lança l'épée au lieu de la faire s'abattre sur le vide. L'arme ne fit qu'une légère coupure au Maître Assassin, mais le surprit. Sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, l'elfe violet incanta brusquement :

-Feu !

Créant une boule incandescente au creux de sa main, l'enquêteur fit mine de la lancer pour mieux enfoncer son épée dans la chaire de son ennemi. Kiel'den'taril se laissa tomber à terre et incanta à son tour, créant un bouclier sur lequel s'écrasa aussi bien la lame que la sphère.

-Tu es doué, enquêteur, mais pas assez, dit-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Sans qu'il s'aperçoive comment, Enril ressentit une brusque douleur dans son épaule gauche, celle qui tenait encore une arme. Il ne pouvait pas vérifier ce que c'était pour le moment, il fit passer son épée dans son autre main. C'était ce qu'attendait le Maître Assassin, profitant de l'inattention de son adversaire, il s'approcha et lui décocha un crochet droit. La violence du choc fit perdre son épée à l'elfe violet. Kiel s'en empara et trancha la tête de l'enquêteur. Le corps tomba à terre.

-Finalement il n'était pas si mauvais, remarqua-t-il en se retournant.

Il retira sa dague de l'épaule du cadavre et l'essuya soigneusement sur les vêtements du mort. Il remarqua alors un bouton clignotant sur l'hor du mort. Il appuya dessus et aussitôt les mots jaillirent :

 _-Vous êtes Ki et non Sem'e'ter._

 _-J'étais Sem'e'ter, à présent je suis Kiel'den'taril,_ affirma sa propre voix.

Il avait fait un enregistrement, dommage pour lui qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de le communiquer, pensa ironiquement l'elfe noir. Il effaça le message et ouvrit le boitier. Il trancha quelques fils choisis avec précision et introduisit de petites lamelles à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. Le Maître Assassin répara les connexions et referma le couvercle. Il remit l'hor au bras de son propriétaire et se releva.

-Par le levitus, que le corps soit soulevé et à la cheminée portée, incanta-t-il en tendant la main vers l'elfe violet.

Il regarda le corps se consumer dans l'âtre. Les hors étaient à l'épreuve des flammes, et grâce au dispositif qu'il avait installé à l'intérieur, il pourrait entendre tout ce que diraient ceux qui trouveraient le cadavre. Ne restait qu'à s'assurer qu'on le retrouve, mais il savait comment procéder pour cela.

* * *

C'était étrange comme sensation, comme si elle flottait… Libre de tout souci, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter cet état d'hébétude. Elle n'avait pas envie de retrouver les obligations de la vie normale.

Dans un des livres qu'elle avait lu un monde semblable existait. Djar. Un mot qui ne voulait rien dire. Un mot qui représentait le monde de l'esprit. Un monde où il suffisait de penser quelque chose pour que cette chose se produise. Un monde où les pires atrocités pouvaient être aussi réelles que les plus beaux rêves. Il suffisait de penser et rien n'était plus impossible. Où il n'y avait pas besoin d'étudier pendant des années pour pouvoir se défendre. Il suffisait de penser. Un seul mot formulé dans son esprit pour que tout se réalise.

Un si petit mot pour un si grand monde…

* * *

Il ne servait plus à rien de chercher des informations sur la trafiquante. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir : qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. A peu près. Jusqu'au moment où l'équipe d'intervention effectuerait sa descente il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Sandor s'installa donc dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Rien à faire. Un vrai rêve, mais, hyperactif, il savait que même si on lui en laissait le temps il ne pourrait le savourer sans que ne lui vienne une idée. Raison pour laquelle au lieu de se détendre après avoir manqué de s'être fait transpercé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les pièces d'échec reçues. Il avait tenté de faire remonter le message à sa source, mais sans succès. Pas plus qu'il n'avait réussi à découvrir qui était le troisième pion. Il avait contacté tous ses agents seuls les deux infiltrés dans la cache de sang ne répondaient pas. Sandor n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de les revoir. Mais l'espoir ne faisait-il pas vivre ? L'espoir de ceci ou de cela ?

Non, pensa l'Imperator en retombant sur ses pieds. Ce qui fait vivre c'est sa capacité à se défendre. Les rêves sont beaux, mais ce ne sont que des rêves.

Son hor sonna à son poignet, surpris Sandor l'activa, rares étaient ceux à connaître cette ligne.

 _-Tu fais peur aux gens Nere'el_ , déclara une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le nom de Nere'el par contre lui était familier, c'était celui sous lequel Enril s'était inscrit à la Guilde des Assassins. _Tu n'es pas le premier elfe à décrocher sa place dans la Guilde_ , poursuivit la voix _. Il y en a eu un autre il y a quelques centaines d'années. Un tueur comme on en fait plus. Un Maître Assassin. Aucune cible ne lui a jamais échappé, même les plus habiles, les mieux protégées. Il était tellement doué que même les autres Assassins le craignaient. Tout le monde à vrai dire. Beaucoup de gens en voulaient à sa peau, mais personnes n'a jamais réussi à l'avoir._

Sandor comprit pourquoi l'elfe violet lui avait envoyé cette conversation, le Maître Assassin elfe était sûrement Ki.

 _-Il n'y a pas trace dans les archives d'un Maître d'un tel niveau._

 _-Normal, c'est un des secrets les mieux gardés des Assassins d'Omois. On a effacé toute trace de son passage des archives, d'après ce que j'ai entendu il était très ambitieux, mais il ne voulait pas le pouvoir, il aimait intriguer. Un vrai sadique qui s'amusait à informer ses victimes qu'il allait les tuer en leur envoyant des bouts de papier._

La trafiquante avait mentionné les papiers.

 _-Un vrai sadique en effet, c'était qui ?_

L'Imperator retint son souffle.

 _-Je ne connais pas son nom, je ne devrais même pas connaître son existence à vrai dire. Seul le Maître de la Guilde est censé savoir qu'il a existé._

Sandor se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil, déçu. Au moins savait-il qu'il lui faudrait interroger le Maître de la Guilde, s'il parvenait à le trouver.

 _-Pourquoi tout ce secret ?_ continuait Enril.

 _-Parce qu'on a essayé de l'éliminer,_ répondit la voix inconnue.

 _-Et que vous n'avez pas réussi,_ comprit l'elfe.

 _-Non, il paraît que c'était incompréhensible à l'époque. Les quatre autres Maîtres Assassins de l'époque s'y étaient mis. Ils avaient bien fait leur boulot, personne n'aurait pu survivre à une seule de leur dague. Rends-toi compte : ils lui avaient tranché la gorge, enfoncé un couteau dans le cœur…_

Etait-ce pour cela que la trafiquante lui disait qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à le capturer ? Parce qu'il était à ce point doué qu'il faille quatre Maîtres Assassins ? Elle ignorait visiblement cette histoire puisqu'elle lui avait conseillé de l'éliminer.

 _-Et il est quand même revenu._

 _-On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit lui, mais une semaine après, presque tous les Assassins ont été tué et des tas d'autres gens au passage, après on a plus jamais entendu parler de ça. Il y avait qu'une seule personne qui le connaissait encore. Apparemment il l'avait oublié, mais c'est grâce à lui qu'on est au courant de cette histoire. Tu te rends compte, en une semaine il a éliminé cent-quarante-trois personnes des cent-quarante-quatre qui savaient qu'il était à la Guilde._

 _-Et vous pensez que je vais devenir un tueur moi aussi._

 _-Moi non, certains si. Je te dis juste de te méfier._

 _-Superbe, je t'invite à boire un coup pour fêter ma mort prochaine ?_ ironisa la voix de l'elfe.

 _-M'sieur Nere'el, y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir_ , intervint une troisième personne, légèrement essoufflée d'après la façon dont il parlait _._

 _-Qui ?_

 _-Il a pas dit son nom, juste qu'il voulait vous voir._

 _-J'arrive, petit. Eh bien nous boirons une autre fois._

L'enregistrement se finissait ainsi. Sandor déconnecta son hor après avoir sauvegardé le message. Xandiar serait assurément intéressé par son contenu, en attendant il contacta Xalavul et lui demanda d'effectuer des recherches sur ces cent-quarante-trois meurtres d'Assassins, l'événement n'était sûrement pas passé inaperçu.

Il faudra que je demande à Enril de vérifier ses informations auprès du Maître de la Guilde, et de démissionner, il ne sert plus à rien qu'il continue à attendre là-bas, pensa l'Imperator, ignorant que dans l'un des sous-sols de la ville, son agent venait de payer le prix de sa curiosité.

* * *

El'san'dra scrutait la construction en face de lui la façade était simple, dans un style chalet-de-montagne-l'été. Des fleurs pendaient, leurs pots accrochés aux colonnes qui soutenaient le toit au-dessus des tables qui couvrait la terrasse. Le planché reposait sur une estrade de pierre à un mètre du sol, il avait vérifié : il grinçait. Mais ni lui ni ses elfes n'avaient l'intention de marcher sur les lattes de bois rouge à moins d'y être obligé. A force de poursuivre des trafiquants plus retors les uns que les autres il était devenu paranoïaque. Certains, comme Enril son chef, le supportaient très bien, d'autres craquaient et imaginaient des complots partout. Si on ne comptait que ceux qui survivaient bien sûr. El'san'dra ne faisait pas encore parti de la deuxième catégorie, mais il s'en savait proche. Et ce qui lui paraissait suspect en ce moment c'était le manque de surveillance flagrant qui caractérisait l'auberge.

Elle se situait à une intersection un boulevard et une rue. Idéalement placée pour attirer des clients. Il y avait beaucoup de passage, personne ne risquait de se souvenir d'une personne en particulier qui y serait entrée. Idéal. Sous leurs yeux, comme un défi. Un défi qu'en temps qu'elfe il brûlait de relever. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il avait agi avec précipitation. Il avait placé trois agents sur le carrefour et deux autres regardaient depuis les toits. Grâce à la scoop camouflée qui l'accompagnait l'Imperator pouvait suivre les moindres détails de sa progression. El'san'dra voulait briller. Et quoi de mieux qu'une saisie massive dans un repère de trafiquants pour cela ? Il leva la main au-dessus de sa tête et la referma deux fois les huit autres membres du groupe le rejoignirent. C'étaient de bons guerriers, sélectionné par Enril et l'Imperator, ils n'avaient jamais fait d'erreur dans leur choix. El'san'dra ne doutait pas de réussir.

* * *

A travers la scoop Sandor suivait la progression de ses troupes, Xandiar, le chaman et le scientifique à ses côté. Les elfes étaient désormais à l'intérieur de l'auberge et avançaient prudemment vers les caves, inspectant leur environnement pour tenter d'en détecter les pièges. Les systèmes d'alarmes qu'ils durent désamorcer étaient des plus classiques. El'san'dra menait son contingent avec habileté, les elfes lui faisaient confiance, c'était pour cela qu'Enril l'avait choisi pour lui succéder. Les agents pénétrèrent dans les sous-sols, aussitôt l'Imperator remarqua des changements.

-Ils ont tout déménagé, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il tapa sur plusieurs boutons de son hor et le visage d'El'san'dra s'afficha.

-Ils savaient, évacuez les lieux, ne laissez que trois elfes pour enquêter.

Le violet s'inclina et fit signe à ses troupes de remonter, désignant trois de ses hommes pour rester. Les elfes se hâtèrent de remonter l'escalier, soudain, le premier freina, retenant son souffle. Poussé par les autres, il avança légèrement, rompant le fil qui était tendu devant lui. Et un océan de feu avala l'auberge.

* * *

Une détonation retentit. Ce n'avait rien à voir avec celles des broyettes qui étaient parfois utilisées par les trafiquants. Ni avec l'éboulement d'une mine auquel elle avait déjà assistée. Non, c'était un bruit, franc, net une explosion. Elene avait déjà vu Kiel faire exploser un bâtiment qu'il venait de piller ainsi. Elle l'avait déjà entendu. Et c'était le même bruit quoique moins assourdi. Cette fois ce n'était pas dans une montagne au loin. C'était tout près. La voleuse lutta pour se réveiller il fallait s'éloigner, des gens allaient arriver et comprendre que c'était le Maître Assassin qui avait fait ça et qu'elle était avec lui. Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

* * *

Les elfes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, les flammes les avalèrent, seul l'un d'eux eut le temps de se jeter derrière une cloison. La scoop tourna sur elle-même, puis se retrouva elle aussi derrière le muret. L'elfe blanc se protégeait la tête entre les mains, marmonnant une incantation. Il fit bien car quelques secondes après que la vague de feu fut passée, le plafond s'écroula. Les débris s'écrasèrent sur son bouclier. La scoop, pas si bête, profita de l'abri qui lui était offert.

Du laboratoire secret, Sandor assista, immobile, à la destruction de son groupe d'élite. Incapable de faire un geste, il se ressaisit et cligna des yeux. Il ne s'habituait tout simplement pas à cette manie des trafiquants de faire exploser leurs repères une fois qu'ils étaient découverts. Après ce qui sembla un temps infini aux spectateurs, les blocs cessèrent de tomber et l'elfe blanc se redressa. Xandiar reconnut un de ceux qu'El'san'dra avait désigné pour enquêter. Il semblait aussi choqué que le thug, l'humain, le tatris ou le canboum. La scoop voleta autour du survivant, elle avait une aile légèrement tordu qui faisait tressauter l'image.

Xandiar était en train de composer le numéro de l'elfe quand celui-ci s'affaissa brusquement, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Sandor aperçut la lueur d'un destructus.

-Il semblerait que vous n'ayez plus de pions dans votre jeu, Imperator, dit nonchalamment une voix masculine.

La scoop fit un virage, montrant une haute silhouette en capuchon dont il était impossible de distinguer le moindre détail.

-Et j'ai déjà commencé à entamer vos figurines, je suppose que vous recevrez bientôt mon… cadeau.

Une lueur flamboya de nouveau et l'écran ne montra plus qu'un grésillement.

-Ki…, murmura Sandor

-Son cadeau…, souffla une des têtes du tatris.

-Ce n'augure rien de bon, finit l'autre.

-Il est déjà arrivé, son _cadeau_ , déclara Xandiar d'une voix blanche en accentuant le dernier mot avec dégout.

-Qu'est-ce ? demanda l'Imperator.

-Que Maître Géoril recule.

Le canboum s'éloigna. Sandor s'approcha et regarda la tablette que le thug lui désignait. Un sac reposait dessus, ouvert. Sans un mot Xandiar lui tendit ce qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains : une pièce d'échec, un cavalier imbibé de sang. L'Imperator se précipita et ouvrit la toile. Dans la besace reposait la tête d'Enril.

* * *

Elene revécut la scène sans rien pouvoir faire. Kiel'den'taril était arrivé au campement tard dans l'après-midi. Il n'était avec eux que la moitié du temps, voire moins, personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait quand il partait. Mais il revenait toujours avec des informations sur leurs prochaines cibles. San plaisantait en disant qu'il devait soûler des gens aux quatre coins d'Autremonde pour leur soutirer des informations. Personne n'en savant rien, les hypothèses les plus folles étaient donc acceptées, et c'était l'enjeu de nombreuses veillées que de lui tirer les vers du nez. Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'on avait pu tirer du Maître Assassin c'était qu'il fallait plus de trois bouteilles pour le soûler. D'où la précédente théorie.

Mais l'elfe noir faisait aussi des choses beaucoup moins honnêtes, enfin si l'on considérait le fait de délier des langues comme « honnête ». Du pillage notamment, ou des meurtres. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu ce jour-là.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de tout le monde pour cette opération, avait-il dit après avoir livré ses informations. Tienen, Ki'al'dara, Ke'alan'til, Deyle, Silkar et Krrrol suffiront. Ancarian, Elene et Almirka restent ici. San, G'ilenra, Kenth, Hor'men'tegen, Salia et moi nous chargeront d'une autre expédition.

Le seul problème fut la méchante grinchette qui cloua Salia au lit et rendit le plan de Kiel impossible à moins d'une remplaçante. Plan secret, fallait-il préciser.

-C'est quoi comme mission ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

-Parce que je suis une gamine ?

-Si tu étais une gamine je ne t'apprendrais pas le tir à l'arc, répondit calmement G'ilenra.

-Dans ce cas tu dois bien être le seul à le penser.

-C'est toi qui t'es mis volontairement à l'écart, Lea.

Cet elfe était le seul qui pouvait l'appeler ainsi sans se recevoir une claque à la figure.

-Je ne fais pas ça par choix, répondit Elene en lâchant une flèche qui manqua de peu sa cible.

-Peu de personnes font ce choix.

-C'est différent pour toi, toi tu es né là-dedans, si tu avais eu un choix à faire ce serait de quitter le trafic, mais tu n'as aucune raison de le faire.

Cette fois-ci la flèche transperça le fruit à cinquante pas qu'elle était censée toucher.

-Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de me mêler aux foules, reprit-elle en encochant une autre flèche, je suis différente et ne cherche pas à faire semblant pour plaire aux gens.

-Mmmh, d'une certaine manière tu as raison, mais je te trouve néanmoins très douée pour le déguisement et la dissimulation.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu m'as beaucoup fait parler de moi, mais tu ne m'as révélé que bien peu de chose sur ton compte.

-Il n'y a rien d'important à savoir.

-C'est ce que tu soutiens, ce n'est pas forcément la vérité.

-Dans ce cas je te propose un échange : je te révèle un détail sur mon passé et toi un détail de cette mission.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas.

-Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de faire chanter G'ilenra pour savoir, il suffit de se joindre à l'expédition, et j'ai justement besoin d'une remplaçante, les interrompit la voix chaude de Kiel'den'taril.

-Ce qui implique ? demanda Elene en lâchant sa flèche qui transperça la cible.

Ce qui impliquait de faire exploser une banque. Sept personnes étaient mortes tuées par le Maître Assassin, cinq par G'ilenra, quatre par San. Hor'men'tegen et elle s'étaient contentées de séduire les gardes. Avant de leur enfoncer leurs lames dans le ventre. Elene avait refusée de le faire, et elle se souvenait encore de l'expression de l'elfe violette la traitant de lâche. Elle avait retenu la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il aurait était inutile d'entrer en conflit avec la compagne de G'ilenra. Mais les deux femmes avaient toujours gardé une certaine distance depuis.

Elene savait qu'elle n'était pas unanimement appréciée. Ke'alan'til, Hor'men'tegen et Tienen ne l'aimaient pas tellement. Almirka, Salia, Kenth et Ancarian étaient indifférents. Par contre les trois enfants de Ki'al'dara, Krrrol, San et Kiel'den'taril l'appréciaient. Dans l'ensemble elle remportait donc la majorité.

* * *

Sandor laissa échapper un cri de rage qui fut entendu par la moitié de la capitale.

* * *

Du haut de la falaise qui surplombait la petite ville qu'il venait de piller, Kiel'den'taril contemplait son œuvre. Elene se souvenait encore de son expression quand il avait appuyé sur le boitier qu'il tenait à la main. La fascination devant les explosions dont ils avaient entendu la détonation, à des tatrolls de l'endroit où ils étaient. Un rictus sauvage qui donnait à son visage magnifique une allure bestiale à faire frémir le plus courageux des hommes.

* * *

Le Maître Assassin sourit en entendant le cri. La lutte à mort était engagé et il allait se faire le plaisir d'éliminer ces hommes un à un, comme dans un jeu d'échec.

* * *

Elberth lâcha le couteau avec lequel il épluchait des mrums. L'instrument rebondit sur le sol.

Elene…


	4. Partie 3

**23 Moincho 5005**

Trois semaines avaient passées depuis le meurtre d'Enril et Sandor ne décolérait toujours pas. Il sentait une rage digne d'un elfe bouillir dans ses veines. La trafiquante avait raison il n'allait pas capturer Ki, il allait l'éliminer.

De son côté le Maître Assassin n'était pas resté inactif une recrudescence de pillage avait eu lieu, rien qu'on ne puisse relier au réseau, mais les événements avaient commencé après l'assassinat de l'elfe. Et l'Imperator ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être persuadé qu'ils avaient un rapport. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la vision des têtes coupées qui continuaient de lui être envoyé. Il avait perdu vingt-et-un elfes policiers comme ça. Un par jour de la semaine. Mais ce qui était surtout inquiétant c'est que leurs figures étaient retrouvées chaque fois un peu plus proches de ses appartements. Comme un compte à rebours, Ki annonçait clairement qu'il allait le tuer, et même quand, de fait il était de plus en plus inquiet car il ne restait plus que quelques couloirs. Quelqu'un d'autre serait devenu fou ou paranoïaque. Pas Sandor. Lui avait développé un sens de l'humour morbide qu'il servait à tous ceux qui médisait dans son dos, paranoïaque il l'était déjà. Par contre il devait admettre que la méthode des petits papiers était bien avantageuse, il l'avait utilisé sur plusieurs courtisans qui l'agaçaient particulièrement et ceux-ci avait rapidement plié bagage devant les parchemins blancs. Le fait que certains d'entre eux aient perdu les faveurs de la cour après en avoir reçu était de notoriété publique, rien ne restait jamais secret dans le palais impérial. Lentement il était en train de devenir un tyran, il en avait conscience mais ne tentait rien pour empêcher cela. C'était si séduisant de faire peur aux gens. Tellement facile.

Mais il n'avait pas complètement basculé, quelque chose le retenait encore. La trafiquante. Hors-la-loi, exilée de la société mais néanmoins admirable. Elle vivait selon les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculqué, visiblement les mêmes que Sandor. Etait-il digne d'être Imperator s'il n'était pas capable de faire mieux lui-même ? Il se souvenait des mots gravés en-dessous du portrait de Maella :

 _A jamais unis dans l'adversité,_

 _Toujours juste devant le destin,_

 _Par les épreuves nous sommes soudés,_

 _Et malgré le feu qui nous sépare, liées sont nos mains._

 _Au-delà de l'aube naissante,_

 _Nous découvrons un futur de danger,_

 _Unis nous le surmonteront,_

 _Seuls, vaincus nous serons._

 _Dans les flammes de Naftur,_

 _Incandescence incarnée,_

 _Dans les mers d'Eymur,_

 _Flots déchaînés,_

 _Dans l'ouragan de Naiym,_

 _Brise de danger,_

 _Par de là les mondes,_

 _Par de là l'éternité,_

 _Unis nous sommes-_

 _Voleurs Patentés._

Unis nous sommes… C'était toute la doctrine des Voleurs ne jamais laisser quelqu'un derrière soi. Ne jamais abandonner ses amis, ses frères. Défendre jusqu'à la mort son honneur, ses valeurs, les siens.

Entrer chez les vrais Voleurs Patentés c'était trouver une seconde famille. Des Voleurs Patentés il y en avait des centaines, des _vrais_ , à peine une vingtaine. Une vingtaine qui respectait ce code. On les estimait autant qu'on les craignait quand on connaissait leur existence. Ils étaient impitoyables. Mais ils étaient justes et c'était le plus terrifiant.

Elberth faisait partie de cette secte qui pensait que les divers dieux tels Naftur, Eymur ou encore Naiym n'étaient que les diverses facettes d'une même médaille. Ils prônaient l'intelligence, la ruse, le courage et l'entraide jusqu'à la mort. S'attaquer à l'un de ses membres c'était s'attirer la colère de tous. Les trafiquants avaient commis leur première erreur en s'attaquant au Kir Entarel. Leur deuxième en s'attaquant à lui.

Sandor savait qu'Elberth devait être en train d'organiser quelque chose, et s'il n'avait pas encore agi c'est qu'il remontait toujours la piste. Personne n'échappait longtemps aux Scalers, comme ils se faisaient appeler.

* * *

Kiel'den'taril fit jouer les muscles de ses bras, dansant avec son épée comme avec une femme. Les yeux fermés, il exécutait à la perfection chacun des mouvements qu'il avait appris il y avait de cela des centaines d'années. Les mannequins de toiles qui s'agitaient au bout de leur corde ne le faisaient pas tomber il sentait leur arrivée au souffle de l'air. Il entendait grincer les poulies parfaitement huilées. Il sentait l'odeur du sable humide sous ses pieds. Rien de cette pièce ne lui échappait. Pas même l'approche pourtant habile de ce pas léger. Le Maître Assassin laissa venir l'intrus, il n'avait rien à craindre. Qui aurait songé à l'attaquer quand il avait une épée à la main ? Personne de censé. Et il ne craignait pas plus les fous que les bien-pensants. Fou, ne l'était-on pas quand se parlait en soi-même deux voix de noms différents ? Sem'e'ter qui refusait de disparaître et Kiel'den'taril qui n'en finissait pas ? Fou, il l'était probablement, mais la folie a cela de beau que ne peuvent le découvrir les sains d'esprit. Et il trouvait cela magnifique.

Les paupières toujours clauses il éventra deux mannequins sur le côté, l'intrus continuait de s'avancer, il esquiva sans problème les morceaux de coton. Il a reçu un entraînement, compris le Maître Assassin. Un léger tintement. L'elfe noir balança sa jambe dans un des mannequins et effectua un arc de cercle, les fauchant. Il arrêta brusquement la lame et ouvrit les yeux.

Une mèche sombre tombait paresseusement sur le sol. Son regard rencontra celui de l'intrus, qui ne paraissait pas surpris de trouver une épée à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Kiel'den'taril sourit et rengaina son arme.

-Il faut choisir le bon moment pour surprendre sa cible, déclara-t-il.

-Si j'avais voulu te surprendre tu serais déjà mort, rétorqua l'autre.

-Cela reste à prouver, jeune loup. Que me voulais-tu ?

Keyln repoussa la mèche à demi tranchée et sourit à son tour.

-Je pense que tu le sais déjà.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas le dire clairement ?

-Pourquoi avoir mené une enquête sur moi ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

-Tu ne m'as pas non plus répondu. Pourquoi se donner la peine de découvrir mon repaire uniquement pour demander ce dont tu aurais très bien pu te renseigner à la prochaine réunion ?

-Parce que cette réunion n'a pas été fixée.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Le Maître Assassin l'ignora et alla se planter devant une fenêtre de papier riz, dos à l'Assassin.

-Tu es comme tous les jeunes… Impatient de découvrir ce qu'ils ignorent et prêt à mordre la vie à pleine dent. Mais comme tous ceux-là tu ne connais pas encore la patience.

-J'ai tout le temps d'apprendre.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en être aussi sûr ? qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'un de tes adversaires n'est pas là à t'attendre, dans l'ombre, enviant ta place ou ton pouvoir ? Rien.

-Oh, mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a un qui m'attends, tout comme je suis sûr de pouvoir le vaincre.

-Mais tout réside dans le « pouvoir ». Tu pourrais le faire mais le feras-tu ? C'est toute la question.

L'elfe noir ouvrit une fenêtre pour sentir le vent sur son visage.

-Prends un exemple concret, poursuivit-il, j'aurai pu te tuer, tout à l'heure, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, sais-tu pourquoi ?

-Le code du conseil.

-Non, je l'ai fait parce que tu peux m'être utile, et ignorant qu'on le manipule le pire des ennemis peut devenir le meilleur des alliés. Inconsciemment.

-Et après qu'il vous ait rendu service vous le tuez, finit Keyln.

-Pour quelle raison ? Il est plus amusant de lui révéler à quel point il s'est fait avoir les esprits les plus faibles n'y résistent pas, dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme si il se remémorait un souvenir.

-Alors c'est pour ça que l'Imperator est encore en vie ? Pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser ?

-Je vous que tu as tout compris, la prochaine étape et de savoir contre qui.

-Ce qui nous ramène à ma question, insista le loup, tenace.

Une brise dérangea les mèches soigneusement tressées de Kiel'den'taril.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne, tu as cherché, ce qui représente déjà un effort, mais pas assez.

-Alors pourquoi avoir diligenté une enquête sur Yoanna et moi ?

-C'est mieux. Je voulais savoir à qui j'avais à faire, et j'ai trouvé les échos que j'ai obtenus sur toi très intéressant. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

L'Assassin secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi semble être votre mot favori, remarqua-t-il.

-Il est simple, et pourtant tellement utile, on peut l'employer dans de multiples contextes sans qu'il ne soit inapproprié.

-Ma réponse, exigea Keyln.

-Une ressemblance troublante entre toi et mon passé, dit-il en se retournant pour la première fois. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi d'entre tous on a choisi quelqu'un dont le parcours affichait tant de similitude avec le mien pour remplacer un banquier et un pirate. Mais peut-être as-tu toi-même une hypothèse sur cela ?

Sans attendre de réponse il se tourna pour observer le parc. Il entendit le pas léger de Keyln s'éloigner dans les couloirs.

Pourtant, j'ai bien entendu le tintement d'une lame qu'on dégaine, pensa l'elfe noir.

* * *

-Tu l'as repéré ?

-Selon toi ?

-Oui.

-En effet. Je comprends que l'Imperator se casse les dents sur ce réseau, je n'en n'ai jamais vu de si bien défendu. Il n'y a qu'une seule faille.

-Which ?

-Toujours à parler anglais, Elberth ?

-C'est Elene qui m'a appris, je voulais la comprendre quand elle se lançait dans de grandes tirades comme parfois. Elle prononçait ce qu'elle trouvait le plus important en cette langue.

-Tu es toujours décidé à le faire toi-même ?

-Je le ferais, pour Maella, pour Elene, pour X'ici, pour Mélégan, pour notre honneur.

- _Unis nous sommes- Voleurs Patentés_. Tu es donc prêt à devenir un meurtrier pour les beaux yeux d'un souvenir…

-Ce n'est pas un souvenir, Elene est encore vivante, mais elle est condamnée si nous n'intervenons pas.

La boule de cristal resta un instant silencieuse.

-J'en serais, finit par déclarer la voix.

-Je ne t'en demande pas temps, je veux juste des informations.

-Je sais, nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps, Elb'. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser tomber maintenant ? Moi aussi j'aime bien la petite, et elle a beau ne pas faire encore parti des nôtres, je ne reculerais pas.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas, si elle est en danger à présent c'est parce que j'ai laissé filer ma cible.

-Cette faille ?

-Un meurtrier de la pire espèce, mais il semble apprécier la petite. Si elle tombe entre ses mains, tout peut arriver.

-Et c'est ce que tu appelles une faille ? Tu devrais revoir ta définition.

-Il l'a déjà laissé en vie alors qu'il aurait facilement pu l'avoir à deux reprises, et ne s'est pas donné la peine de la poursuivre après. Il traîne, il hésite, Elene peut jouer sur ça.

-Mais comment le lui dire ?

-C'est toi qui est en lien avec l'Imperator, il sait où elle est d'après ce que tu as dit.

-Elle n'est pas du genre à se cacher, reprit Elberth, si elle n'est plus sur le terrain c'est qu'elle est momentanément hors-jeu, Lefa nous le prouve. Il faudra attendre.

-Attendre, pour combien de temps encore ? Nous avons entendu deux ans de venger Maella, je refuse d'attendre plus longtemps.

-Il le faudra bien, nous n'avons pas le choix. Qu'elle est notre cible ?

-Va dans les quartiers des tapissiers, à neuf heure, dans deux jours. Un tatris y sera, il y a un rendez-vous. Notre homme s'appelle Téorul et il joue à l'empoisonneur.

-Je m'en charge, et toi ?

-Je continu d'enquêter.

-Ce n'est pas dans ton caractère.

-Je ferais une exception, _liées sont nos mains,_ Elberth.

La communication coupa. Songeur le Maître Voleur remonta l'escalier. Il s'arrêta sur le palier.

-Je sais que tu es là, X'ici.

La petite se laissa tomber des poutres.

-Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir ?

-Si je savais tout je ne serais pas en train de m'interroger.

-Sur Elene ?

-Tu deviens de plus en plus perspicace. Oui, sur Elene.

-Et ?

-Et je vais devoir m'absenter un certain temps, je veux que tu ailles à l'Université et que tu répètes à Gougir ce que je vais te dire, d'accord ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Maintenant ?

-Non, demain, mais pour un certain temps.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

- _A jamais unis dans l'adversité, liées sont nos mains._

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Peu importe, Gougir comprendra.

-A jamais unis dans l'adversité, liées sont nos mains, répéta la petite en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, comprenant qu'Elberth désirait être seul.

-Et maintenant advienne que pourra, soupira celui-ci. _Liées sont nos mains._

* * *

Ah, ils l'avaient enfin trouvé. Kiel'den'taril plaça le casque sur ses oreilles et écouta attentivement le dialogue qui s'enregistrait :

 _-Il était dans les sous-sols de la Guilde, Votre Majesté Impériale_ , déclara une voix qu'il n'identifia pas.

- _Pauvre Enril, dire qu'il était sur le point de finir sa mission_ , soupira une deuxième voix.

Sûrement l'Imperator, pensa le Maître Assassin.

- _Apparemment son adversaire s'est amusé avec lui avant d'en finir, il était couvert de plaies légères. Bien que ce soit difficile d'en juger avec le feu_ , ajouta une troisième voix, comme pour consoler Sandor.

- _Je suppose que nous n'avons pas de témoin,_ ironisa celui-ci, sarcastique.

Bah, juste de l'humour pour cacher que cette perte l'a sérieusement atteint.

- _A vrai dire si, un indirect_ , reprit la première voix _._

 _-Qui, Xandiar ?_

Tiens ? Le thug était encore vivant ? Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de lui aussi alors. C'était ce qu'on gagnait à envoyer un Assassin moins doué que lui pour le remplacer.

- _Un Assassin, Enril et lui devaient aller boire un verre quand un apprenti Assassin est arrivé et a dit que quelqu'un voulait lui parler,_ expliqua Xandiar.

- _C'est donc ce gamin qu'il faut retrouver,_ comprit la troisième voix.

Apparemment pas un enquêteur pour remarquer ainsi ce qui est évident, peut-être un chaman, vu sa première intervention.

- _Nous n'avons trouvé que son cadavre,_ répondit le thug.

- _Décidemment Ki ne laisse pas de trace, je pense de plus en plus qu'elle avait raison en me conseillant de l'éliminer si je parvenais à mettre la main dessus,_ gronda Sandor.

Elene ? Possible, elle aurait donc vraiment communiqué des informations à l'ennemi malgré le gea…

- _Pour l'instant elle ne vas pas faire grand-chose dans l'état où elle est_ , constata le thug.

- _Pardon,_ intervint le chaman, _mais il y a quatre-vingt pour cent de chance qu'elle se réveille un jour. Vous avez toujours eut une dent contre elle depuis qu'elle vous a fait cloîtrer ici pour votre sécurité._

 _-Je ne suis pas un rat de bureau, j'ai besoin d'air, et ce n'est pas en restant planqué dans un laboratoire secret dans la suite d'un Imperator que je vais en avoir._

 _-Du calme, vous deux_ , s'interposa l'Imperator. _Nous la réveillerons tout à l'heure. Je reviens dans quelques heures et nous la questionnerons à ce moment-là._

Kiel'den'taril enleva les écouteurs. Ainsi donc Elene était vivante…

* * *

Sandor sortit du laboratoire secret, il comprenait le thug qui était enfermé depuis presque trois mois. Mais il en allait de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur enquêteur.

Ecoutes-toi, tu es pathétique, songea-t-il. Tu es en train de commencer à songer aux gens uniquement comme à des pions. Des pions sur un jeu d'échec, exactement ce que ce foutu Ki veux que je crois. Il doit bien s'amuser s'il me voit. Pourquoi ce livre-t-il à ce jeu ? Il n'a rien à y gagner… A moins que ce ne soit pour me pousser à faire une erreur. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il pouvait à tout moment m'éliminer, mais il ne l'a pas encore fait… Dire que je pensais la trafiquante difficile à comprendre avec ses métaphores animalière. Et puis il y le faucongyre tatoué sur sa joue qu'elle a effacé quand elle a commencé à paniquer. C'était surement un indice qu'elle ne pouvait pas me dire directement… Ah, quel enfer que cette affaire, si seulement je ne m'en étais pas mêlé…

Il faudra que j'envoie Séné à la Guilde, pensa-t-il soudain. Le dernier message d'Enril lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Dans quelques heures peut-être en saurait-il plus sur Ki et les trafiquants encore en vie. Peut-être.

* * *

Le félin était immobile, seules ses paupières bougeaient légèrement, comme s'il rêvait. X'ici passa la main dans son pelage qui commençait à prendre de l'épaisseur en raison de la saison froide qui approchait. Elle avait toujours eut envie d'avoir un familier et trouvait le lynx magnifique. Même si Elene faisait souvent mine de s'en plaindre, sa sœur savait qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elene râlait pour n'importe quoi, c'était dans son caractère, elle prétendait que c'était toujours utile pour mener une conversation avec quelqu'un dont on souhaitait se débarrasser. X'ici devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas son pareil pour cela. Même un gamin des rues n'avait pas son langage quand elle se décidait à imiter un charretier. Du coup ils avaient le plus grand respect pour elle. Elle avait un talent incroyable pour fraterniser avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas quand elle s'en donnait la peine. Une fois elle était rentrée de l'université tard dans la nuit avec des nains complètement ivres comme compagnons. Elle s'en était sortie en disant qu'elle étudiait les mœurs de ceux qu'elle aurait peut-être à cambrioler. A ce moment l'un des nains était tombé par terre, ne tenant plus sur ses pieds. X'ici aurait été incapable de dire lequel chantait le plus faux. Et des exemples comme ça il y en avait des dizaines, certes pas aussi frappant mais fréquents, et la petite était persuader de ne connaître que la partie supérieur de l'iceberg.

Avec un soupir X'ici retira sa main et se leva, rajustant la bretelle de son sac. Elberth ne voulait pas qu'elle reste, il l'avait chargé de faire savoir à l'Université qu'il ne reviendrait pas faire ses cours avant un certain temps. Mais à la façon dont il avait dit ça la petite avait compris qu'il y avait un si. Si il revenait. A ses yeux le Maître Voleur était imbattable, mais il semblait que lui se fasse davantage de soucis. Absorbée par ses réflexions elle n'entendit pas l'intéressé entrer dans la pièce. Adossé au chambranle, Elberth regrettait lui aussi, mais il avait fait le vœu des Scalers et il ne comptait pas se dérober.

-Lefa vient avec toi, déclara-t-il en voyant qu'elle était en train de lui faire ses adieux.

-Comment ?

Elle ne s'imaginait pas le porter dans la rue il était beaucoup trop lourd pour elle et nettement plus musclé que ne le laissait penser ses habitudes. Le lynx était parmi les plus grands c'était une espèce propre à Autremonde qui pouvait mesurer jusqu'à un mètre quarante au garrot. Et elle-même ne faisait qu'un mètre cinquante-six.

Elberth lui lança un masque respiratoire.

-Miniaturise-le, met-lui ce masque et cache le dans ta poche, tu le feras sortir en présence de Dame Auria, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Dame Auria est là-bas ? Avec Mélégan ? s'étonna X'ici qui ignorait où ils se trouvaient.

Le Maître Voleur acquiesça silencieusement.

-Tu vas me manquer, ajouta-t-il quand elle quitta la pièce.

La petite haussa un sourcil, surprise. Impitoyable quand il s'agissait de travail c'était le meilleur des Maîtres de l'Université, mais lui arracher un sourire relevait de l'exploit et il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments.

La commissure de ses lèvres se releva légèrement.

-Va-t'en maintenant, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, nous nous reverrons.

* * *

-Votre Majesté Impériale, appela tout bas une voix.

Sandor jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir désert et s'arrêta pour rajuster ses habits un peu froissés. Ces temps-ci les gens avaient plutôt tendance à l'éviter, raison pour laquelle il se proposait une promenade solitaire dans le parc.

L'Imperator se gratta le nez pour montrer qu'il écoutait. Il avait reconnu l'intonation de Séné, passablement contrarié à ce qu'il semblait.

-Je viens de voir Xandiar dans l'aile est, au niveau du désert.

Bon sang, pourquoi ce foutu thug n'a pas attendu un peu, jura Sandor en se dirigeant vers la zone indiquée, Séné sur les talons.

Le thug était effectivement là, les yeux fermés, sentant le vent sur son visage.

-Xandiar, s'exclama l'Imperator, que signifie ceci ?

-Que je démissionne, répondit calmement le thug avec une insolence qui ne lui était pas coutumière, sans ouvrir les yeux. Je ne me suis pas engagé pour rester enfermé à l'envie. Je vous l'avais dit : j'ai besoin d'air et il n'y en avait pas.

-Certes, mais il vaut mieux se passer d'air un petit moment que se passer de vivre, argua Sandor, surpris que le capitaine des gardes habituellement si docile abandonne le protocole qu'il vénérait tant.

-Et quel intérêt à la vie sans ces petites choses qui font son charme comme la brise légère et l'éclat du soleil matinal ?

-Tu fais des vers maintenant ? s'en mêla la camouflée. Et à quoi cela te servira-t-il face au cher Ki ?

-Surement à rien. A moins qu'il ne soit amateur de poésie, bien que je ne pense pas avoir de talent. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autre chose à faire quand on reste enfermé dans une pièce durant trois mois, Séné libre comme l'air.

-Dans ce cas l'air est étonnamment statique.

-Tu comprends parfaitement ce que je veux dire, il te suffit d'utiliser ton don pour que personne ne puisse te retrouver.

-Si je comprends bien, ajouta l'Imperator, tu trouves totalement inutile d'écouter les révélations pour lesquels tu as patienté tout ce temps.

Tous les enquêteurs étaient curieux, c'était dans la nature de leur métier. Et Xandiar ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Sandor vit le thug hésiter.

-Juste entendre, grommela-t-il enfin.

Séné, redevenu visible, eut un joli sourire.

-Quelqu'un t'a vu ? demanda l'Imperator.

-Personne dont je n'ai pu déceler la présence à part un camouflé dont l'identité est à présent dévoilée.

Le sourire de la dite camouflée s'agrandit.

-Puis-je venir, Votre Majesté Impériale ? demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Sandor le lui accorda et ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire secret, mais en entrant dans sa suite l'Imperator se rendit compte que le panneau qui libérait le passage du repaire avait été arraché. Ils s'y précipitèrent. Dans la première pièce ne se trouvait que des papiers voletant, arraché des classeurs des deux scientifiques, ceux de l'enquête avaient disparus.

-Depuis combien de temps as-tu quitté cette pièce Xandiar ?

-Environ trois heures, répondit le thug, omettant le titre de son vis-à-vis de peur que le cambrioleur ne fut encore là. Il aurait eu le temps de tout mettre à sac durant cette période.

-Ou alors il nous attend dans la pièce suivante, murmura Séné.

Elle était de nouveau invisible.

-Je pars en reconnaissance, ajouta-t-elle.

Et elle s'éloigna sans plus de bruit qu'un chat. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, la mine sombre.

-Pas de trace de celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça, mais çà été rapide. Maître Géoril et Maître Kormil sont morts, la trafiquante a disparue et tout à était mis sans-dessus-dessous, résuma-t-elle. Xandiar s'avança aussitôt, il avait eu beau finir par avoir assez des incessantes disputes de ses deux codétenus, il avait appris à les apprécier.

Le cahboum gisait là, transpercé, d'après la marque laissée, par une espèce de lance. Un impact de magie avait creusé le mur de l'entrée prouvant que les deux scientifiques avaient essayés de se défendre. Le thug pensait que c'était Kormil, dont le corps était un peu plus loin, éventré et une tête coupé, qui en était la cause, car si Géoril s'était rendu compte de ce qui se passait il aurait explosé.

Sandor examinait les classeurs à terre il ne trouva que ceux des deux chercheurs, aucunes traces des annales de l'enquête.

Séné s'était précipitée sur un poste.

-Celui qui a fait ça a copié toute les données de l'enquête avant de les effacer, déclara-t-elle, impossible d'y accéder.

-J'ai ces données sur mon hor ainsi que tous les rapports transmis, déclara Sandor, mais maintenant les trafiquants savent ce que nous savons et que nous avons des infiltrés chez eux. Essayez d'obtenir le visuel si ce n'ait la bande son.

-Et il a aussi effacé toute personnalité des ordimages.

L'Imperator lâcha une bordée de jurons, il venait de perdre tous ses témoins et une bonne partie de ses effectifs associés à ce dossier. Car les ordimages ne se contentaient pas d'enregistrer bêtement les informations, ils les vérifiaient et faisaient part de leurs théories. Ainsi, bien que statiques, ils étaient remarquablement utiles, d'autant que ceux-ci avaient également pour missions de surveiller d'autres ordimages utilisés par des trafiquants.

-Rapport préliminaire, Votre Majesté Impériale, dit Xandiar en s'avançant. Maître Géoril a été tué sur le coup par ce qui semble être un lance à lame avec crantage en crochets, il n'existe que très peu de ses armes répondant à cette description, on pourra facilement en remonter la source.

-Comme pour le poignard, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sandor.

La piste s'était perdue deux siècles auparavant, à la sortie de l'arme d'un artisan nain qui l'avait vendu à un édrakin mort depuis lors. Tous ce qu'avait dit le gouvernement édrakin se résumait en peu de mots : « si vous surveilliez mieux vos trafiquants, ils ne viendraient pas chez nous voler nos armes ». Suivi de fait qu'ils apprécieraient qu'on les laisse tranquille pour une fois.

-Certes, mais peut-être aurons-nous plus de chance cette fois, s'entêta Xandiar qui semblait complètement avoir oublié que quelques minutes auparavant il voulait démissionner.

-Peut-être, répéta l'Imperator, pas convaincu.

Il se leva et alla regarder les appareils qui jonchaient le sol, particulièrement près de l'endroit où avait reposé la trafiquante. Les cristaux semblaient avoir été balayés violemment et s'étaient disloqués. Sandor s'agenouilla en un crissement pour examiner l'appareil que Maître Géoril lui avait mis sous le nez quelques semaines auparavant. Le cadrant était fendu et nul courbe n'animait plus l'écran. L'objet était à l'image du reste de la pièce en somme.

-Elle ne devait pas se réveiller avant une journée encore, déclara Xandiar qui l'avait suivie, Géor me l'avait confié, il adorait parler de son travail, même si personne n'y comprenait rien.

-J'ai réussi à obtenir la vidéo, déclara Séné qui pianotait depuis plusieurs seconde. Et même le son.

Elle leva les yeux, interrogative. L'Imperator confirma d'un signe de tête. Appuyant sur une touche, elle enclencha l'enregistrement tandis que Xandiar se rapprochait. Celui-ci remarqua que la bande annonçait quatre heures vingt-huit et trente-trois seconde, soit exactement une demi-heure après qu'il soit sorti. Le laboratoire était alors impeccable. Maître Kormil travaillait paisiblement sur un ordimage, ses deux têtes discutant d'équations, tandis que Maître Géoril nettoyait ses instruments. Soudain une haute silhouette encapuchonnée apparut sur le pas de la porte. Elle resta un instant immobile, observant probablement son environnement, pensa Sandor car seule était visible la cape, le capuchon noire et une lance autremondienne qu'on avait surnommé « empaloir ». Composé d'une pointe normal entouré de cinq lames qui décrivaient un mouvement circulaire à trente centimètre de la pointe principale, cette arme faisait des ravages dans les mêlées. Ayant fini d'astiquer ses outils, Géoril se retourna. Aussitôt, l'empaloir fendit l'air et transperça le chaman. Le cahboum émit un gargouillis, alertant le scientifique. Celui-ci réagit bien plus vite que le meurtrier ne devait l'avoir prévu il se laissa tomber à genou et lança un paralysus en quelques secondes. Le rayon s'écrasa sur le mur juste à côté de la tête de l'inconnu qui s'était décalé d'un pas. Voyant que son coup avait raté sa cible, la deuxième tête, Meyln, incanta à son tour. Sans attendre une seconde salve, le meurtrier se porta au contact et trancha la tête d'une épée qu'il venait de décrocher de son baudrier. Il bougeait fantastiquement vite, pour l'Imperator il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Ki. D'un revers de lame celui-ci éventra le tatris avant que sa tête ne tombe à terre.

L'action avait duré moins de cinquante secondes, prouvant à quel point cet adversaire était redoutable.

Le meurtrier s'approcha de la trafiquante étendue sur le matelas, elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours sous l'effet de l'analgésique qui l'avait placée en coma artificiel. L'inconnu caressa doucement sa joue d'une main gantée.

-Elene, entendit-on murmurer quand Xandiar monta le son.

C'était la même voix que celle qui avait constaté qu'il ne restait plus un seul pion dans le jeu de Sandor. C'était Ki.

Brusquement le Maître Assassin délaissa la jeune fille pour se concentrer sur la pièce qu'il mit sans-dessus-dessous, renversant les fragiles appareils de Kormil et arrachant les feuilles des classeurs des deux scientifiques. Il s'empara de ceux concernant l'enquête avant de se diriger vers les ordimages où il dupliqua tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à l'enquête. Puis il effaça tous les programmes contenus et sorti de ses poches deux disques d'un métal que seul Sandor reconnut. Il enclencha les disquettes dans les trois ordimages de la pièce et demanda à revoir certaines données qu'il n'avait pas fait effacer. Les ordimages firent un court-circuit, incapable de d'ingérer à la fois le fait qu'ils possédaient ces données et qu'ils n'y avaient plus accès. L'Imperator émit un grondement les ordimages étaient extrêmement sensibles et performants, mais ils marchaient avec un code binaire et ne pouvait pas obtenir deux réponses contradictoire en même temps. C'était la seule façon de les rendre inutilisable et Ki le savait manifestement. Le meurtrier récupéra les disquettes qu'il remit dans ses poches après les avoir soigneusement remises dans leurs pochettes.

Laissant les ordimages fumant, il retourna à la trafiquante. S'emparant de l'appareil indiquant les constances vitale, il examina les courbes qui s'y dessinaient, visiblement elles avaient pour lui un sens que l'Imperator ne parvenait pas à décoder. Il laissa retomber l'appareil par terre où son cadre se fracassa puis balança son bras, fauchant les cristaux qui recouvraient Eleanor. Les bris volèrent dans toute la pièce en un tintement assourdissant pour les thugs et l'humain, les haut-parleurs étant à pleine puissance. Ki souleva délicatement le corps entre ses bras puis sorti de la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un regard vers la scoop qui avait récolté ces images, prouvant que malgré le camouflus il avait décelé sa présence.

Séné interrompit le défilement.

-Bon sang, murmura-t-elle, comment a-t-il connu cette pièce ?

-Pour cela il faudra une enquête, répondit sombrement Sandor. Mais il est possible qu'il ait remarqué des allées et venues autour de ma suite et en ait déduis que ce qu'il cherchait était ici.

-Dans ce cas quelqu'un aurait remarqué qu'il surveillait votre suite, Votre Majesté Impériale, remarqua Xandiar. Et la sécurité a été considérablement renforcée autour, il est plus probable que quelqu'un ait parlé, reconnut-il à mi-voix.

-D'après ce que je sais, avança Séné, seules des personnes de confiance étaient dans le secret, je ne pense pas que l'une d'elle ait parlé.

-Je ne pense pas que nous saurons jamais qui c'est, les trafiquants ne sont pas tendre, même entre eux, ils nous l'ont prouvé. Il est possible que notre traître soit mort comme l'apprenti Assassin qui avait conduit Enril à Ki, déclara Sandor.

-C'est une possibilité, Votre Majesté Impériale, acquiesça la camouflée, il semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il allait trouver il avait préparé ces disquettes, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'elles sont.

-Du Titril, un mélange d'oxyde de zircon, de soufre, d'uranium et de platine, extrêmement difficile et onéreux à obtenir, hautement radioactif. D'où les pochettes. C'est jusqu'à présent un des seuls moyens connus de faire perdre toute personnalité à un ordimage. Et un secret impérial, ajouta l'Imperator.

-Ce qui rend l'hypothèse du traître des plus probables, raisonna Séné.

-Je ne pense pas que Géor ou Meyln et Feyln aient pu nous trahirent, s'insurgea Xandiar, pas plus que n'importe quelle personne travaillant sur ce dossier.

-Ta confiance t'honores, déclara Sandor, le dos tourné, mais la confiance abusivement donnée peut aussi nous perdre. Et cela je ne peux me le permettre.

L'Imperator se retourna brusquement et tira deux fois, atteignant le thug en pleine poitrine. Xandiar s'abattit sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Balayant des yeux la pièce, Sandor constata que Séné avait disparu.

-Tu peux réapparaître, déclara-t-il calmement en rangeant le pistolet dans sa poche. Cette arme est réglée sur étourdissement il est juste assommé.

-Vous pensez que c'était lui le traître ? demanda la camouflée, toujours invisible.

-Disons que je trouve étrange qu'il soit sorti juste au moment où Ki attaquait, que celui-ci connaisse un secret impériale auquel Xandiar aurait pu avoir accès et qu'il ait découvert cette cachette.

Dit comme cela c'était accablant.

-Tu le conduiras dans les prisons, quartier de haute sécurité.

-Bien, Votre Majesté Impériale, s'inclina Séné. Autre chose ?

-Je veux que tu ailles à la Guilde des Assassins pour chercher des informations sur Ki, il y a jadis exercé, déclara Sandor d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de protestations.

* * *

Elene se réveilla allongée dans un lit de soie. Enfin elle supposait que c'était de la soie d'aragne car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait vendu sa dernière étoffe. Exactement deux ans. Mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait dormi dans un tissu aussi précieux, ç'aurait été du gâchis. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle chercha à identifier son environnement. Le toucher l'avait déjà renseigné sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle inspira légèrement l'air sentait les fleurs, l'encre, le vernis à bois… Rien de particulier qui puisse lui indiquer avec précision la localisation de ce lieu. Elene entendait des bobelles chanter, signe qu'elle était encore sur Autremonde une fenêtre devait être ouverte, ce que confirmait le léger souffle d'air qu'elle sentait sur sa peau.

N'ayant plus d'autre choix pour continuer son investigation, la voleuse ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait en effet une fenêtre, encadrée par des murs d'une belle pierre brune légèrement patinée. Une roche simple, mais solide, dure et résistante l'édifice devait être fait pour résister au temps et aux envahisseurs. La pièce semblait être un pentagone d'un seul bloc. Les murs étaient tous délicatement gravés de ce qui semblait être des lignes et des dessins, mais Elene reconnut des pictogrammes, bien qu'elle ne parvienne pas à les déchiffrer. Elle reconnaissait seulement quelques runes. Délaissant le mur, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour contempler le panorama… et les possibilités d'évasion, bien qu'elle soit pour l'instant traitée comme une invitée de marque. L'opinion des gens pouvait vite changer. Surtout quand on avait l'intention de leur fausser compagnie.

Elene s'accouda à la croisée, devant elle s'offrait une vue plongeante sur la forêt, omoisienne, pensa-t-elle. Elle était trop loin pour pouvoir se prononcer et distinguer les différentes espèces typiques du continent mais les effluves qu'elle percevait lui inspiraient cette pensée. Elle avait passé assez de temps dans cette forêt pour la reconnaître. Cela dit toutes les sylves se ressemblaient, à par celles de Krankar uniformément verte et celle de Patrok très caractéristique dans ses tons bleus, alors elle n'y aurait pas mis sa main au feu. La forêt rouge, bleue, jaune, indigo, violette, carmin, pourpre… s'étendait à perte de vu.

Un enfer quand je m'échapperais, songea la jeune fille. Mais d'abord trouver une salle de bain, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je ne me suis pas douché mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Passant la main sur les murs, elle détecta une porte qui coulissa dès qu'elle l'effleura, révélant un salon, ou plutôt une bibliothèque. Drôle de bibliothèque d'ailleurs, des cavités avaient était creusées, dans chacune d'elle se logeait un livre. Vu les dimensions et profondeurs des cavités, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles avaient été taillées sur mesure pour l'ouvrage qu'elles contenaient. Elene s'approcha, caressant les reliures de cuir noir et les tranche métalliques, la majorité des livres étaient anciens, certains dans des langues inusités depuis des siècles. Certaines mêmes étaient écrites sous la forme de rouleau. Cette fois c'était des spirales creusées qui ornaient les murs entre deux anfractuosités. Mais la pierre était gris-noire, incrustée d'éclat de micas et de veines d'améthystes. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais des globes de cristal posés un peu partout diffusaient une lumière bleuté, l'ambiance était radicalement différente de la première pièce. Quoi qu'il en soit celui qui les avait dessinées était fou de polygone car celle-ci était un octogone. Une table basse était placée en plein centre, de même forme que la pièce, le sol en dessous était surélevé et de cristal blanc. Deux canapés sombres étaient posés de part et d'autre de la table, de même pour des coussins sur le sol. Devant elle se trouvait un espace dégagé qui recélait, comme elle s'y attendait, une porte. Qui refusa de s'ouvrir mais répondit poliment que derrière son battant il y avait un couloir, pas une salle de bain. Et se tu quand elle voulut lui faire dire le nom du propriétaire des lieux. Le seul autre mur vide de livre était celui par lequel elle était arrivée.

D'accord, pas par-là, retour au pentagone, comprit la voleuse en tournant les talons.

Revenue à la chambre elle inspecta les autres murs, ceux avec le lit et la fenêtre ne possédaient aucun passage secret. Un secrétaire était adossé contre le troisième, dessus reposait un rouleau à moitié recopié sur un carnet de cuir semblable à ceux rangés dans les étagères. Une plume et un encrier étaient posés à côté.

D'où l'odeur d'encre, pensa Elene. Mais qui écrit encore de cette façon moyenâgeuse à notre époque ? Elle pensait être la seule à apprécier sentir sa main caresser le papier quand elle écrivait au point de ne dicter que lorsqu'elle y était obligée. Apparemment c'était faux, mais tout de même, une plume et un encrier !

Le quatrième mur menait à la bibliothèque qu'elle avait déjà explorée. Le dernier lui permis finalement d'accéder à la salle de bain. Comme les deux autres pièces elle était atypique des murs de verre transparent qui semblaient enfermer des volutes d'une fumée gris sombre. En dehors de cela les meubles étaient assez conventionnels par rapport aux autres pièces tout du moins : cristal poli pour l'évier et les toilettes. Elene avait espéré une douche, elle se retrouvait avec une petite piscine. Avec bain de bulles, jacuzzi et tout ce qui aller avec. Et incrusté de pierres précieuses. Manifestement celui qui possédait cet endroit n'était pas seulement millionnaire, il devait être plus que milliardaire si ce qu'elle voyait était bien des saphirs.

Se débarrassant de ses vêtements qu'elle posa sur le bord de la piscine, Elene plongea. Les bulles la chatouillèrent, elle avait perdu l'habitude des jacuzzis elle en apprécia d'autant plus la baignade. Les yeux grands ouverts elle nagea vers les pierres, les examinant. Non, ce n'était pas des saphirs, plutôt des iolites. Pierres précieuses de moindre valeur que les saphirs, on pouvait quand même en tirer pas mal de crédits-mut, surtout quand elles étaient sans inclusion comme celles-ci. La jeune fille enclencha l'arrivée des bulles et se laissa couler dans l'eau chaude.

* * *

-Il a fait arrêter Xandiar ?! répéta Elberth, incrédule.

Il était au courant que le thug était encore vivant mais n'aurait jamais pensé voir ce fanatique de la famille impériale se faire incarcéré.

-C'est ce que m'ont dit mes informateurs et en général ils sont fiables, déclara le Scaler par la boule de cristal.

-Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour lui, je commence à penser qu'il commence à dérailler.

-On peut le comprendre tu aimerais, toi, retrouver des têtes coupées près de tes appartements tous les jours ? Il n'empêche que cela fait le jeu du Maître Assassin, il se coupe de son meilleur enquêteur.

-La technique du sieur des Ombres commence donc à prendre effet.

-Bien sûr, même si certains de ses gestes peuvent paraître anodins, je pense que chacun d'eux cache une motivation qui nous restera probablement toujours obscure.

-Nous nous sommes déjà perdu en conjectures sur lui, pas la peine de recommencer à moins que tu n'aies plus de news now.

-Elberth, je ne parle pas anglais alors tu pourrais revenir en Chandir ou en omoisien classique ? Je ne suis pas dans une zone sous traductus et n'ai pas envie d'en jeter un.

Le Chandir était un dialecte spécifique à leur secte, de cette manière on était sûr que personne ne comprendrait rien de ce que l'on disait. Pratique quand on se trouvait entouré de personnes qui épiaient le moindre de vos gestes. Existait aussi le Skelnorian, mais c'était plus des mots-symboles qu'une langue articulée.

-D'accord, consentit le Maître Voleur. Je me charge de Xandiar, conseil bientôt, tu continu l'enquête ?

-Oui, je convoquerai le conseil le moment venu. _Unis nous sommes,_ Elberth.

- _Unis nous sommes,_ répéta-t-il.

* * *

Avant de penser à s'évader et à retrouver l'atmosphère des rues, Elene, citadine et paresseuse par nature comme elle se jugeait s'attela à la traduction des murs de ce qui était apparemment destinée à être sa chambre. Elle avait trouvé dans la chambre un haut court à capuche qui dévoilait son ventre et un short-jupe crème qui n'étaient pas là lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce. Signe qu'elle n'était pas seule ici. Elle se planta devant l'une des parois de pierres brunes et observa attentivement les signes. Là elle reconnaissait Isa, la rune de la glace, toute droite. Ici Perthro, les bras levés vers le ciel. Dagaz, le nœud papillon. Naudhiz, le X de travers. Hagalaz, le H à la barre de inclinée. Gebo, le X droit…

Au début de la soirée c'était tout le premier mur qu'elle avait traduit, plus qu'approximativement, sur un petit carnet. C'était l'histoire des mondes. Sur ce mur elle reconnaissait les préceptes de plusieurs civilisations, des références à de grands rois, des invocations depuis longtemps oubliées, des guerres, des tragédies et des renouveaux ainsi que des serments sanglants. Celui qui avait gravé ces runes ici avait retracé sans fioritures les destins de nombreux peuples. Même si elle avait commencé par le mauvais mur cela ne posait pas de problème car le texte n'était que bribes entremêlées. Elene était toutefois sur que certains épisodes avaient été inventés car il y était raconté l'arrivée des dragons en personnes et la naissance des trolls d'un point de vu omniscient. Elle n'avait reconnu aucun style de narration connu. Seulement une suite de runes tracées avec une précision constante. Toujours était-il que celui qui avait écrit ce texte semblait regarder de très loin avec bienveillance les siècles et les millénaires s'écouler.

Continuant sa traduction, la voleuse tomba sur un passage : Kenaz, Hagalaz, Laguz, Hagalaz… La rune du feu, celle des épreuves, celle de l'eau, de nouveau les épreuves… _Dans les flammes de Naftur, incandescence incarnée, par les épreuves nous sommes soudés, dans les mers d'Eymur, flots déchaînés, par les épreuves nous sommes soudés._ C'était le code des Scalers.

Comment ce truc s'est retrouvé là ? s'interrogea Elene. Si je suis chez un Scaler pourquoi ne s'est-il pas encore manifesté ? Ils n'étaient que dix-huit la dernière fois et il n'y avait que moi et un autre comme aspirants.

Les membres des Scalers descendaient de longues lignées de Voleurs Patenté et étaient estimés en fonction de leur habileté et leur lignage plus que par leur condition sociale. Les Kir Entarel remontaient à quinze générations, soit huit siècles, ce qui lui donnait un rang presque princier. C'était les Mar'tacor qui détenaient le record avec vingt-et-une générations, mille deux cents ans, ils étaient présents au moment de la création de l'ordre et le seraient probablement encore lorsqu'il s'éteindrait. Dans cette secte tous avaient la même influence sur les décisions de la communauté mais ses membres se différenciaient de par leur rang. Eleanor était Selia Prinz. Prinz du fait qu'elle n'était encore qu'aspirante, Selia était son rang. Dans l'ordre du plus respecté au moins admiré se classait en premier les Prima, puis les Selia, les Retian, les Jaera et enfin les Tenhir. Etre Prima signifiait quasiment que l'on était roi, seul les Mar'tacor portaient ce titre. Ce classement était basé sur l'ancienneté de la famille et la valeur de la personne. Elene avait un Mental Mar'tacor. Les aspirants étaient parrainés par un ou plusieurs Voleurs chargés de leur enseigner leur art et de les guider, ceux-ci étaient appelés Mental. Ce mot faisait partie du dialecte Skelnorian il signifiait à la fois guide, ami et maître. Le fait d'être parrainé par un Mar'tacor était un très grand honneur, Elene était consciente d'avoir déçu beaucoup de monde en renonçant à son apprentissage mais elle était quand même resté aspirante et les Scalers l'avaient soutenue financièrement. Mais la jeune fille était fière et elle avait voulu s'en sortir par ses propres moyens, d'autant qu'à ce moment-là la secte faisait face à de grandes difficultés : plusieurs Scalers avaient péri dans leur quête pour venger Maella avant qu'ils ne perdent la trace du meurtrier. La petite communauté ne pouvant lui apporter plus d'aide elle s'était débrouillée par ses propres moyens et s'en était rapidement mordu les doigts, même en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

S'approchant du mur elle caressa doucement les runes gravées dans la roche.

-Tu sembles te passionner pour mes murs à chacune de nos rencontres, déclara une voix dans son dos.

D'accord, je ne suis pas chez un Scaler, comprit-elle en soupirant mentalement.

La voleuse se retourna lentement vers l'origine du son.

-C'est étrange mais j'ai une _légère_ impression de déjà vu, soupira-t-elle, la main toujours sur la paroi.

Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte comme il avait – l'agaçante et très virile – habitude de le faire, celui qui avait parlé sourit. Il était toujours d'une beauté à couper le souffle, aussi dangereux que charmeur. Il est de bonne humeur comprit la voleuse. L'elfe repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux laissés libres.

-Moi aussi, d'ailleurs je tiens à te préciser avant que tu ne te jettes par la fenêtre qu'elle est entourée d'un champ de force, indiqua Kiel'den'taril.

-Je ne serais pas parti, déclara Elene avec une assurance qu'elle était loin d'éprouver.

Le Maître Assassin haussa un sourcil, signe qu'il ne la croyait absolument pas mais attendait la suite.

-Sans avoir fauché les pierres de la salle de bain, termina la jeune fille.

Il éclata de rire.

-Tu m'as manqué, déclara-t-il après en avoir fini.

-C'est étrange mais moi j'étais heureuse à l'idée de ne plus te revoir, répliqua-t-elle avec sa verve habituelle.

L'elfe noir secoua la tête comme s'il se retrouvait face à une enfant indisciplinée qui refusait d'entendre raison. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux de la revoir en plus.

-Et pourquoi pensais-tu que tu ne me reverrais pas ?

Elene comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur, qu'il allait forcément aborder le fait qu'elle avait tuyauté les omoisiens sur le trafic. Elle posa son menton sur sa main serrée en poing comme si elle réfléchissait.

-Eh bien, je suppose que lorsqu'on se retrouve avec un poignard entre deux côtes on peut être considéré comme mort, et comme tout le monde sait que tu es à peu près immortel et imbattable en combat il y avait peu de chance, non ?

Il se contenta de sourire, oui, elle lui avait manqué avec sa façon de penser en décalée.

-On peut survivre à un coup de poignard, je l'ai fait.

-Récemment ?

-Quelques centaines d'années.

-Ah, parce que sinon j'en serais venu à penser qu'on était morts tous les deux, fit-elle en agitant les mains. Je me disais bien aussi que ça ne ressemblait pas aux portraits qu'on fait d'Outremonde.

En même temps elle analysa ses paroles ainsi donc on le croyait peut-être mort depuis des siècles. Pas facile pour les omoisiens de remonter sa trace alors.

-Qui te dit que ses portraits sont fidèles ?

-Tant que personne ne sera revenu d'entre les morts, je pense qu'il est aussi impossible d'infirmer que de confirmer les diverses théories. Alors libre à chacun de laisser vagabonder son imagination.

-C'est une réponse comme une autre, de toute manière nous ne le saurons probablement jamais, même elle l'ignore…

-Elle ?

-Cette pièce. Ce n'est pas un elfe ni un humain, un thug ou quelqu'un d'autre qui a écrit ces runes. Elles étaient déjà là il y a des millénaires, dans cette pièce déjà taillée, répondit-il en s'avançant de son pas souple. Et il s'en inscrit de nouvelles parfois sans que personne de tangible ne les traces.

-Donc, ce qui a gravé là ces histoires est une sorte d'être supérieur et omniscient ? tenta de définir la voleuse.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ne soit qu'un, c'est comme plusieurs voix qui parlent à l'unisson. Qui racontent la même chose d'autant de manières différentes qu'il semble être possible d'en lire.

Elene hocha la tête devant l'explication confuse de l'elfe, c'est ce qu'elle avait ressenti elle aussi, la même histoire qui se répétait inlassablement.

-C'est un, c'est tout, c'est un instant et c'est l'éternité. C'est l'ombre et la lumière, le froid et la chaleur, la vie et la mort, le réel et l'irréel. C'est.

C'était un principe aussi simple que compliqué. C'est. C'est tout ce que l'on pouvait dire, on ne pouvait pas définir cela. Cela est. Et c'était tout.

-Une chose et son contraire, approuva Kiel.

Il avait compris la même chose lui aussi. C'était si évident et si difficile à comprendre. On ne pouvait pas mettre de mots là-dessus, les exemples d'Elene y suffisaient. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Cela est.

-C'est, reprit-il. Et c'est incroyablement puissant. Cela créait un champ de force qui bloque toute magie dans un rayon de dix tatrolls.

-Non, ce ne doit pas être utilisé, protesta la jeune fille quand il rompit la transe par cette remarque.

Pendant un instant ils s'étaient en tout point compris, comme deux inconnus qui intuitivement savaient qu'en face d'eux se trouvaient leur frère ou leur sœur, non par le sang mais par le cœur.

-C'est. Tu n'as pas compris.

-Parce que toi tu y es parvenu en quelques heures alors qu'il m'a fallu des années ? ironisa-t-il.

Il était revenu tel qu'à l'habitude.

-Je ne crois pas que cela puisse être compris. C'est. Et c'est tout. Cela ne bloque pas la magie car c'est la magie. Cela existe parce que ça n'existe pas. Cela nous parait compliqué parce que c'est tellement simple. Nous sommes incapables de comprendre car nous ne savons plus le faire. Nous avons créé des différences sans nous rendre compte qu'il y en avait tant que tout était même. C'est un, c'est tout. C'est trop simplement compliqué pour être compris.

-C'est encore plus flou, déclara le Maître Assassin, un sourcil levé. Je préfère ma mentalité.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprendrait jamais, même si on lui donnait plus que l'éternité à laquelle il était promis.

-Et je suppose qu'elle est beaucoup plus spirituelle, répliqua la jeune fille.

Elle-même aurait été incapable de s'y conformer.

-Non, mais considérablement plus simple. Ce que je veux je le prends et tant pis pour le reste. Et pour l'instant c'est toi que je veux, termina-t-il, la tête légèrement sur le côté.

En un clin d'œil, Elene sorti deux lames courtes et esquiva son attaque. L'une des lames effleura légèrement la tenue de cuir noir de l'Assassin, d'un réflexe la voleuse fit pivoter son arme pour qu'elle s'enfonce dans la chaire de l'elfe. Malgré la blessure peu profonde sur son flanc celui-ci se réceptionna souplement et repartit à l'attaque, une dague à la main. La voleuse l'esquiva une fois de plus avec légèreté mais il parvint à lui saisir le bras au passage. Retournant à son avantage la situation, elle changea la prise de son adversaire en une clef de bras. L'elfe grogna de douleur quand son bras se brisa et asséna violemment un coup de coude au visage de la trafiquante. Sous le choc, elle sentit son nez se casser et fut repoussée à un mètre en arrière. Le Maître Assassin, son arme dans sa main valide, se précipita. Utilisant l'élan de son adversaire, la jeune fille l'envoya contre la fenêtre où il fut, en effet, repoussé jusqu'au mur où il rebondit. Sans attendre qu'il se relève, elle roula sur elle-même jusqu'à l'endroit où il était affalé et brandit une de ses lames. Parant le coup de son bras cassé, il désarma l'autre main de son adversaire avant de l'envoyer contre l'un des murs. Il sentit la lame quitter ses muscles en les déchirant malgré cela il ne hurla pas il avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de la douleur, une vieille compagne. Se relevant vivement il se jeta sur la trafiquante encore étourdie de l'impact et lui arracha sa deuxième arme en quelques secondes. Il la cloua sous lui tandis qu'elle se débattait vainement.

-Tu es à moi, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Elene cessa de s'agiter. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

-Tu crois ça ? Je serais morte bien avant !

L'elfe ne répondit pas, grisé qu'il était par l'odeur cuivré qui excitait sa part vampyr. Il avait faim de sang et de sexe, une dangereuse combinaison. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se soucier des conséquences de ses actes. Ce qui le dérangeait était de ne pas parvenir à ses fins, raison pour laquelle il releva la tête.

-Quoi ? gronda-t-il, son élocution dérangé par ses crocs qui avaient jaillit.

Elene ne remarqua pas le changement, d'autant qu'il faisait bien attention à ne pas retrousser les lèvres. Ce qu'elle vit c'était le désir qui assombrissait ses yeux de cristal d'une lueur rouge. Elle ignorait bien évidemment que ce que son envie dévoilait était une part de lui.

-Le gea, murmura-t-elle, ton gea. Il suffirait que je prononce ton nom pour en mourir, tu te souviens ? Ou peut-être le fait de le penser marcherait-il ? J'ai une envie folle de te réduire en cendres…

Kiel'den'taril écouta ces menaces données avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ensanglantées. La voix bien que pâteuse était ironique. Tout comme sa main qui caressait doucement le bras qu'elle avait cassé. Il se raidit quand elle resserra brutalement son étreinte, maltraitant la fracture. Elle le provoquait, sachant parfaitement qu'il détestait être privé de ce qu'il désirait et le poussant en même temps à la tuer, lui prouvant qu'elle s'en moquait royalement. Dans un sens il appréciait ce défi, cela le changeait des filles qui ne demandaient qu'à attirer son attention. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir refuser ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait bouillir de désir et d'envie de meurtre mêlée. Sang, sexe, mort. Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis que ses pupilles devenaient de plus en plus rouges. En dessous de lui la voleuse riait, elle le tenait et le savait parfaitement. Elle était aussi innocente que manipulatrice. Et il adorait ce mélange contradictoire. L'immobilisant fermement, il s'empara sauvagement de sa bouche, mordant plus qu'il n'embrassait. Son corps frémissait tandis qu'il faisait passer sa main sur les muscles fermes du ventre d'Elene. Ignorant la douleur que son geste provoquait, il fit passer son bras blessé sous sa nuque. Il s'attendait à ce que la voleuse s'abandonne à ses caresses comme la dernière fois mais il n'en fut rien. Elle continuait de tressauter en dessous de lui, le mordant avec une férocité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Quand il la relâcha, ses lèvres étaient en sang et les ongles de la voleuse avaient tracées des traits sanglants le long de son torse.

-Tu me payeras ça, gronda-t-il en la forçant à le regarder.

-Même si c'était le cas je recommencerai avec plaisir, feula-t-elle en tentant de mordre les doigts qui enserraient sa face.

Elle n'avait jamais tant ressemblé à son familier.

Sentant que s'il restait une seconde de plus il allait planter ses crocs dans sa gorge, l'elfe noir fila hors de la pièce.

Il s'appuya sur un des murs ambrés et regarda son bras blessé. C'était plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait cru, il lui faudrait un reparus, il n'était qu'à moitié vampyr. Les autres coupures s'étaient déjà refermées. Précieux pouvoir que celui des vampyrs, entre les mains de Kiel'den'taril c'était une arme fatal. Léchant le sang coagulé au bord de sa bouche, le Maître Assassin s'avança le long du couloir. Il avait des envies de meurtres…

* * *

Il avait crié des heures durant, tenté de forcer les barreaux de sa cellule mais ceux-ci lui brûlaient les mains la chaire à vif, il avait dû arrêter. D'autant qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts la grille n'avait pas bougée. Xandiar savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre et que s'évader des prisons d'Omois était désespéré. Mais il ne s'était pas résigné. Il n'était pas trafiquant malgré ce qu'en pensait l'Imperator. Il avait passé des heures à chercher en vain un passage secret ou une cache qu'il pourrait se ménager, mais sans succès. Plus les minutes passaient plus Ki, qui devait déjà savoir où il était, s'approchait. Il savait qu'il était ridicule de tenter de s'opposer à lui, mais le thug était bien déterminé à essayer. Après tout que lui restait-il sinon… sinon… sinon rien du tout en fait. Quand il s'était réveillé dans la cellule il n'avait plus que ses vêtements sur lui, toutes ses armes et les objets dont il aurait pu s'aider lui avaient été confisqués. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps par deviner pourquoi il était ici. Trop occupé à plaider l'innocence des autres il n'avait pas réalisé que lui-même était un suspect parfait dans le rôle de traître. Les autres prisonniers lui avaient raconté comment il était arrivé dans la cellule, porté par deux de ses thugs, après avoir fini de s'esclaffer devant sa mésaventure. On ne mettait pas souvent le capitaine des gardes en prison et Xandiar se considérait encore ainsi.

Au-dessus de lui l'éclairage électrique blafard clignota puis s'éteignit. Ce n'était pas normal. Se redressant, alerte, il scruta les ombres, attendant celui qui devait mettre fin à sa vie. Le thug n'était pas un des meilleurs combattants d'Omois pour rien. Il était comme tous les autres gardes surentraîné. Mais lui avait pris le temps de perfectionner ses sens, réussissant à les rendre bien plus aigus que la moyenne. C'est grâce à cela qu'il remarqua le léger bruissement qui s'était rajouté aux autres bruits de voix des prisonniers placés plus loin. Mais le son ne venait pas de la zone sombre devant lui, il se situait derrière son dos. Faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, le capitaine des gardes se plaqua contre le mur dont provenait le bruit. Les pupilles dilatées dans l'obscurité il vit tout un pan de mur s'effacer. Disparut, comme ça, alors que Xandiar avait inspecté le moindre pouce de la pièce sans rien détecter. Une ombre se dégagea du passage à présent révélé. Le thug se tenait prêt, même s'il n'avait plus ses armes contrairement à celui à qui il allait devoir faire face, il était bon lutteur. Et il savait posséder suffisamment de force physique pour pouvoir étrangler Ki s'il parvenait à le toucher. Raison pour laquelle il resta immobile tandis que la silhouette rechignait à quitter le pas de la porte. De là où elle était elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Immobile, l'inconnu semblait hésiter, puis brusquement il s'avança d'un pas.

Réagissant exactement au même moment, Xandiar se lança en avant, les bras tendus. Avec une extraordinaire préscience, la silhouette sentit le danger et se laissa tomber, agrippant l'un des bras du thug. A moins qu'elle n'ait simplement sentit le déplacement d'air ou l'infime bruissement du tissu. D'une prise de judo elle fit tomber le capitaine des gardes à terre. Se rétablissant d'une roulade, Xandiar se releva prestement et lança deux de ses mains, pouces en avant, pour crever les yeux de son adversaire. L'inconnu esquiva, il y avait une grande souplesse dans ses mouvements, nota le thug, c'était de toute évidence un professionnel. Acculé contre un mur, l'agresseur plaça une main en avant pour recevoir son adversaire. Pour autant que le capitaine des gardes puisse en juger dans la pénombre, ce n'était pas un thug. Voyant l'attaquant acculé, Xandiar se précipita vers lui et asséna un puissant crochet droit… au mur ! Sa cible s'était une fois de plus évanouie dans les ombres de la cellule. Utilisant l'élan du thug, l'inconnu le propulsa contre le mur. Le capitaine des gardes n'eut pas le temps de réagir à cet assaut : il sentait le métal lui entamer la peau au niveau du cou.

-Bon sang, s'exclama une voix dans un murmure, on ne peut pas dire que vous volez votre réputation, vous !

Etrangement Xandiar avait plutôt l'impression de s'être fait facilement avoir. L'inconnu retira l'objet métallique.

-Venez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne réparent l'installation électrique, reprit la voix.

Ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait entendu sur les enregistrements, elle était moins grave, moins ironique. Celui qui parlait était mortellement sérieux et cela s'entendait. Maintenant le thug remarquait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas la même stature : Ki était beaucoup plus grand que celui qui lui faisait face.

-Qui êtes-vous ? murmura à son tour le garde sans tenir compte de l'injonction.

-Peu importe pour l'instant, répondit la voix, je vous le dirai quand nous serons sortis de ce saccatier. Soit vous me suivez, soit vous attendez la prochaine visite et je crois bien que ce sera les trafiquants.

Ainsi donc il n'était pas trafiquant ? C'était logique se reprit-il, il serait déjà mort sinon, ou alors il cherchait juste à obtenir des informations. Balayant une dernière fois du regard la cellule plongée dans la pénombre, Xandiar prit sa décision. Il préférait risquer de tomber dans un piège qu'une mort assuré. Et puis il pourrait fausser compagnie à l'inconnu si cela tournait mal. Acquiesçant silencieusement, le thug s'engouffra dans le passage. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui il vit l'inconnu prendre un objet oblongue et renverser son contenu dans toute la cellule. Il rangea le premier objet et en sortit un second, plus petit. Il craqua une allumette et la jeta à terre. Celle-ci pris feu, ce n'était pas un feu magique puisqu'il était impossible d'utiliser de sort dans les prisons d'Omois mais il était nettement plus puissant que la moyenne. Il léchait le mur opposé de flammes violettes qui avaient l'air tout sauf naturelles. Un instant avant d'être aveuglé par l'éclat subit, Xandiar vit le visage de celui qui le faisait évader, enfin une partie car il portait d'épaisses lunettes infrarouge seul était visible les longs cheveux noirs.

-Courez, conseilla l'inconnu en déposant au sol une charge d'explosif.

Xandiar ne le fit pas répéter et s'élança dans le boyau. Il entendait derrière lui l'inconnu qui ne semblait éprouver aucune difficulté à s'orienter.

Evidemment, lui il y voit, pensa le capitaine des gardes quand celui-ci le prévint d'une courbe sèche.

Il ignorait combien de temps il leur restait avant que tout ne s'effondre. Mais d'après l'empressement de l'autre c'était : peu. Maudissant le sort, le thug accéléra encore, sprintant sur une centaine de mètre avant que l'inconnu ne lui ordonne de s'arrêter.

-Stop, on ne gagnera jamais la sortie à pied.

Il sortit une lampe torche qu'il alluma, surprenant Xandiar qui pensait plutôt activer un transmitus, il aurait pourtant juré être hors de la zone a-magique. Le faisceau éclaira le couloir tandis que l'inconnu recommençait à courir, arrachant ses lunettes pour les fourrer dans sa poche. Une vingtaine de mètre plus loin étaient placé deux motos. Le thug écarquilla les yeux : c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. Ces machines bruyantes et polluante n'étaient pas très en vogue sur Autremonde, mais Xandiar en avait déjà piloté une quand il était jeune lors d'un voyage sur Terre. Ce qui l'avait définitivement fâché avec cette planète d'ailleurs (un voyage entre premiers sortceliers où Xandiar, jeune et imprudent, avait manqué de finir au fond d'un fleuve après une course poursuite entre lui et un amant jaloux de s'être fait piqué sa petite amie, sans compter l'affaire de mafia qui s'y était greffé… En bref une aventure dont il évitait de se vanter). L'homme sauta sur l'un des engins et le fit démarrer. Il prit la tête et fila. Le thug observa le cadran, c'était presque le même que celui qu'il connaissait, il se hâta de rattraper l'inconnu qui prenait de l'avance. Couché sur sa moto, les cheveux au vent, l'homme filait dans les couloirs étroits avec assurance. Xandiar n'avait pas cette aisance, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas piloté ce genre d'engin et il éraflait le mur toutes les demi-minutes. D'une certaine manière cela lui permettait de compter le temps qui passait. Le capitaine des gardes s'étonnait que la charge n'ait pas déjà explosé. Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion un grondement sourd retentit. L'inconnu accéléra, il ne semblait faire qu'un avec la moto tellement il était collée contre. Xandiar l'imita et comprit c'était considérablement plus stable et il ne heurtait plus les murs.

Le chef des gardes distingua une lueur devant, autre que les fards des véhicules, malgré ses yeux qui pleuraient à cause de la vitesse. Un instant plus tard les motos jaillissaient à l'air libre. L'air froid de la nuit fouetta le thug comme un coup. Sans perdre de temps l'inconnu l'entraina vers le cœur de la ville à travers les échoppes. Xandiar eut le plus grand mal à le suivre, d'autant que l'inconnu utilisait parfois les toits des maisons comme chaussée. Après plusieurs tatrolls de détours, l'homme s'arrêta enfin sur le toit d'une maison abandonné. Il rejeta en arrière ses cheveux et se tourna vers le thug qui quittait péniblement la moto.

-Je vous féliciterai volontiers pour vos saltos si je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient accidentels vus l'état de votre véhicule, ironisa l'inconnu en regardant les zébrures de la moto.

Il avait également quelques cheveux blancs aux tempes.

-Cela fait des années que je n'avais pas conduit ce genre d'engin. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi m'avoir fait échapper ?

L'homme sourit.

-Parce que vous pouvez m'être utile pour retrouver ma fille adoptive. Je suis un Scaler et me nomme Elberth.

* * *

Le quartier était plongé dans l'ombre. Il était parmi les plus malfamés de la capitale. Ce qui était normal vu qu'il était utilisé par les Assassins pour prendre leurs contrats. On pouvait être sûr de n'y rencontrer que la lie de Tingapour. Même les brillantes évitaient l'endroit. Seuls quelques tripots illuminaient les rues sombres. De l'avis de Séné il était lugubre avec ses torches qui frémissaient, n'éclairant pas à plus de dix pas. Mais elle n'était pas là pour discuter de la salubrité des lieux. Elle était là parce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec le maître de la Guilde. Elle ignorait combien l'Imperator avait déboursé pour cela mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais obtenu s'il ne s'en était pas mêlé. En tout cas c'était l'essentiel. Elle savait qu'il était conscient de sa surveillance. Elle s'en était aperçu lorsqu'elle avait risqué sa vie (à trois reprises en quelques heures) pour cambrioler l'Université des Voleurs Patentés et qu'il en avait profité pour s'éclipser dans la capitale. Il était possible qu'il ait aussi eut ce projet en l'envoyant ici, quoique sa demi-sœur le fasse à présent surveiller par deux camouflés en même temps. Mais si l'on pouvait, à la rigueur, contester les décisions de l'Imperator lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, c'était devenu impossible ces derniers temps. Il avait changé et, même si cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup, ceux qui le connaissaient savait qu'il valait désormais mieux éviter de le contredire. Des personnes jusqu'à présent tolérées s'étaient retrouvées dans les prisons impériales. Le cas de Xandiar l'avait plus choqué que les autres. Même si toutes les apparences étaient contre lui, le thug qu'elle connaissait aurait donné sa vie pour la famille impériale. Elle ne parvenait pas à le voir changer de camp après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se hisser si haut dans la hiérarchie. Elle comprenait la paranoïa de l'Imperator, elle-même serait probablement devenue folle si elle avait trouvé des têtes coupées se rapprochant petit à petit de sa porte, mais ne l'approuvait pas pour autant.

Chassant ses pensées, Séné se concentra sur sa mission, on lui avait demandé de monter directement dans le bureau du maître de la Guilde qui se trouvait être aussi un Maître Assassin. La camouflée passa donc les hautes portes de bois ouvrées renforcées de ketril (la Guilde était extrêmement riche et personne ne se risquait à essayer de lui imposer des taxes) faites pour impressionner. Elle gravit l'escalier de pierre dure car on tenait à habituer les apprentis à une vie austère qu'ils ne mèneraient pas. Les murs étaient tout aussi dépourvus d'originalité seulement une torche tous les cinq mètres pour ne pas laisser le couloir dans la plus totale pénombre. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en tout point semblable aux autres à l'exception près de la plaquette où était inscrit :

 ** _Maître de la Guilde_**

 _contrat à partir de 600 crédits-mut or_

Le cynisme habituel des Assassins. La camouflée frappa puis entra quand lui parvint une faible réponse de l'intérieur. La pièce était beaucoup moins modeste que la porte : les parois étaient recouvertes de riches tapisseries brodées d'or et d'argent, le bureau était maroquiné mais couverts de papiers rangés sans ordre apparent, le fauteuil était agrémenté de feuilles d'or et le sol était de l'ardoise la plus recherchée. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, le fauteuil avait été placé juste devant et l'on voyait la tête du maître de la Guilde appuyée sur un coussin. Séné referma la porte en silence et annula son pouvoir qui faisait d'elle une camouflée.

-Maître Kirian ? appela-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. La jeune thug s'avança prudemment, observant son environnement contrairement à Elene elle tenait à la vie.

-Maître, répéta-t-elle. J'avais rendez-vous avec vous à cette heure.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de repartir maintenant. Il se releva sans qu'elle ait besoin d'insister davantage, à son grand soulagement. Il n'était pas prudent d'indisposer un Assassin à moins de le connaître personnellement. Une main l'invita à approcher. Séné se dirigea donc vers le feu. Elle entendit alors un bruit de succion. Le corps du maître de la Guilde tomba tandis qu'une autre silhouette se déployait.

-Je me doutais bien que vous finiriez par venir ici, ricana l'inconnu, vêtu d'un capuchon noir, un poignard ensanglanté à la main.

Même si elle n'avait entendu cette voix qu'une seule fois, Séné la reconnue. Et si cela n'avait pas était le cas, la haute stature de Kiel'den'taril l'aurait renseignée. La camouflée balaya une fois de plus la pièce des yeux, cherchant une issue tout en devenant invisible. Elle ne vit pas venir l'elfe qui l'envoya contre le mur d'une claque. Sous le choc elle perdit la maîtrise de son don et s'effondra sur le sol.

-Tu ne devrais pas présenter trop de problème, jugea-t-il en voyant le résultat de son attaque.

La camouflée se releva péniblement. Elle savait qu'elle avait à faire à un Maître Assassin, mais elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'il soit d'un tel niveau : elle ne l'avait même pas vu bouger. L'elfe faisait tourner dans sa main une tour blanche. Séné sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer sortir d'ici vivante. Elle resta donc debout, sans protection. Elle attendait la mort, même un transmitus ne la sauverait pas. Kiel'den'taril s'élança, sans qu'elle le voit venir une fois de plus. La camouflée ne l'aperçut que lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, son visage toujours dans l'ombre. Le souffle chaud de l'elfe noir caressa sa joue tandis qu'il la forçait à redresser sa tête du bout de sa lame.

-Ça n'a rien d'intéressant si tu ne te défends pas, murmura-t-il.

Il saisit son bras et l'envoya sur un autre mur.

-Et ce sera beaucoup plus long, menaça-t-il.

Sans le savoir Séné eut la même réaction que la voleuse quelques heures auparavant : elle lui adressa un sourire ensanglanté et cracha à ses pieds, le défiant. Un jet de flamme frôla son visage, détruisant son accréditation. La camouflée ramena son bras roussi contre elle tandis que le feu retournait à son agresseur avec une courbe. Elle n'avait jamais vu un carbonus de ce genre, habituellement c'était un simple trait rouge.

-C'est mon dernier avertissement, prévint l'Assassin.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il se tenait le bras probablement une blessure. Pourrait-elle l'utiliser à son avantage ? Le trafiquant la projeta une fois de plus contre un mur, elle remarqua encore qu'il faisait bien attention de garder l'un de ses bras le long de son corps. Elle se releva, vacillant sur ses jambes et lança un destructus. L'elfe ne cilla même pas quand le sort le frôla.

-Et ça se prétend des services secrets, même un premier année des Assassins se bat mieux, ironisa-t-il ignorant que ce n'était pas lui que la camouflée avait visée.

La tapisserie, privée de l'un de ses montants, s'effondra juste derrière le trafiquant qui l'esquiva facilement d'un bond. Séné profita de ce bref instant d'inattention pour se jeter sur la fenêtre à côté de laquelle elle avait atterrit. Le verre se brisa sous l'impact et la jeune femme tomba. Avec un hurlement de rage, Kiel'den'taril lança sa dague et sa magie. La camouflée gémit lorsque la dague s'enfonça dans son épaule et le feu bleuté brûla sa chevelure.

-Transmitus ! hurla-t-elle au moment où le Maître Assassin lançait un second sort.

La jeune femme se volatilisa juste à temps : le destructus passa à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait le seconde précédente.

* * *

Keyln esquissa un sourire en voyant le Maître Assassin laisser échapper sa proie. Il lui importait peu qu'il ait tué le maître de la Guilde, par contre il était certain que le conseil jugerait mal qu'il attire ainsi l'attention sur lui. Kiel'den'taril s'étant opposé à lui comme rival une lutte venait de commencer entre les deux Assassins. Tout comme l'elfe noir il avait mené une rapide enquête et n'avait pas découvert grand-chose. Qu'il fréquenta Siléda était de notoriété publique et ni l'elfe ni la vampyr ne s'en cachaient. Il était devenu trafiquant il y avait presque soixante ans et siégeait au conseil depuis cinquante-trois années. Au-delà de cela rien n'était certain : l'elfe était bien plus secret qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord et aucune des informations qu'il livrait au compte-goutte ne semblait être vérifiable. Il disait être un Maître Assassin mais aucune archive ne le confirmait quoique le conseil ne remette pas ceci en cause. Il prétendait se nommer Kiel'den'taril mais il n'y avait aucun elfe encore vivant à porter ce patronyme. Il avait accès à la cour impériale mais personne ne savait comment. Le Maître Assassin, si s'en était un, ne laissait aucun indice clair derrière lui. Même ses actions demandaient des explications.

Il lui serait très difficile d'évincer cet elfe dont il ne comprenait pas les motivations. Bah, pour le moment il avait avec cette cristaléo de quoi le mettre dans l'embarras. Et surtout il avait des vengeances à accomplir.

* * *

Séné se rematérialisa juste devant le palais impériale où elle s'effondra, hurlant toujours de douleur. Un des thugs en poste éteignit rapidement le feu pendant que l'autre appelait des renforts. Juste avant de s'évanouir la jeune femme murmura :

-Dites à l'Imperator qu'il l'a eu, il comprendra.

Et elle tomba dans les bras de celui qui la soutenait au moment où Sandor accourait.

* * *

Plus le temps passait plus Xandiar avait l'impression d'être une taupe. Après son évasion rocambolesque il avait été obligé de se cacher dans une des caves de la maison où il avait été mené. Elberth lui avait promis de revenir d'ici quelques heures avec d'autres personnes de confiance et lui avait enjoint de ne pas partir et de ne pas utiliser sa magie. Xandiar n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui désobéir. Il connaissait la réputation des Scalers et n'avait à présent plus aucun projet d'évasion. Il avait déjà les trafiquants à dos, inutile d'y rajouter ces guerriers aussi redoutables que silencieux.

Alors que le thug se faisait ces réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passage à Elberth ainsi qu'à deux inconnus.

Xandiar les dévisagea alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à même le sol avec lui. Le premier était relativement grand mais moins que lui environ un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze. Ses épaules étaient larges et démontrait sa musculature autant que son maintien sa fierté. Des cheveux bruns lui allaient au milieu du dos. Raides, une partie d'entre eux étaient réunis en une queue de cheval lâche par un anneau qui semblait de bronze. Son front était haut et deux sourcils fins, comme ceux d'une femme, surplombaient ses yeux noirs. Son teint était clair mais pas blafard et une légère cicatrice se dessinait sur sa joue droite. De fines rides serpentaient entre ses sourcils, comme quelqu'un qui a régulièrement à s'inquiéter. Il semblait quarante ans mais Xandiar lui en donnait soixante-dix d'après la sagesse qui brillait dans ses yeux. C'était ceux de quelqu'un qui avait déjà connu maints combats et en avait tiré leçon. Il était vêtu d'habits bruns et non pas noir comme ses deux camarades. Cela n'empêchait pas ses bottes montantes de dissimuler des dagues et une épée ouvragée de ce qui semblait du lierre s'enroulant autour de la garde de ceindre sa ceinture. Il semblait un roi partant à la bataille avec le léopard des neiges qui l'accompagnait.

Le deuxième était plus petit, le thug jugeait qu'il ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante-quinze. Ses traits bridés et la couleur de sa peau révélaient des origines asiatiques. Néanmoins des yeux bleus roi démontraient un métissage. Il se mouvait avec davantage d'agilité que le premier, observant les moindres recoins de la pièce ses yeux sautaient sans cesse d'un point à l'autre, Xandair devait plus tard apprendre que c'était son état naturel de tout voir et de tout entendre. Plutôt fin, il avait plus que son compagnon le physique habituel des Voleurs. Deux épées courtes pendaient à sa ceinture et il était vêtu d'une tunique sombre sans manches. Deux poignards étaient aussi accrochés à ses cuisses et un arc se distinguait dans son dos. Un écureuil d'un roux flamboyant était perché sur une de ses épaules. A son regard doré Xandiar reconnu un familier. Si le premier était un roi le second dégageait une toute autre impression on le sentait dangereux mais loyal.

Elberth entra en dernier, du trio il semblait le plus inoffensif, pourtant ses traits marqués et son visage en lame de couteau inspiraient eux aussi la crainte. D'autant qu'à sa taille pendait une longue épée et pas moins de trois couteaux étaient répartis dans son équipement.

-Ainsi donc voilà Xandiar, déclara le premier d'une voix grave.

Le thug salua d'un mouvement de tête.

-Enchanté.

-Ne vous préoccupez pas de la politesse, je ne suis pas l'Imperator, et je ne demande que des réponses que Tendir et Elberth disent que vous détenez.

C'était donc lui le chef. Il aurait dû s'en douter cela se voyait à son apparence.

-Tendir, se présenta le second en lui tendant une main.

-Xandiar, répondit le thug en la serrant fermement, fixant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

Le Scaler eut un léger sourire.

-Je crois que nous allons nous entendre.

-J'aimerai à présent écouter ce que vous avez à nous apprendre, déclara le premier, mettant fin à cet échange.

Xandiar ne se fit pas prier et raconta tout ce dont il avait connaissance plusieurs heures durant jusqu'à ce que les participants se lèvent. Les trois Voleurs échangèrent un regard puis Tendir prit la parole.

-Je crois que tu as convaincu tout le monde. Tu es dans ma maison ici, et je t'accorde la permission de circuler ailleurs que dans cette cave, mais évite de sortir. Je pense inutile d'ajouter que ta présence ne doit pas être connue.

Il sourit une dernière fois puis quitta la pièce en compagnie d'Elberth.

-Je dois retourner à l'Université, expliqua celui-ci, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler.

Le dernier Scaler s'avança.

-Je me nomme Julian Mar'tacor, déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main. Ne déçois pas notre confiance, ajouta-t-il en intervenant pour la cinquième fois seulement et utilisant pour la première fois le tutoiement.

Il quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant Xandiar à ses réflexions sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Il lui aurait suffi d'un simple reparus, mais non, ce n'était pas nécessaire s'était-il dit. Et à cause de cela la camouflée s'était échappée. Arpentant les rues de la capitale de son pas souple, Kiel'den'taril se maudissait intérieurement. Jamais une cible auparavant ne lui avait échappé. Il avait sous-estimé la camouflée.

Il avait passé des années à peaufiner sa couverture et voilà que sa véritable identité menaçait d'être éventée. Mais à cela il n'accordait aucune importance désormais les omoisiens savaient qu'il était le meilleur des Maîtres Assassins et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait désiré leur cacher : son réel potentiel. Mais peu importe après tout ! Qu'ils tremblent de peur ! Ceux qui l'avaient jadis condamné allaient payer. Et cela commencerait par le capitaine des gardes, le fou blanc.

L'elfe noir continua son chemin sans s'apercevoir qu'une silhouette l'observait depuis le haut d'un toit. Le Scaler disparut dans l'ombre faire son rapport. Tendir savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à faire face seul au Maître Assassin. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de venger Maella. Il avait retrouvé sa cible.

* * *

Elene posa la main à plat sur la fenêtre elle avait eu beau essayer tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, celui qui la recouvrait avait tenu bon.

D'accord, se dit-elle, je n'ai pas un niveau de magie suffisant pour la forcer.

Contrairement à ce que Kiel avait tenté de lui faire croire, la magie n'était pas absente, elle fluctuait, comme à Hymlia. La voleuse avait depuis longtemps appris à s'en passer. Elle n'avait plus le réflexe d'y penser dès qu'un problème se posait, désormais elle s'en passait sans aucun problème cherchant plutôt des moyens manuels de résoudre ses soucis. Mais contre ce type de barrière il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne connaissait pas le moyen d'en venir à bout.

Dernier recours, songea Elene en sortant de ses poches une armada de crayons de bois usés.

Elle se doutait bien que la moitié était vide, elle appliqua néanmoins les mines contre la paroi. Il y eut un bruit de pétard mouillé et tous lui explosèrent dans la main.

Ok, on ne passe pas en force.

La voleuse se releva, le visage maculé de noir et sortit de la pièce. Elle avait traduit tous les murs et n'avait rien d'intéressant à faire. Les livres de la bibliothèque n'étaient pas vraiment le genre de lecture qu'elle appréciait et la moitié étaient indéchiffrable. Et puis, quel intérêt de lire quand on avait encore peut-être une chance d'échapper à une mort que, connaissant le Maître Assassin, elle imaginait affreuse ?

-Et bien entendu, tu n'as pas le droit de parler, toi, grommela-t-elle en frappant la porte qui s'ouvrit docilement.

Elene s'immobilisa.

-Tu as raison c'est bien mieux que de parler, reprit-elle.

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se soit ouverte ? La dernière fois elle avait clairement dit qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Sans se poser davantage de questions, la jeune fille s'avança dans le couloir et alluma sa magie. Qui ne daigna même pas faire un grésillement.

Une coupure de magie. Elene comprenait mieux, à présent, le manque de réaction de la porte. Sans magie ce n'était qu'un battant de bois. La voleuse sortit de ses poches deux lames courbes et courtes et s'avança dans le couloir, à l'affut du moindre bruit, ne regrettant que de ne pas avoir eu le temps de prendre les pierres précieuses.

* * *

La thug reposait dans un cercueil de cristal.

Exactement comme Eleanor il y a deux jours, ne put s'empêcher de penser Sandor.

Il semblait que tous les assassins employés par les trafiquants utilisent des armes qui empêchaient les reparus d'agir. Heureusement la dague qui avait transpercé l'épaule de Séné avait manqué, de peu, le poumon et n'était pas enduite de poison. Lisbeth posa la main sur son épaule.

-Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il serait là-bas, dit-elle.

-J'aurais dû l'envisager.

L'Impératrice pris une chaise et s'assit à côté de son demi-frère. En voyant Sandor on ne s'imaginait pas qu'il pouvait être si fragile par moment.

-Elle connaissait comme nous les risques, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

-Non, les risques elle ne les connaissait pas, pas plus que nous, c'est pour cela que je lui avais demandé d'y aller. J'aurais dû le savoir.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Quels indices te poussent à penser cela ?

Elle s'y prenait toujours ainsi : le laisser s'expliquer puis contrer chacun de ses arguments, souvent bien faibles par rapport aux siens. L'Imperator soupira.

-Je l'avais envoyé là-bas pour mener une enquête sur Ki il était évident qu'il connaissait cet endroit puisqu'il y avait travaillé.

-Qu'il le connaisse ne voulais pas dire qu'il y soit.

La camouflée s'agita.

-La tour ! La tour blanche, souffla-t-elle avant de retomber sur son matelas.

Sandor la regarda, désemparé. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les sentiments et ressentait une fois de plus cruellement son impuissance. En devenant Imperator il avait pensé que sa main mise lui permettrait de réagir en toute situation. Il avait rapidement réalisé qu'il était plus démuni encore. Il saisit la main agitée de soubresauts.

-Il paiera pour cela et pour tout le reste, promit-il à la silhouette inconsciente.

Lisbeth resta silencieuse, appréciant malgré la situation de voir son demi-frère retrouver son tempérament habituel. Celui d'un combattant et de quelqu'un qui ne renonçait pas devant la difficulté.

-Comment a-t-il pu savoir, en effet, marmonna l'Imperator à mi-voix. Lorsqu'il a fouillé nos dossiers peut-être ? Ou alors…

Sandor s'immobilisa, prit d'un soudain doute. Il se précipita dans le laboratoire secret, à quelques pièces à peine de là. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, une accréditation à la main.

-Xandiar avait dit l'endroit exact de notre quartier général lors d'une conversation. Hors, la seule chose qui soit entrée sans être contrôlée à fond c'est cette accréditation, déclara-t-il en brandissant l'objet en question.

Lisbeth le regarda ouvrir le couvercle avec un tournevis. On essayait d'éviter d'utiliser la magie, parfois imprévisible, sur les pièces à conviction.

-Elle appartenait à Enril, expliqua l'Imperator en s'escrimant dessus, on l'a trouvée…

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

-Dans les sous-sols de la Guilde, termina-t-il à mi-voix.

Le couvercle se détacha et les deux gouvernants d'Omois se penchèrent pour voir si quelque chose était anormal. Sandor fouilla dans le câblage avec le bout d'une pince à épiler.

-Ceci, dit-il en exhibant sa découverte, ne fait pas partie du système classique des accréditations. C'est une ligne protégée faite pour marcher dans un seul sens avec un amplificateur de son. De cette manière celui qui détenait l'accréditation correspondante pouvait tout entendre de cette pièce sans qu'il soit possible de remonter jusqu'à lui.

-Ki ?

-C'est fort probable. Et cela remet en cause l'implication de Xandiar, peut-être n'a-t-il rien à voir là-dedans, après tout…

Le visage de Xalavul s'afficha à cet instant sur l'écran de l'ordimage. Il avait dû utiliser la fréquence d'urgence pour pouvoir accéder à ce poste.

-Votre Majesté Impériale, s'inclina-t-il.

-Annoncez-moi une bonne nouvelle pour changer, Xalavul, dit Sandor en voyant le visage sombre du thug.

L'Impératrice revit son estimation : il n'était pas encore revenu tel qu'à l'habitude.

-Je crains de ne pouvoir vous satisfaire. Votre Majesté Impériale, salua-t-il Lisbeth d'une nouvelle courbette.

-Dites toujours, l'encouragea l'Imperator, agacé de toutes ces simagrées.

-Xandiar est échappé ou mort.

Sandor, qui s'apprêtait à lancer une autre réflexion, s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte.

-Racontez, ordonna Lisbeth.

-Ce sont les autres prisonniers qui nous ont alertés. Ils avaient apparemment décidé de le taquiner sur sa déconvenue et il n'a pas daigné répondre. A ce moment-là des flammes sont apparues dans la cellule, trop hautes pour être naturelles, et ce sont leurs cris qui nous ont attiré. Au moment où nous arrivions la cellule a littéralement explosé. Les impacts ont révélés l'existence d'un tunnel qu'ils ont bouché.

-Je veux un rapport sur mon bureau dans deux heures, exigea Sandor avant de couper la communication, voyant que le thug n'avait rien à ajouter.

Il se leva et, jetant un dernier regard à la camouflée, s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Lisbeth ne demanda pas où il allait elle le savait déjà, elle connaissait son demi-frère par cœur.

* * *

Xalavul mit fin à la conversation après une dernière courbette. Ce n'était pas si douloureux d'assumer ses échecs finalement. Il savait qu'il ne soutenait pas la comparaison avec Xandiar, plus intelligent que lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais essayé de lui damer le pion, se contentant de rester dans son ombre. Il vouait une fidélité à toute épreuve au thug, tout comme celui-ci admirait profondément l'Imperator. Il avait donc volontairement laissé planer le doute dans son affirmation, espérant donner du temps au chef des gardes. Car même si c'était lui qui occupait désormais cette fonction, il ne se considérait pas comme tel. Pour lui le chef des gardes était et serait toujours Xandiar. Lointain cousin de celui-ci, il devait son entrée dans la garde d'Omois en partie à Xandiar, en contrepartie il le servait fidèlement. Le thug avait toujours une astuce dans sa manche et personne n'était plus entêté que lui quand il s'agissait de débusquer un coupable. Xalavul ne doutait pas qu'il se soit échappé, la possibilité qu'il soit mort l'avait à peine effleuré imaginer Xandiar mort était comme dire que les vaches mangeaient les dragons. Ce n'était pas possible.

L'Imperator lui avait donné deux heures avant de remettre son rapport, celui-ci était déjà prêt. Tous les indices avaient été effacés par l'explosion et il faudrait plusieurs jours pour déblayer les débris à moins d'utiliser la magie. A ce moment-là Xandiar serait loin, il devait déjà l'être d'ailleurs.

Xalavul s'était rapidement aperçu qu'être chef des gardes apportait plus d'ennuis que d'avantages certes la paye était bonne et le grade prestigieux mais il était chargé de la sécurité de tout ce qui passait dans le palais et d'essuyer les colères de l'Impératrice, à tout prendre il préférait l'Imperator cynique à sa demi-sœur imprévisible. Et surtout ses moments de repos s'était vu réduire à néant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre pause tant que restait quelque chose à faire et comme il n'avait pas le rythme de Xandiar les dossiers s'accumulaient.

Préférant s'atteler au dossier de Ki qu'aux affaires courantes qu'il commençait à détester, Xalavul s'installa devant un ordimage et demanda ce dossier classé confidentiel avec le code qu'on lui avait donné. Le document était très volumineux mais contenait peu d'information sur Ki en lui-même. On y avait les compte-rendu précis de tous les meurtres qui lui étaient attribués et de toutes les recherches effectuées sans succès. Tout ce qu'on savait avec certitude c'était qu'il avait dirigé le groupe arrêté le 15 Trebo 5005, suivi un entraînement à la Guilde des Assassins, guilde qui avait essayé de le tuer, avait mystérieusement survécu, utilisait des armes qui empêchaient les reparus, tué Enril et toute son escouade, gravement blessé Séné, tué le Maître de la Guilde qui était le seul à connaître son identité, découvert l'emplacement de l'endroit où Xandiar avait été caché, tué les deux laborantins qui s'y trouvaient, enlevé la trafiquante inconsciente qui y avait été placé, dérobé toutes les informations concernant le trafic auquel il appartenait, faisait enrager l'Imperator en déposant des têtes coupées devant sa porte, envoyait des pièces de jeu d'échec quand il tuait quelqu'un, était un Maître Assassin et probablement un elfe ou un vampyr. C'était vraiment peu de chose, juste une liste de ses exploits.

Xalavul referma le dossier et entra la recherche que Sandor lui avait demandé : les meurtres d'Assassins. Il obtint une centaine de résultats. Entrant le mot vampyr les occurrences tombèrent à une douzaine mais c'était toujours « le vampyr a été tué par l'assassin a tué le vampyr le vampyr a tué l'assassin l'assassin a été tué par… », bien évidemment le navigateur ne faisait aucune différence entre assassin et Assassin.

Il supprima le mot « vampyr » et le remplaça par « elfe ». Les occurrences remontèrent. Xalavul perdit une demi-heure inutilement sur des assassinats d'elfes où perpétrées par des elfes. A bout de patience il rajouta « Guilde des Assassins d'Omois ». Une quinzaine d'occurrence apparut, la majorité faisant l'éloge de la guilde. La dernière toutefois était un article de presse qui titrait « **La semaine de sang !** » et racontait les meurtres de cent-treize Assassins et apprentis Assassins de tous niveaux et de tout âge. Presque toute le Guilde avait été anéantie à cette occasion. Ces faits remontaient à trois cents ans environs.

Les dernières lignes attirèrent l'attention de Xalavul : « Cette semaine marque peut-être la fin de cette organisation qui a aussi à déplorer les pertes des quatre derniers Maîtres Assassins Eziel, Haro, Kylie et Yannied après la mort la semaine précédente lors d'un duel du plus célèbre d'entre eux : Sem'e'ter. »

Juste à côté une photo des cinq Maîtres Assassins. Eziel était un rouquin aux yeux gris, excessivement grand. A droite Kylie, une belle brune, bras dessus bras dessous avec Haro, un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs réunis en un catogan. Sem'e'ter, un elfe noir aux cheveux de même couleur et aux yeux et veines argents, était au centre et dominait la photo, il semblait rire à ce que disait un vieil homme blond à côté de lui, Yannied d'après la légende.

Xalavul se leva brusquement. Un Maître Assassin… elfe… ces meurtres une semaine après sa mort présumée… le peu d'information disponible…

Il avait trouvé Ki !

Le thug bondit vers la porte, il devait parler à l'Imperator. Il repoussa le battant sans écouter ce que disait le bois animé qui percuta quelqu'un. Il allait s'excuser machinalement quand son regard rencontra celui, argenté, de l'être qui lui faisait face. Un couteau s'enfonça sous sa gorge avant qu'il ait eu le temps de crier.

Kiel'den'taril dégagea sa lame du corps tombé à terre et appliqua ses lèvres sur le sang qui sortait à gros bouillons. Il s'abreuva un moment puis se releva, la bouche et sa tenue maculée de rouge sombre. Il ouvrit le corps à partir de la plaie qui avait coûté la vie à Xalavul et en arracha le cœur.

Il quitta tranquillement les lieux, laissant derrière lui une nouvelle figurine blanche.

* * *

L'aube approchait. Les unes après les autres les étoiles s'éteignaient lentement tandis que l'on commençait à deviner la lueur du soleil. A l'ombre d'un étal, une ombre à peine discernable observait la tractation menée de l'autre côté de la chaussée. Si les trafiquants appréciaient le secret, les rencontres avec les non-initiés se faisaient souvent dans des endroits quelconques, tels cette rue passante.

Plissant légèrement les yeux, le Scaler regarda avec plus d'attention. Un accord semblait avoir été conclu entre les deux parties, un humain avec une balafre, et sa cible. Regardant furtivement autour de lui, l'homme tendit plusieurs sachets dont il était visiblement impatient de se débarrasser. Le tatris hocha l'une de ses têtes pendant que l'autre murmurait quelque chose. L'humain empocha rapidement l'argent qu'on lui présentait et se faufila à travers la foule pour s'éloigner de son contact.

Il n'atteignit pas le bout de la rue. Le stylet fendit l'air et alla se loger dans la nuque du fuyard. Quelques cris retentirent quand le corps s'effondra sur le sol. Alerté, le tatris se retourna et vit son complice étendu à terre, une large tâche rouge sur les pavés. Il prit aussitôt la fuite. Le Scaler quitta sa cachette pour se lancer sur les traces de sa cible. Celle-ci étant vêtue d'une robe blanche, la suivre n'avait rien de compliqué jusqu'au moment où il assombrit ses vêtements. Elle était plus agile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Mais cela ne changerait rien, on n'avait pas de pitié pour les meurtriers. Et surtout pas pour ceux-là.

* * *

Elene avançait sans se presser, cela n'aurait servi à rien et elle ne savait de toute manière pas où aller. Et la demeure de Kiel recelait quantité de pièces et de choses étranges qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Mais après tout, quelle importance cela avait-il pour elle ? Aucune, s'était-elle dit en reprenant son chemin. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec intérêt les pièces aux portes à demi fermées. Si sa marche n'était pas très rapide, en revanche la voleuse prêtait une grande attention à son environnement.

Raison pour laquelle elle effectua un pas chassé sur le côté. Elle avait entendu un crissement sur le sol de marbre qui n'était pas dû à ses propres pas, parfaitement silencieux. La… chose atterrit devant elle avec une grande glissade et un grincement insupportable. Bonne nouvelle ce n'était pas Kiel, d'ailleurs elle ne l'aurait probablement pas entendu venir il était plus silencieux qu'un chat. C'était, en fait elle ne savait pas très bien ce que c'était. Ça ressemblait à un lézard vert bipède, un peu sur le modèle des salterens. La créature se redressa, elle était plus grande qu'Elene, entre un mètre quatre-vingt et deux mètres. Les écailles en triangles se chevauchaient pour former l'équivalent d'une côté de maille. Les flèches ne devaient pas être très conseillées pour affronter ce truc. Le corps était plutôt allongé et une longue queue agrémentée de deux épines dessinaient des rayures sur le sol. Le ventre était légèrement plus clair et les écailles y était plus fines, malheureusement du ketril argenté le recouvrait, ce qui prouvait bien que ce n'était pas un animal sauvage mais un gardien. Le cou était à l'inverse de la silhouette plutôt court et n'était sans doute pas facile à trancher, mais il n'était pas protégé, sans doute pour ne pas lui enlever son peu de mobilité. La tête était fine, mâchoire en avant et les yeux sur le côté. Ses yeux surtout étaient perturbants, ils étaient entièrement composés de plusieurs nuances de violets, si bien qu'il était impossible de savoir ce que la créature regardait tant la pupille sombre en forme de losange était écarquillée. Des yeux qui dénotaient une certaine intelligence dans leur manière de suivre les gestes. La tête était recouverte d'un harnachement complexe qui empêcherait n'importe quelle épée de lui porter dommage. D'autres éléments de ketril prenaient place sur les avant-bras. Les pattes de la créature étaient munis de quatre doigts mais sans équivalent de pouce. De longues griffes ornaient chacun des doigts en plus d'une espèce de triangle allongé qui ressemblait étonnamment à une lame courbe qui partait du dos de la main.

La créature poussa un cri rauque en direction d'Elene. La voleuse resta parfaitement immobile, elle pouvait dire adieu à la subtilité vu que la moitié de la forteresse avait dû entendre le hurlement et ne voulait pas perdre de temps à affronter le reptile. Certains sauriens ne se rendaient pas compte de votre présence quand vous ne bougiez pas. Elene espérait qu'il en soit ainsi pour celui-ci. Et bien évidemment elle se trompait, désagréable habitude que d'être optimiste. La bête lui fonça dessus.

Elle est rapide, pensa la voleuse en l'esquivant, mais point de vu souplesse on peut faire mieux.

La créature freina sur le sol de marbre brillant en un crissement insupportable que produisaient ses griffes contre la pierre. Elle s'immobilisa, semblant jauger son adversaire. La jeune fille dégaina deux lames courbes, ses armes favorites. Le regard de la créature se fixa aussitôt sur les cimeterres aux reflets changeants. Les deux armes étaient spécialement ensorcelées pour ignorer les protections magiques de puissance moindre que le sort. La première, argentée, lui avait été offerte par sa mère. Elene l'avait baptisée Wygeor, l'eau vive indomptable, celle qui forme les geysers et les chutes, en Chandir. La seconde semblait de bronze mais elle était bien trop solide pour que ce soit le cas. C'était Remteran, la terre des volcans, la puissance, la vie des planètes, dans le même dialecte. Ce cadeau était de Julian Mar'tacor, l'un de ses Mental. Chacune portait des feuilles de lierre faites de jade enroulées le long de son manche. Les deux lames n'étaient destinées qu'à elle seule et ne pouvait pas être maniées par un autre.

Cette fois se fut Elene qui attaqua, frappant rapidement les diverses parties du corps du reptile sans parvenir à entamer la peau écailleuse. Elle esquiva un coup de patte et se mit hors de portée. Les écailles étaient coriaces, il fallait une force autrement plus importante que la sienne pour espérer les trancher. Au moins elle savait désormais que ces créatures bénéficiaient d'une protection magique puissante puisque les lames n'avaient pas découpées en rondelles la bête.

La créature s'élança et atterrit juste devant la voleuse qui effectua une roulade. Remteran fendit l'air et tinta contre les écailles. La bête se retourna étonnamment vite et l'espace d'une seconde, Elene rencontra le regard améthyste de la bête. Saisit d'une brusque inspiration, elle planta Wygeor dans l'orbite, arrachant à la créature un hurlement de douleur. La bête s'effondra, tressautant, sur le sol de marbre qui se couvrait rapidement d'une flaque vermeille.

Elene déglutit. Elle avait déjà tué un humain avec Tonkel Il Dainel mais il n'y avait pas eu de sang. Elle n'avait jamais enfoncé une arme dans la chaire palpitante dans le seul but de tuer. Elle avait chassé des animaux avec G'ilenra mais jamais rencontré un regard d'une telle intelligence. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant conscience d'avoir tué. Les yeux de cette créature étaient bien plus humains que les humains eux-mêmes.

Un crissement se fit entendre derrière elle.

* * *

Il était tard quand Kiel'den'taril rentra chez lui, toujours furieux. Contrairement aux autres elfes il ne s'était pas laissé aller à tout détruire. Son ire il le cachait et en était d'autant plus dangereux qu'on ne savait pas s'il demandait à vous écouter ou à vous ouvrir la gorge. Il était conscient que c'était sa part vampyr qui lui permettait cette tempérance. Car sa partie elfe clamait son désir de vengeance. Même l'entraînement des Assassins n'avait pas réussi à freiner le bouillonnement d'émotions et de sentiments qui s'attachaient à cette race.

Mais n'importe qui à sa place aurait été en colère. Xandiar lui avait échappé. Le thug aurait pourtant dû être une cible facile, enfermé dans une cellule exigüe. Mais il était arrivé trop tard, il n'y avait plus que les traces d'une explosion et des thugs grouillant tels des fourmis. Mais sa cible, elle, n'était plus là.

Un transmitus l'amena rapidement près de sa demeure mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Une coupure de magie l'empêcha de se rematérialiser juste devant la porte du vieux château qui était sa résidence principale. Personne ne savait de quand il datait mais il n'était pas du style d'Autremonde. Ou plutôt si : il était de tous les styles, d'Autremonde ou d'ailleurs. Il était à l'image de cette pièce qui écrivait l'Histoire sans jamais la dévoiler clairement. La seule chose qui transparaissait était sa vocation clairement défensive.

Après une longue marche à pied il parvint à l'approche de la combe où était niché ce que ses anciens invités avaient appelé « le Château des Temps », un nom qui n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire. La vallée était enchanteresse et il n'était jamais parvenu à la décrire de ses mots du temps où il était Sem'e'ter. Mais Kiel'den'taril ne s'en souciait guère désormais il avait perdu la capacité de voir cette beauté simple quand on lui avait transpercé le cœur. Maintenant seules les hautes tours présentaient intérêt à ses yeux et la vallée s'était remplie de créatures que ses travaux sur la génétique avaient créées. En ce lieu plus que partout ailleurs ses deux natures s'étaient exprimées, que ce soit dans la félicité ou la cruauté.

* * *

Haletant, le tatris courrait. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué physiquement mais l'une de ses têtes lui rapportait la situation de son poursuivant et avait peine à respirer avec le rythme de la course. Comment l'avait-on trouvé ? Il avait toujours été extrêmement prudent quand il menait ses transactions et personne n'était parvenu à l'identifier jusque-là. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été identifié d'ailleurs, il était possible qu'on ait simplement suivi son contact et dans ce cas il lui suffirait de disparaître pour que l'on perde sa trace. Il incanta un transmitus avec pour but une autre partie de la capitale. La magie grésilla au bout de ses mains. Il laissa échapper un juron assez imagé qui lui provenait d'un de ses contacts. Un foutu anti-transmitus. Ça signifiait que celui qui le poursuivait n'était pas seul et qu'une embuscade était probablement déjà tendue devant lui. Orles, le prénom de l'une de ses têtes, l'informa de la présence d'un attroupement de personnes vêtues de bleu nuit et aussi que son poursuivant s'approchait. C'était peut-être un piège mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fonça vers le groupe, bousculant deux-trois personnes. Les protestations s'éteignirent quand il dégaina un poignard et le plaça sous la gorge du gêneur le plus proche et ils devinrent curieusement coopératifs. Sous son impulsion les pauvres gens terrorisés se dirigèrent vers le boulevard le plus proche à la perpendiculaire de la direction qu'il avait précédemment prise.

Il fut soulagé de voir apparaître l'artère animée. Il n'aimait pas le danger outre mesure et y préférait la sécurité de son compte en banque. Il imagina Kiel à sa place. Il aurait sûrement été ravi de cette situation et en aurait profité pour se débarrasser de ses poursuivants. Parfois le tatris se demandait si l'elfe n'était pas totalement fou, il lui arrivait de voir une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux argentés. Mais il faisait un bon allié au sein du conseil et Téorul n'avait pas l'intention de se le mettre à dos. Lui se contentait de s'enfuir, il n'était pas suicidaire et ignorait le niveau de son adversaire. Mais il était certainement plus fort que lui. Téorul était, malgré son métier risqué et l'entraînement qui allait avec, davantage un cérébral qui comptait plus sur sa ruse que sur sa force même s'il savait se défendre en cas de danger.

Il assomma gêneur n°1 avec la poignée de son poignard.

-Si vous criez ce sera le dernier geste que vous accomplirez de votre vie, prévint-il.

Il abandonna le groupe et changea ses vêtements en une robe écarlate arborant le paon aux cents yeux d'or. Il s'engouffra dans la boutique la plus proche et déposa un crédit-mut argent sur le comptoir, sûrement plus que ce que gagnait ce commerce en une semaine. Sans perdre de temps il gagna la porte opposée sous le regard médusé du gérant et pénétra dans l'arrière-boutique qu'il franchit au pas de course, modifiant encore une fois ses vêtements et la couleur de ses cheveux. Il ressortit dans une petite rue habillé d'une salopette bleue comme un ouvrier, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas camoufler le faite qu'il possédait deux têtes sans avoir recours à une illusion importante qui serait immédiatement repérable.

Il héla un taxi et lui donna une adresse dans la partie nord de la capitale. Ses deux têtes soupirèrent à l'unisson de soulagement : Orles prétendait n'avoir plus vu le tueur après qu'il se soit mêlé au groupe de passants.

Le conducteur se retourna et Téorul se figea en apercevant ce qu'il tenait. Une broyette. Elberth tira deux fois, une sauvage détermination sur son visage.

* * *

Sandor quitta les prisons après avoir observé les moindres recoins de la cellule sans trouver quoique ce soit d'intéressant. Toutes traces qui auraient pu le renseigner avaient été effacées par l'explosion. Sa visite avait toutefois mis en lumière un disfonctionnement de l'électricité dans la zone où Xandiar avait été placé. En se renseignant l'Imperator avait découvert que les câbles d'alimentations avaient été sectionnés. L'opération avait donc été minutieusement préparée. Le devenir du thug par contre était plus incertain si on l'avait tué pourquoi avoir fait exploser la cellule, un indice important que le meurtrier aurait voulu faire disparaître ? Et pourquoi l'absence de corps ?

Il pouvait aussi s'agir d'une évasion, mais restait aussi la destruction du cachot. Peut-être parce qu'en cherchant l'existence du tunnel aurait été découverte trop rapidement ? Et qu'en agissant ainsi on empêchait toute poursuite et qu'une fois le passage dégagé il serait trop tard pour retrouver la trace du thug ?

Ça ne semblait pas porter la signature de Ki en tout cas. D'après ce que Sandor savait de lui il aimait le spectaculaire et n'aurait pas manqué de laisser sa carte de visite. Hors nulle pièce d'échec n'avait été retrouvé dans les décombres ou même directement livrée à l'Imperator.

Et Xandiar, était-il réellement trafiquant ? L'enregistrement prouvait que les conversations du laboratoire étaient surveillées. Mais pourquoi cette phrase étrange qui donnait précisément sa localisation ? D'un autre côté la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait des trafiquants prisonniers ils avaient été sauvagement assassinés. Le meurtre de Xul'oral aussi prouvait qu'une personne dont le rôle était découvert n'était d'aucune utilité pour eux. Mais si ce n'était pas les trafiquants, qui alors ?

Quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette affaire.

L'Imperator se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et chercha le dossier que Xalavul avait dû faire déposer sur son bureau depuis une heure déjà. Il ne le trouva pas. Tapant son numéro sur son accréditation Sandor tenta de le contacter, sans succès. Il avait probablement éteint son hor pour ne pas être dérangé.

-Bon sang, où est ce foutu thug ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour aller lui dire sa façon de penser.

* * *

Elene se retourna brusquement. Trois créatures identiques à celle qu'elle venait d'affronter se dressait devant elle. L'une d'elle manifesta son mécontentement d'un jappement bref en découvrant le corps de son camarade. Se ressaisissant, la jeune fille se remit en position de combat. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse tuer aussi facilement simplement à cause des yeux de ces créatures. Elles bondirent. D'une pirouette Elene les esquiva. Deux des créatures maîtrisèrent mal leur dérapage et percutèrent le mur avec un bruit mat. La dernière se dressa de toute sa hauteur et balança ses pattes armées de griffes. La voleuse passa sous la garde de son adversaire et enfonça Remteran dans sa gorge. La bête s'effondra, elle leur avait trouvé un autre point faible. Se retournant la jeune fille vit qu'une demi-douzaine de bestioles avaient rejoint les deux qui restaient. Se mettant en position de combat la jeune fille s'apprêta à leur montrer comment se battait et mourrait une Scaler.

* * *

Le Maître Assassin tendait l'oreille le cri rauque se répéta. Il savait ce que c'était. Un appel. L'un de ses gardiens avait repéré un intrus et demandait de l'aide. L'adversaire devait être de taille jugea-t-il en voyant la douzaine de corps qui jonchait le marbre du sol. Le sang brun-rouge des lézards avait aspergé les murs ambrés du couloir arrondi. Observant les cadavres il constata que si deux ou trois avaient été égorgés la plupart des coups avaient visés les yeux avec une redoutable efficacité.

Un professionnel. Sa part elfe brûlait de relever ce défi. Qui cela pouvait-il donc être ? Elene qu'il gardait prisonnière lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle ait le niveau nécessaire pour vaincre autant d'adversaires sans se faire blesser. Hors seul le sang des reptiliens était visible.

Pourtant c'était bien la jeune fille qu'il découvrit après le tournant, égorgeant et éborgnant de droite et de gauche. Une quinzaine de lézards l'entourait pourtant elle était toujours debout sans autre blessure visible qu'une large mais peu profonde coupure. Mais on voyait dans ses mouvements qu'elle devait avoir quelques côtes cassées car elle grimaçait en feintant. Ce qui ne l'empêchait d'éliminer méthodiquement ses ennemis, anticipant leurs coups et leur opposant le flamboiement de ses carbonus qui faisait souffrir les rétines de ces animaux habituellement nocturnes.

Un instant surpris il la regarda enfoncer une lame courte et courbe dans l'œil d'un des reptiliens avant de faire un salto pour passer derrière un autre dont elle ramena la tête en arrière pour lui trancher la gorge avant de balancer son pied dans le menton du suivant qu'elle égorgea aussi sec. C'était une vraie danse de mort. Il l'avait peut-être sous-estimée finalement. Un bref cri lui parvint du combat, différent de celui de ses créatures. La lame qu'avaient les reptiliens sur la paume venait de lui infliger une balafre, manquant d'embrocher la jeune fille. Un carbonus flamboya, faisant s'écrouler la voûte de pierrerie qu'il avait mis des années à dessiner. Il dégaina une épée crantée et se dirigea vers le sinistre, à une dizaine de mètres à peine de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les reptiliens se dégagèrent rapidement pour ceux qui étaient encore vivants. Kiel'den'taril les regarda faire sans un geste pour les aider. Si Elene devait mourir d'une chute de rochers elle l'était déjà, mais la connaissant il se doutait qu'elle avait trouvé une façon de s'en sortir. Le reptilien qui eut le malheur de déduire à l'odeur qu'elle était sous le grand rocher plat eut pour seul remerciement de l'avoir dégagé une lame cuivrée dans la gorge. Le Maître Assassin l'entendit jurer, la chute de la voûte était donc parfaitement calculée dans le but qu'on la croit morte. Les trois créatures les plus proches se ruèrent sur Elene qui les envoya dans l'autre monde. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut l'elfe noir qui la regardait en se demandant s'il allait intervenir tout de suite ou la laisser s'épuiser davantage. Cette seconde d'inattention permit à l'un des reptiliens de la transpercer. La créature retira ses griffes. La jeune fille, en tombant, se retourna et égorgea le lézard avant de s'effondrer au sol, lâchant ses dagues. Les autres reptiliens se précipitèrent pour la curée. Furieux, Kiel'den'taril couru vers le corps, bien plus rapide que les créatures. Celles-ci étaient les plus proches, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Maître Assassin d'arriver en premier, une deuxième épée à la main. Il se plaça au-dessus de la voleuse et feula pour affirmer sa propriété, crocs sortis. La majorité des reptiliens hésitèrent puis reculèrent quand il éborgna le plus proche. Restait néanmoins trois entêtés qui refusaient de bouger malgré la menace de ses lames. Ils avaient visiblement oublié qui était le maître. Il décapita le premier, trancha le bras d'un autre, enfonça son épée par la gorge du second jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte de la tête et éborgna le dernier dans le même temps. Les autres détalèrent sans attendre leur tour.

-Tu me cause plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, murmura-t-il à la trafiquante inconsciente, sachant parfaitement que c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait bien.

Il appliqua un reparus à la voleuse et chercha ses armes. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir elles étaient assez anciennes et il se demandait jusqu'à que point. Remteran et Wygeor étaient tombées à quelques pas de là. Il saisit les lames courbes pour les relâcher aussitôt, les mains brûlées. Incrédule il regarda ses paumes puis les armes. Il en avait entendu parler mais n'aurait jamais cru les voir. Comment Elene était-elle entrée en possession de ces lames quasi-légendaires ?

Il regarda la voleuse elle cachait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Une Scaler…

Interrompant ses réflexions Remteran et Wygeor se mirent à léviter et rentrèrent d'elles-mêmes dans leurs fourreaux qui se logèrent eux-mêmes dans les poches de la jeune fille. Les lames désignaient explicitement leur propriétaire.

Kiel'den'taril soupira, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'après que le trafic ait tué sa mère une Scaler y entre à son tour. Mais la jeune fille était tout aussi imprévisible que lui. Il lui faudrait bientôt choisir entre la soumettre ou la tuer. Et même s'il avait une préférence pour la première solution il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir.

Il prit Elene dans ses bras et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il lui faudrait trouver une autre solution pour la retenir.

* * *

De plus en plus de Scalers arrivaient à la demeure de Tendir. Celui-ci était revenu il y avait peu de temps avec Elberth et Xandiar ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où. En tout cas neuf personnes de plus étaient là. Le thug en connaissait certain de nom, d'autre de vu mais ils avaient beau venir des quatre coins d'Autremonde ils avaient tous un point commun : ils étaient Voleurs Patentés, ils étaient Scalers. Ils étaient tous prêts à se battre.

Il y avait Harokas, un homme grisonnant avec un visage de rapace et une balafre qui partait de la bouche et allait se perdre dans sa chevelure sombre encore opulente. Ses yeux vairons étaient pour l'un du noir de l'obscurité la plus profonde et pour l'autre un blanc laiteux. La cicatrice passait par cet œil la blessure avait dû être faite dans un endroit où on n'avait pu lui administrer un reparus à temps pour sauver son œil. Un faucon pèlerin au regard doré était perché sur l'arbre à côté duquel il se tenait. Il se tenait un peu courbé ce qui laissait penser à une autre blessure non traitée. Une épée pendait à sa taille et des couteaux de lancés brillait quand sa cape noir s'écartait.

Appuyé contre un mur à quelques distance était Wrath. Le demi-elfe à la peau pâle avait des yeux océans et des tatouages en formes de feuilles de lierres sur tout le visage. Il n'était pas aussi grand que l'on pouvait s'y attendre pour quelqu'un de sa race : un mètre soixante-dix-sept. Ses longs cheveux entremêlés de mèches plus clairs était d'un vert délicat et était coiffés en un assemblage de multiples tresses retenu par un anneau de métal marqué de feuilles de lierres d'un vert sombre ouvragées. Tendir lui avait dit que c'était un Prima mais le thug ignorait ce que cela voulait dire. Vu la manière dont le mot avait été prononcé Xandiar avait toutefois compris que c'était quelqu'un d'important.

L'elfe montrait un arc de bois sombre et d'ivoire à Aygarane et Invarian.

Aygarane était une jeune femme de grande taille à la peau noire dont les cheveux étaient coupés court. Elle avait un visage agréable et des yeux obsidiennes qui l'éclairaient d'une lueur sombre. Elle aussi tenait un arc mais de bois brun. Une belette l'accompagnait. Une Jarea à ce que lui avait dit Tendir.

Invarian quand à lui était Retian, il possédait des traits qui révélaient un héritage polynésien et des yeux d'un brun chaleureux. Ses cheveux sombres et lisses étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval qui lui allait à mi dos. Sa bouche était légèrement ourlée et des tatouages en forme de spirales partaient des commissures.

Plus loin se tenait Gougir, le directeur de l'Université des Voleurs Patentés. Il avait des yeux bleus rieurs et des cheveux d'or mêlés de quelques touches d'argent. Son corps musclé avait un peu rouillé dans son fauteuil mais il était là lui aussi.

Miriam et Antonio Meanur. La sœur avait des cheveux d'un châtain clair et des yeux gris. Elle était plutôt petite et accompagné d'une superbe panthère noire. Le frère était à peine plus grand que la sœur, avait les mêmes yeux mais des cheveux bruns et quelques dizaines d'années de plus.

Zaltan, les cheveux d'un blond platine en catogan et les yeux bruns était un colosse de deux mètre qui portait une hache dans le dos en plus de son épée à la ceinture. Malgré ses cheveux clairs son visage était sombre et il n'avait répondu que par quelques vagues grognements aux propos d'Akiro.

Akiro était le dernier. C'était un beau jeune hommes aux yeux verts légèrement en amande et aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui ne paraissaient jamais avoir connu la brosse et le peigne. Ses traits fins révélaient une vague origine asiatique mais il avait une quinzaine de centimètres de plus que Tendir. Ses vêtements étaient aussi sombres que ceux des autres et un sabre était passé dans un baudrier. Lui aussi portait la feuille de lierre mais sur les boucles de ses bottes.

Julian Mar'tacor était dans un coin, sa boule de cristal à la main, apparemment en train d'essayer d'entrer en communication avec quelqu'un. Tendir observait ses efforts.

Le regard de Xandiar se porta sur Elberth, installé sur le mur de la cour, qui laissait une de ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Il dégageait une impression de nostalgie et semblait plongé dans ses pensées, faisant tourner quelque chose dans une de ses mains.

-Il a tué, dit une voix derrière lui.

-Qui ? demanda le thug à Tendir qui était arrivé silencieusement.

-Un trafiquant. Cela fait toujours un choc la première fois. On s'était déjà battus contre des trafiquants avant, mais dans le feu de l'action, ce n'est pas pareille qu'une exécution.

-Je sais. Je connais cette sensation…

Xandiar s'interrompit un moment.

-Il a parlé de sa fille adoptive, c'est Elene n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, après la mort de Maella il a hébergé X'ici et Elene chez lui. Le petit dernier, Mélégan, et allé chez la sœur de Gougir. Ce vieux grognon a fini par apprendre à les aimer. Impossible de résister à X'ici.

Le Scaler soupira, il n'avait plus le langage cérémonieux de la dernière fois.

-Et maintenant Elene est enlevée par le même que celui qui à surement tué Maella.

-Ki ? demanda Xandiar bien qu'il soit sûr de la réponse.

Le Scaler hocha la tête.

-Elberth fera n'importe quoi pour éviter que ce qui est arrivé à la mère se reproduise avec la fille. D'une certaine manière je crois qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment protégée.

-Comme tout le monde ici, intervint Akiro en arrivant d'un pas feutré.

Xandiar retint un sursaut : il avait beau faire attention il n'entendait jamais les Scalers arriver.

-Il faudra s'y faire, sourit Akiro en remarquant le tressaillement du thug. Le sieur des ombres ne se déplacera pas plus bruyamment quand il s'apercevra que nous sommes chez lui.

-Tu as vu Julian toi aussi ? interrogea Tendir.

-Difficile de ne pas l'entendre injurier sa boule de cristal. Qui essaye-t-il de joindre ?

-Elene. Il est inquiet à cause de Lefa qui a manqué de s'évanouir. Ce qui est idiot puisqu'elle dort surement encore.

-C'est son Mental, rappela Akiro en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Mental ? interrogea Xandiar.

-Un guide. Elene était Prinz – apprentie – et ses Mental sont Julian et Elberth.

Xandiar nota l'usage du futur et du présent dans la même phrase, il y comprit qu'elle n'était plus apprentie mais avait toujours des maîtres.

-Etait ? Elle ne l'est plus ?

Les deux Scalers eurent un sourire de connivence.

-Non, plus maintenant, répondit Akiro en tapotant la feuille de lierre.

* * *

Elene ouvrit les yeux, retrouvant à son grand désappointement la chambre qu'elle avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt.

Et slurk, pensa-t-elle en se levant sur les coudes.

Elle regarda ses vêtements ils n'étaient plus tâchés de sang mais on voyait où les griffes avaient entamé le tissu. Deux bracelets d'un métal sombre avaient fait leur apparition sur ses poignets.

-Si tu essayes de sortir de cette pièce ils t'assommeront, prévint nonchalamment l'elfe noir. Et ils bloquent également la magie.

-Tu n'as plus de mensonges en réserve ? demanda calmement la trafiquante qui se souvenait encore de son affirmation selon laquelle la magie n'était pas opérante tout en regardant attentivement les bracelets pour discerner un possible fermoir.

Elle n'en vit pas.

-Tu en as pour deux.

Elene haussa un sourcil.

-Ça m'étonnerait que tu n'en aies pas pour trois.

-Ce n'est pas de moi que nous parlons mais de toi. Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit que tu es une Scaler ?

-Parce que je ne le suis pas. Seuls les Voleurs Patentés peuvent en être, ce que je ne suis pas puisque j'ai arrêté mes études pour entrer dans le trafic.

-Tu mens bien, mais je me suis renseigné sur les Scalers. Remteran et Wygeor ce ne sont pas des armes qu'on donne au premier venu. Elles portent la feuille de lierre sur leur garde…

-Et alors ? Ça ne change rien désormais je n'ai aucun contact avec les Scalers et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu as piraté mon accréditation que je pourrais renouer des liens.

-Je veux que tu le fasses.

-Tu n'a pas à me donner d'ordre.

-J'ai droit de vie et de mort sur toi.

-La vie, la mort… Qu'est-ce que c'est au fond ? Quelle importance cela a-t-il ? Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je l'attends, murmura-t-elle juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu étais en train de te battre contre mes gardiens ?

-Je suppose que je suis quelqu'un d'illogique.

-Je l'avais remarqué.

Le Maître Assassin semblait étrange lorsqu'il était sérieux et cessait de draguer. Plus inquiétant encore à vrai dire. Il s'approcha de son pas souple et vint s'installer à côté d'elle, leurs jambes se touchant. Finalement il n'avait peut-être pas cessé de draguer.

-Je dois avouer ne pas comprendre, poursuivit-il. Tu as la possibilité de sauver ta vie et tu la refuses.

-C'est pour ça que la pièce ne te révèle pas ses secrets : la mort n'est pas une fin, c'est une étape d'un cycle éternel.

-J'ai tué beaucoup de gens, j'en ai vu mourir plus encore. Aucun n'était impassible, tous se rendaient compte, au dernier moment que même s'ils la détestaient ils désiraient cette vie.

La jeune fille sentit un objet froid derrière son oreille.

-Placé ainsi ce poignard te tuera, toi aussi. Alors dis-moi, Elene, désires-tu la vie ?

Elle ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à la question. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne devait pas mourir pour Mélégan et X'ici, mais ils étaient en sécurité maintenant. Rien ne l'empêchait de quitter ce monde et rejoindre sa mère… Mais elle s'aperçut soudain que Kiel avait raison : elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Se tournant vers l'elfe elle répondit.

-Oui, je désire la vie.

-Alors passe cet appel.

-Une vie qui vaut la peine d'être vécue, poursuivit la voleuse sans tenir compte de son interruption. Une vie que je pourrais avoir. Une vie que je n'ai pas. Mais la mort m'attire aussi. Tu avais raison, mais il y a encore un mot que même trafiquante je n'ai jamais oublié : honneur. Ce mot est gravé au plus profond de mon âme. Tu peux avoir mon corps, cette vie, tu peux briser mon esprit, mais mon âme, elle, m'appartient à jamais. Jamais je ne serais totalement en ta possession car en moi je serai toujours libre. J'aurais pu renoncer à cette vie il y a bien longtemps mais j'en ai décidé autrement. Tu peux m'accuser d'avoir eu peur de ce qui se serait passé, ce serait vrai. Mais faire un pas pour passer d'une falaise au vide et infiniment moins dur que les milliers que nous avons à faire dans la vie. Tu peux m'accuser de bien des choses mais pas me traiter de lâche, cracha-t-elle. Ce que tu me demandes que ce soit un piège à tendre à ceux que je n'ai jamais cessé de considérer comme les miens malgré notre éloignement ou sauver ta misérable vie je ne le ferais pas. Maintenant si tu veux me tuer tu peux car jamais je ne renoncerais à cela. Jamais, même si je dois supporter mille et une tortures et te voir apporter devant moi les têtes de tous ceux que j'aime.

C'était le discours d'une reine, pas de la gamine qu'il connaissait. Un instant Kiel'den'taril eut peur d'elle. De cette femme à peine sortie de l'enfance et désarmée. La fierté qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux verts ne lui était pas habituelle. Elene n'avait jamais été totalement comme les autres et c'était ce petit quelque chose de plus qui l'avait attiré. Il savait désormais ce que c'était. Et sa peur se mêla d'un désir brûlant. La voleuse vit ses yeux virer au rouge.

-Te tuer ? Tu aimerais bien, hein ? Ainsi ce ne serait plus un acte de lâcheté puisque tu serais morte au combat de la main d'un adversaire plus fort que toi…

Le Maître Assassin éclata de rire.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, ma belle Scaler. Je préfère te posséder, même si je dois me contenter uniquement de ton corps maintenant j'aurais aussi ton esprit et ton âme. Avec le temps tu finiras par céder… C'est un beau discours que tu as fait mais c'est juste des paroles qui s'envoleront avec le vent.

Il se leva et écarta les bras comme s'il prenait à témoin le monde entier.

-Je ne te mettrais pas dans mon lit aujourd'hui, je le ferais lorsque tu me _supplieras_ de tuer ceux – comment as-tu dit ? Ah oui, – ceux que tu aimes, se souvint-il avec une moue dédaigneuse, pour leur épargner la douleur infinie de tortures éternelles.

Kiel'den'taril se tourna vers elle, les bras toujours écartés et les yeux plus rouges que jamais.

-Que penses-tu de mon discours, il a beau être plus court que le tien je le trouve plus _persuasif_ , pas toi ?

-Je pense que tu es totalement fou, répondit calmement la jeune fille en le regardant comme on regarde un insecte sur une cuvette de toilette. Et qu'il est grand temps que quelqu'un te plante une dague dans le cœur. Et j'espère que ce quelqu'un sera moi.

L'elfe noir sourit devant la bravade.

-Bientôt, prononça-t-il seulement avant de quitter la pièce.

Elene resta immobile un instant puis fit la seule chose utile : elle sortit une lime de ses poches et se mit à scier les bracelets de métal qui lui entravaient les poignets.

* * *

Ki était encore venu. La rumeur était sur toutes les lèvres. On avait retrouvé le corps de Xalavul dans l'un des couloirs et sa tête dans la suite de l'Imperator. Celui-ci ne savait plus comment réagir : c'était le cinquième chef des gardes qui disparaissait depuis l'intervention dans la forêt qui semblait remonter à un siècle. Xul'oral, fonctionnaire corrompu assassiné par les trafiquant une fois son double jeu découvert par les omoisiens. Xilenral, sosie de Xandiar qui avait momentanément remplacé le thug et avait à son tour été tué. Xorlival, successeur de Xilenral, le cœur arraché littéralement alors qu'il était encore conscient. Xandiar mis en prison et évadé ou mort. Et Xalavul, le cousin de Xandiar, le cœur lui aussi arraché et un fou blanc, la signature du Maître Assassin, à la place…

Sandor avait envie de vomir en voyant le corps du plus récent chef des gardes. A lui aussi on avait arraché le cœur mais après sa mort, le chaman était formel. L'Imperator en était soulagé, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir Xorlival quand Ki lui était tombé dessus alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Il ne souhaitait vraiment à personne de tomber sur le Maître Assassin.

Toutes les mesures nécessaires à l'enquête ayant été prise le corps fut évacué. Il aurait, comme Xilenral et Xorlival les honneurs de la dilution.

Honneur ? Quel honneur y a-t-il à pourrir aux côtés de tous les Empereurs et les Impératrices ? pensa l'Imperator. Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour les gouvernants aux familles des morts. Personne n'est heureux de voir un enfant mourir… Et que fait-on dans ces cas-là ? On suspend les audiences pour une demi-journée, et puis, on oublie…

Sandor arrêta la civière et repoussa le drap mortuaire qui couvrait la tête du thug pour fermer les yeux de Xalavul, toujours écarquillés par la surprise, laissant couler une unique larme.

Sa peine n'était pas seulement pour Xalavul, le timide thug qui s'était retrouvé propulsé par les événements dans un engrenage impitoyable. Elle était aussi pour Séné toujours dans le coma. Pour Eleanor Kir Entarel qui s'était elle aussi coincée dans l'engrenage. Pour Enril qui avait eu seul tort d'être un bon chef. Pour Xorlival, pour Xilenral, pour Xandiar, pour Maella, pour Tyler Jen Fenren, pour les elfes de la police, pour ceux que menait Enril, pour tous les morts innocents ou coupables qui payaient le prix pour s'être simplement retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Pour toutes les victimes de cette guerre sans merci et sans fin.

* * *

Keyln et Bandil étaient déjà installés autour de la table lorsque Siléda les rejoignit. Les deux hommes discutaient de la raison de ce conseil, manifestement ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait qui l'avait convoqué. La vampyr les détailla le plus jeune portait un costume sombre à la coupe des Assassins et de multiples dagues visible seulement pour ceux qui savaient regarder étaient placées un peu partout sur son corps. Bandil quant à lui préférait son costume rouge sombre, presque noir, et or à la mode persanne. Siléda, elle, était vêtue d'une tunique noire de nuit et de bas de cuir de la même couleur, couleur que l'on retrouvait également sur ses avant-bras gainé de soie. Comme tous les vampyrs elle avait un amour immodéré du noir et de l'obscurité. Les manchettes étaient couvertes de petits diamants blancs que mettait en valeur l'ébène de ses vêtements. A cette image le collier que lui avait offert Kiel après une nuit d'amour brillait légèrement. Elle ignorait ce que signifiaient ces arcs d'argent incrustés de diamants entrecroisés mais il lui allait bien. L'elfe avait du goût pour les belles choses et un penchant prononcé pour l'inhabituel et le mystère. Ce qui le rendait aussi attirant réalisa-t-elle. Mais leur liaison n'était pas « sérieuse », il s'agissait juste de satisfaire ses sens et d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter au conseil. Elle savait qu'il fréquentait d'autres femmes mais n'en ressentait même pas un pincement au cœur : c'était un elfe. A cette image elle de se gênait pas pour regarder d'autres hommes mais n'allait jamais plus loin : mordre son amant n'était pas une pratique courante parmi les autres peuples et s'y risquer avec les humains revenait à se condamner soi-même. Elle s'était donc passablement ennuyée jusqu'à ce qu'arrive au conseil, quelques années après elle, le bel elfe noir et ses manières de séducteur. Elle s'était amusée à l'encourager avant de le repousser chaque reprise jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure de désir se plaisait-elle à croire. Mais elle avait déjà conscience à l'époque du regard moqueur qu'il lui lançait quand elle lui ordonnait d'accomplir ses quatre volontés, ce qu'il ne faisait d'ailleurs que la moitié du temps. Tout comme de l'étourdissement que provoquaient encore en elle ses baisers les plus fougueux. Qui manipulait qui finalement ? Siléda préféra passer sur cette question désagréable.

Courtois, Keyln lui proposa un siège à côté de lui. La vampyr s'y assit en imaginant la jalousie que ressentirait le Maître Assassin en la voyant installée à côté d'un beau garçon.

-Vous n'avez donc aucune idée vous aussi de la personne qui a convoqué ce conseil ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas la moindre, répondit le trafiquant de broyette. Nous sommes ici depuis une demi-heure et Keyln m'a pratiquement convaincu que nous sommes tombés dans un piège.

-Je ne vois pas ce que cette idée a de si surprenant le message n'était pas signé et indiquait juste l'endroit et l'heure de la réunion. Comme si on cherchait à nous rassembler.

-C'est vrai qu'habituellement c'est un peu plus volumineux, reconnut la vampyr. Mais le plus étrange et que tout le monde n'était pas convié j'ai appelé Kiel à ce propos et il n'avait rien reçut.

-J'ai fait de même avec nos deux Haut-mages mais ils n'étaient au courant de rien, ajouta Bandil.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir Téorul, déclara l'Assassin quand les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. Mais je ne vois l'utilité d'attendre plus longtemps avant de vous dire qu'il a été tué.

-Tué ? Par qui ? Les omoisiens ? interrogea Bandil.

Cela faisait beaucoup de morts dans le trafic et plus encore dans le conseil.

-Je ne sais pas mais je vois mal les omoisiens tatouer dans le dos de leur victime une feuille de lierre, répondit avec une légère ironie l'Assassin.

La mort ne lui faisait rien à entendre ou à prononcer. Il avait vu bien pire que ça.

Les deux autres trafiquants se redressèrent comme si ils avaient été frappés par la foudre. Il y avait manifestement quelque chose que Keyln ignorait.

-Tu en es _absolument_ sûr ?

-Oui, répondit-il, légèrement surpris par la panique que cette évocation déclenchait chez les trafiquants.

-Tu crois que… ? demanda la vampyr.

-C'est possible, mais pour qui… ? n'acheva pas plus Bandil.

Si les deux trafiquants se comprenaient à demi-mot ce n'était pas le cas de Keyln qui voyait la situation s'embrouiller à vue d'œil.

-Celle de Kiel ?

-Peut-être, mais il y avait aussi la mienne… Et tu te souviens de leur nom ?

-Le même, toutes les deux. Alors elles en étaient…

-Kiel avait déjà eu des problèmes après sa mort.

La vampyr acquiesça à ce souvenir.

-L'un de vous deux pourrait-il m'expliquer ? interrogea calmement l'Assassin, les mains inconsciemment sur le manche d'une de ses dagues.

Siléda se tourna vers lui.

-Il y a quelques années nous avions recruté une Voleuse Patentée attirée par l'appât du gain. Elle faisait partie du groupe d'Ambarel.

-Elle s'appelait Maella Kir Entarel, poursuivit celui-ci. Mais nous nous sommes rapidement aperçue que l'argent n'était rien pour elle et grâce à un piège concocté par Kiel nous l'avons confondue. C'était un agent double des omoisiens chargée de démanteler le maximum de filières.

-Nous l'avons amenée devant le conseil pour la faire parler, reprit Siléda, mais nous n'y sommes pas parvenus.

-Je me souviens que Kiel a regretté sa mort, se rappela le trafiquant de broyette avec un léger sourire, sachant parfaitement que cette évocation mettrait la vampyr en colère. Il s'est d'ailleurs consolé avec la fille quelques temps plus tard.

Keyln imaginait très bien les tortures qu'avait dû recevoir la Voleuse, il voyait aussi très bien l'elfe noir s'avancer et lui planter un couteau dans le cœur en murmurant juste un « dommage ».

La vampyr regarda froidement Bandil et décida de laisser couler tandis qu'il poursuivait.

-Kiel l'a engagé sur les conseils de Tonkel qui trouvait cela amusant. Il était impossible de ne pas voir de qui elle était la fille. Une fois je l'ai vue de loin : pendant un instant j'ai cru revoir Maella.

-C'était une apprentie Voleuse avant de devenir trafiquante. Elle a été la seule à échapper à l'arrestation de la branche de Kiel. Elle s'est retourné contre nous quelques temps plus tard et a assassiné Tonkel. C'est toi qui lui as réglé son compte.

Keyln ne précisa pas qu'il avait dû s'enfuir avant de pouvoir finir sa besogne, de toute manière Eleanor était sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il était.

-Sale engeance, conclut Bandil.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la feuille de lierre.

Les deux trafiquants échangèrent un coup d'œil.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler des Scalers ? demanda la vampyr.

-Jamais.

Mais vu le léger changement de voix qu'il avait discerné il imaginait que ce n'était pas quelque chose à traiter comme une quantité négligeable.

-C'est une secte, poursuivit son père, elle est composée des meilleurs Voleurs Patentés. Ils ne sont pas forcément célèbres ou riches, certains vivent modestement, d'autres dans des palais. Ils n'ont qu'un seul point commun : ils iraient jusqu'à mourir les uns pour les autres.

Keyln croyait deviner la suite.

-Suite à la mort de Maella un membre du conseil a été tué et Kiel chargé de détourner les autres à sa poursuite puisque personne qu'il ait décidé de tuer ne lui a jamais survécu.

L'Assassin faillit intervenir sur ce point qui n'était désormais plus exacte mais Bandil continua.

-Il s'est fait poursuivre pendant plusieurs semaines pendant lesquelles toute une branche a été anéantie ainsi qu'un autre membre du conseil. Il en a tué sept mais a été sérieusement blessé à plusieurs reprises. C'est dire leur niveau.

Keyln haussa un sourcil, la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de surprendre le Maître Assassin ce dernier avait failli le tuer.

Non, rectifia-t-il, il avait parfaitement calculé son geste pour me faire peur et me prouver sa maîtrise.

L'elfe noir lui avait semblé presque invincible. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de cette histoire. Il comprit que Kiel'den'taril avait tout fait pour éviter qu'elle ne s'ébruite elle faisait comprendre que comme tous les autres il était mortel et que le combattre était possible quoique très difficile.

-Et brusquement tout c'est arrêté, reprit Bandil. Il n'y a plus eut de mort. Ils avaient perdus notre trace.

-Toujours est-il que chacun des corps que nous avons retrouvés portait la feuille de lierre dans leur dos.

-C'est la marque de leur famille royale. Nous avons remonté l'existence des Scalers à plusieurs siècles est découvert que comme nous ils avaient un système politique. Ils sont respectés et admirés par tous les Voleurs Patenté qui ne cherchent qu'à les joindre mais très peu ont cet honneur. S'ils le demandent ils accourront de toute part pour les aider dans leur combat. C'est une puissance dangereuse à ignorer car les Voleurs sont d'excellents combattants, souvent meilleurs que les nôtres.

-Qui d'eux ou de nous sont les plus puissants ?

Bandil hésita.

-Pour l'instant ce sont eux car ils savent où sinon qui nous sommes, répondit la vampyr. Et on leur échappe rarement. Nous avons tous eut beaucoup de chance, à part Kiel qui semble bien se moquer de la mort, nous avions tous peur de périr et presque aucun espoir de nous en sortir.

-Je crois me souvenir que ses mots étaient : « ils veulent nous tuer ? Bien, alors lorsque ceux qui nous ont échappé nous rejoindrons ils regretteront pour l'éternité cette décision ! », se rappela le trafiquant de broyette.

Siléda eut un léger sourire, sans Kiel'den'taril ils seraient probablement tous morts.

-Et vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'aucun de vous deux n'a demandé cette réunion ? Car si ce n'est pas nous… c'est eux.

* * *

Sandor entra dans la pièce la plus proche du corps de Xalavul pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait ces temps-ci, peut-être la crainte qu'un jour prochain se soit sa tête que l'on retrouve dans ses appartements et non plus celles des elfes policiers devant sa porte… Son regard fut attiré par l'ordimage qui était placé sur le bureau, en veille.

-Qui travaille ici ? demanda-t-il pour penser à autre chose.

Evidement son souhait ne fut pas respecté car informulé.

-Le chef des gardes, répondit la machine en se réactivant.

L'Imperator se tourna vers l'ordimage.

-Xalavul ?

-Je ne connais pas d'autre chef des gardes.

Evidement puisque la machine fonctionnait selon un système binaire.

-Quel est la dernière chose qu'il ait faite ?

-Il lisait un article de jourstal que je lui affichais quand il s'est brusquement levé. Je me suis mis en veille quand il a passé la porte.

-Il est mort, dit Sandor plus pour lui-même que pour l'ordimage qui ne semblait pas être du système le plus perfectionné.

Le mot résonna étrangement à ses oreilles dans la pièce vide. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits s'il commençait à devenir aussi sensible il n'avait aucune chance de retrouver Ki avant que celui-ci ne lui règle son compte, c'était une course de vitesse.

-Affichez ce sur quoi travaille Xalavul, ordonna-t-il.

-Opération impossible, formulation inappropriée, répondit la mécanique après quelques secondes.

-Possible, formulation conforme, demande acceptée, singea l'Imperator. Pourquoi impossible ?

-Un mort ne travail sur rien, contra avec la plus absolue logique l'ordimage.

-Et bien moi j'en connais un qui tue à tour de bras. Et ce n'est même pas un zombie.

-Cette information n'est pas dans la base de données.

Sandor ferma les yeux puis articula distinctement :

-Xalavul, dernière recherche.

Ne trouvant visiblement rien pour lui faire perdre davantage de temps ou l'énerver la machine s'exécuta docilement, affichant l'article qui avait révélé à Xalavul l'identité de son meurtrier. L'Imperator se laissa tomber sur la chaise et tapota le bureau tout en parcourant rapidement le texte. Le tapotement ralentit puis s'arrêta tout à fait quand il arriva à la photographie.

Le thug avait trouvé Ki. Et il en était mort. Sandor incanta un écran de silence puis activa sa boule de cristal. Le visage de Lisbeth s'afficha à la place de l'hologramme habituel car il avait choisi le mode de communication crypté.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea sa demi-sœur.

En voyant le mur derrière elle il comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans son boudoir d'ambre, sa pièce préférée. Il l'avait probablement interrompue dans une réflexion.

-Xalavul est mort de la main de Ki, mais il a eu le temps de trouver l'identité de celui-ci et je n'ai personne pour mener l'enquête car Séné est toujours dans le coma.

-Et nous n'avons une fois de plus plus de chef des gardes.

-Oui, aussi. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui tu as une confiance absolue.

Elle soupira.

-J'ai Kiaril, c'est le second de Séné.

Dont l'Impératrice répugnait visiblement de se séparer.

-Parfait, sourit l'Imperator qui l'avait déjà entendu parler du camouflé comme d'une personne douée et faisant preuve de beaucoup d'initiative.

-Sur qui doit-il enquêter ?

-Il s'appelle S'em'eter, c'est un elfe noir et un Maître Assassin officiellement mort il y a trois siècles.

Lisbeth raccrocha. Sandor émit un dernier soupir, il espérait que Kiaril trouve vite ou s'en était fini de lui.

* * *

Bandil se leva d'un bond en lâchant un juron et se précipita vers la porte tandis que Siléda se ruait vers la fenêtre.

-Rien, dit le trafiquant de broyettes en observant minutieusement le couloir à l'aide de lunettes infrarouges.

-Pas plus ici, fit avec soulagement la vampyr qui procédait à la même opération pour le jardin.

-Je ne prétends pas être un expert, intervint l'Assassin, mais pourquoi utiliseraient-ils des moyens aussi conventionnels que des portes ou des fenêtres quand ils peuvent nous surprendre par les égouts ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent.

La peur a tendance à rendre idiot, songea Keyln qui les regardait s'agiter sans esquisser un geste. Comme il s'y attendait Bandil se précipita aussitôt vers le sous-sol, Siléda sur les talons.

* * *

Des brillantes voletaient doucement près du plafond, répandant leur lumière dans toute la verrière. Tous les Scalers étaient là. Et à la grande consternation de Xandiar ils n'étaient que douze. Tendir dut le voir car il s'approcha de lui.

-Tu trouves que nous sommes peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le thug acquiesça il ne savait pas quels mots trouver pour ne pas vexer le Scaler.

-Tu as raison, la partie haute de l'iceberg est composée de treize personnes seulement.

-J'en compte douze.

-Elene est la treizième.

Wrath et Akiro s'approchèrent à leur tour pour écouter la conversation.

-Mais le propre des icebergs est de ne laisser que le tiers de sa surface émergée, intervint le demi-elfe d'une voix chantante. La comparaison est mauvaise nous sommes bien plus que trente-neuf. Nous sommes des milliers. Je pourrais te dire que nous avons derrière nous les âmes marquées du sceau du courage de nos ancêtres mais cela ne serait pas une justification suffisante pour toi qui ne nous comprends pas. Je pourrais te dire que pour nous ne pouvons être vaincus car nous sommes un éternel recommencement. Je pourrais te dire que nous sommes des dieux, des empereurs, des enfants, des étoiles, des brindilles, des océans, l'air que nous respirons et pour nous se serait vrai car un est tout et tout est un. Je pourrais te dire bien des choses que tu repousserais car tu les jugerais déraisonnables. Nous avons été élevé la dedans, nous sentons ce principe au fond de notre cœur à chacun de ses battements et c'est ce qui nous rend si Enyas. Nous sommes peu en vie à être ainsi mais nous sommes là. Et c'est ce qui compte. Je me doute que tu ne comprends pas mes paroles et particulièrement le mot « Enyas » qui est du Skelnorian mais je ne te demande pas de comprendre, je ne te demande pas de juger car dès lors qu'on désire savoir on interprète.

Le demi-elfe inclina légèrement la tête pour prendre congé et tourna les talons.

-Tu viens d'entendre une partie de notre philosophie, déclara Akiro avec un sourire. Je suppose que tu n'as rien compris ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Il arrive parfois à Wrath de mêler les termes pour qu'ils soient incompréhensibles. Il procède à un véritable bombardement d'informations pour égarer celui qui l'écoute, il est parmi les plus spirituels d'entre nous. Mais tu peux le croire quand il dit que nous sommes des milliers. Il y a des milliers de Voleurs Patentés et d'Apprentis Voleurs Patenté sur Autremonde et si nous lançons ensemble un appel ils répondront.

Akiro s'éloigna à son tour de son pas feutré pour aller rejoindre Julian.

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir réussir à comprendre aussi rapidement cette philosophie, soupira le thug en pensant qu'il devait paraître bien idiot à ces gens.

-Peu le peuvent, assura Tendir. Elle paraît compliquée parce qu'elle est d'une extrême simplicité.

-Que veut dire « Enyas » ? interrogea le thug, curieux.

-C'est plus un concept qu'un mot, expliqua le Voleur. Ce qui s'en rapproche le plus c'est redoutable, honorable et impitoyable.

-Un mot dangereux, ajouta Elberth en s'immisçant dans la conversation. On va faire le point sur ce que nous savons.

Au même moment Julian Mar'tacor levait les mains pour réclamer le silence qui se fit aussitôt.

-Mes frères et mes sœurs, commença-t-il. Vous savez tous désormais pourquoi nous sommes ici : nous avons retrouvé ceux qui ont tué tant des nôtres il y a deux ans. Aujourd'hui encore ils menacent l'une des nôtres.

Son regard balaya la petite assemblée, cet homme avait le don de forcer le respect.

-Vous savez tous de qui il s'agit tout comme vous connaissez tous notre code. Notre devoir ne laisse donc aucun doute, s'il y en a qui désirent rester à l'arrière qu'ils quittent cet endroit maintenant, je ne les blâmerais pas car il est probable que nombre d'entre nous y laisse la vie comme par le passé.

Il attendit quelques secondes pour voir si quelqu'un allait se lever, mais pas un des Scaler ne fit un seul geste pour se diriger vers la sortie. Pas même Xandiar qui n'avait aucune intention de mourir.

-Tendir a retrouvé la trace de celui qui tua tant des nôtres, reprit Julian. Il pense connaître son repère prochainement. Vous savez également que ce jour a vu la mort d'un des membres du conseil qui dirige tous ces trafiquants par Elberth et Gougir, qu'Invarian, Aygarane, Wrath et Harokas ont éliminé toute une de leurs filières que Miriam et Antonio avaient repérée. Nous avions ici même condamné à mort tous ceux qui avaient participés à la mort de Maella Kir Entarel, aujourd'hui est également l'heure de rendre notre jugement pour ceux qui ont en vain attenté à la vie d'Eleanor Kir Entarel.

Xandiar vit soudain Wrath cligner légèrement des yeux tandis que Miriam haussait un sourcil. Quelque chose dans la déclaration du Scaler les gênait, le thug crut que c'était cette absolue résolution à la mort qu'affichait Julian.

Elberth se leva le premier et ramenant son poing sur son cœur déclara :

-Pour les enfants qui ont grandi sans leurs parents je demande la mort.

-Pour toutes les souffrances qu'ils infligent je demande la mort, fit Aygarane en l'imitant.

-Pour tous ceux qui sont morts sous leur lame je demande la mort, déclara Tendir.

-Pour l'innocence perdue je demande la mort, dit Miriam.

-Pour tous mes amis et frères comme autant de blessures dans mon cœur je demande la mort, énonça Harokas.

-Pour la cruauté sans justification je demande la mort, exprima Gougir.

-Pour que plus jamais l'on ait à pleurer toutes ces choses je demande la mort, émit Antonio.

-Pour ma sœur je demande la mort, formula Akiro.

-Pour la justice je demande la mort, annonça Wrath.

-Pour l'honneur je demande la mort, affirma Zaltan.

-Pour la mémoire je demande la mort, proféra Invarian.

-Pour les Kir Entarel je demande la mort, tonna Julian.

Tous les Scalers se tournèrent alors vers le thug qui comprit que c'était à son tour de parler et de se mêler à ce rituel.

-Pour tous ceux que je n'ai pas connus et pour tous ceux que je ne connaissais pas assez, proclama Xandiar, je demande un châtiment à la hauteur de leurs actes.

Ce n'était pas la formule mais le chef des gardes ne perdait pas de vu qu'il n'était pas Scaler et qu'un tel jugement pouvais lui valoir des ennuis. Et cette parodie de tribunal où tout était déjà décidé ne lui plaisait pas, même s'il était de leur avis il ne pouvait pas cautionner cela d'une façon si froide.

-Et quel châtiment demanderais-tu ? questionna Harokas et tournant son visage à l'œil aveugle et à la cicatrice vers lui.

Le thug répondit franchement et les Scalers le sentirent.

-La mort.

* * *

Bandil entendit le sifflement d'une arme qu'on sortait de son fourreau. Il se retourna brusquement pour voir le corps de la vampyr tomber à terre, la tête d'un côté, le tronc de l'autre. Il chargea ses mains pour faire face à ceux qui venaient de tuer un autre membre du conseil. Keyln s'avança calmement vers lui, l'air un peu absent.

-Attention gamin, on n'a pas besoin de perdre un autre conseiller !

L'Assassin s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

-Faire attention à quoi ? A ne pas me couper ? C'est un peu tard pour se préoccuper de cela, _père_!

Le tricroc fendit l'air et alla se planter dans l'épaule du trafiquant de broyette, le clouant au mur. Keyln s'approcha de lui en contrant le carbonus de l'homme sans la moindre difficulté et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

-Tu sais, dit-il, j'ai longtemps essayé de te trouver une excuse, mais j'ai découvert que tu n'en avais aucune le jour où tes hommes sont venus tuer ma mère.

Il y eut un horrible craquement accompagné du cri de douleur de Bandil lorsque son fils lui brisa les poignets.

-Et j'ai longtemps réfléchi à la manière la plus douloureuse de te le faire payer, poursuivit-il quand il fut sûr que l'homme l'écoutait. J'ai pensé à faire en sorte que tu tombes amoureux d'une femme qui te refuserait toujours, mais je ne suis pas assez cruel pour infliger ça à celle qui aurait rempli ce rôle. D'ailleurs, es-tu seulement capable d'aimer ?

Il déchira les habits du trafiquant.

-J'ai renoncé à cette option. J'ai alors concocté un autre plan : celui que j'applique en ce moment. Je t'ai utilisé pour devenir loup, puis pour me hisser au conseil. De cette manière je te devais d'une certaine façon tout mon avancement.

Keyln secoua la tête.

-Je trouve ça assez ironique : tu m'as pris mon enfance, et moi j'ai gagné de ton ignorance tout ce que je possède aujourd'hui.

L'Assassin retira le tricroc, arrachant un nouveau râle à Bandil.

-Je pense qu'une feuille de lierre fera très bien sur ton dos avant que je ne te tranche la gorge. Après tout, ce seront les Scalers qui paieront, non ? Moi j'hériterais juste d'une blessure dans ma fuite…

Le jeune homme rangea l'arme dans sa poche et dégaina l'un de ses poignards. Le trafiquant de broyettes gémit lorsque la pointe s'enfonça légèrement pour dessiner les lobes et les nervures. Keyln se redressa pour admirer son œuvre, il l'avait bien imitée d'après ce qu'il avait vu sur le dos du tatris.

-Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il à son père qui restait prostré, probablement humilié de s'être fait ainsi avoir.

En tout cas l'Assassin l'espérait car c'était le but qu'il recherchait : sa vengeance contre cet homme qu'il détestait.

-Le lobe droit est mal dessiné, le fit sursauter une voix.

Keyln se retourna d'un bond, son sabre encore couvert du sang de la vampyr à la main. C'était le Maître Assassin.

* * *

Sem'e'ter. Son ennemi avait désormais un nom et plus une simple syllabe. Sandor s'était enfermé dans une pièce pour pouvoir en toute sécurité effectuer ses recherches. Il avait vu Kiaril. Fin, long et peu bavard il guettait sans cesse le moindre mouvement. Sans cette attitude légèrement tendue on l'aurait pris pour un courtisan comme tous les autres avec ses vêtements à la dernière mode. Pour le tester l'Imperator lui avait donné le poignard remis par l'intermédiaire d'Elberth et il en avait aussitôt déduis d'après des indices infimes que celui qui le maniait était ambidextre, qu'il prenait soin de ses armes, que celle-ci avait près de sept siècles d'après la sceaux de son fabriquant, un nain des montagnes Tador, et qu'elle avait mis fin à une vie à de nombreuses occasions. Tout cela il l'avait trouvé en quelques secondes. Certes l'Imperator était déjà au courant de toutes ces informations mais il lui avait fallu plus de temps. Il avait chargé Kiaril de trouver où le Maître Assassin se terrait tandis que lui cherchait à identifier si Sem'e'ter était bien Ki. Raison pour laquelle il était désormais en train de pianoter sur un ordimage.

Sandor avait obtenu très peu de résultats pour sa recherche mais si on savait que la Guilde des Assassins avait voulu masquer son existence c'était logique. Las des tentatives sur le magicnet qui ne lui donnaient que des informations fragmentaires et souvent contradictoires il était allé au devisatoire qui n'avait trouvé à lui dire que sa date de naissance et de mort ainsi que quelques petites choses qui ne l'avançait pas vraiment mais l'entité intelligente lui avait assuré qu'il y avait des informations confidentielles à ce sujet qui n'avaient pas encore été intégrées à sa base de données.

Tout ce qu'il savait de Sem'e'ter c'était qu'il était né en 3041 à Selenda un 28 Saltan d'un père inconnu et d'une mère elfe noir qui l'avait abandonné dans sa dix-septième année après qu'il ait tué un autre elfe qui l'avait insulté dans une bagarre. Sandor savait les bagarres monnaies courantes parmi les elfes et il n'était pas exceptionnel qu'il y ait des morts dans ces cas-là. Qu'avait fait Sem'e'ter pour que sa mère le repousse ainsi ?

Sa trace se perdait ensuite jusqu'en 3159, à Omois, pour un excès de vitesse avec tentative de fuite alors qu'il était ivre. De petites infractions de ce genre le situait un peu partout sur Autremonde et même ailleurs. L'Imperator eut un petit sourire en entendant le nombre de scandales qu'il avait créé par ses conquêtes amoureuses de femmes souvent mariées. Des dizaines. Et Sandor se doutait que c'était seulement le haut de l'iceberg. Il s'était même marié en 3809 et avait perdu sa femme, une elfe guerrière, lors d'une campagne sur l'océan des Brumes en 4236. Il semblait qu'il ait exercé un peu tous les métiers à l'occasion mais qu'il y préférait les plus dangereux. Il était officiellement mort en 4556 à la Guilde des Assassins où il travaillait en tant que Maître comme l'avait découvert Xalavul.

Restait les fameuses informations confidentielles auquel le devisatoire n'avait pas accès. Et pour cause : elles venaient du livre des sombres secrets. Et lui non plus n'y avait pas accès. Il avait beau être Imperator il n'était pas descendant de Demiderus et seuls ceux-ci pouvaient compulser le livre sans qu'il explose, emportant avec lui tous ses mystères. Il n'y avait que Danivou, disparut en lui laissant sa charge d'Imperator, et Lisbeth.

Activant sa boule de cristal il demanda à être mis en contact avec elle en communication cryptée.

-Sandor ? demanda l'image.

-J'ai encore besoin d'aide, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Je n'ai pas de deuxième Kiaril à te prêter, prévint-elle.

-Ce n'est pas d'un camouflé que j'ai besoin mais de renseignements qui sont dans le livre des sombres secrets. Que tu es la seule à pouvoir lire. Le devisatoire prétend qu'il y a des choses sur Sem'e'ter dedans, tu peux m'aider ?

-Je te rappelle, déclara sa demi-sœur soulagée qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé l'impossible.

L'Imperator croisa les bras derrière la tête et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, endormit, jusqu'à ce que sa boule de cristal vibre, quelques heures après.

-J'ai trouvé, déclara l'image de l'Impératrice. Il y a des entrées sur lui à partir du règne de Aliath jusqu'à celui d'Yleath.

Cela représentait huit siècles. Le Maître Assassin avait donc été présent sur la scène politique durant beaucoup de temps.

-Il s'est démarqué en démasquant une conspiration contre Aliath vers la fin de son règne et a ainsi gagné l'estime de celui-ci et de sa fille Niniel. Il a quitté le poste de garde où il était malgré un bel avancement… et une proposition pour devenir général. Il a commencé des études à la Guilde et est passé Maître peu de temps avant la mort de Niniel. Son héritier, Zenar, puis Heynim, Ronan, Lylane, Iris et Rewar ont successivement fait appel à lui au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient sur le trône pour éliminer leurs ennemis. Il a même eut une liaison avec Iris.

Sandor siffla doucement, à son avis il fallait être soit avide de pouvoir soit fou pour envisager de séduire une Impératrice d'Omois où la politique de l'époque était assez sauvage. Pourtant il avait refusé la charge de général.

-Elle a beaucoup écrit sur lui, elle semblait vraiment amoureuse, je crois qu'il a à peu près eut le rôle de prince consort durant cette période. Iris n'était pas faite pour gouverner pourtant elle a tenu huit ans au lieu des quelques mois qu'on lui prédisait. Mais l'on n'a aucune mention qui l'identifie clairement juste qu'elle a ouvert un bal avec un elfe noir un jour que Drakil faisait une crise.

Drakil était sujet à l'épilepsie mais apportait en cadeau de noce la moitié du territoire actuel d'Omois ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Quand à Iris elle était douce et rêveuse, ses cousins pensaient s'emparer du trône rapidement en l'évinçant en douceur mais la jeune femme s'était battue bec et ongles pendant qu'une maladie étrange décimait ses cousins ou les faisait mystérieusement renoncer à leurs prétentions.

-Pendant cette période il a même été chargé de troupes et a repoussé une invasion, continuait Lisbeth. Iris et Drakil en ont profité pour affirmer leur autorité et ils ont gouverné encore deux ans jusqu'à la mort de l'Impératrice, Drakil a été jugé inapte à assurer la régence et évincé le trône est passé au cousin Rewar et à partir de là on entend plus parler de lui sauf à deux occasions où il regrette que, je te cite le texte « cette foutue brolvure d'elfe soit le meilleur Assassin qui existe, je déteste son sourire arrogant ». Quand Yleath, le fils d'Iris et de Drakil, est monté sur le trône il n'a à son tour que rarement fait appel à Sem'e'ter. Il y a juste un entrefilet où il peste à propos d'assassinats qui ont lieu aux quatre coins de Tingapour, ce qui correspond à la mort de ton Maître Assassin.

-Mmh, tu es sûr qu'Yleath était humain ? demanda Sandor avec une légère ironie.

-Totalement, entièrement et indubitablement humain, j'ai vérifié : il n'a pas une seule caractéristique elfique, je n'ai aucun rapport avec Sem'e'ter, gronda Lisbeth qui était la descendante de tous les Empereurs et Impératrices précédents.

-Excuse-moi, se ressaisit l'Imperator, se rappelant qu'elle venait de lui rendre un service, je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

L'Impératrice hocha la tête au souvenir des têtes coupées qui étaient désormais presque à sa porte.

-Je ne sais pas si ça peu t'aider mais Iris parle à plusieurs reprises de lui comme « l'aiglelong ».

-L'Aiglelong, répéta Sandor. Ça me dit quelque chose.

L'aiglelong, qu'est-ce qui m'avait fait penser à ça ? L'aiglelong pour un prédateur… Et qui dit prédateur dit victimes… Et les victimes des aiglelongs sont les faucongyres.

-Mais bien sûr, le faucongyre ! s'exclama-t-il dans une illumination.

Regardant Lisbeth il expliqua :

-Le jour de notre rencontre Eleanor portait un faux tatouage de faucongyre qu'elle a effacée quand elle s'est aperçue qu'elle était surveillée. Elle avait lancée plusieurs allusions là-dessus que je n'ai pas comprises sur le moment. C'est bien Ki.

* * *

Kiel'den'taril souriait, adossé contre le mur, une épée à bout de bras. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable mais Keyln comprit néanmoins en reculant prudemment que mentir ne lui apporterait rien. L'elfe noir le regardait fixement de ses yeux argentés.

-Je dois te remercier, déclara-t-il contre toute attente. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Ambarel s'amusait à essayer de me compromettre, tu viens de me rendre un précieux service.

-Pas de quoi, j'avais moi aussi quelques comptes à régler, répondit le jeune homme, surpris de cette entrée en matière.

-Je sais, c'est ton père. Ou plutôt c'était, déclara l'elfe en tranchant la tête du trafiquant.

-Comment ? demanda Keyln sans se préoccuper du cadavre.

Ce n'avait jamais été pour lui qu'un objet de haine.

Le sourire du Maître Assassin s'agrandit.

-Les yeux, vous avez les mêmes. L'enquête que j'ai menée a confirmé mon impression. Mais d'autres s'en doutaient aussi, Téorul par exemple. Ou Elene.

-Elene est morte.

Kiel'den'taril éclata de rire.

-Morte ? Pourquoi ? A moins que tu ne sois venue chez moi ces deux dernières heures elle est on ne peut plus vivante. Assez en tout cas pour me faire des menaces.

L'elfe noir observait avec attention les réactions de Keyln, comme un prédateur guette sa proie. Et le jeune homme s'en rendait parfaitement compte le Maître Assassin jouait avec lui. Et quand il en aurait assez...

-Mais visiblement il n'en est rien, et je suis sûr que tu te feras un plaisir de me raconter cette histoire, reprit l'Assassin y en mettant les formes.

La seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour l'instant était de continuer à le faire parler le plus longtemps possible. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il soit là, c'était précisément pour ça qu'il n'avait envoyé les missives qu'à ses cibles, par Demiderus ! Mais il avait visiblement sous-estimé la méfiance des trafiquants qui s'étaient prévenus les uns les autres.

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit nonchalamment Kiel'den'taril.

Il s'avança dans la pièce de son pas souple tout en longeant le mur pour aller s'installer à la croisée d'une fenêtre.

-Mais quelle est la raison de cette soudaine curiosité ?

-On peut apprendre beaucoup de ses aînés.

-Peut-être, si on survit.

Ah, ils y étaient.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite, assura le plus jeune en faisant semblant d'ignorer le vrai sens de la phrase du Maître Assassin. Je pense qu'il en va de même pour toi, ajouta-t-il en se souvenant des révélations des trafiquants.

-Moi je suis déjà mort une fois, et je reviendrais encore, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Les mots de l'elfe noir résonnèrent comme une prédiction.

-Etre immortel ne signifie pas être invulnérable mais ne jamais disparaître totalement, poursuivit-il, absent, en suivant des doigts la croisée sculptée.

Il se tourna vers l'Assassin qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

-Mais peu peuvent se vanter de l'être, certains survivent tant que perdurent leurs croyances, les Scalers sont de ceux-là, dit-il en désignant le corps de Bandil qu'ornait la feuille de lierre. D'autres restent à jamais dans les mémoires tel Demiderus. Les derniers enfin parce qu'ils ne meurent jamais.

Inutile de demander à quelle catégorie Kiel'den'taril s'identifiait, c'était évident.

-Mais toi, tu n'entres dans aucune de ces divisions. Et c'est pour cela que tu mourras.

-Je ne suis pas pressé, répliqua Keyln, un peu impressionné par les paroles et l'attitude du Maître Assassin.

-Mais comment pourrais-tu survivre après avoir tué deux membres du conseil dans un monde où les trafiquants font la loi ? Tu t'es condamné à mort, jeune loup ! Et je suis ici pour appliquer la sentence.

Il s'avança, menaçant. Keyln recula d'autant.

-En toute logique, toi aussi tu devrais mourir puisque tu en as éliminé un, tenta-t-il de contrer.

-Mais officiellement c'est toi qui t'en aies chargé. Bandil était déjà mort quand je suis entré dans la pièce, ta lame était encore pleine de sang, mentit le Maître Assassin. Je dois admettre que je ne le regretterais pas. Il en est autrement de Téorul, c'était un ami, pourrait-on dire. Et tu leur as tous deux tatoué la feuille de lierre dans le dos pour faire croire que c'était l'œuvre des Scalers.

-Je n'ai pas tué Téorul, se défendit l'Assassin en se mettant en garde. Il était déjà mort quand je l'ai trouvé, et je n'avais aucun grief contre lui.

-Vraiment ? se figea Kiel'den'taril. Alors ils nous ont retrouvés et tout va recommencer.

Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux argentés nattés en une multitude de tresses masquant l'expression de son visage.

-Si tu n'as pas tué Téorul alors qui est le deuxième ? interrogea-t-il.

Coincé Keyln garda le silence. Que dire à l'elfe noir, qu'il venait d'assassiner son amante ? Il repérerait aussitôt un mensonge.

Le Maître Assassin pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, humant l'air. Il ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit ils étaient fixés sur un point dans l'ombre. Son regard se déporta légèrement et il aperçut une masse de cheveux noirs retenus par un collier d'entrelacs argenté.

-Siléda…

Il darda ses yeux soudain rouges sur l'Assassin.

-La mort sera trop douce pour toi, gronda-t-il en se jetant en avant.

Sa lame rencontra le sabre de Keyln en un jaillissement d'étincelles. Effectuant la même pirouette leurs armes se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Il n'y avait qu'une différence : si le plus jeune avait besoin de ses deux mains pour parer les coups violents de l'elfe noir celui-ci n'en utilisait qu'une seule. De l'autre il asséna un direct que Keyln ne put qu'à moitié parer.

Assassin contre Maître, le combat était joué d'avance.

Lame de Kiel'den'taril fendit brusquement l'air et avec lui les tendons, les muscles et les os. Keyln hurla et se rejeta en arrière, aveuglé par la douleur. Son sabre tomba quand il ramena sa main contre le moignon qui était quelques instants plus tôt son bras. Le Maître Assassin sectionna le deuxième en regardant le corps se tordre, agité de tressautements.

-Tu aimerais bien mourir maintenant, hein ? Mais ce serait trop simple.

Il saisit le col de la tunique noir de l'Assassin et l'assomma d'un coup de poing.

* * *

Tout était prêt. Sauf lui. Sandor s'interrogeait on n'avait pas trouvé de tête coupée chez lui aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non : cela signifiait-il que le compte à rebours était interrompu ou que le prochain ce serait lui ? Il regrettait presque qu'il n'y en ait pas une.

L'Imperator ne savait pas s'il devait se joindre ou non à l'escouade d'elfes violets qu'il avait réunie. Kiaril avait trouvé le lieu de résidence qu'occupait Sem'e'ter quand il était encore Maître Assassin à la Guilde. Celui-ci portait un nom pompeux « le Château des Temps ». Mais d'après les descriptions qu'en avait trouvé le camouflé, il le méritait. Il y avait une chance pour que Ki y soit si Sem'e'ter et lui étaient bien une seule personne. Là aussi Sandor ne savait pas si c'était un bien ou un mal. Il avait l'opportunité d'en finir une fois pour toutes mais n'était-ce pas Ki qui risquait de gagner ? La dernière fois qu'il avait opposé des elfes à lui il les avait tous éliminés avec une redoutable efficacité. Raison pour laquelle il n'emmenait pas que des elfes : deux camouflés et lui-même les accompagnaient. Ces elfes étaient, après le groupe d'Enril malheureusement morts, les meilleurs. Les camouflés ceux qui avaient le plus de chance de passer inaperçus et lui ne se défendais pas si mal après tout.

L'Imperator se leva et vérifia l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il emportait : une oreillette qui lui permettrait de communiquer avec ses troupes, un rouleau de corde, des jumelles, son hor à ligne sécurisée, une poudre à empreinte digitale, un détecteur d'illusions, un détecteur de chaleur, un analyseur, un appareil photo argentin, un anulateur (fait pour détruire les systèmes de protection magique), un grappin, un passe-partout, un camouflus, un arc de poignet, un carquois de carreaux, deux longues épées du meilleurs ketril disponible au monde, un poignard, et un costume de cuir comme ceux que portaient les Voleurs Patenté et les Assassins : fait pour être silencieux et résistant. Tous les quarante membres de l'escouade devaient obligatoirement emporter au moins de quoi enquêter et se défendre ainsi que le même costume que lui.

Sandor se leva, il était temps de partir. Il espérait juste ne pas aller vers la mort.

* * *

Xandiar observa les Scalers s'équiper. Depuis une heure tous s'agitaient de-ci de-là. Wrath faisait tinter la corde de son arc avant de la rajuster et recommençait son manège. Invarian, Akiro, Aygarane et Harokas s'entraînaient par paires. Leurs combats étaient impressionnants ils n'avaient pas du tout le même style : Akiro fondait brusquement sans que l'on sache d'où il venait, Aygarane était plus aérienne et impossible à viser, estima-t-il. Invarian tournait sur lui-même comme une toupie, une épée broyeuse tenue à deux mains qui arrêtait tous les coups de son adversaire, passant du sol au plafond en quelques secondes. Harokas tenait deux épées une courbée qui servait à décapiter son ennemi, l'autre était crantée d'un côté et d'un tranchant aiguisé de l'autre. Aucun n'utilisait la magie de façon visible pourtant tous étaient bien plus rapide et habiles que tous les humains qu'il connaissait, meilleurs que les elfes mêmes. Julian semblait plongé dans une profonde méditation. Tendir s'entretenait à voix basse avec Antonio. Miriam et Elberth chauffaient leurs muscles. Gougir était reparti il ne savait où. Zaltan avait imité le thug et aiguisait ses armes. Le bruit de la pierre sur les lames avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Julian ouvrit ses yeux sombres.

-Il est temps, prononça-t-il simplement.

Les Scalers se tournèrent vers lui et Aygarane atterrit doucement juste devant lui. Tous se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la table ronde où ils s'assirent dans le même ordre que quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je l'ai repéré, annonça Tendir bien que même Xandiar sache de quoi il était question. Il est sorti d'une maison qu'il a fait exploser avec un corps inanimé jeté sur l'épaule, est monté dans un tapis de course et s'est dirigé vers la forêt. Il habite à environ vingt-cinq tatrolls d'ici vers le Nord dans un château à moitié à l'abandon. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait repéré.

-Décris-le, demanda Harokas.

-Grand, les cheveux argents jusqu'au bas du dos rassemblés en une ancienne coiffure elfique. Il mesure presque deux mètres, la peau noire et les veines argentés, les yeux de même couleur quoiqu'un peu rouges. Il se déplace souplement et sans faire de bruit, comme les Assassins dont il portait le costume. Il a les oreilles pointues des elfes mais il y a quelque chose dans sa physionomie qui n'est pas elfique.

Tendir secoua la tête.

-Je serais incapable de dire quoi mais il y a quelque chose, peut-être dans ses yeux, on n'y lit pas le caractère des elfes, ils sont plus froids…

-C'est bien le Maître Assassin, affirma Harokas. Au plus fort de la bataille ses yeux sont devenus rouges. Je me souviens de son visage sombre séparé en deux par son épée dans lequel brillaient cette lueur sanglante quand il m'a fait ça juste après avoir égorgé Fauve.

Le visage du Scaler était crispé par la haine quand il montra la cicatrice qui lui barrait la face. Fauve devait sûrement être une Scaler autrefois. Avant de rencontrer Ki. Miriam posa la main sur l'épaule du balafré dans un geste de soutien muet.

-Qui était le corps ? interrogea Julian.

-Un des trafiquants que nous avons identifiés, le loup. Le sieur des ombres lui avait coupé les deux bras. Mais je ne sais pas lequel des deux avait tué celui qui a condamné Maella et une vampyr dont nous ignorions l'existence et leur a tatoué la feuille de lierre dans le dos.

Un silence accueilli sa déclaration.

-Ce doit être le loup, supposa Akiro.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Si il s'agissait bien du Maître Assassin, pourquoi aurait-il prit la peine d'emporter le corps qui était à peine plus qu'un cadavre et aurait-il fait exploser la maison où s'en trouvait déjà deux, ce n'est pas logique père !

Julian Mar'tacor sourit à cette apostrophe.

-Rien n'est logique chez lui, répliqua Tendir, mais j'ai pensé la même chose.

-C'est le plus probable, confirma Antonio.

-Cherchait-il à cacher le corps ? demanda Xandiar.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement l'asiatique.

-Et pourquoi a-t-il utilisé un tapis volant au lieu d'incanter simplement un transmitus ? poursuivit le thug, surtout pour lui-même.

-Parce que c'est un piège, déclara Aygarane.

Tous les Scalers se tournèrent vers elle.

-Il a déjà procédé une fois ainsi, rappelez-vous, intervint Wrath. Il nous a menés dans une véritable embuscade. Seul Julian et moi avons réussis à nous en sortir. Nietan, Sara et Nascor sont morts à cette occasion.

Julian, plus sombre encore qu'à l'habitude, hocha la tête, oui, il se souvenait. Il se souvenait du cri qu'avait poussé Sara lorsque le Maître Assassin lui avait littéralement arraché le cœur, ou de la tête de Nascor, le géant à la hache double, le frère jumeau de Zaltan, atterrissant à ses pieds.

Zaltan abattit ses poings sur la table.

-Je me fiche bien que ce soit un piège, j'ai déjà perdu mon frère là-dedans, j'y perdrais la vie s'il le faut mais je n'ai aucune intention de lui laisser une seconde de plus que nécessaire maintenant que je sais où il est.

Wrath sourit.

-Je suis avec toi, dit-il.

-Tout comme moi, déclara Akiro en se levant.

Un à un les Scalers se déclarèrent pour. Il ne semblait pas exister de division entre eux. Xandiar compris alors ce qui faisait l'union des Scalers même s'ils pensaient différemment ils partageaient le même esprit. Prompt et impitoyable mais solidaires jusque dans la mort.

-J'en suis, annonça-t-il en se dressant lui aussi.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé.

Le thug fixa Julian dans les yeux.

-J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis dans ce conflit. Beaucoup trop pour que je m'en retire maintenant que j'ai enfin l'opportunité d'agir.

Le Scaler tendit son bras et Xandiar le sera sans un mot.

-Dans ce cas soyez le bienvenu parmi nous, Xandiar.

Tendir lui donna l'accolade le thug était accepté.

* * *

La cuve était fermée. Elene préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier.

Kiel avait fait irruption dans la chambre comme un diable sortit de sa boîte et l'avait traînée jusqu'ici sans répondre à ses questions. Questions peu nombreuses puisque passée la porte les bracelets qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à enlever l'avaient assommée. Et quand elle avait repris connaissance la première chose qu'elle avait vue était cette cuve au-dessus de laquelle elle était suspendue la tête en bas. Elle entendit le faible gémissement de celui qui regrette de reprendre conscience mais ne put voir de qui il provenait, ses cheveux lui masquant tout ce qui n'était pas directement en dessous d'elle.

La voleuse s'agita légèrement pour tenter de voir autre chose.

-Elene.

La voix de Kiel'den'taril avait retentit tout près d'elle. La jeune fille se figea et tourna son visage vers l'endroit où elle estimait qu'il se tenait.

-Je préférais la chambre, grommela-t-elle. C'était plus confortable.

Soufflant sur les mèches devant ses yeux, elle parvint à voir une botte noire à boucle d'argent.

-J'aimerais que tu passes cet appel.

-Les mains attachées dans le dos ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Je me doute que tu n'as pas changé d'avis, ricana-t-il.

-Ça fait trois fois que tu le demandes et ma réponse est toujours la même, confirma-t-elle.

Il y eut un soupir à côté d'elle et ce n'était pas le Maître Assassin puisqu'il était en train de parler.

-Si je t'ai amenée ici c'est pour te faire voir ce qui pourrait peut-être t'arriver si tu continues à refuser.

-Je suis sûre que je vais voir beaucoup de choses les cheveux devant les yeux.

Cette fois le soupir venait de l'elfe noir.

-Tu es insupportable.

-Mon plus grand plaisir est de t'énerver, surtout quand je ne suis pas victime de retombées.

Elle sentit les mains de l'elfe noir ramener ses cheveux contre sa nuque.

-Je sais, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie.

-Tu as une drôle de façon d'apprécier les gens, alors.

Les doigts du Maître Assassin continuaient de caresser son cou tandis qu'il nattait ses cheveux. Elene ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse cet effet ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu te souviens de Keyln ?

-Qui ?

-Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler.

-Le seul que je connaisse c'est un gamin des quartiers Suds qui est mort lors d'une bagarre pendant qu'il essayait de voler une bourse.

Kiel'den'taril laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Il a essayé de te tuer et tu le couvres ? Je ne te comprends vraiment pas…

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, lâcha Elene en levant les yeux au ciel… ou dans le cas présent au plancher.

-Je ne voulais pas y revenir mais te parler de lui.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Tu vas comprendre.

Il attacha la première tresse et saisit les cheveux qui pendaient encore du côté gauche.

-Sais-tu que grâce à ta « mort » il est devenu membre du conseil ?

-Finalement je vais peut-être arrêter de le couvrir. Je croyais qu'il détestait son père…

-Oh, il vient de le tuer. Je pensais bien que tu avais deviné.

Approchant sa bouche de son oreille il murmura :

-En lui tatouant la feuille de lierre dans le dos.

Comme il s'y attendait Elene tressaillit.

-Il n'est donc pas Scaler, déduisit-il. Merci pour cette information.

Elene se maudit intérieurement de lui avoir donné un renseignement. La seconde tresse rejoint la première et il s'attaqua à l'autre côté.

-Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tuer Siléda aussi, poursuivit-il en étudiant sa réaction.

Cette fois la voleuse ne manifesta aucun signe de surprise.

-Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée sur la question, non ?

-Peut-être qu'elle lui posait des problèmes au conseil.

-Il lui était indifférent.

-Ou alors il a voulu coucher avec elle et elle l'a refusée, suggéra-t-elle perfidement.

Kiel'den'taril garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini la tresse.

-C'est un peu léger mais possible après tout, dit-il lorsque celle-ci prit place avec les deux autres, si cela était venu à mes oreilles il aurait eu des problèmes.

Le Maître Assassin se tut un moment.

-Il _a_ des problèmes, ajouta-t-il en se déplaçant pour finaliser la coiffure en faisant d'une les deux dernières tresses qu'il glissa sous la première.

Attaché par les pieds le Keyln de dix-sept ans pendait à côté d'elle, reprenant lentement ses sens. Pendant un instant elle se demanda pourquoi l'elfe noir ne lui avait pas lié les mains avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait _pas_ de mains. L'un de ses bras avait était coupé au coude, l'autre sectionné dès l'épaule. Les plaies avaient été refermées mais du pus en suintait et à voir l'expression crispée de son visage il avait encore mal.

-C'est ce que tu comptes me faire ? demanda la voleuse, un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Le Maître Assassin prit tout son temps pour répondre.

-Peut-être, ça dépend de toi après tout.

Il alla se placer juste devant elle.

-Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles partager le sort de ta mère…

* * *

Les tapis volants s'écrasèrent dans la forêt. Sandor, qui ne s'y attendait pas, fut englouti par une montagne de tissu avec tous les elfes de son escouade qui n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de sauter au dernier moment. C'est-à-dire à peine deux ou trois ceux qui se trouvaient comme lui au centre. En émergeant de l'appareil l'Imperator chercha aussitôt les signes d'une attaque mais il n'y avait là que quelques bobelles que leur chute avait dérangées. Les deux premiers tapis gisaient en boule sur le sol, le dernier était hors de vu. Un capitaine se précipita vers lui et quand Sandor lui posa la question il lui montra les ramures d'un arbre dans lesquels on distinguait les couleurs de camouflage du tapis.

Rapidement les violets grimpèrent et décrochèrent avec l'aide de ceux qui étaient déjà en haut le véhicule. Pendant ce temps d'autres établissaient une garde et les derniers déroulaient les tapis pour voir ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné.

En une dizaine de minutes à peine le capitaine, Me'anur, s'il se souvenait, bien venait lui présenter son état des lieux.

-Les tapis ne sont pas défectueux c'est nous qui sommes coupés de la magie, conclut-il. Il n'y a aucune perte et rien de plus grave que quelques égratignures et écorchures.

Lui-même avait une légère plaie sur le front.

-Pansez les blessures, si nous n'avons plus de véhicules nous repartons à pied à moins que vous n'aillez une autre idée. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques tatrolls de notre cible.

L'elfe n'en avait pas et les transmitus étant impossible tout le monde se mit bon grès mal grès en route. Les camouflés surtout n'aimèrent pas cette décision car leur rôle était habituellement d'enquêter tranquillement. Au bout de quelques tatrolls Sandor aussi se prit à regretter sa décision. Les jungles Autremondienne n'étaient pas vraiment sûres et la proportion de prédateurs y était importante. On avait dû décourager quatre vrirrs en plus de louvoyer entre les nids de glurps. Le seul moyen d'être à peu près en sécurité était de passer par la voie des arbres ce que permettaient les vastes troncs des géants d'acier. Les camouflés avaient, tout comme Sandor, quoiqu'avec plus de difficulté, du mal à suivre la progression rapide des elfes, les seuls à être à l'aise ainsi car il leur arrivait souvent de chasser dans les hauteurs, et regardaient avec envie les cimes où nichaient les pégases sauvages.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée était apparus de petits lézards verts qui devenaient avec le temps de plus en plus nombreux. Les elfes ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait et pensaient à une espèce endémique en les étudiants de près dès qu'ils pouvaient en attraper un. D'environ une trentaine de centimètres ils disposaient d'une membrane quasiment transparente entre leurs pattes antérieures et postérieures qui leur permettaient de passer d'un arbre à l'autre en planant. Ils avaient de fines griffes et ne semblaient absolument pas farouches puisqu'ils venaient se poser sur les épaules des voyageurs et cherchaient dans leurs besaces de la nourriture. A leurs petites griffes et leurs dents pointues on les identifia comme des prédateurs et quand l'un des elfes céda à l'un d'eux un bout de viande il ne voulut plus le quitter.

On finit finalement par les identifier comme une branche éloignée de petits lézards aquatiques violets qui résidaient dans la mer des Brumes où ils étaient souvent apprivoisés par les tritons et les sirènes et utilisés à la manière de faucons. La seule chose qui leur restait de leur ancienne apparence était les petites excroissances sur le dos de leurs mains qui servaient, d'après l'un des elfes, aux parades amoureuses et leurs yeux d'un mauve profond et indéchiffrable.

Les volatiles les escortèrent en poussant des cris aigus jusqu'au dernier géant d'acier, moment où tous disparurent brusquement à l'exception de celui qui avait reçu un bout de viande qui tenta de convaincre l'elfe qui lui en avait fait cadeau de le suivre en le tirant vers lui avec des efforts aussi inutiles que touchants. Quand il comprit que ses réclamations resteraient sans effets il s'envola seul en piaillant de protestation.

Sandor détourna le regard pour contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui, songeant que le visage de l'elfe lui rappelait quelque chose.

-Ce sont des créatures intelligentes mais peu prudentes, Votre Majesté Impériale, risqua Me'anur. S'ils s'enfuient maintenant c'est qu'il y a sûrement un danger devant nous.

-Devant nous il y a le repère de Ki.

* * *

Ils quittèrent la maison à l'aube. Seul Gougir restait en arrière. De tous c'était lui que les Scalers avaient choisi pour une mission dont Xandiar ignorait même la nature. Mais même quand ces Voleurs Patenté décidaient de divulguer leurs secrets il le faisait en termes incompréhensible. Le discours de Wrath en était la preuve. Le thug savait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais parfaitement les Scalers il fallait être élevé dans cette pensée comme ils le lui avaient dit. Ce n'était pas le cas de Xandiar, fils d'un petit nobliau de province on lui avait surtout donné une dévotion absolue envers la famille impériale et appris que la fin justifiait les moyens.

Avec un soupir le thug s'agita légèrement, tout comme Sandor les Scalers avaient choisis des tapis volants, mais bien plus rapide que ceux de la garde impériale, et bien moins confortable. L'engin se posa sur le sol. Xandiar fronça les sourcils il n'y avait que la forêt devant et tout autour d'eux. Zaltan, assis à côté de lui, bougea légèrement lui aussi. Le pilote, Invarian, se retourna.

-On ne peut pas continuer avec le tapis, nous allons entrer dans une zone a-magique. Aidez-moi à sortir les survoleurs.

Tous les occupants quittèrent l'appareil pour monter les différentes parties qui composaient les survoleurs. Ces machines étaient destinées à être furtives et maniables. Elles n'étaient pas aussi rapides que les tapis mais plus discrètes, indéniablement. Elles étaient composées de deux membranes qui prenaient la couleur des objets devant lesquels elles étaient placées. Les deux toiles imperméables qui composaient chacune des ailes renfermaient un espace vide. Ces membranes étaient tendues entre deux perches d'un métal également recouvert d'un sort pour demeurer invisible. Les tiges étaient assemblées autour d'une capsule assez grande pour qu'un homme y soit à l'aise. Xandiar remarqua aussi deux petits moteurs en forme d'ogive en plus des propulseurs magique.

-Ils ne sont pas très puissants, expliqua Invarian. Ils ont une autonomie de cinq heures à vitesse basse, mais nous irons le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à ce que nous soyons a porté du repaire du sieur des Ombres, nous avons donc pour environ une heure à pleine vitesse. Ils sont juste là pour servir d'appoint aux générateurs magiques que nous utilisons majoritairement.

-Je ne connaissais pas ce type d'appareil, révéla Xandiar.

-Normal, c'est nous qui les avons élaborés, intervint Zaltan.

-Le but est de monter le plus haut possible avant de couper les moteurs car à ce moment-là nous commencerons à descendre en planant, continua le Scaler.

Le thug regarda avec inquiétude les membranes qu'il trouvait trop petites.

-Il y a un gaz qui allège le poids, le rassura l'homme à la hache. Cet appareil est capable de porter bien plus que votre poids, il suffit juste de ne pas trop bouger.

-On va vous monter celui d'Elene, ne l'abimez pas, prévint Invarian. Julian vous en voudrait, ces petites merveilles nous ont coûté cher.

Il repartit vers le tapis pour aller chercher un second appareil. Zaltan tendit à Xandiar deux sphères de couleurs différentes.

-On ne sait pas à quoi on va faire face, alors autant prendre des précautions, dit-il. L'argenté créée un léger brouillard qui vous permettra de vous enfuir et la rouge des flammes, évitait de la lancer quand quelqu'un est à proximité.

-Je croyais que nous allions dans une zone privée de magie, s'étonna le thug.

-Ce n'est pas de la magie, juste de la chimie, il ne faut jamais se reposer entièrement sur un seul atout.

-Hey ! Vous venez ou vous voulez me laisser tout monter ?

-On arrive, lança l'homme à la hache par-dessus son épaule.

Il tendit à Xandiar une oreillette.

-Notre longueur d'onde pour cette mission est 7142. Souvenez-vous-en. J'espère que vous avez de quoi tirer en altitude.

Sans un mot le thug lui montra un pistolet terrien qu'il avait acquis il y avait plusieurs années. C'était une arme avec une excellente visée avec laquelle il pouvait toucher une cible à deux cents mètres sans le viseur qu'il avait rajouté dessus. Il avait également placé un silencieux au bout. D'un geste de tête le Scaler approuva le choix de l'arme et ils se dirigèrent vers le tapis pour aider Invarian.

* * *

-Ma mère ? répéta bêtement Elene.

-Maella Kir Entarel, confirma le Maître Assassin. Elle a travaillé pour nous il y a deux-trois ans.

Kiel'den'taril étudiait attentivement sa réaction. La voleuse fit aussitôt le lien : à cette époque sa mère infiltrait une organisation qui avait fini par la démasquer et la tuer.

-Sale brolvure ! Soupilute ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma mère ? hurla la jeune fille en s'agitant à tel point que l'elfe noir crut qu'elle allait faire céder les cordes.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette explosion de colère, mais Elene n'était pas de celle qui restent abasourdi, elle, elle attaquait.

-Du calme, ma jolie, réclama tranquillement le trafiquant en prenant son visage entre ses deux mains.

Qu'il retira immédiatement quand elle essaya de le mordre. Il prit donc parti de la laisser cracher et feuler tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait dans toutes les langues qu'elle maitrisait. Et elle en connaissait beaucoup, que ce soit en grossièreté ou en dialectes.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué, lâcha-t-il quand elle dû faire appel à un effort de mémorisation pour se souvenir d'autres.

Elene se figea et tourna vers lui son visage, une expression de haine qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu sur la face.

-Enfoiré, dit-elle avec le ton de la colère glaciale, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Ce n'est pas très poli, fit-il mine de s'offenser en admirant ses yeux verts qui semblaient assombris par des nuages d'orage.

Rien à voir avec la gamine qu'il connaissait à qui répugnait les jurons auquel elle préférait l'ironie la plus cruelle quand elle avait à répliquer.

Elle lui cracha au visage. Kiel'den'taril s'essuya, pas surpris outre mesure puisque Maella lui avait fait la même chose quand elle s'était vue découverte.

-Tu as une étrange manière de demander un renseignement, toi, s'amusa-t-il.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir il s'empara de sa bouche et la dévora plus qu'il ne l'embrassa, sentant une subite chaleur prendre naissance dans son ventre. Lorsqu'il s'écarta la jeune fille semblait plus furieuse que jamais et un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

-Ce soir tu réchaufferas mon lit, décida-t-il, le corps encore enflammé, en la regardant.

Et je goûterais à ton sang, ajouta-t-il mentalement en léchant sa lèvre sur laquelle coulait le liquide carmin. Il avait envie de sortir ses crocs pour le faire tout de suite mais il se retint. Il papillonna des yeux pour leur faire retrouver leur teinte cristal habituel au lieu du rouge flamboyant qu'ils devaient sûrement afficher.

-Dans tes rêves, feula la jeune fille. Il y a toujours ton foutu gea.

Le Maître Assassin sourit mystérieusement en faisant tourner quelque chose dans sa main. En général ce sourire annonçait plus souvent une mauvaise nouvelle qu'une bonne.

-Cette information n'est plus exacte.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle sur son visage.

-Je l'ai annulé pendant que tu étais encore inconsciente. Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression.

-Je peux toujours avaler ma langue.

Kiel'den'taril partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-La tête en bas ? Pourquoi refuser ce que nous savons pertinemment tous les deux que tu meurs d'envie de goûter ?

-Parce que tu ne la mérite pas.

La jeune fille et l'elfe noir se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler.

-Elle vaut infiniment mieux que toi, et qu'elle soit Scaler n'a rien à voir avec ça, reprit d'une voix douloureuse Keyln.

La claque du Maître Assassin l'envoya balader au-dessus de la cuve.

-Parce que tu vaux peut-être mieux, toi ? siffla-t-il en l'immobilisant devant lui.

-Ça doit être difficile de faire pire que toi, Kiel, s'en mêla Elene.

Flûte, il avait dit la vérité.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle à l'Assassin.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de leurs dialogues au cœur de l'animation des rues. Il cracha un peu de sang par terre.

-J'ai une légère crampe au coude et une petite migraine, répondit-il courtoisement. Et toi ?

-Très bien, je projette d'écrire un guide touristique à propos des coutumes locales, raison pour laquelle je séjourne ici. Comment vont les affaires ?

\- Ma foi, fort bien, on m'a proposé un emploi très bien payé chez un bourreau mais j'ai refusé. Je suis désormais embauché dans le marketing d'une grosse multinationale. Quelles nouvelles de chez toi ?

-Tout va très bien, sourit Elene, dis-moi, je cherche un partenaire pour un bal, voudrais-tu être celui-ci ?

-Mais avec plaisir, accepta Keyln.

Kiel'den'taril les observait échanger des civilités en serrant les poings les deux trafiquants se moquaient de lui en faisant comme si de rien n'était et cela marchait magnifiquement. Il s'avança brusquement et saisit l'Assassin par la gorge. Croisant le regard d'Elene il la fixa dans les yeux en plantant ses crocs dans la chair palpitante.

* * *

-Votre Majesté impériale, appela un des elfes.

Sandor le rejoignit, Me'anur à ses côté.

-J'ai plusieurs spots, déclara le responsable des communications en montrant son appareil.

L'Imperator se pencha sur la grosse boîte qui avait remplacé leur radar habituel, inopérant faute de magie. Quatre objets se dirigeaient vers eux. Les points lumineux bougeaient et parfois l'un d'eux se séparait avant de revenir à son état antérieur. Si trois allaient passer au large, un était suffisamment proche pour l'inquiéter.

-Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur nous ?

-A cette vitesse, une heure, Votre Majesté Impériale.

Sandor hocha doucement la tête.

-Une idée de ce que ça peut-être, Iri'al ? demanda le capitaine.

-C'est plus petit qu'un oiseau-roc, l'altitude n'est pas celle des vl'olls, peut-être des aiglelongs, mais ce ne sont pas des animaux sociaux d'habitude.

-A moins qu'ils n'aient été conditionnés pour cela, déclara Sandor. Ces petits reptiles n'avaient aucune raison de se trouver si loin de la mer et aucune manière de survivre à cet éloignement. La seule possibilité est que quelqu'un les y ait aidés. Quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en génétique. Celui que nous traquons se fait surnommer « l'Aiglelong », il n'est pas impossible qu'il en ait utilisé quelques-uns comme chiens de garde.

-Dans ce cas les reptiles seraient-ils des espions ? interrogea, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas été mêlé à la conversation, un elfe.

En se tournant vers lui l'Imperator reconnut celui qu'un des petits lézards avait essayé d'entrainer avec lui.

-Je ne pense pas, le rassura Sandor sans s'offenser de son intervention. Ils ont refusés d'entrer dans cette zone, ils semblent avoir assimilé qu'il y a ici un danger mortel, je pense qu'ils sont le fruit d'une expérience ratée, des rejets.

L'elfe ne parut pas satisfait de cette réponse mais s'inclina néanmoins avant de s'éloigner.

-Re'an'auc et passé par des moments difficiles, l'excusa Me'anur, son frère faisait partie du groupe qu'a assassiné notre cible.

-Je comprends, répondit Sandor en songeant qu'il s'agissait probablement de Ki'al'saran, se souvenant de la ressemblance qu'il avait trouvé entre le violet et le lieutenant d'Enril.

Mais le capitaine ne l'écoutait plus. Il fit un geste, indiquant à tous de se taire. L'Imperator s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille. Il perçut le léger froissement de brindilles sur lesquels on marchait, puis quelque chose qui traînait par terre. Sandor dégaina doucement une épée. Une créature bondit brusquement sur lui. L'Imperator recula d'un bond, toujours en garde, observant son adversaire. D'un signe il ordonna aux elfes de le lui laisser.

Son adversaire ressemblait aux petits lézards qu'ils avaient déjà vus, mais en bien plus grand. Celui-là ne disposait pas de membranes entre les membres mais on retrouvait les mêmes griffes, les mêmes crocs quoique de proportions supérieures. Les yeux aussi étaient semblable mais la peau écailleuse bien plus dure comme le vérifia Sandor avec de petites passes rapides. Le corps était souple mais il manquait au cou une articulation qui aurait permis à la bête de projeter sa tête comme ils avaient vu le faire les plus petits. Le reptile savait se battre, s'était évident et il protégeait les écailles plus claires de son torse avec habileté. Le monstre donnait de grands coups de griffes quand on ne s'y attendait pas et cherchait à vous égorger d'un revers de son excroissance sur le dos de sa main quand vous vous y attendiez encore moins. C'était une créature intelligente, tout comme les lézards volants, mais bien plus féroce. Etudiant son style de combat l'Imperator passa brusquement sous sa garde et son épée s'enfonça dans le cou du reptile.

Sandor dégagea sa lame, laissant tomber le corps.

-Cela confirme ma théorie, constata-t-il. Reste à espérer que contrairement aux lézards ceux-ci ne chassent pas en groupe.

Me'anur dégaina alors ses deux épées, imité de tous ses elfes. L'Imperator se remit en garde. Du sous-bois sortaient des dizaines de créatures comme celle qu'il venait d'éliminer.

* * *

Le palais impérial était tout aussi animé qu'à l'ordinaire. Les courtisans déambulaient par groupes, échafaudant des stratégies, ou se promenant simplement. Mais c'était rare la cour était un véritable tourbillon d'intrigues où il fallait surnager. Gougir savait comment s'infiltrer dans ce système qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Il suffisait de soutenir le parti du plus fort et il s'y était appliqué pendant des années, cachant à tous qu'il ne soutenait même pas la monarchie omoisienne. Il était tout entier dévolu aux Scalers et ceux-ci le savaient. Certains comme lui n'avaient que faire de la famille impériale, mais il fallait bien les soutenir en apparence au moins pour ne pas être perçu comme une menace.

Les Scalers n'étaient pas blancs comme neige, loin de là. Ils avaient les mains entachées de sang et tous ceux qui s'étaient risquaient à contester leur suprématie sur les Voleurs l'avaient payé cher. Ils étaient prompts à la vengeance mais pas au pardon. Gagner l'estime d'un Scaler était assez difficile pour qu'ils se permettent de ne pas faire preuve de pitié envers ceux qui la perdait. Au fils des siècles leur confrérie avait sans que personne ne s'en doute écrit l'histoire, créé des traités, amenée à des alliances, ou avait fait chuter des royaumes entiers. Beaucoup avaient voulu l'anéantir pour cela, et tous avaient disparus. Mais la confrérie se réduisait, s'amenuisait et il n'y avait plus grand-chose à voir entre les Scalers d'aujourd'hui et ceux de jadis. Gougir avait compris en lisant de vieux écrits Chandir que leur ordre avait perdu le feu sacré qui les animaient. N'en restait qu'une mince lueur qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître à son tour.

Pourtant Gougir le vénérait cet ordre agonisant et ces traditions et rituels surannées. Il était prêt à mourir pour. Les Scalers ne dureraient pas éternellement, leur pensée non plus. Julian voyait ce jour venir. Wrath aussi. Akiro distinguait la flamme mais ne comprenait pas son message. Des quatre Mar'tacor deux voyaient la fin. Ce qui ne leur était toujours apparut que comme un lointain futur se produirait avant cent ans, avaient-ils prédits. Comment cela se déroulerait-il, dans une grande bataille, seule fin digne d'eux, ou leurs croyances seraient-elles abandonnées par les nouvelles générations ? Il ne savait pas. Et les Mar'tacor n'avaient rien révélé de plus. Mais Gougir avait foi en eux. Sous ses dehors respectables c'était un fanatique avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Il ne voulait pas croire à la fin mais pourtant il irait jusqu'en enfer s'il en recevait l'ordre des Mar'tacor, les chefs de la confrérie.

Se rappelant pourquoi il était ici il se mit à chercher. Ce jour ce ne serait pas les Scalers qui mourraient. Ce serait les trafiquants.

* * *

Le sol défilait sous ses yeux. Xandiar était moins habile au maniement des survoleurs que les Scalers mais il maîtrisait à peu près la machine de fonctionnement assez simple, il fallait l'avouer. Les turbulences par contre lui donnaient du fil à retordre puisque cet appareil affichait une prise au vent maximale. Sachant cela les Scalers l'avaient placé à l'aile droite de leur formation, celle qui était la moins dangereuse par rapport à la direction des rafales. Invarian était en tête de la formation et Zaltan à l'aile gauche. Les autres Voleurs Patentés volaient plus loin, le thug pouvait apercevoir leurs appareils dans le viseur de son arme. Une voix grésilla dans son oreille.

-Ici Harokas, un groupe d'aiglelongs en vue.

-Ici Wrath, répondit le demi-elfe, ils présentent des modifications : des serres renforcées et un plumage plus sombre.

-Ici Julian, ce ne sont pas des animaux sociaux mais ils montent haut en altitude. Si vous pouvez éviter le combat faites-le, sinon éliminez-les. Fin de transmission.

Xandiar jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons : Invarian sortait son arc et avait placé une flèche à portée de main, Zaltan enclenchait des carreaux dans son arbalète de poignet. Le thug dégaina son revolver et observa les alentours, il avait déjà chargé son arme et disposerait de neuf tirs avant de devoir le faire de nouveau.

* * *

Les créatures les encerclèrent silencieusement, bandant leurs muscles. Elles étaient bien plus nombreuses que les elfes. Sandor essaya d'allumer ses mains mais sans succès la magie était toujours inopérante. Des chuchotements se propagèrent parmi les elfes tandis qu'ils se relayaient les ordres de Me'anur. Sans avertissement les créatures bondirent comme si elles étaient un seul être. Les elfes se déplacèrent tous en même temps. Cela déconcerta les reptiles, rompant leur unité : certains stoppèrent, d'autres se jetèrent sur les épées des elfes. Les lames s'enfoncèrent toutes dans la gorge de leurs adversaires, faisant couler un sang aussi rouge que celui des humains.

* * *

Kiel'den'taril rejeta le corps de l'Assassin, la bouche maculée de sang. Keyln cherchait l'air, le demi-vampyr avait déchiré la chair sans aucune précaution et percé les voies respiratoires. Le Maître Assassin ne s'en préoccupa pas, le regard un peu fou toujours vissé à celui de la jeune fille qui esquissa un mouvement de recul.

-Ça te plairait Elene ? demanda-t-il bien que la réponse soit sur le visage de la voleuse.

Il sourit et lécha le sang autour de sa bouche en faisant attention à ne pas en perdre une goutte.

-Ceux qui y ont survécu m'ont dit que c'était délicieux, il semblerait que j'ai hérité cela également de mon père, en plus de la possibilité de mordre. La salive vampyrique est un aphrodisiaque puissant.

Il s'approchait d'elle tout en parlant jusqu'à s'arrêter juste devant elle.

-J'étais au courant, parvint à répondre la jeune fille tandis qu'il caressait son visage.

-Comment ?

-Le soir où j'ai tué le banquier, avec Siléda… elle s'interrompit.

-Ah oui, tu nous épiais. J'avais presque oublié, murmura-t-il en frottant son nez sur la jugulaire de la jeune fille.

La rapidité avec laquelle il oubliait son amante était phénoménale. Pour se soustraire à son contact la jeune fille se replia vers le haut. Kiel'den'taril sourit et appliqua un reparus à Keyln qui continuait de suffoquer en essayant de respirer.

-Qui est ton père ? interrogea la jeune fille en jetant un regard vers l'Assassin qui reprenait son souffle.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ma mère a toujours refusé de me parler de lui, jusqu'à il y a quelques centaines d'années j'ai cru que c'était un elfe, et pour être franc cela m'importe peu. J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter.

-Pourquoi ?

L'elfe s'assit sur la cuve, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Ma mère m'a abandonné quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Un autre elfe l'avait insulté et je l'ai tué, et…, il s'interrompit.

-Et ?

-Et je ne sais pas, le sang m'a attiré. Je me suis penché vers le cadavre, il était encore chaud, ma mère ne m'avait jamais laissé chasser ne serait-ce qu'un Kre-kre-kre avant… Je suppose que mes yeux devaient être rouges car elle avait l'air effrayé.

Il parlait comme un enfant de quatre ans qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-Elle m'avait toujours couvé mais je croyais que c'était parce que j'avais eu une naissance difficile…

Elene relâcha ses muscles.

-Elle m'a fait jurer de ne jamais essayer et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle me rejoindrait à la maison. Elle n'est jamais revenue. Elle est quelqu'un d'important maintenant, ce que ne lui permettait pas un fils bâtard comme moi…

-J'aurais préféré que tu tiennes ta promesse, grommela-t-elle, furieuse de se laisser attendrir par celui qui avait sûrement tué des centaines de personnes, voire des milliers, pour assouvir sa soif de sang et venait même de lui en offrir le spectacle.

-Je l'ai tenue, murmura-t-il en levant son regard argenté vers elle. Pendant des centaines d'années. Jusqu'à ce que je me fasse assassiner par les quatre autres Maître Assassins. Après m'être vengé j'ai décidé de faire table rase du passé et de repartir à zéro. J'ai changé de nom, de travail et même de personnalité. Pourtant l'ancien moi n'est pas tout à fait mort, il ressurgit parfois.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je suis Kiel'den'taril, répondit-il comme si il ne comprenait pas la question.

-Oui, mais avant ?

-Sem'e'ter.

-Cimeterre ? Ta mère avait un goût bizarre pour les prénoms.

-Je vois plutôt ça comme une prédiction.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis, sans aucune préméditation, l'elfe noir lâcha :

-Il t'aime bien.

-Qui ?

-Sem'e'ter, répondit le Maître Assassin comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Je crois que tu me rappelle quelqu'un qui vient de sa vie.

La voleuse haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ne serais pas légèrement schizophrène, par hasard ?

-Un peu, sourit-il. Continue de poser des questions, j'ai envie de parler…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour sortir d'ici sans perdre un autre membre ? demanda Keyln, contre toute prudence, Elene gardant le silence par pur esprit de contradiction.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'ai rien l'intention d'enlever de plus, fit mystérieusement l'elfe noir avec un sourire sadique.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui rajouter ? interrogea la jeune fille.

Il continua de sourire sans répondre à sa question.

-J'aimerais ton avis, dit-il brusquement alors que l'Assassin et la voleuse échangeaient un regard.

-Deux autres bras à l'emplacement des premiers, demanda Keyln.

Le Maître Assassin l'ignora.

-Sur mon histoire, précisa-t-il.

-Que tu aurais mieux fait de crever, lâcha l'Assassin.

-Qu'il est dommage que tu n'es pas été mort-né, déclara Elene au même moment.

* * *

-Ici Wrath, ils vont plonger en piqué sur nous.

Les Scalers levèrent les yeux des formes sombres volaient en cercle autour des quatre groupes. Invarian leva son arc, Zaltan son arbalète, Xandiar ajusta une cible et tous se tinrent prêts. Les aiglelongs replièrent leurs ailes et se laissèrent tomber. Le thug déchargea son revolver vers un des animaux dès qu'ils furent à portée. Environ huit oiseaux furent ainsi mis hors combat avant même de pouvoir atteindre les humains. Le capitaine des gardes saisit un chargeur et le plaça, abandonnant la dernière cartouche qui lui restait. Puis les aiglelongs vinrent au contact et ce fut le chaos. Le ciel était empli de survoleurs et d'oiseaux se poursuivant. Parfois une bête tombait mais jamais un Scaler. Ceux-ci maniaient leurs appareils comme s'ils étaient nés dessus. On aurait dit de vrais oiseaux. Les survoleurs, bien que moins rapides, étaient capable de virer en un quart de seconde, ce qu'exploitaient leurs pilotes.

Xandiar par contre n'avait pas cette aisance. Il réussissait à éviter l'aiglelong qui le poursuivait mais ne parvenait pas à tirer en même temps, ses quatre mains occupées sur les commandes. Mais celui qui faisait le plus de dégâts était sans nul doute Wrath. Debout sur son appareil, il pilotait avec ses orteils en ajustant ses cibles une à une. Le thug était certains de l'avoir vu en tuer six en une minute. Le demi-elfe n'étant pas seul la volée qui s'était abattue sur eux diminuait rapidement. Un brusque courant d'air s'empara du survoleur du thug, lui faisant lâcher les commandes. Il fut projeté en dehors de l'appareil et ne put s'y agripper que de deux mains. La machine partie en vrille. Tournant la tête il vit l'aiglelong qui le poursuivait tendre ses serres. D'un réflexe de survie il déchargea son revolver sur la face de l'oiseau. Passant l'arme à sa ceinture il se hissa sur son survoleur et remonta à l'altitude où se déroulait le combat.

* * *

Le combat semblait être sans fin. Plus les créatures tombaient sous les épées des elfes, des camouflés et la sienne et plus il en venait. Si c'était une tactique elle réussissait très bien sur lui. Leur opération entière reposait sur la discrétion mais les contretemps s'étaient accumulés : d'abord la zone a-magique et maintenant ces ennemis imprévus. Pourtant les elfes ne se décourageaient pas ils continuaient à attaquer et semblaient même apprécier ces imprévus. Il n'empêche que c'était un peuple de combattants. Et Sandor, en tant que leur chef, se devait maintenir le moral. Il ne laissait donc pas ses réflexions apparaître sur son visage. Pourtant la peur le tiraillait : à l'heure qu'il était Ki savait-il qu'Omois l'attaquait ? Sem'e'ter puisque c'était son vrai nom avait déjà été vaincu car pris par surprise, et c'était probablement la seule façon de l'éliminer quand on voyait son dossier.

-Rassemblez-vous, hurla Me'anur, ils cherchent à nous diviser.

Au moment où l'elfe prononçait ces mots l'Imperator se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Il trancha la gorge de son adversaire et se replia. D'autres reptiles sortirent du bois. Sandor ramena son épée par-dessus son épaule, haletant légèrement, une coupure sur le biceps gauche.

Des flammes apparurent brusquement au milieu de leurs adversaires, créant la panique. Les créatures lancèrent d'affreux cris aigus en se roulant par terre pour essayer d'éteindre les flammes qui s'étaient étendues sur un diamètre d'une dizaine de mètres. Le feu qui avait explosé avec une telle violence se résorba de lui-même en une trentaine de secondes, ne laissant que les reptiles touchés se consumer. Les autres prirent la fuite, des flèches transperçant certains, d'autres s'écroulant sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Sandor leva la tête, cherchant l'origine de cette aide. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir deux hommes, un thug et un elfe aux cheveux verts qui semblaient voler sans le moindre support, qu'ils avaient disparus.

-Maintenant ! cria une voix.

Et le thug sauta, atterrissant sur l'une des créatures qui s'effondra comme une épée le transperçait de part en part. Le thug se retourna et alors Sandor le reconnut.

-Xandiar ?!

* * *

Il fut le seul à voir ce qui se passait, pouvant saisir d'un regard toute la scène. Invarian était presque à court de flèches et venait en aide à Aygarane qui n'en avait plus. Zaltan abattait le plus possible d'oiseaux. Akiro montait en chandelle avant de couper ses moteurs et de se laisser tomber sur les aiglelongs, décochant des flèches qui faisaient des ravages parmi leurs rangs. Pendant que deux oiseaux essayaient d'échapper à Wrath un troisième s'approchait sournoisement de lui par derrière. Les autres groupes combattaient plus loin. Le demi-elfe abattit l'un des aiglelongs devant lui.

-Ici Xandiar, derrière toi Wrath !

Le Scaler se retourna à demi, vit les serres et fit effectuer un plongeon à son survoleur à temps pour que seule l'une des membranes soit déchirée et non le cockpit. La flèche du demi-elfe se planta entre les deux yeux du rapace. Mais, voulant redresser, il déchira la membrane abimée et son appareil chuta en tournant autour du côté endommagé. Le thug vit le demi-elfe s'extraire du cockpit et se redresser, ses cheveux nattés volant autour de lui. Xandiar inclina son appareil, calculant l'angle de sa chute. Les Scalers et les elfes étaient comme tous soumis aux lois de la gravité. Wrath sauta le plus haut possible comme son survoleur approchait de la canopée. Il espérait sans doute pouvoir atterrir dessus, après tout, il était à moitié elfe.

Mais Xandiar se trompait. Le demi-elfe agrippa les pattes d'un aiglelong, se hissa sur son dos et lui décocha une flèche dans le crâne tandis que sa monture essayait de le désarçonner. Il se projeta une fois de plus dans les airs mais il n'y avait plus d'oiseaux à attaquer ils livraient combat plus haut. Tendant la main le thug attrapa le bras de Wrath en train de tomber non plus sur les géants d'acier mais un lac qui contenait sans nul doute au moins un nid de glurps.

-Dépêches-toi de grimper, on est en train de tomber, dit le capitaine des gardes en tâtonnant les commandes à la recherche du bon bouton.

Wrath se hissa dans le cockpit avec l'agilité des elfes et s'empara des divers manches.

-Merci, dit-il en redressant.

Il semblait surpris que le thug lui soit venu en aide.

-Cet appareil ne peut pas nous porter tous les deux si l'on veut suivre le groupe, prévint l'elfe.

-Tu ne me déposes pas là-dedans, l'avertit Xandiar, sachant parfaitement qu'entre lui et Wrath se serait lui qui devrait descendre et ayant déjà une certaine connaissance des jungles d'Omois.

-Rien ne pourra t'en convaincre ? Pas même le fait que l'Imperator soit en train de se battre juste en dessous de nous ?

-Quoi ?

-Regarde.

Méfiant, le thug jeta un coup d'œil dans son viseur pendant que le demi-elfe faisait cercler le survoleur. Il vit en effet un groupe d'elfes violets et, en réglant la loupe, Sandor lui-même qui se battait en première ligne contre des créatures vertes.

-D'accord, tu peux descendre en dessous ?

Wrath obéit, et passa à travers les arbres, coupant les moteurs pour ne pas prévenir de leur arrivée. Xandiar sortit les deux sphères de sa poche et choisi la rouge. Il quitta le cockpit, se retenant de deux mains à une des barres et lança le globe dès qu'il fut suffisamment près. Le demi-elfe redressa et cria :

-Maintenant !

Xandiar sauta, deux de ses bras armés et atterrit sur l'une des créatures.

* * *

Le Maître Assassin saisit la voleuse à la gorge.

-Répète-ça, gronda-t-il, ses crocs de nouveau sortis.

Les cordes vocales broyées, Elene parvint à articuler un seul mot : « crève ». Les yeux rouges de du Maître Assassin la fixaient furieusement et elle crut qu'il allait la tuer. Pourtant il la relâcha au bout de quelques secondes.

-Tu crois que tu mourras si facilement ? demanda-t-il dans le même grondement de bête féroce. Tu subiras milles souffrances avant si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis.

-Tu fais une fixation sur le nombre « mille » ? ironisa-t-elle, la voix légèrement cassée.

-Ah ! Tu es comme ta mère, elle aussi nous a raillé jusqu'à son dernier souffle, s'exclama-t-il. Mais tu veux sans doute savoir ce qu'il en est réellement ? ajouta-t-il avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de la courtoisie.

Elene se tut. Oui, elle voulait savoir mais en même temps, ne déformerait-il pas tout ?

L'elfe noir interpréta l'hésitation sur son visage comme un assentiment.

-Elle travaillait dans le groupe d'Ambarel Bandil, le père de ton cher ami ci-présent, commença-t-il. C'était une agente douée mais Bandil a rapidement remarqué qu'elle cachait quelque chose et en a parlé lors d'un conseil. C'est moi qui ai élaboré la souricière et elle n'a eu d'autre choix que d'y tomber. Tu te doutes bien que nous ne l'avons pas tué immédiatement : nous voulions savoir ce qu'elle avait communiqué exactement aux omoisiens pour lesquels elle travaillait.

Sa mère avait travaillé pour Omois ? La question l'effleura à peine tant elle écoutait avec attention ce que dévoilait le Maître Assassin. D'après ce qu'elle décryptait ce n'était pas un mensonge.

-Nous n'en avons malheureusement pas eu le temps. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup, et pas que physiquement, peut-être un peu moins folle… Mais c'est votre code d'honneur à vous autres Scalers, se rappela-t-il. Elle a réussi à se dégager de ses liens et à briser le bras d'Amner Acar, un ancien membre de notre conseil.

Dans sa tête la scène se rejouait tandis qu'il la racontait. Il revoyait la Voleuse Patenté immobilisée dans ses liens dans la pièce sombre, entourée de tous les membres du conseil. Amner Acar était agenouillé devant elle, l'interrogeant. C'était un expert en torture et il en ferait usage si elle se refusait à parler. Et ce refus était marqué sur son visage moqueur. Maella s'était brusquement dégagée des cordes et avait d'une torsion brisé le bras que le trafiquant avançait vers elle. Avec un cri de guerre elle avait dégainée une épée de sa poche et paré un coup de taille du Maître Assassin. Celui-ci s'était précipité dès qu'il l'avait vu se dégager. Le combat s'était engagé, mais trop inégal pour qu'elle puisse l'emporter. Elle s'était alors précipitée sur son arme et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre son cœur était embroché et elle était morte.

Et à présent sa fille, engagée sur les conseils de Tonkel Il Dainel dans le trafic qui avait tué sa mère, écoutait en silence le récit de sa mort.

* * *

-Merci ! lança le thug en direction des airs.

-De rien, répondit la voix de Wrath tandis qu'il remontait en altitude.

L'ancien chef des gardes se tourna vers l'Imperator qui le regardait fixement.

-Oui, Xandiar. Oui, encore vivant. Oui, échappé des prisons d'Omois avec complicité. Et non, pas trafiquant ! D'autres questions ? demanda-t-il sans saluer.

-Comment ? se contenta d'interroger Sandor, remit de sa surprise.

-Grâce aux Scalers, répondit le thug, voyant que son entrée spectaculaire ne créait pas plus de réactions que cela.

-Et où sont-ils ?

-Ils se débarrassent d'aiglelongs au-dessus de nous.

-Et où se dirigent-ils ?

-Ils vont régler leurs comptes avec Ki.

-Parfait, nous avons-nous aussi rendez-vous avec Sem'e'ter, répliqua l'Imperator dans une rare pointe d'humour. Vous me ferez votre rapport en marchant, Xandiar. Allons-y.

* * *

-Ici Wrath, nous avons réglé le problème dans notre zone.

-Ici Julian, nous abattons les derniers, des pertes ?

-Ici Wrath, mon survoleur, mais Xandiar m'a très obligeamment cédé le sien après m'avoir rattrapé. Il a rejoint l'Imperator qui mène une escouade d'elfes violets en dessous de nous.

-Ici Julian, arriverons-t-ils avant nous ?

-Ici Wrath, sans aucun doute. Ils nous fourniront la diversion.

-Ici Julian, ou alerterons le sieur des Ombres.

-Ici Wrath, à n'en pas douter.

-Ici Julian, le château est en vue. Communications interrompues pour toute la suite des opérations.

* * *

La bâtisse était grande. Pas autant que le palais d'Omois qui faisait des kilomètres, mais elle avait une belle superficie. Idéalement placée dans une combe clairsemée traversée d'un ruisseau, elle était cependant à moitié en ruine. Le vieux château tenait de plusieurs styles terriens et Autremondiens sans qu'on parvienne à savoir lequel prédominait.

Allongés à terre à moins de cinq cents batrolls, deux elfes violets l'examinaient avec divers appareils. Ils se replièrent au bout de quelques minutes, rejoignant en rampant une dépression du terrain dans laquelle s'étaient caché le reste des omoisiens. D'un geste Me'anur les autorisa à faire leur rapport.

-Les fortifications sont encore en bon état malgré leur apparence, commença Re'an'auc, et les détruire compromettrait notre effet de surprise. Tous les endroits affaiblis et la partie supérieure dispose d'un bouclier semblable à ceux des châteaux de Vilains. Ce système ne nous arrêterait pas, étant tous sorceliers, mais pomperais notre magie assez pour nous affaiblir.

-La magie est de nouveau active ? demanda l'Imperator.

-Non, répondit le deuxième elfe en secouant la tête. Il semble que le château dispose de sa propre source de magie au point qu'il la fasse fluctuer sur toute la zone et en prive d'éventuels assaillants.

-Il n'y a de ce fait aucun autre dispositif de défense que les créatures que nous avons affrontées et les aiglelongs dont fait état Xandiar, reprit Re'an'auc. La vallée est tellement foisonnante de végétation qu'il est impossible de détecter clairement une présence mais écoutez. Les oiseaux chantent. Il n'y a pas de prédateurs dans les environs.

-Donc à moins d'une autre surprise de Ki nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème ? récapitula Sandor.

-Non.

On sentait que le « Votre Majesté Impériale » brûlait les lèvres de l'elfe, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Re'an'auc. L'Imperator soupçonnait qu'il soit davantage là par vengeance que par fidélité à Omois. Plutôt que de se questionner sur l'elfe il regarda la vallée, cherchant un moyen de contourner le piège.

-Le bouclier s'étend-il à la manière d'un dôme ? demanda Xandiar aux elfes.

-Non, juste quinze mètres au-dessus du point le plus haut des tours.

Passer par le haut ? Ils n'avaient pas ni l'équipement ni le temps pour. Depuis leur accrochage avec les reptiliens chaque instant augmentait la probabilité que Ki en soit mis au courant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une minute de plus que nécessaire. Le regard de Sandor tomba sur le ruisseau qui serpentait.

-La rivière est-elle également protégée ? demanda-t-il.

-Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucun animal vivant ni plante dedans, répondit Re'an'auc. Ce qui est assez curieux.

Xandiar s'approcha de la rivière et renifla l'eau.

-Ça sent les produits chimiques à plein nez, déclara-t-il. Le sieur des Ombres a empoisonné ce cours d'eau et il est fort probable que nous subissions le même sort si nous nous y risquons.

Un des camouflés se pencha et regarda à son tour l'eau.

-J'ai suivi une formation de scientifique, spécialité chimie, expliqua-t-il. Je connais ce composant il est utilisé massivement sur Terre afin de rendre les cultures plus productives. Mais la quantité est ici bien supérieure. Si seulement j'avais…

Et la suite se perdit en un jargon qui passa largement au-dessus de la tête de la plupart des personnes présentes.

-Les Scalers s'y connaissent en chimie, déclara Xandiar, ils l'utilisent pour pallier au manque de magie.

Pour illustrer son propos il montra la sphère grise qui lui restait encore.

-Je ne sais pas si ça peut faire la réaction appropriée, s'excusa-t-il presque.

Le camouflé s'en empara et la fit tourner dans ses mains.

-Ça pourrait bien être ça. A quoi vous ont-ils dit qu'elle servait ?

-A faire du brouillard.

-Du brouillard ? Ce qui implique une réaction entre l'azote et…

La suite se perdit dans un marmonnement inintelligible, au grand soulagement du thug. Sandor étudiait toujours le château, à la recherche d'une faille dans sa défense. Mais il semblait que Sem'e'ter ait pensé à tout.

-Vous êtes un génie ! s'exclama soudain le camouflé. Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut.

D'un même geste tous les autre lui indiquèrent de baisser d'un ton, Xandiar le premier, ayant conscience que loin d'être un génie il avait uniquement eu ce qu'il fallait en main.

-Ça ne suffira pas à désintoxiquer le cours d'eau, mais ça nous ménagera le temps de passer de l'autre côté. Environ un quart d'heure, au-delà je ne réponds de rien.

-Alors qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ? s'énerva Sandor avant que le camouflé ne reparte dans des formules chimiques.

* * *

-Mais tu te doutes bien que je ne t'ai pas raconté cette histoire sans raison, Elene, reprit Kiel'den'taril.

Oui, cela elle s'en doutait.

-Ta mère a réussi à échapper à son sort mais tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement.

Il tira quelque chose de sa poche.

-As-tu entendu parler de cela ?

-Ce sont des pièces d'échecs, pâli Keyln.

-J'y ai déjà joué, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre discussion, répondit la voleuse en réfléchissant.

Qu'avait donc fait le Maître Assassin qui soit si terrible avec un jeu de société ?

-Des pièces d'échecs, oui. J'en avais tout un jeu dans la partie qui m'opposait à l'Imperator. Et petit à petit elles sont tombées. Mais de toutes je crois bien que je tiens aujourd'hui la plus importante.

Il montra la reine blanche.

-Pendant ton sommeil tes alliés ont réussi à abattre une bonne partie de mes pièces. Il est juste que je leur rende la pareille.

Tout en parlant il s'était approché du levier qui ouvrait la cuve et le poussa. Sans un grincement celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant son contenu.

-Non ! hurla Keyln.

* * *

Sandor émergea de l'eau. Derrière lui les elfes violets se hissèrent aussi. Il parcourut des yeux les lieux. Il venait d'émerger d'une profonde vasque reliée à la rivière dans une pièce au sol et aux murs recouverts de coquillages dessinant des spirales. L'Imperator reprit son souffle tandis que les elfes violets sécurisaient l'endroit. Ils étaient passés, malgré le fort courant qui les avait surpris à mi traversé. Heureusement il n'y avait pas eu d'autres désagréables surprises comme celles qu'ils avaient rencontrées jusque-là. Mais Sandor ne pouvait se départir d'une impression de malaise. Tous les pièges et moyens de défense qu'avait tendu Sem'e'ter auraient certes arrêté l'imprudent perdu dans la jungle omoisienne, mais pas une armée. Et Ki devait bien se douter qu'il viendrait, ou en tout cas que les Scalers viendraient Xandiar avait laissé sous-entendre que ceux-ci pensaient à un piège. Ki avait déjà affronté les Voleurs Patentés, il savait qu'ils étaient redoutables, et aucune des choses qu'il avait mises en œuvre n'aurait été capable de les arrêter. Juste de les retarder. Avait-il piégé les bâtiments pour le faire exploser, comme les précédentes caches découvertes ? Pourtant les Scalers venaient et n'étaient certainement pas des idiots, peut-être un peu trop honorables… Mais ils n'avaient pas perçu un défi, ils avaient perçu un piège.

L'Imperator se trouvait pris dans une équation où il devait extrapoler avec deux inconnues sur lesquelles il savait bien peu de choses… Et cette fois tout se jouerait puisqu'il n'était plus cloîtré dans ses appartements mais sur le terrain et le jour que Ki avait choisi pour sa mort.

Sandor se releva et ordonna à ses hommes de le suivre. Avec Sem'e'ter dans les parages il n'était pas question de diviser ses forces il était bien trop dangereux au combat et d'une intelligence redoutable.

* * *

Elene déglutit mais ne cria pas. Bien sûr, Kiel'den'taril avait choisi une façon particulièrement douloureuse de les tuer. Keyln s'agita comme un possédé, les yeux exorbités. Il devait avoir déjà vu quelqu'un mourir comme ça. Ce n'était pas le cas de la voleuse mais elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette façon qu'utilisaient parfois les elfes pour mettre à mort ceux qu'ils voulaient voir périr. En les transformant en statues d'argent. En dessous des deux voleurs à la tir l'argent en fusion bouillonnait, créant des bulles à la surface.

Détournant son regard de la cuve, la jeune fille se concentra sur le Maître Assassin. Celui-ci les observait, apparemment ravi de son effet. Elle se demanda si c'était pire que de se faire dévorer vivante par des rats ou pas. Après tout c'est ce qu'il aurait sans doute pu placer s'il n'y avait pas préféré les traditions de son peuple. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Toujours du même avis, Elene ? demanda-t-il.

Devant lui la jeune fille était d'une pâleur mortelle et transpirait la peur. Peut-être allait-elle céder, finalement… Elle semblait hésiter entre la survie et ses valeurs, enfin. Kiel'den'taril ne prêta pas la moindre attention à l'Assassin qui bien plus encore qu'Elene semblait terrifié et perdait tout contrôle sur lui-même. Il attendait patiemment la réponse de la Scaler Keyln n'était qu'un moyen de pression sur elle. Elle seule comptait pour son projet, le garçon n'y avait aucune espèce d'importance et par conséquent aucune place. Au bout de quelques minutes la jeune fille releva la tête vers lui. Il lut la réponse dans son regard qui n'affichait aucune hésitation. Elle avait fait son choix :

-Non.

La voix était tremblante mais le regard aussi dur que l'acier.

-Et c'est bien dommage, ma petite Scaler, regretta-t-il sincèrement.

Il redressa sa haute taille et frappa Keyln pour lui faire cesser ses jérémiades.

-Puisque tu en as décidé ainsi nous allons continuer, murmura Kiel'den'taril à l'adresse de la voleuse.

* * *

Les survoleurs se posèrent sans un bruit sur les remparts. Le bouclier avait été prévu et ils avaient pris assez d'altitude pour pouvoir passer au-dessus.

-Miriam, Akiro, vous surveillez les appareils, ordonna Julian aux deux Scalers. Nous en aurons besoin en cas de retraite précipitée.

-Nous sommes venus ici pour combattre, Julian, rétorqua la femme, pas pour nous tourner les pouces. Et ce n'était pas parce que de tous ici je suis celle qui me bat le plus mal que je vais rester en arrière. Fauve et Maella étaient de bonnes amies à moi et je tiens à les venger autant qu'à protéger Eleanor. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Mar'tacor que tu peux m'éloigner du combat. J'ai autant que toi le droit et le devoir d'y participer.

-Non, père, la soutint Akiro. Je viens, je sais me battre et je compte le faire.

-Le temps presse, Julian, renchérit Wrath. Nous ne savons pas où est le sieur des Ombres, ni Elene. Ni s'il est au fait de notre présence ici. Mais il nous attend et à ce titre il est aussi dangereux de laisser des gens derrière nous que de les amener au-devant du danger. Le danger est partout ici et chaque seconde l'augmente. Allons-y.

Et sans attendre que son frère réplique le demi-elfe se mit en marche dans le plus grand silence, aussitôt suivit de toute la troupe. Il était un Mar'tacor au même titre que Julian et tout aussi doué au combat même s'il n'avait pas les mêmes talents de meneur. Julian laissa planer un regard inquiet sur le groupe. Combien ici seraient encore vivants dans quelques heures ? Et Elene, l'était-elle encore ?

* * *

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'est préoccupant, en effet, reconnu Henber Tal Genrt.

-Plus que cela, nous avons perdu deux piliers importants et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle ni de Téorul, ni de Keyln ni de Kiel'den'taril, déclara une femme.

Plaqué contre un mur, Gougir écoutait la conversation des deux trafiquants, prêt à intervenir il fallait juste que le garde impériale tourne à l'angle et il aurait le champ libre.

-Je ne sais pas pour Keyln, mais Téorul a de la ressource et celui qui éliminera Kiel n'est pas encore né.

-Certes, mais Keyln et moi sommes nouveaux et il va falloir les remplacer et ils étaient en quelque sorte l'âme du conseil…

-Siléda était déjà là quand je suis entré au conseil, c'est vrai. Et Ambarel est arrivé en même temps que moi. Mais nous pouvons nous en sortir. Il reste Téorul et Kiel. Je pense que c'est notre clan qui va prendre la main, maintenant. La situation est peut-être difficile pour notre organisation, mais c'est une opportunité à saisir.

-Je sais, tu as plus d'expérience que moi, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment…

Le garde tourna à l'angle et s'éloigna.

-Il n'y a rien à craindre, assura Henber. Nous sommes alliés à Kiel et il est imbattable. Et il est dans son intérêt de nous venir en aide.

-Imbattable, dites-vous ? demanda Gougir en se dressant devant eux. Il s'agit d'un bien bon allié pour que vous en parliez en ces termes…

-Maître Gougir, se raidit le Haut mage. Comment allez-vous ?

-J'ai toutes les raisons de me réjouir.

-J'en suis heureux.

-Raisons qui vous sont reliées.

-Vraiment ? Je ne nous savais pas proche à ce point.

Le Voleur Patenté voyait la sueur qui commençait à s'amasser sur ses tempes. L'autre avait peur et devait se demander pourquoi le directeur de l'Université des Voleurs Patenté l'abordait soudain. Et avait surement déjà déduit qu'il était Scaler.

-Je dois l'admettre, repartit Gougir avec entrain. Mais je connais certains de vos amis.

-Les connaissances communes sont fréquentes de nos jours, surtout quand on fréquente le palais impérial.

-Certes, mais tous les respectables Hauts mages ne fréquentent pas les empoisonneurs.

D'un mouvement rapide il bloqua le carbonus que lui lançait la jeune femme et l'égorgea d'une dague qu'il venait de sortir des plis de ses vêtements. Il plaqua la main contre la bouche d'Henber pour l'empêcher d'alerter la garde et le repoussa contre le mur. Le Haut mage le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés de peur.

-Pour votre information, murmura Gougir, Téorul est déjà mort et il est désormais inutile de compter sur le Maître Assassin, Tal Genrt.

D'un geste sec il enfonça sa lame dans le ventre du trafiquant.

* * *

Le sourire sur la face de Kiel'den'taril était toujours de mauvaise augure pour ceux avec lesquels il jouait. Mais jamais Elene n'en avait eu peur à ce point.

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça dans les règles de l'art, ce n'est pas amusant, expliqua-t-il. Habituellement il y a tout un tas de rappel des fautes des condamnés, généralement elles sont peu nombreuses mais assez remarquables.

L'elfe noir tournait lentement autour de la cuve, son regard fixé sur la voleuse qui évitait soigneusement de se concentrer sur l'argent qui bouillonnait en dessous d'elle. A côté d'elle Keyln fixait son sort, rendu muet par la terreur.

-Si tu changes d'avis n'hésite surtout pas à m'interrompre, précisa le Maître Assassin à la jeune fille, ignorant royalement l'autre.

Il attendit quelques secondes, pour voir si elle n'allait pas se parjurer, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir articuler un son si elle ouvrait la bouche et Keyln semblait encore plus proche de vomir qu'elle. Tous ses sarcasmes et son assurance s'étaient envolés.

-Tant pis, déclara Kiel'den'taril, continuant son monologue.

Il brandit les deux pièces et poursuivit :

-Si elles tombent, vous les suivrez aussitôt.

Et il plaça un fou blanc sur les narines de Keyln. Le gamin des rues se mit à osciller pour essayer de le maintenir en place tandis que le Maître Assassin s'approchait d'Elene, la reine blanche à la main. La jeune fille se replia vers le haut, refusant de jouer à son nouveau jeu sadique. Comment avait-elle pu rêver de ce type ? L'elfe noir siffla entre ses dents et l'agrippa pour la faire redescendre en face de lui. Le mouvement lui avait fait perdre son envie de rendre son déjeuner et elle se risqua à répondre.

-A quoi bon ? demanda-t-elle avec un suprême dédain qui la surprit elle-même. Elle finira par tomber, dérangée par notre souffle ou par le mouvement de nos lèvres. Ce n'est que retarder l'inéluctable.

Elle vit l'avidité revenir sur les traits de l'elfe quand elle soutint son regard. Sa main glissa sur sa joue comme elle continuait de le fixer, fière et hautaine alors qu'elle était la minute précédente terrorisée.

-La fierté d'une reine, murmura Kiel'den'taril dans ce qui semblait presque un ronronnement, si bas qu'elle n'était pas sûr qu'il ait vraiment prononcé ces mots.

Un bruit d'éclaboussure lui fit détourner le regard. Le fou blanc était tombé dans la cuve, malgré les efforts de celui à qui la vie y était rattachée. Le sourire sadique revint aussitôt sur le visage du Maître Assassin.

-Non, non ! supplia Keyln.

La lame de l'elfe noir trancha la corde qui le reliait aux tuyaux auxquels leur ravisseur les avait attachés. Le dernier « non » qu'il prononça se transforma en un cri qui devait hanter Elene jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il y eu quelques remous dans la cuve puis le calme revint et le Maître Assassin reporta son regard sur le voleuse avec ce qui semblait de l'excitation dans les yeux.

* * *

Ils avaient trouvés. Les Scalers descendirent silencieusement les escaliers, guettant le probable piège qu'ils n'avaient jusque-là pas encore remarqué. Mais le sieur des Ombres leur avait déjà prouvé qu'on ne discernait ses pièges qu'une fois tombé dedans, quand on ne pouvait plus en ressortir. Les poings d'Harokas se fermèrent au souvenir de l'expression du Maître Assassin, ce soir-là. Il le lui ferait payer. Et sa vie ne serait pas un sacrifice qui lui causerait beaucoup de peine si c'était pour emporter avec lui son pire ennemi. Zaltan posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de soutien muet. Le géant à la hache détestait le sieur des Ombres autant que lui, et il savait ce que son ami ressentait. Ce n'était pas facile de survivre quand tous étaient morts.

Sur un signe de Julian, Tendir força la porte dans le plus parfait silence et pénétra le premier dans la salle. Vide. C'est à cet instant que les créatures leur sautèrent dessus.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les voir de si près avant. Ces yeux lui avaient toujours semblés d'argent mais elle découvrait maintenant qu'ils étaient plutôt d'un cristal légèrement gris, comme le ciel couvert, agrémentés de milliers de petites particules de métal qui leur donnait cette apparence si particulière. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps l'elfe noir l'avait fixé ainsi, tandis qu'elle le défiait silencieusement. Elle n'allait pas céder, mais elle savait que Kiel ne comprenait pas sa détermination et qu'il allait continuer de tenter de la faire changer d'avis. Il n'était pas Scaler il ne comprenait pas leur code, leur honneur, leur sens du sacrifice. Il était aveugle. La main du demi-vampyr s'était immobilisée sur son cou, probablement pour voir si son pouls augmentait sous l'effet de la peur qu'elle ressentait.

-Toujours décidée à continuer ? murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pourtant pas grand-chose que je te demande, juste de les appeler pour entamer les négociations.

-Négociation rime avec tromperie dans ta bouche, répliqua la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, et même si c'est vrai tu le feras car je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir.

Etait-ce vraiment du regret dans son regard ? Elene refusa de le croire et détourna les yeux pour ne plus le voir.

-Et c'est fort dommage, murmura-t-il de nouveau en agrippant plus fermement son épée.

D'un mouvement souple il fit volte-face et l'on entendit le tintement du métal contre le métal. La voleuse se replia vers le haut. La flèche tomba aux pieds de Kiel'den'taril, tranchée en deux. L'elfe noir leva les yeux vers l'entrée dont était parti le trait et sourit.

-Bienvenu à la fête, Imperator.

* * *

Comment avait-il fait ? Briser une flèche en plein vol nécessitait une chance inouïe. Pourtant l'elfe noir devant eux ne semblait pas s'étonner de son exploit. Dans tous les fichiers le Maître Assassin était toujours apparu d'une maîtrise exceptionnelle mais son niveau semblait sans cesse avoir été sous-estimé. Et la voix ne laissait aucun doute c'était bien Ki qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Après l'avoir traqué si longtemps Sandor avait soudain envie de ne jamais être venu.

Sem'e'ter sauta de la plate-forme qui longeait la cuve pour atterrir souplement au sol.

-Et le chef des gardes aussi, remarqua-t-il en observant le groupe d'élite de Sandor.

Il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'il n'ait pas vu les camouflés actuellement en train de le contourner.

-Kiel'den'taril, le reconnut Re'an'auc en sortant du rang. Ainsi donc c'était toi…

-Tiens donc, Re'an'auc, comme on se retrouve… J'imagine que tu préférais quand nous étions séparés par un verre de breubière ?

-Tu as tué mon frère, gronda l'elfe violet en s'avançant encore d'un pas.

-Lequel ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons j'en ai tué deux.

Sem'e'ter souriait, s'amusant avec les nerfs de son adversaire.

Me'anur dû le retenir pour lui rappeler que le temps de la vengeance n'était pas encore venu et qu'il ne servirait à rien d'attaquer maintenant.

-Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas que vous trouveriez si vite, continua l'elfe noir en balayant le groupe qui se déployait des yeux. Je pensais que j'aurais d'abord le temps de régler le problème des Scalers. A moins que ce ne soient eux qui vous aient indiqué cet endroit ?

Les omoisiens ne répondirent pas, le laissant insinuer. L'Imperator savait qu'il cherchait davantage d'informations sur les Voleurs qu'il estimait apparemment beaucoup plus qu'eux.

Le Maître Assassin se mit à faire les cent pas devant eux, sans les perdre des yeux. Il semblait s'amuser et cette attitude désinvolte mettait ses troupes à cran. Voyant qu'ils ne répondaient pas il changea de tactique.

-Sont-ce eux qui vous ont fait échapper des prisons impériales, Xandiar ? Cela m'a passablement contrarié, mais votre cousin fait une toute aussi bonne affaire…

Le chef des gardes serra les poings. Il chercha le regard de l'Imperator qui acquiesça doucement sans quitter son ennemi des yeux. Xalavul était mort.

-Plutôt que d'essayer de faire perdre leur sang-froid à mes troupes, vous pourriez peut-être nous dire vous intentions, puisque vous semblez disposé à les communiquer, déclara Sandor avant qu'il ne s'attaque à lui car, d'après le regard du Maître Assassin, il était sa prochaine cible. L'autre haussa élégamment les épaules.

-Elles sont assez simples, répondit-il.

Le poignard fendit l'air et alla se planter dans ce qui était à ses yeux le vide. Il y eut un faible cri et le camouflé apparut, les mains serrées autour de son ventre dans lequel était fichée la dague. Il pouvait voir les camouflés.

-La magie n'est pas rétablie et je tue le premier qui s'avance, prévint nonchalamment l'elfe noir.

L'homme se laissa glisser à terre en gargouillant. L'épée du maître Assassin trancha le vide à côté de lui et le deuxième camouflé s'écroula, décapité.

-J'ai dit : on ne s'avance pas.

Xandiar lui envoya un regard de pure haine.

-Tout cet endroit est bourré d'explosif, cracha-t-il. Vous allez le soigner puis nous accompagner si vous ne voulez pas sauter avec le reste de cette bâtisse.

Kiel'den'taril se figea et dévisagea le thug. Il n'avait manifestement pas envisagé cette possibilité. Les yeux d'Elene s'écarquillèrent. Ils allaient faire sauter un bâtiment alors qu'ils étaient encore dedans ? C'était complétement suicidaire et plutôt du genre des Scalers. Les elfes violets ne bronchèrent pas.

-Je ne vous crois pas, déclara finalement le Maître Assassin. Pas avec l'Imperator dans la place.

-Vous avez tort, répondit calmement le chef des gardes en posant deux de ses quatre bras sur les pommeaux de ses épées.

L'elfe noir sourit.

-J'ai déjà assisté à des explosions et j'ai toujours trouvé un moyen de m'en sortir. Même si c'est vrai je réussirais encore. C'est moi qui ai toutes les cartes en main et non vous.

L'un des elfes esquissa un mouvement de recul devant cette assurance. Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit et il repoussa d'un mouvement de tête ses cheveux d'argent en arrière avant de lâcher un cri rauque. Des bruits de raclements envahirent l'édifice et en quelques secondes toutes les entrées étaient bouchées par les même reptiliens qu'ils avaient déjà affronté dans la forêt. Devant eux le Maître Assassin tenait désormais deux épées à bout de bras et les regardait moqueusement, en position d'attaque.

-Visez les yeux ou la gorge, cria Elene.

Sur un signe de Kiel'den'taril les créatures bondirent. Et ce fut un massacre.

* * *

Les Scalers se frayèrent un chemin à grand coups de lame à travers la multitude, frappant de droite et de gauche, tachant de rester à peu près groupés derrière Zaltan et Invarian qui ouvraient à la voie à coup de hache et d'épée broyeuse. Ces armes massives ne tenaient pas compte des points faible et fort des créatures, tranchant indifféremment les uns et les autres. Le sieur des Ombres n'était visible nulle part.

-Il y a une autre porte au fond, cria Wrath, ils semblent s'y diriger.

-Allons-y, alors, hurla Julian en réponse.

Et avec un grand cri de guerre Zaltan força le barrage devant eux. La trouée que créa le géant à la hache fut suffisante pour que tous pénètrent dans la pièce suivante où la bataille faisait rage. Il semblait y avoir moins de reptiles dans cette salle que dans la précédente mais le combat y était plus violent. D'un regard Julian balaya la pièce des yeux, dressant l'inventaire. L'Imperator était là avec une escouade d'elfes violets que Wrath avait déjà mentionné lors de leurs communications. Et le sieur des Ombres y était aussi, combattant un elfe violet qui l'attaquait avec rage. Il y avait à terre plusieurs corps de reptiles et deux de thugs.

-Zaltan, tu les empêches d'entrer, ordonna-t-il. Miriam, Antonio, vous le couvrez. Les autres, à l'attaque !

Et les Scalers se jetèrent dans la bataille.

* * *

Sandor enfonça son épée gauche dans la gorge de l'adversaire le plus proche. Eleanor avait raison le cou et les yeux étaient les points faibles de ces créatures. En quelques secondes la conversation avait virée au bain de sang et les reptiles avaient surgit de nulle part. Re'anauc s'était jeté sur Sem'e'ter et avait entamé le combat. L'elfe noir semblait s'amuser à le torturer, lui infligeant de petits coups qui le vidaient lentement de son sang tout en lui racontant la mort de ses frères.

L'Imperator avait rapidement donné ses ordres et les elfes travaillaient maintenant par paires, se couvrant les uns les autres. Cette technique avait permis à ses effectifs de ne pas être trop entamés par ces créatures qui emplissaient toute la salle. Xandiar combattait à quelques pas de lui, ses quatre épées s'agitant dans tous les sens deux étourdissant l'adversaire en lui opposant un bouclier mouvant, la troisième bloquant un membre au moment où la quatrième assénait le coup fatal. Sandor surveillait du coin de l'œil les progrès du thug qui était son binôme. Il devait l'admettre, le capitaine des gardes avait un excellent niveau.

Un homme apparut brusquement à côté de lui alors qu'il se retrouvait face à trois créatures en même temps. En quelques gestes l'inconnu liquida son adversaire et fut à portée de voix dans le vacarme de la bataille.

-Salutations, Imperator, déclara-t-il sans le regarder en engageant le combat avec une autre bête.

-Salutations, répliqua Sandor en ferraillant, ne sachant pas par quel titre le nommer.

Cette forme de politesse était tombée en désuétude depuis plusieurs siècles. Etait-il Scaler ? C'était des plus probables compte tenu du rapport de Xandiar.

-Je suis Roi de l'Ordre.

-Honoré de faire votre connaissance, répondit avec la même concision l'Imperator à son allié.

-Que périsse l'ennemi, commença le Scaler.

-Et que vive l'Honneur, terminèrent-ils à l'unisson en se lançant à l'assaut d'un même élan.

* * *

Accrochée au-dessus de la cuve toujours ouverte, Elene agitait ses mains dans tous les sens pour les libérer du nœud. Si un des reptiles qui grouillaient dans la salle s'apercevait qu'elle était une proie bien plus facile que les troupes d'élites de l'Imperator elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Un cri de guerre déchira l'air, éclipsant un moment à ses oreilles le fracas de la bataille. Le géant à la hache apparut sur le seuil, tranchant tous les membres à portée avec une furie meurtrière. Et derrière lui venait presque tout l'Ordre.

Quelques mètres devant elle Kiel'den'taril aussi se tourna vers la source du bruit et aperçu les Scalers. Elene sentit son sang se glacer en voyant le sourire qui se dessina sur le profil du Maître Assassin qu'elle pouvait seule entrevoir dans la cascade de ses cheveux d'argent qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'attacher. En quelques coups l'elfe noir se débarrassa du violet qu'il affrontait depuis le début de la bataille. Harokas se dressa face à lui, son visage tordu par la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le trafiquant. Le sieur des Ombres se tenait face à lui, amusé alors que lui se souvenait encore de tous ses griefs à son égard. Kiel'den'taril bloqua le premier coup, esquiva le deuxième puis se lança dans un enchaînement que le Scaler contra difficilement.

Le Maître Assassin avait toujours été rapide. Harokas le savait pour l'avoir déjà affronté dans le passé. Mais il avait oublié à quel point. Il avait oublié que ses lames n'étaient que le reflet de leur métal au soleil qu'il percevait juste à temps pour les arrêter. Rapidement il se retrouva à lutter pour sa vie comme Kiel'den'taril intensifiait la force et la cadence de ses coups.

Des mains touchèrent Elene et elle tenta d'asséner un coup de ses mains liées à celui qu'elle était incapable de voir.

-Arrête de gigoter, lui murmura une voix à l'oreille.

-Akiro ?

-Non, c'est le pape, plaisanta le Scaler en examinant les nœuds

-C'est quoi un pape ? questionna Elene. Attention devant !

Akiro esquiva en se jetant à terre juste à temps pour esquiver et se releva en moins d'une seconde. Le Maître Assassin se tenait devant lui, l'une de ses lames rouge du sang d'Harokas dont la tête tranchée reposait sur le sol, à deux pas du corps.

-Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas un air de famille ? sourit Kiel'den'taril en se mettant en garde.

-Pas mon fils ! hurla une autre voix et l'elfe noir eu juste le temps de parer le coup.

Il se retourna brusquement et le sourire revint sur ses lèvres. Ecumant de rage, Julian Mar'tacor se tenait devant lui avec à son côté l'Imperator. Les cadavres derrière eux prouvaient qu'ils s'étaient frayé un chemin jusqu'ici avec suffisamment d'efficacité pour être un défi intéressant. Les deux hommes se mirent en garde d'un même mouvement, étrangement semblables. Sandor engagea le combat d'une feinte que para Kiel'den'taril. Le Scaler profita de l'ouverture pour tenter un assaut.

Les créatures semblaient s'être aperçu de la présence d'Elene et Akiro avait dû renoncer à défaire le nœud pour les tenir à distance. A quelques pas de là Sandor, Julian et Kiel'den'taril étaient toujours pris dans un duel digne des légendes. Le Maître Assassin avait perdu son sourire et semblait éprouver quelques difficultés face à la paire qui combattait comme si le Scaler et l'Imperator s'étaient toujours connus.

Dans le reste de la salle la bataille se poursuivait. La puissance combinée des elfes surentraînés et des Scalers l'emportait sur le nombre des créatures. Il y eu un cri et Zaltan recula brusquement, abandonnant la position qu'il défendait. Miriam et Antonio le couvrirent aussitôt tandis que la marée de reptiles pénétrait dans la salle. Invarian sortit de sa poche une des sphères rouges qu'il lança sur l'entrée. Les créatures refoulèrent en fuyant les flammes qui dévorèrent toutes celles qui n'avaient pas été assez rapides. Le Scaler vint se placer devant la porte pour prendre le relais du géant à la hache, son épée broyeuse à la main.

Laissé seul par l'Imperator, Xandiar combattait sans protection. Mais il ne s'en aperçut qu'encerclé d'une huitaine de créatures. Décidé à ne pas se laisser tuer, le thug attaqua avec un cri de guerre qui laissa les bêtes momentanément perplexes, lui permettant d'en faucher trois. Après l'Imperator le capitaine des gardes était probablement le meilleur combattant d'Omois, si l'on exceptait les Scalers. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas une des créatures de le prendre à revers. Sentant le danger, Xandiar se retourna juste à temps pour voir le reptile lancer vers lui ses griffes dans le but de l'égorger. Il eut juste le temps de les bloquer à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. La tête de la créature se détacha.

-Besoin d'aide, Xandiar ? demanda moqueusement la femme noire.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, accepta le thug avec un sourire fatigué.

Aygarane était couverte de sang et il doutait que ce devait être la même chose pour lui. Côte à côte, épées et sabres s'élancèrent au combat, allié d'une bataille.

* * *

Julian para de justesse un coup de taille féroce pendant que Sandor, profitant de la deuxième épée qu'il avait dégainée, éraflait la tenue de cuir du Maître Assassin. Kiel'den'taril recula d'un bond pour se remettre en position. Ils étaient forts. Les deux hommes attaquaient comme s'ils savaient d'avance ce qu'allait faire l'autre. C'était comme combattre une même entité en deux corps. Il avait toujours été doué et un adversaire lui avait rarement posé de problèmes. Sauf les Scalers et en particulier les Mar'tacor qui étaient l'élite de la secte. Mais même lorsqu'il avait affronté le Mar'tacor qui se trouvait devant lui avec le demi-elfe aux cheveux verts il n'avait pas rencontré autant de résistance. D'une part parce qu'il avait déjà prévu le piège dans ses moindres détails ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. D'autre part parce que le style du Roi de l'Ordre était différent de celui de son demi-frère. Là il avait le même reflet identique. L'Imperator et le Mar'tacor avaient la même manière de combattre, la même habileté et la même prescience qui leur donnaient ces ripostes foudroyantes.

La douleur lui déchira soudainement le flanc et il recula de quelques pas en lançant un furieux fendant à Sandor qui venait de lui enfoncer l'une de ses lames dans le corps. L'Imperator esquiva d'un bond tandis que Julian s'approchait pour être bloqué par la deuxième épée crantée de l'elfe noir.

Intérieurement, Kiel'den'taril se maudit handicapé par cette blessure il serait moins agile et mettrait plus de temps à réagir. Et en duel un quart de seconde pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Extérieurement il attaqua avec violence l'Imperator tout en repoussant le Scaler. Un instant surpris, les deux hommes ployèrent sous la force et la rage de ses coups. Puis ils se ressaisirent et commencèrent à reprendre du terrain.

Sandor tourna son regard vers Julian comme il parait une attaque. Le Roi de l'Ordre attaquait avec feu pour protéger autant Elene que celui qu'il avait appelé son fils. Lequel était en train de tenir les reptiles à distance de la voleuse qu'ils avaient finalement repérée. Ils n'y arriveraient pas comme ça. Ki attaquait, était paré, ils attaquaient et étaient parés. Le combat serait sans fin jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux commette une erreur ou qu'ils s'effondrent d'épuisement. Et dans les yeux du Maître Assassin il voyait le courroux qui le ferait tenir encore longtemps debout. Il était temps de changer de tactique.

Comme Julian bloquait un assaut, l'Imperator s'avança au mépris du danger et bloqua un coup de taille d'une épée au-dessus de sa tête. De l'autre il emmêla sa deuxième lame dans celle du Maître Assassin.

Un instant surpris par ce brusque changement de tactique, Kiel'den'taril ne réagit pas assez vite. Profitant du fait que le sieur des Ombres était momentanément incapable de lui asséner un coup, Julian attaqua brusquement. Les yeux de l'elfe noir s'écarquillèrent quand la lame s'enfonça dans sa poitrine jusqu'à mi longueur, à l'emplacement du cœur.

D'un sursaut, Ki se dégagea et recula de quelques pas, les jambes tremblantes. Une tache rouge commençait à s'étendre sur son torse. C'était impossible, il était imbattable. Et ce fut la dernière pensée du Maître Assassin avant que la douleur ne le rattrape et ne le fasse s'effondrer.

* * *

-Il est mort ?

Elene ne parvenait pas à croire que ce soit le cas. Toutes ces années à le voir agir avec tant d'assurance et de désinvolture, à l'attendre dire que personne n'était capable de le tuer. Cette certitude qui s'était toujours lue dans les yeux de Kiel'den'taril… Il était difficile de concevoir qu'il ait pu être éliminé. A force de le côtoyer, il avait fini par paraître immortel aux yeux de la voleuse. Elle avait voulu le tuer, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce soit possible.

Pourtant il ne se relevait pas, son sourire infernal aux lèvres, pour asséner coups et moqueries à ses adversaires. Il restait immobile, un cadavre sous lequel s'étendait lentement une tâche de sang.

Figés de l'autre côté du corps, leurs épées à bout de bras traînant au sol, ni Sandor ni Julian ne répondirent. A eux aussi cela semblait inconcevable. Ils avaient vaincus l'invincible.

Comme prévenu par un sixième sens, l'un des reptiles se retourna vers la cuve près de laquelle le duel venait de s'achever. La bête lâcha un cri rauque qui fit se figer tous ses semblables en pleine action et leur fit tourner leur regard vers la scène. Puis ils se retirèrent tous hors de la salle sans plus faire attention à leur adversaires qui pourtant ne se privèrent pas de leur enfoncer leurs lames dans le dos.

Incrédules, les survivants se regardèrent les uns les autres, hébétés par la soudaine fin de la bataille.

-Il est vraiment mort ? demanda à son tour Akiro, comme si lui non plus ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Le corps ne bougea pas plus qu'avant. Julian s'avança et du bout de son épée dégagea les cheveux argentés qui masquaient le visage sombre du Maître Assassin. Les veines d'argents qui dessinaient un tatouage sur son visage semblaient plus ternes qu'à l'habitude et un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

-Il est mort, déclara simplement le Scaler et dans sa bouche ces trois mots devinrent une évidence.

La voix d'Antonio monta du bout de la salle :

-Nous avons perdus Zaltan.

Le géant à la hache gisait contre un mur, barbouillé de sang, piétiné dans leur fuite par les créatures qui avaient finalement eu raison de cette force de la nature.

-Harokas aussi, déclara Wrath en s'agenouillant auprès de la tête coupée pour lui fermer les yeux.

-Et Re'an'auc, annonça Me'anur qui était penché sur celui-ci.

Et il y avait d'autres corps d'elfes violets dans la pièce, mêlés à ceux des reptiles. Ceux qui étaient encore vivants regardaient autour d'eux ou s'étaient laissés tomber à terre. Invarian se tenait à côté de Miriam et affichait une longue blessure sur le bras gauche. Tendir et Elberth s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre à quelque distance de là sans qu'on puisse savoir lequel était le plus mal en point tant ils étaient couverts de sang. Wrath se releva, observant les alentours de sa haute taille. Akiro se tenait devant un tas de cadavres de créatures. Aygarane et Xandiar étaient toujours dos à dos mais s'étaient effondrés à terre et tentaient de reprendre leur souffle.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait fermer cette cuve ? hasarda Elene qui sentait bien que ce n'était pas le moment mais n'avait aucune intention de rester au-dessus de l'argent en fusion plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Akiro secoua la tête et grimpa aux côté des trois duellistes actionner le levier. Julian sembla alors se réveiller et eu le même geste que son fils avant de s'avancer de quelques pas vers le voleuse, dépassant le cadavre dont l'une des mains fut agitée d'un imperceptible tremblement.

-Il va falloir qu'on parle, Elene, déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. A propos des lames.

-Je sais ce qu'il en est, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai compris depuis longtemps déjà.

Le Mar'tacor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Tout s'enchaîna alors très rapidement.

-Père ! hurla Akiro.

Julian fit un bond sur le côté, se retournant brusquement. La flèche de Wrath se ficha dans l'épaule du Maître Assassin qui venait de se relever tel un démon des mythologies terriennes, les yeux entièrement rouges et des crocs saillants de sa bouche. Les cordes cédèrent enfin sous l'effet du frottement des bracelets de métal à demi usés. De longues griffes manquèrent le Scaler de peu et Julian dégringola des marches où il se tenait. Relevant les yeux celui-ci ne vit pas un elfe ni même un demi-elfe mais un pur vampyr buveur de sang humain. Sem'e'ter avait été un elfe, Kiel'den'taril un mi elfe mi vampyr. Le Maître Assassin était désormais entièrement vampyr, combattant bien plus redoutable que les elfes.

Une deuxième flèche se ficha dans la poitrine du demi-vampyr et fut arraché avec un grondement rauque. Sandor se figea en voyant le regard sanglant s'arrêter sur lui. Il ressentit brusquement de nouveau le même sentiment qui l'avait saisie quand il avait vu pour la première fois le Maître Assassin en entrant dans la pièce. Mais cette fois il l'identifia c'était ce qu'éprouvait toute proie face à un prédateur, une irréfrénable envie de fuir. Une autre flèche, cette fois envoyée par Aygarane siffla. En même temps il entendit un destructus de Xandiar. Le demi-vampyr s'évanouit brusquement et les deux attaques le manquèrent. L'Imperator n'eut que le temps de battre des cils pour voir que le Maître Assassin se tenait désormais devant lui. Sandor bondit en arrière, percutant la rambarde de métal. Les griffes du demi-vampyr se rétractèrent pour le saisir à la gorge. L'Imperator agrippa les barres de métal et en prenant appuis sur elles il percuta de ses deux pieds joints le Maître Assassin, trop vite pour qu'il réagisse, l'envoyant contre la cuve. Sans demander son reste Sandor passa par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit à côté de Julian dont les mains illuminées d'une magie d'un gris d'acier lancèrent un destructus. Le demi-vampyr se pencha en arrière et l'attaque le rata. Le Maître Assassin se redressa, son sourire narquois aux lèvres. Les lames fendirent l'air et tranchèrent la chair. Le demi-vampyr vacilla un instant puis s'effondra dans la cuve d'argent en fusion, la tête d'un côté, le corps de l'autre.

- _Là_ il est mort, déclara Elene, Remteran et Wygeor dans ses deux mains, des bouts de cordes encore autour de ses poignets.

* * *

L'air frais balayait les remparts à moitié en ruine du château des temps. L'un des soleils d'Autremonde commençait à se coucher. Sandor donna ses derniers ordres aux elfes pour préparer leur départ. Il leur faudrait revenir plus tard pour éliminer les reptiles qui s'étaient enfuis après la bataille. Mais pour l'instant l'Imperator ne se préoccupait pas de cela.

Il laissa son regard balayer les personnes présentes, libéré de la peur d'être éliminé. Les reparus mutuels que l'on s'était administrés depuis le retour de la magie faisaient que tous se tenaient debout et en bon état. Mêlés aux elfes qui miniaturisaient leurs morts pour leur rendre les rites funéraires parmi leur peuple, les Scalers se préparaient eux aussi au départ ou simplement discutaient. Invarian et Aygarane parlaient doucement, accoudés sur le rebord. Sandor remarqua que la main de l'homme reposait sur celle de la femme noire. Un écureuil roux installé sur son épaule, Tendir discutait avec Xandiar. Il sembla à l'Imperator que c'était des adieux. Elberth, Akiro, Miriam, Antonio et Wrath étaient en train de monter des appareils que Xandiar avait appelé « les survoleurs » avant de vanter leur maniabilité et de préciser que c'était une invention Scalers qu'ils n'entendaient pas partager. Julian parlait avec Elene, un peu plus loin. Le Mar'tacor sourit comme Elene acquiesçait à quelque chose puis redescendit tandis que le regard de la jeune fille se perdait dans le lointain.

Laissant à Me'anur le soin de rassembler l'escouade une fois qu'elle aurait récupéré, Sandor se dirigea vers le voleuse. Il se plaça en silence devant le mur ocre effrité et envahi par les plantes, observant la jeune fille qui se tenait, accoudée à une portion de muraille éboulée, une jambe pendant dans le vide.

-Je crois que je dois te remercier, déclara finalement Elene en se tournant vers lui. Tu as assuré ma protection pendant deux mois en me faisant passer pour morte.

L'Imperator ne fut pas surpris qu'elle l'ait entendu venir après tout, elle était Scaler.

-Julian te l'a dit ?

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement, sans chercher à éviter son regard comme le faisaient les courtisans. Pourtant il sentait en elle bien plus de respect pour lui que chez eux. C'était la manière d'être des Scalers, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était incliné devant lui en l'appelant « Votre Majesté Impériale » et il en avait été heureux pour une inexplicable raison.

-Je te dois aussi des remerciements, répondit Sandor j'ai perdu le fil des fois où j'ai faillis me faire tuer au cours de cette enquête.

-Tout le temps, je présume ?

-Oui, c'est assez vrai, reconnu l'Imperator avec un petit rire.

Elene sourit.

-Tu es bien moins à cheval sur tes principes que lors de notre dernière rencontre, remarqua-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, disons qu'on ne sort pas indemne d'une telle aventure, riposta Sandor plutôt que de se fâcher.

La voleuse fixa son regard sur la canopée pendant qu'il venait s'installer à côté d'elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort, lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. C'est comme si ç'avait toujours été un vœu impossible.

-Qu'on s'étonne de voir concrétisé, termina l'Imperator. Il avait une assurance peu commune. Etait-il toujours ainsi ?

-Manipulateur, moqueur, séducteur, impitoyable, définit Elene. Il adorait jouer avec ses victimes.

-Je m'en souviens, grimaça Sandor.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, mais sans gêner aucun des deux. C'était un silence apaisant.

-Les Scalers… commença l'Imperator.

-Je viens de manquer de finir en statue d'argent pour ne pas avoir parlé, l'interrompit Elene, n'espère même pas que je me parjure.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, l'apaisa Sandor. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tout risquer ainsi contre un ennemi que l'on croit invincible.

Méfiante, la voleuse le regarda un instant, mais il était sincère.

-Et toi, pourquoi te lancer dans la lutte contre les trafiquants ?

Au début de son enquête l'Imperator aurait avancé le chiffre des morts dû au trafic, l'économie et une dizaine d'autres raisons de gouvernant. Pourtant sa réponse fut tout autre :

-Pour la justice.

-Tout comme nous. Tu ne nous sais peut-être pas, mais tu nous devines.

Sandor acquiesça doucement.

-Pour ce qui est des trafiquants, dois-je encore te fuir ? demanda Elene.

-J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu étais agent double pour Omois, déclara l'Imperator en croisant son regard.

La jeune fille sourit, puis demanda encore :

-Comme ma mère ?

-Oui, comme Maella Kir Entarel. Même si je crois que ton nom n'est ni Tor Conting ni Kir Entarel mais Mar'tacor.

La Scaler rit doucement.

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Ni Xandiar ni moi ne sommes stupides ou aveugles. Je savais que les Mar'tacor étaient en quelque sorte les rois et reines des Scalers. Et il a découvert que la feuille de lierre est le symbole de votre famille. La même feuille de lierre que celle sur les armes qui ont définitivement réglé son compte à Ki.

-Oui, je suis la fille de Julian et non celle de Damel. Cela fait quelques temps que je m'en doutais mais il ne me l'a confirmé qu'aujourd'hui.

-Dans ce cas, déclara Sandor avec une légère pointe de taquinerie qui n'allait pas avec sa charge, c'est un honneur d'avoir lutté avec vous, ma reine.

La Scaler lui lança un regard faussement navré tandis que l'Imperator esquissait un léger salut envers celle qui avait d'abord été trafiquante, puis agent double, Voleuse Patenté, Scaler et Reine de l'Ordre.


	5. Epilogue

**Pas de review (pleurs). Tant pis.**

 _28 Trebo 5021_

-Et après, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Zyren.

Le petit garçon la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus semblables à ceux de sa mère, X'ici. Ses cheveux sombres coiffés dans tous les sens, par contre, étaient hérités d'Akiro.

Elene esquissa un sourire.

-Tu le sais très bien, puisque c'est la dixième fois que je te raconte l'histoire.

-Oui, mais chaque fois tu rajoutes des détails, et c'est mieux quand c'est toi qui raconte, l'implora Zyren avec un regard qu'il avait appris de Mélégan, son neveu de maintenant dix-neuf ans qui était entré au service d'un Haut-mage omoisien comme premier sortcelier.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient tout l'argent qu'ils désiraient c'était possible et il avait été affecté à un Haut mage réputé qui ne voulait rien tant que de se tenir loin de la politique. Les Scalers n'avaient pas protesté. S'il le voulait le plus jeune des Kir Entarel pourrait prendre un entraînement à l'Université plus tard et peut-être les rejoindre mais c'était un choix et non une obligation.

-D'accord, céda Elene pendant que son neveu affichait un sourire ravi. Les Scalers et les omoisiens, en travaillant ensemble, ont réussi à totalement anéantir ce qui restait du trafic.

Elene ne précisa pas qu'il n'avait fallu que quelques mois pour qu'un autre ne prenne la place de celui qu'ils avaient détruit. Tant qu'il y avait de la demande il y aurait de l'offre. Heureusement celui-ci était un peu moins agressif que le précédent.

-D'ailleurs Sandor a tenté à quelques reprise de nous racheter les plans des survoleurs. Séné est sortie du coma un peu après la bataille et a repris ses fonctions de chef des camouflés. En grande concurrence avec Xandiar qui est aussi redevenu chef des gardes après que Sandor se soit excusé de l'avoir fait emprisonné.

-Il a pas épousé Séné, Xandiar ?

La Scaler hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

-Kiaril a aussi été récompensé et il a investi ce qu'il avait gagné dans des actions sur le sel magique. Ça a tellement bien marché qu'il a pris sa retraite quelques années plus tard, principalement pour échapper à une autre mission dangereuse. Lui aussi avait manqué de se faire tuer.

-C'est dangereux de travailler pour Omois ? Parce que dans ton histoire les gens manquent toujours de se faire tuer…

-Tout est toujours dangereux, répondit Elene sans se formaliser de son interruption. Mais cette fois particulièrement. Quelques mois plus tard, Sandor à découvert grâce à une enquête complémentaire que Kiel était en fait le fils de Vil'adra, l'une des principales conseillères de T'avila, la reine de l'Air et des Ténèbres. Tendir et Xandiar qui aidaient aux recherches ont aussi retrouvé un document où Kiel, dans son style le plus ironique, léguait tout ce qu'il avait à ceux qui seraient capable de le vaincre.

-C'est comme ça qu'on a eu le château des temps ? demanda comme chaque fois le bambin.

-Oui, répondit la Scaler. Kiel était incroyablement riche, de quoi rendre jaloux la moitié des dragons, et avait des actions dans la moitié des entreprises d'Autremonde. A lui tout seul il a à moitié renfloué le trésor d'Omois qui en avait bien besoin. L'Ordre a choisi d'installer son quartier général au château des temps et nous avons aussi hérité d'une bonne partie de son trésor.

-Et c'est moi qui vais finir l'histoire sinon tu vas être en retard, déclara une voix depuis la porte.

-Maman !

Elene sourit en se retournant. Avec les années X'ici était devenue une belle jeune femme élancée et une Voleuse Patenté accomplie. Elle était de plus devenue membre des Scalers peu avant son mariage avec Akiro. Un véritable coup de foudre entre sa demi-sœur et son demi-frère.

-Allez, file, sourit X'ici, où l'Imperator devra ouvrir le bal avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait dommage.

-Je ne sors pas avec Sandor, déclara Elene pour la énième fois en levant les yeux au ciel et en quittant la pièce.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont se marier ? demanda Zyren.

-Je ne crois pas, ou en tout cas pas tout de suite, répondit X'ici en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elene est très proche de l'Imperator, déclara la jeune mère, mais je crois qu'ils sont justes de très bons amis.

-Ils peuvent tomber amoureux quand même, non ?

-Elle t'a parlé de Kiel'den'taril ?

-Elene, elle dit « Kiel » quand elle parle de lui. Elle dit aussi qu'il était très beau mais qu'elle n'aurait voulu de lui pour rien au monde. Je comprends pas pourquoi, s'il était très beau, autant qu'elle l'épouse, non ? Parce qu'Elene est belle aussi, surtout quand elle va à un bal.

-Justement, il la trouvait jolie et elle aussi, mais elle t'a dit ce qu'il avait fait ?

-Elle a dit qu'il était très méchant et qu'il avait fait des choses très mal. Mais qu'il était quand même beau.

-Je crois qu'Elene était plus ou moins amoureuse de lui, mais qu'elle savait que ça ne l'aurait mené à rien avec lui. Alors elle l'a refusé mais elle n'a jamais pu tout à fait l'oublier et oublier ce qu'il lui a fait. Je pense qu'elle a peur de s'engager avec un homme, surtout un homme séduisant comme l'Imperator que d'autres femmes courtisent.

-Courtisent ?

-Veulent épouser, expliqua X'ici.

Zyren était intelligent pour son âge et mais il fallait utiliser des mots simples, comme avec tous les enfants.

-Mais Elene est bien plus belle qu'elles, protesta le gamin. Et plus intelligente.

-Oui, rit doucement X'ici, Elene est intelligente. Où est Kaktor ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'absence du doudou.

-Je l'ai laissé dehors ! se rappela le gamin, je vais le chercher !

Et sans attendre davantage il bondit du lit et couru vers le jardin.

-Kaktor ? appela-t-il en s'immobilisant sur le seuil de la porte.

Le jardin était baigné par les ombres et instinctivement Zyren s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte. Il balaya des yeux l'espace sombre devant lui où l'on entendait l'eau d'une fontaine couler. S'il s'avançait, est-ce que des monstres allaient sortir de l'ombre et l'attraper ?

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda une voix masculine dans l'ombre.

Zyren sursauta et s'agrippa plus fermement à la poignée. L'inconnu tenait le corps en peluche de Kaktor dans sa main. Il était entièrement vêtu d'une cape à capuchon qui ne laissait rien deviner de son identité

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda courageusement le gamin en se dressant de toute sa hauteur, même si sa main toujours serrée sur la poignée gâchait son effet.

-Je cherche une vieille connaissance à moi que je n'ai plus vue depuis des années, expliqua l'ombre d'un ton apaisant.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me rendre Kaktor ?

-Tu as peur du noir ?

Zyren hocha timidement la tête.

-Viens, l'invita l'inconnu en lui tendant la main, le noir ne te feras pas de mal avec moi.

Le gamin hésita un instant puis avança d'un pas et prit la main de l'ombre qui le mena jusqu'à la fontaine qu'il reconnue à son glougloutement, aux bords de laquelle ils s'assirent.

-Vous voyez dans le noir ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça, répondit l'inconnu. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

-Zyren Mar'tacor t'al Kir Entarel, répondit avec fierté le gamin car chez les Scalers c'étaient des familles importantes et grâce à son père et à Elene les Mar'tacor, dont elle avait pris le nom, commençaient aussi à être connus en politique.

-Kir Entarel ? Tu es de la famille d'Elene ? s'étonna l'inconnu.

-C'est ma tante, répondit le gamin, vous la connaissez ?

-Nous avons eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer, jadis.

L'ombre semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Zyren.

L'inconnu se tourna vers lui et il sembla au gamin qu'il souriait.

-Je suis Sem'e'ter.

* * *

 **Et c'est donc la fin de la Fierté d'une reine, la reine en question étant bien sûr Elene. Cet épilogue est aussi en partie un extrait du tome suivant, Le Retour du Maître Assassin, qui se déroule une quinzaine d'années et tous les Tomes de Tara Duncan plus tard. Le temps pour les personnages d'évoluer, de former des liens, mais aussi de voir ceux-ci bouleversé par l'irruption de l'elfe noir auquels ils sont tous satisfaits de ne pas penser.**

 **Le Retour du Maître Assassin est entamé. L'intrigue est entièrement faite (plus précisément le plan de l'intrigue, puisque je double généralement celui-ci en écrivant). Qu'il soit terminé et un peu plus douteux. Si je ne fais rien de cela en quelques années, je posterais mes pistes et ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Ca tue le suspens, mais je déteste encore plus tomber sur une histoire superbe qui s'arrête brusquement. Même si on peut être en désaccord avec moi sur la notion de superbe.**


End file.
